Uzumaki Naruto: Dark Elf Queen's Harbinger
by Zero Arashi Uchiha
Summary: Taken away from his world on the night of his Birth Naruto Uzumaki was raised by Origa of Discordia and became her Harbinger, Her killing Perfection. Hot lemon scenes, Demon Naruto, Big Harem and powerful Naruto
1. chapter 1

**An: Hello dear readers, this is a new Naruto x Kuroinu fic** , **in this story on the night of Naruto's birth Origa of Discordia takes Naruto into her world to raise him and make him apart of her monster empire,**

 **There** **will be a Naruto** **Harem maybe** **some hot lemon scenes depending how i write** **them adding** **three hentai crossovers one will be Elf Hime Nina, the other two will be a surprise.**

 **Will be Skyrim crossover, Dragon Quest Crossover**

 **Demon** **Naruto, Might make him Low god level in this story so he will be powerful since Origa made a few adjustments to his seal and turned him into the perfect Killing perfection in her empire.**

 **konoha** **bashing, yeah Naruto will be sent back to konoha, but im not going to spoil anymore surprises,**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own Naruto or Kuroinu, if i owned Naruto i would make Hinata Tsunade's apprentice instead of Sakura, if i owned Kuroinu i would let Origa of Discordia have her revenge on Volt for turning her into a submissive sex** **slave**

 **Lets** **begin the chapter.**

Chapter 1: Origa's new Monster

The Kyuubi was a nine tailed demon fox, which had the power to destroy mountains with a single swipe of it's tail could smash through the trees just as easily as one could Breath and fueled with rage to destroy everything in it's path.

Right now The village hidden in the leaf was standing in it's way

its Shinobi stood in it's way

and the Yondaime Hokage of the leaf was in it's way on top of a toad with a child in his arms.

The Giant demon Fox Roared

" Forgive me for what i must do Naruto, forgive me" Said the Yondaime as he kissed his son's forehead before preparing the seals for his son to carry a burden.

Unknown to the Yondaime he failed to notice a woman in the shadows, as the said woman was watching the battle with Interest, The Woman's name was Origa of Discordia the Mistress of Darkness and Dark Elf Queen of Eostia.

Now why was the Dark elf queen here in this world when she should be in hers ruling her kingdom?

While she was in her kingdom she felt a disturbance and it was calling her plus she sensed alot of power that was also calling her, she needed to check it out and see what exactly made her come here to this dimension, the disturbance she felt led her here to this exact location.

 _" Intriguing... this demonic nine tailed fox is, Such hatred and power i Can feel... if only I could use my powers to influence the beast and have it serve my monster army"_ Thought Origa who was still watching with Interest seeing the blonde haired man in a coat summon something that she herself could not cross if she had great power.

Besides it wasn't like the Shinigami wanted her soul soon judging by the way things were going with the boy,

It wasn't long before the Kyuubi in all it's might fell to the strong grip of the death god pulling it into the body of the baby boy which shocked Origa, Seeing the man make seals along the child's body, in doing so the Shinigami left with it's prize, a man's body was now souless for that very same reason falling dead as the child cried.

Walking out the shadows, heading towards the crying baby boy Origa knelt down examining the child to find faint whisker like birth marks on his face, Origa suspected this was a side affect oof seeing such sealing, which would mean the instant the humans knew of the Fox's current existence they would realize the fox is still alive in this child.

Origa realized what this could also mean, the Humans would lash out calling for the child's death, if such a thing happened the Child would never reach his own potential and power, They would keep him weak and stunt his growth in power.

She wasn't going to allow that. she wasn't going to let the Humans waste such potential

Picking up the crying baby, remembering his name, her ears twitched when she heard people coming she silenced the baby to sleep using one of her spells before using her scepter to open the dimensional portal walking away inside it as the portal closed.

( Eostia Dark Castle)

The Dark Castle, its origin rose from the earth, guarded by a magical force field that protects it from outside threats of any kind, the effects of the force field made the sky red Should it be day or night, the air is harder to breathe and earth life slowly dies around the castle.

The owner of this Castle is Origa of Discordia, as the said Dark elf queen just returned from the world she recently visited, in her arms she was carrying a sleeping baby boy.

Heading to her personal room she laid the sleeping boy on the bed, she turned around noticing a blonde Dark elf walk in.

" Origa-sama your back... i-" The blonde Dark elf spoke before narrowing her eyes at a human baby boy.

" Origa-sama what is that Human baby doing here?" She said almost reaching for her dagger

" Stay your hand, Chloe this Human boy will be an exception for our kingdom and growing empire..." Origa said confusing Chloe

" What do you mean my lady? can this Human really fit into your kingdom?" Chloe Questioned

" He will fit well in my monster army.. this child holds a demon fox inside him, with great god like potential" Origa replied before telling her faithful servant about what she witnessed.

" So this boy... is going to be a means to your ambitions?" Chloe asked

" Of course, This boy will serve me well.. under my banner... the humans from his world will waste what potential he holds and I can't allow that..." Origa Explained her reason.

" What is his name my lady?" Chloe asked

" The boy's name is Naruto Uzumaki... from what i learned.." Origa said before looking at naruto's seal on his stomach.

" Naruto Uzumaki will become apart of my empire he will serve me until the day he dies, his purpose is to bring greatness to my empire and make Celestine tremble once this boy becomes powerful enough" Said Origa before channeling her Dark magic into the seal making a few adjustments. her dark magic molded the boy's chakra as it fused

Inside the seal Kyuubi while it was under it's slumber, the cage and the fox itself was consumed in Darkness

Origa turned to Chloe.

" You and i have alot to do considering this boy, once he is 6 years old his training will start early" She spoke looking at her future monster with a light Smirk.

(Eostia 6 years later)

Six years in the dark Castle where our blonde boy is, currently standing on the left side of Origa's throne with Chloe on the right.

During these years Both Origa and Chloe raised him, teaching him many things that goes on in the kingdom, Now today was the day he begins his training.

Naruto awaited for his training seeing he was destined to fight and provide for his Queen. Currently wearing A tunic colored burnt orange and have a dagger hoisted on his side hip, having long elf ears since Origa changed him into a half Elf, with kitsune ears and Blue cat like pupils in his eyes.

" Naruto" Spoke Origa

" Yes my lady..." He spoke with respect towards his Queen and mother figure.

" Today is the day your training intensifies... you know what this means right?" She spoke having her Amber eyes turned at him.

" Yes Origa-sama... i train and become strong to make your enemies tremble in fear" He said making her smile.

" That's right, you already learned of our Dark elf history and legacy now you will learn to fight for me and fight under my name" She spoke with him nodding.

" I promise i won't let you down, my lady" He said Her smiling more before petting his head making Chloe have a look of jealousy.

" When will i return from my training trip my lady..." He said with her frowning

" You will return in the next 6 years, i expect you to be strong once you return" She said with a Stern tone.

" It shall be done," He said bowing to her before leaving the throne.

" You think he will be strong?" Said Chloe with Origa frowning at her.

" Of course he will be! what the hell kind of question is that? i have faith in the boy... he will become what he is destined to be in my monster army ranks..." Origa said watching her future monster leave.

( 6 Years later)

A 6'4 foot figure was returning to the Dark Castle he was wearing a black trench coat with a hood attachment on his back was a sheathed nodaichi sword, as he showed the guards his identification as they flinched seeing him, they stepped aside letting him enter the castle heading for the throne room seeing his Queen and Chloe there.

Origa stared at the hooded Figure as she spoke.

" Who are you?" She asked having her scepter out.

" My lady you forgot about me already?" Spoke the Figure as he removed his hood revealing himself shocking both Dark elves.

" Nar-Naruto!?" She exclaimed with him nodding and bowing to her.

" Yes my lady I've returned from training like you requested" He said with her smirking.

" You have grown, my dear boy, i am glad you returned," She spoke with Chloe looking at him

" Hello Naruto..." she spoke with a neutral tone seeing him wave at her

" How are things going in the kingdom" he asked

" Good so far... now that you're back, i want to test your strength" Origa said with him nodding

" What shall it be?" He asked

" I want you to rid of a Orc Vagabond that is residing North west of Eostia i heard there is also Orc refugees with the vagabond" She spoke, she detested Orcs and had hated them.

" What of their fate?" He said already knowing the answer

" Kill them _all!_ don't spare none of them or show them No mercy!" She said coldly

" What of the women and children?" He asked

" The women... however will be an exception... i got something special for _them,_ and the Children... they will have to die as well" She said harshly with him nodding

" Do what must be done Naruto, this is your first test and mission" Origa Said with Naruto never leaving his eyes off her.

" It will be done My lady..." He said bowing before leaving the throne

Origa sent two imps out to spectate the Blonde as she summoned up a mirror to observe the blonde on his mission.

( North West Camp)

Riding his horse Naruto was, as once he made it to his location he observed the camp in his eyes slowly getting off his horse he marched forward heading to camp, An Orc Archer was at saw Naruto not to far away, as he reached into his quiver pulling out an arrow aiming it at the blonde.

Naruto noticed this as his ears twitched having sensitive hearing Senses as he reached into his coat tossing a dagger at the orc archer from a far away distance as the knife impaled the orc's skull making his body fell limp.

Two Orc mercenaries who were guards at the gate looked getting into defensive stances

" Halt!" Growled the first Orc

Naruto just kept walking not even going to stop.

" HALT! now!" Roared the Orc as he drew his Axe seeing Naruto was ignoring the two as The first Orc was going to strike with his Axe Only for Naruto to impale The Orc's chest ripping his heart out before tossing it, the second Orc Lunged forward with his spear Only for Naruto to bring forth his fox like claws with just one slash cutting the orc to pieces in a bloody fashion.

Hearing this More Orcs ran to the scene with their Weapons out as they looked shocked.

" Who are you!?" Shouted one big Orc with a hammer

" Who am i? i am your grim reaper that will kill in the name of Origa" Said Naruto Coldly drawing his nodaichi sword.

" Origa!? as in Origa of Discordia!? that Dark elf bitch!" Said another Orc with a Jaggered sword

" Kill him! he is her assassin!" Ranted One Orc as he and all the orc mercenaries lunged forward to Attack Naruto, as the said blonde stood there letting them come at him as he rushed forward to slay his Queen's enemies

Orcs roared in pain and agony from being slaughtered by Naruto, Orc Archers lined up shooting arrows at Naruto only him to turn around and with his eyes glowing crimson red shooting red beam of fire that blasted the archers to ashes, More Orcs tried to kill Naruto but failed when Naruto swiped them with his sword cutting them apart, However One Orc with a Dagger lunged at Naruto from behind as he was stabbed in the back with Naruto not flinching as he kicked the orc off him before taking the dagger out his back for his wound to heal up fast, he struck the orc that attacked him in the neck with his fist killing him off as Naruto advanced further to carry on his mission.

The Orc Chief who was the leader of the vagabond and his four bodyguards engaged Naruto to kill him while the women and children were in their homes cowering in fear.

Unfortunately the 4 Bodyguards were all cut down to pieces by Naruto leaving just him and the Chief facing each other.

" You will pay for killing all of my men!" The Orc Chief growled in anger before he rushed forward with his spiked mace in hand to try and kill Naruto as the blonde blocked his Weapon before knocking the mace out his hand and drove the blade to the Chief's heart killing him effectively. Taking his sword out before flicking his sword getting the Blood off he went forward to the homes looking for the women and children.

( With Origa)

Origa widened her eyes in complete shock at what Naruto has done, Chloe looked horrifed at what she witnessed.

Coming out of her shock Origa smirked with pride.

" He has done well... he passed his test" Origa said Smiling eviliy before sending a dozen of Imps to naruto's location and to retrieve back all of the Orc Women to take them to the dungeon for breeding and to be sex slaves for her monsters.

 _" With Naruto at my side... no one will oppose me not even Celestine!"_ Thought Origa with a grin

( Eostia a Month later)

About a full Month Naruto has proven himself loyalty to Origa after his test she made him become her Inquisitor, Her enforcer under her name, he was appreciated by the rank and title he earned from her, In her dungeon with all of her monsters being held there raping Female humans and orcs, the Monsters themselves were also afraid of Naruto for some reason, they felt very fearful seeing him in the dungeon watching them. Sure Origa's magic keeps her monsters from disobeying her or rebel against her but Naruto was a different situation, Origa noticed how scared her monsters are of Naruto.

They felt fearful and somewhat submissive if Naruto is around.

( 4 Months later)

For the past 4 months raging wars happened, Celestine and Origa of Discordia are at war again.

Various Women alike were taken away by Origa's monsters and Her Inquisitor Naruto Uzumaki.

Many countries and other minor lands feared Origa's Strength plus her Inquisitor

Countless Bounty Hunters, mercenaries, Bandits who all tried to Attack Naruto but they learned the hard way by getting killed.

13 Orc Vagabond units had been eliminated at Naruto's hands

11 Human Vagabond units were slaughtered by Naruto

6 High Elf Vagabond units were also destroyed by Naruto.

Various Territories had been claimed by Naruto under Origa's Banner.

Origa herself was very pleased with her Inquisitor's work and great service in her kingdom that she promoted him as her right hand Commander of her future monster army.

( Elsewhere)

" This is blasphemy! Origa's kingdom is growing stronger! we got to do something!" Said a Mercenary

" What can we do? but get ourselves killed by a 12 year old boy!" Said another Mercenary

" And the Boss is not very happy about the current news! he is furoius that things aren't going his way" Said a Thug

In another room.

Inside a room a middle aged man who was glaring hatefully at the wall, and what was on the wall? a Wanted Poster of Naruto Uzumaki with a high bounty as he tossed another dagger at the poster.

" Son of a bitch!" Scowled the man in Hatred looking at Naruto.

He had a plan to rise to the top and make all women submit to his will but things just aren't going as planned! he lost 57 of his men in the last vagabond unit and he was less than pleased at losing two of his vagabond units at the hands of a young boy!?

Who was this man?

His name is Volt!

And he didn't look happy with how things are! He needed to gain Origa's trust in a alliance of war against Celestine but that was impossible because Naruto Uzumaki Is Origa's strongest warrior! and no one has the power to be on par against him.

Just what could he do!?

" That damn brat has been a real pain in the ass, with him there guarding Origa i will never fufil my future plans and ambitions!" Yelled Volt

" I believe I can be of assistance" Said a voice that made him Turn around pulling out his large sword.

" Who are you and how did you get in here!" He demanded

" Relax Volt... besides i want him gone as much as you do" Said the Hooded figure

" How do you know my name?" He demanded

His answer was when the stranger unhooded herself revealing her glistening skin, her long blonde hair and green eyes.

" Celestine..." He spoke with shock

" How about a small alliance Volt, since we both want Origa down... if we work together... we can send Naruto away and all of our problems will be solved, i have a plan to get rid of Naruto with a powerful spell that will banish him away not even Origa's Dark magic can bring him back to our world" Celestine Explained with Volt thinking it over and listened.

He grinned if Naruto gets Banished away Then he could do what he planned!

" I'm listening... tell me your plan to get rid of that brat" He said smiling with her telling him her plan

 _" Oh yes! enjoy your last days serving and protecting your bitch of a queen Naruto because you will never Return here again!"_ Thought Volt with a evil grin.

 _To be continued_

 **An: Whew tell me how you liked the story! i hoped you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**An: Hello here is a update for Uzumaki Naruto: Dark Elf Queen Harbinger hope you enjoyed the first chapter, now chapter 2 will start you guys are curious about what will happen and want Volt dead before he has his "way". I promise you good things will happen in this story** **but might make it short so enjoy.**

Chapter 2: Naruto Be Gone!

( Dark Castle)

There Our Blonde warrior was standing on the left side of the throne with a blank expression, with Chloe on the right giving Naruto a side eyed glance with Origa on her throne staring off into space.

" So Naruto, how does it feel to be my commander, since you now earned a new title being my Harbinger" Spoke Origa with her new Harbinger looking at her.

" I appreciate the honor of being your Harbinger, Milady and becoming your commander for your future army..." Spoke Naruto never leaving his face off her.

" Good, i expect a lot of good things from you, this war against Celestine will be all too easy..." Said Origa stroking her scepter

" What of Celestine's allies?" Said Naruto

" They will make a fine edition down in the dungeon with the monsters i have under my control." Origa Smiled darkly in thought.

 **" You sure know how to make the Queen proud my vessel"** Boomed a voice in Naruto's Head,

 _" Indeed, i am her sword and shield for her kingdom and will do anything to please her"_ Replied Naruto in thought talking to Kyuubi he and Kyuubi formed bonds during his 6 year training and the fox is responsible for Naruto's transformation and power.

Origa was aware of him speaking to Kyuubi he told her of his bond with the beast which intrigued her seeing that he can communicate with the beast.

" My Queen, may I be excused..." He said seeing her look at him.

" Of course" she replied back watching him leave.

( With Naruto)

Walking to his personal quarters that Origa offered him after his return, he walked to the balcony just looking at the Blood red skies, Standing there, thinking having thoughts to himself.

All his life, he was Origa's Harbinger, he was her Sword that strikes the enemies of her kingdom, he was her shield to defend her kingdom from her enemies. He was happy being here in Eostia... the entire dark elf populace see him as their Dark Hero, their guardian of their beloved Queen he was everything to them during his time here but something was missing... and he didn't know what was it... it seemed like whatever was missing, it was waiting for him.

With a sigh he was going to look away from the Clouds.

( With Origa)

The Dark Elf Queen was sitting on her throne having thoughts about a certain Fox Elf Hybrid she molded as her warrior.

All her life with the help of Chloe she raised Naruto and molded him into a obedient loyal warrior to bring forever greatness to her kingdom to her empire once she takes down Celestine for good. Once she accomplished all of it, she wondered what could she do with Naruto's life... At some point before she changed him into a half elf she had a little love for Naruto but didn't show it... since she hates Humans much more than anything else but now that he wasn't hardly human anymore since the Kyuubi during his training turned Naruto into something much greater... a Fox Demon with 9 great powers that could destroy the world if he wanted too.

Since in her mind she was going to become the First Dark Elf Empress... once Celestine bows down to her and rule the whole world, but she was missing something Every Empress needs a Emperor and future Heir to her throne.

She wondered if Naruto would be a perfect candidate to be her Emperor and rule everything at her side, she had a tint of pink on her cheeks at the thought of Naruto being her emperor and wondered what kind of child would they have together. She was glad that he was still a virgin.. she didn't want him down there in the dungeon to lose his virginity to the various broken women who were already broken due to the monsters raping them. Because if anyone was going to take His virginity and bare his child it was going to be her! once she becomes Empress with him becoming her Emperor.

She just needed to end the war and everything will go exactly what she wanted in her dream.

Besides what could possibly go Wrong?

( A Day Later)

Naruto was walking down the hallways of the dark Castle with the various Dark elf knights bowing to their Commander in respect watching him.

Before He could walk any further he heard a yell as he turned around seeing Chloe rush to him.

" Naruto!" She yelled.

" What's Wrong Chloe?" He asked wondering why was she all worked up.

" I just received a report from one of our patrols around the border to Eostia There's a band of Mercenaries infiltrating our Border!" She said causing him to narrow his cat like blue eyes.

" Where is the Queen?" He said with little worry

" She's having a meeting with her council, it's up to me and you to stop them" Chloe said unsheathing her Dagger.

" Very well let us together stop them we can't let any infiltrators get near our Castle walls or to the Queen herself" He said running down the hall way with her following him.

( 20 minutes later to the border)

Naruto watched with a deadpan Expression as he along with Chloe were surrounded by a group of not just mercenaries but Orcs, Trolls and Orge's holding their Weapons every last one of them had their eyes and energy focused on Naruto.

A man who was in his middle age got off his horse with a woman by him on his left side.

Wearing armor and a large sword

This was Volt and his band of Kuroinu, the woman was Maia with a smug expression looking at Naruto then at the Dark elf queen's servant Chloe.

" So this is the Dark elf Queen Bitch's warrior? a young boy!? what a laugh!" Said Maia with Chloe snarling at her seeing this woman insulted her Queen while Naruto narrowed his eyes.

" Don't underestimate... him Maia... he Maybe a boy but he still is a dangerous threat to our future plans" Volt said with little anger in his voice before smirking.

" Whom Might you be... you must be the leader?" Said Naruto focusing on Volt.

" That's right, i am Volt, leader of Kuroinu my band of mercenaries with the allied forces of The Orcs, Trolls and Orges! from this day forward Naruto Uzumaki you will be removed from this world and will never come back!" Volt said with a grin unsheathing his Sword as Naruto unsheathed his Nodaichi Fox Sword getting into a stance with Chloe holding her daggers.

" Such big words for a pathetic human, i will strike you and all who dares opposes my Queen" Naruto said coldly still focused on Volt as the said man grinned and laughed as if he heard a funny joke.

" You won't be able to lay a blow on me boy! have at him boys!" Exclaimed Volt as the said Kuroinu mercenaries and allied forces gave out a battle cry and rush forward at Naruto.

" Chloe stay beside me things will get ugly..." Naruto warned with her nodding as they both charged forward to Attack their enemies.

Naruto slashed his sword before coating his sword with fire and slashed right through Serveral Orcs, Trolls and Kuroinu Mercs with Chloe besides him killing some of the men and killed one Orc.

Two Trolls charged at Chloe with their mallets and attempted to attack her Only for Naruto to get aside her and behead them.

With one Slash infused with lighting that decended down from the heavens had turned every enemy to ashes.

Volt scowled seeing this as he lunged forward going to Attack the blonde.

" Naruto look out!" Chloe cried out as she ran to help him only for Maia to get in her way.

" Oh no you don't! you will deal with me!" She grinned with Chloe scowling

" Damn you!" She roared with both of them clashing at each other.

Naruto turned around just in time to block Volt's sword as the two stared at each other causing sparks to fly off their Weapons.

Volt grinned sadistically pushing his sword up against Naruto's Sword only for Naruto to push his back to put pressure!.

They broke away and charged at each other with another clash.

" Hmph is this all you got? is this the mighty Naruto I've been hearing about!?" Taunted Volt with a kick sending Naruto back.

Naruto looked ay him scowling before running forward to lay a Falcon slash at Volt as Volt ran forward as both clashed before passing through each of other.

Blood was splatted on the ground.

Naruto's side hip and a chunk was cut clean with blood leaking

Volt screamed in agony when a stump of his left arm fell on the ground he cried in pain as he rose up scowling at Naruto in pure Hatred.

" You son of a Bitch!! you cut my left arm off! i swear you will pay for it!" He roared in anger looking at Naruto who was breathing but Naruto's side hip was starting to heal and the would healed pretty fast which shocked Volt.

" Naruto!!" "Volt-sama!" Screamed both Chloe and Maia.

" ..." Was Naruto's response as he stood up.

" I will finish you off no more games" He said Coming towards Volt Only to get sluggered by a Troll

" Damn it! it hurts!" Volt yelled feeling the pain of losing his left arm

Naruto gets back up growling as Killer intent leaked a little scaring the Orcs, Trolls and Orges.

On top of a rock.

Was a Hooded figure wearing a cloak.

" _Hmph seems like Volt is losing the battle... guess i better prepare to use the banishment spell"_ Thought Celestine as she pulled out her light Staff before raising to the sky causing a bright light to blind everyone's eyes as they shielded their because the light effected their eyes.

Celestine pulled out her bow and aimed her Light arrows at Naruto as she shot a barrage at him.

" Nghh!!" Growled Naruto as he felt light arrows Pierce right through him he couldn't see who did it

 _" Those light arrows should weaken him for enough time to do the spell!"_ Thought Celestine before chanting some words in a foreign language.

The light died down seeing Naruto on his knee slightly wounded he flinched getting up trying to ignore the pain.

" Get him while he's weak!" Yelled a Kuroinu Merc with many agreeing.

" Hurry if we weaken him more he can be Banished and Volt-sama will repay us!" Said a Troll

" Don't worry once he's gone Origa of Discordia and her little bitch of a servant will be our toys!" Volt said With Chloe shivered and paled in Horror at what he meant after she just got done knocking Maia out

Killer intent skyrocketed and the source was coming from Naruto as his eyes turned red bubbling with Red energy foaming around him.

 **" You will do no such thing to my Queen!!" Naruto roared in a demonic voice with his wounds instantly healing as he vanished shocking Everyone.**

" Where'd he go!?" Screamed a Kuroinu Merc.

His answer was he got slashed in half.

" SHIT! RUN!" Yelled Volt who backed away in fear and ran like hell.

 **" Your not going anywhere!!" Naruto hissed lunging forward towards Volt on all fours.**

" Stop Him!!" yelled Volt.

Many who got in Naruto's way were instantly melted and cut apart because Naruto was still bubbling with red aura and formed three bubbling tails.

Many Kuroinu mercs, Orcs, Trolls and Orges Were all slashed and ripped apart in red flashes sounds of flesh could be heard and screams of agony could be heard.

Volt for the first time of his life felt very afraid as he kept running he didn't care many of his own mercs died.

Naruto was catching up to him Volt turned around and impaled the blade right through Naruto which made the boy let out a demonic roar, Naruto's eyes lit up on fire,

Volt paled and flinched seeing this, Naruto opened his mouth breathing a burning wave of Fire out his mouth as the fire consumed Volt killing him.

Chloe stood in fear as she watched the whole event, her eyes widened when she saw someone behind Naruto.

" Naruto behind you!!!" She screamed but was too late.

He turned around growling seeing the Hooded figure and did a light palm towards his stomach stunning him.

" Begone Naruto Uzumaki! Banishment!!" Said the hooded Figure as she summoned up a Vortex suck him inside.

He tried to stand his ground but the vortex completely sucked him in as it disappeared.

 _" I don't know where will you go but i don't care, as long as you will never Return, your too dangerous to be kept here in this world"_ Thought Celestine as she teleported away.

Chloe looked on in shock... she dropped her dagger.

" Naruto..." She whispered.

Her Queen was going to be very angry...

Maia was recovering but before she could do anything Chloe landed on top of her with a dagger to her throat.

" Where do you think your going?! you're not going anywhere until you give my queen some information!" Hissed Chloe with Maia looking at her in Horror.

" Your our prisoner! my queen will have your head!" Chloe spat she was Angry that Naruto was gone she cuffed Maia and got on a horse taking her with her to the Castle.

( Unknown moment of Time)

The Vortex opened in the dark sky as a falling figure crashed down hard in the ground.

Naruto laid there in his crater out cold with his fox blade besides him unconscious wasn't sure where he was or what was going to happen... the Question is where did the Hooded figure send him away too?

 _To be Continued_

 **An: I hope you enjoyed the chapter I hope Volt's death was satisfying for you i Hope your prepared for the next Chapter because Naruto is now back in his birth world! I will show Origa's reaction in the next chapter.**

 **i will confirm this to be a Naru/ Origa Harem. please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**An: Here is chapter 3 and give the story a break until I update Dark elf kitsune Empress and Dawn of the Bijiu Xenomorph so Enjoy.**

Chapter 3: The Fox Mercenary.

( Dark Castle)

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE IS **_GONE!?_** "

Boomed the Voice of a very pissed off Dark Elf Queen with many servants, And even the guards them selves flinched

Chloe cowered and was sweating under her queen's furoius glare as Maia the sole surviving member of Kuroinu paled seeing the Queen with her Dark elf guards behind Maia.

" You better speak now Chloe! where is Naruto Uzumaki!?" Origa Hissed with her scepter in hand.

" My Queen... He was Banished... by some magic spell..." Chloe said looking down unable to look at her queen's Angry glare.

" Explain! what the Hell happened! while i was in meeting with the council!" Origa yelled standing up from her throne holding her scepter.

Chloe sweated more as she explained everything about what happened and what she witnessed told her Queen that they faced a Army of Kuroinu mercs with their allied forces of the Orcs, Trolls and Orges. She told how They planned on using some spell called the 'banishment spell' that sent Naruto away.

But that didn't help calming down her Queen that made her even more angrier.

Origa growled turning her narrowed amber eyed at Maia who flinched.

" Speak... woman..." She said in a ice cold tone.

" I-I Refuse! to tell you Volt-sama's plan!" Maia spoke with defiance

" You can't or you won't? alright guess time for you to be in the dungeon to accept your new fate as a slave to my Monsters" Origa said motioning her guards to take this woman down to the dungeon.

Maia paled in Horror she heard of the rumors of what Origa's Monsters do to women.

" W-Wait! I'll tell you! please don't send me down there!" She pleaded with Origa raising a hand to stop her guards.

" Then speak! or I'll change my mind!" Origa with her glare increase.

" Volt-sama made a small alliance with some High Elf woman who promised that with Naruto Banished away we could fufil our plans!" Spoke Maia causing Origa to sneer at her but paused replaying what this woman said.

High Elf?

" It was all a trap and set up to lure Naruto out the castle with the Help of that High Elf Queen we can banish Naruto out of this World" Said Maia who flinched seeing Origa's death glare.

Origa's killer intent filled the whole throne room glaring daggers at Maia who looked frightened.

It was at this moment, Origa realized who was the one who Banished Naruto away...

" Celestine..." Origa whispered before she yelled in Anger

" CELESTINE!!! YOU BITCH!! HOW DARE YOU!!?" Roared Origa with everyone flinching and backed away.

" Origa-sama..." Whispered Chloe to scared to go near her Queen.

Origa pointed at Maia looking at the woman in hatred.

" Send this bitch down in the dungeons give her to the monsters!" Origa yelled with fury causing Maia to plead.

" Please! please No!" Maia screamed with the guards dragging her.

" Origa-sama..." Spoke Chloe stepping a little to Origa but flinched seeing her look.

" Leave... leave me... Just leave me alone..." Origa spoke in a sorrowful tone walking away heading to her quarters holding back her tears that she didn't want anyone to see.

The boy she raised, she molded as her warrior... and her future emperor when she becomes Empress was gone...

( With Naruto)

Opening his eyes Awakening as he found himself in a crater with his fox Sword a few feet from him.

Getting out of the crater he looked around seeing he was in some type of vegetative area he could tell that he wasn't in Eostia no more, he was indeed in a whole different world.

Realizing that he was without his Queen to call on his own he was Alone and free to do what he wanted he wasn't sure how was he going to return back to Eostia but he needed to find a way but until he does he needs information of where is he at.

What can he do now? the only option was that he can be a freelance Mercenary to work in the shadows for someone, Picking up his fox sword before sheathing it he detected a source of power nearby, he hovered in the air to where ever he was going following this power.

It was time to see what this world had in store for him.

An Hour later from a far Distance he saw a village and decided to go there.

(Hokage Tower)

Sarutobi Hiruzen known as the Sandaime Hokage let out a tiresome sigh seeing the growing stack of paper work, wishing he could find a Successor to his title with the fall of Kyuubi and things went down south in the leaf as the incident with Kumo years later caused a mess, Then there was the Uchiha clan massacre with only two Survivors of the clan while the other killed the said Clan and left the village.

He Sighed leaning back in his chair with a yawn closing his eyes only to open them back when he heard commotion.

" Hey! you can't go in there! Stop him!" Said a Guard Only for the sound of bones breaking as the door getting knocked off from its hinges with two Anbu guards laying there out cold.

The Sandaime got up from his desk narrowing his eyes getting ready to fight the person responsible for the attack only to look in disbelief at a young boy who is 12 years old walking into his office.

" Are you the leader of this village?" Spoke Naruto with his cat like blue eyes swelled with Dark magic

" I am. Who are you judging how you defeated my anbu, you are strong i must say, have you come to kill me?" Said the Sandaime looking at the Child uneasy staring into those eyes before sitting down.

" I will tell you, provided what is spoken here, stays in this room you will assist me while i am in this world" Spoke Naruto as he saw the Sandaime glare at him of his choice of words.

" So be it, Please sit and we can start..." Said the Sandaime waving his guards telling them to fix the door and leave so he and Naruto can speak

( Konoha Some time later)

Naruto walked to his new apartment the Sandaime given him as he became the Hokage's secret weapon and Mercenary from the shadows receiving secret missions that would be for the good of Konoha, Naruto accepted of course.

His Existence in konoha was now a secret nobody knows where he came from or know of his Origin.

Naruto would be paid handsomely for his services which he would do soloon his own, the higher ups in the village are kept in the dark about Naruto's existence and would keep whatever bounties he got from Missing nins he killed.

In addition Naruto was given access to the library to learn of the world he was in and these skills the Shinobi of this world called Jutsu's to help further survive.

Knowledge was great power.

The Sandaime was in possession of what knowledge Naruto told him, the Old man knew there was more to Naruto' being a Harbinger for a Dark Queen. Not wanting to force the issue or ask the boy his secrets he decided to let it go and let naruto keep his secrets.

When Naruto told the Sandaime his name, it shocked the old kage to the core that this was Minato and Kushina's Missing son that vanished with the Kyuubi on the night of the attack. After learning this information he kept it to himself and not tell anyone.

" This world is in for a big surprise when it is introduced to Origa of Discordia's Harbinger..." Naruto said more to himself then the Kyuubi as he headed to bed looking up at the ceiling wondering how was his Queen and hoped that someday he will find a way back to Eostia and be by her side again

 _To be Continued._

 **An: Kay there it is, won't update until i update the other stories i mentioned at the top of my note im glad you love the story.**


	4. chapter 4

**An: Here is chapter 4 i thought of updating again i Hope you enjoy this chapter... Before we start i want to say a few things to you all. I know you guys don't like a few things i did in this story, if you don't like what i did then don't read it, i had no intention of having Naruto rape anyone, i killed off Volt which satisfied all of you and the last chapter i written was similar to VFsnake's Uzumaki Naruto Soldier of Konoha which is my favorite Story and i never stop reading it that. but unlike it, it will be different.**

I **will reveal one of the 9 destructive powers Naruto has that Kyuubi given him i have tons of surprises for this story that will please you. Remember this is going to be a Naru/Origa Harem i will limit the women he will have. i won't be doing any lemons until Naruto and Origa reunite.**

Chapter 4: The Harbinger takes the Waves part 1.

(Konoha)

Naruto was currently on top of the head of the Yondaime looking watching the view of the village.

For a Whole year he had been in konoha learning many things about the village while working in the shadows for the Hokage

He was now wearing his Black trench coat with a hood attachment with black anbu pants and anbu shoes, His Fox blade was sheathed attached to his back, he also bore a Kitsune mask that he picked for himself to wear on his 'secret missions' so no one will know of his Identity.

He wondered how were things going on in Eostia.. he wondered how were Chloe and most importantly His Queen.. he even missed his commando unit that consisted 6 monster warriors he himself recruited and picked to serve under him and as the Queen's extra bodyguards whenever he is not around.

And these 6 monsters with Naruto were dubbed as 'The Discordia Guard' They were a group, a commando unit that takes orders from Naruto and Origa. These 6 can do the work of 100 men and very strong but not at Naruto's level since Naruto himself was much stronger than them and he could kill them in one blow with his hand tied behind his back.

Naruto missed them and wondered were they guarding the queen since he wasn't there, looking up at the blue skies, he also missed the red skies that he always see in Eostia.

" Naruto-sama" Said a feminine voice that made him Turn around looking at her.

" Yes Neko-san?" Replied Naruto seeing the woman flinch

" Hokage-sama has called for you" She spoke seeing him raise a brow before putting on his kitsune mask and adjusting his hood.

" I will come to him" He said vanishing a whirl of fire.

( Hokage Office)

" You requested my presence?" Naruto appeared instantly seeing the old man look serious.

Meaning something serious must have occurred and it involves Naruto doing another secret Mission.

Not that Naruto hadn't done so, as he stopped a traitor Mizuki from stealing the Forbidden Scroll, Naruto didn't like the man and could see signs of betrayal on the man. Now how did Naruto Know all of this exactly? He has been over viewing the Shinobi academy watching the many young genin train and learn new things but the moment Naruto saw Mizuki after reading the man's profile.

" Yes Naruto, Team 7 and Team 8 is on a C-ranked mission to Wave country to escort a man visiting here from Konoha back from his home, and was under the impression they would face bandits" Said the Old Kage handing Naruto a folder regarding the mission and how things changed much since both teams went with the client.

" So it seems this has changed and the rank of the mission went up" Said Naruto reading the description of the mission.

" Yes. the client's Name is Tazuna, a bridge builder in Wave country and is currently the biggest thorn side of a notorious business man named Gato. Who is a tyrant he has hired Momochi Zabuza to take out Tazuna so he could take over the country for his own reasons. As you can see from this file Zabuza is a missing Nin from Mist and he does not work alone, The demon brothers tried to kill Tazuna but Kakashi stopped them before finding out the Truth and sent back a report on the situation" Said The Sandaime having his eyes on Naruto.

" A member of the seven swordsman of the mist and a skilled one at that, his followers have lowered down since his attempt to kill The Yondaime Mizukage failed, with the demon brothers dead i will handle Zabuza" Said Naruto with a hint of coldness.

" So you will take the mission? i need you to make sure that nothing happens to team 7 and 8 from the shadows" The Hokage Spoke seeing Naruto have a stern look before nodding.

" Consider it done." Naruto said leaving in a teleportation

(Wave Country 2 days later)

Naruto was hovering above the bridge builder's house where both Team 7 and 8 was staying he was able to follow them with his enchanced Fox like senses following their scent as he watched their movements at their temporary residence.

" YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT MEANS TO SUFFER!" Came a shout of a boy as he ran out the house crying.

Shortly after he ran out, Kakashi followed him with crutches to help him walk sitting down to tell him about Sasuke losing his clan. which started to work on the jonin's part, but he was confident that it would help inari realize that his life was not pity party. After the boy left Naruto hovered down silently behind the jonin.

" You helped him get over his issue quite well" Spoke Naruto at last which made Kakashi jump a few feet away.

" Naruto!? what the hell are you doing here!?" Said Kakashi in a whispered tone since the boy's existence was supposed to be a secret. Kakashi knew of Naruto the moment the Sandaime tested every jonin in a secret anbu arena against Naruto and boy were they in for a surprise when Naruto gave all of them a beating since this boy was like a force to be reckoned with he could even rival The Sanin's strength with the three of them combined.

Naruto Explained why he was here, to be team 7 and 8's backup. kakashi suspected that this was the case given how the 'Hunter Nin' had left to destroy the body rather than do it in front of them

" I advise you to be very wary of Gato, while not physically empowered but has a army of thugs at his beck and call that can not be ignored during the outcome of the attack" Naruto said before he saw Kakashi nod and walk back into the house with a hidden expression as the blonde silently walked into the forests in the darkness.

( Inside the Forest)

Naruto was laying up against tree sleeping peacefully. Never before has he ever been in a forest so calm and peaceful he enjoyed being in a forest like this back in Eostia there was only deserted forests with no vegetation or peaceful animals.

His fox ears twitched causing him to snap open his eyes growling softly he heard a twig snap in half turning his sharp eyes at the direction from where he heard it.

Reaching for his Fox blade grabbing the hilt pulling it half way out.

" Step out the bushes now failure to comply and i will strike you from a distance" He spoke.

A girl who was a few years older than him stepped out the bushes with long flowing Black hair and brown eyes as she wore a pink Kimono.

" Hello there, are you alright? you shouldn't be sleeping out here like that you can catch a cold" Said the girl as she smiled a gentle smile at him but froze when she saw his eyes seeing absolute coldness in them but shocked at his height seeing how tall he was.

" A cold? I'm immune to diseases" Said Naruto getting up examing The girl before him

She looked quite angelic to him.

" Why are you out here? sleeping like that? are you a warrior or a possible Shinobi?" Said Haku who was trying to ignore naruto's cold eyes.

" Let me correct you, i am not a Shinobi, Warrior you can say but im actually a wandering Mercenary... of these elemental nations who still has yet to learn more about them" Said Naruto which was true he isnt a Shinobi of Konoha, he was just the Hokage's Mercenary working in the shadows. He eyed Haku watching her pick up her basket of herbs.

" That is good, with all of the things happening in wave country i do not know if things could get any worse and is a threat to my precious person" Spoke Haku in a soft voice making Naruto look confused at her term.

" Precious person? you say?" He asked raising a eyebrow not understanding what it means

" It is someone you care about deeply and would do anything to protect him or her from harm, do you have a precious person?" Haku looked at him with a sad look judging by why is his eyes so cold.

Naruto stood there with a soft Expression thinking hard about the 'precious people' in his life before coming to this world.

Chloe was a friend and helped Origa Raise him , His Members of the Discordia Guard were his friends and comrades. And lastly Origa of Discordia his Queen he would do anything she asked and not question her, He proved himself very loyal to her, he always makes her happy by doing what he's told and he wants to help her accomplish her ambition of becoming Empress, he wondered was it even possible to have feelings for his Queen like how he felt very protective and went beserk when Volt mentioned on what he was going to do to his Queen and Chloe.

Guess you could say that Origa was his main precious person alongside Chloe and his comrades.

Now he didn't have any precious people here in this world that he's in yet.

" I do have a few precious people... but I'm separated from them and is lost to them... at this moment I'm adjusting to where i am now... still and maybe someday I'll find them or just wait until they come to me" He spoke looking up at the sky.

" I am Sorry to hear that. you see, i believe when we fight for someone precious to us, we become truly strong and become powerful" Said Haku seeing Naruto processing her words.

" Interesting... interesting indeed about this vow and belief what is your name?" He asked he found her words quite impressive.

" My name is Haku, yours?" She replied back.

" My name is Naruto Uzumaki" He said telling his name since no one doesn't know his information or his occupation

" It was pleasure meeting you Naruto, I hope someday we can speak to each other again" Said Haku smiling at him as she walked away holding her basket and returning to Zabuza.

Leaving Naruto alone to think on her words that she told him before he laid back up against the tree closing his eyes. heading back to sleep.

( Dark Castle)

Origa was in her private quarters in her own room, she still depressed over Naruto's disappearance wondering where was her Harbinger and where did Celestine send him. She have to use her powers to find him and once she does she will send the Discordia Guard to find him and retrieve him back to their world she wasn't sure what dimension did Celestine banish him to but she won't know until she finds out.

It has been a year and a half since his disappearance and she was still upset and depressed she didn't show her emotions in her kingdom towards Everyone not even Chloe.

With Courage she decided to use her dark magic to locate him to see if there was a way to bring him back.

 _To be continued._

 **An: How did you like the chapter? i will update the next one in a few days**


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Harbinger takes the Waves part 2.

(Incomplete Bridge Serveral days later)

" So we meet again Kakashi and Kurenai, and you both brought your brats to save you two again too eh? well i brought you my ace in the hole and decided Haku will eliminate them" Said Zabuza as he grinned behind his bandages and saw both Kurenai and Kakashi narrow their eyes at him.

" Don't get too confident Zabuza, you fell at ny hand before and im sure as hell can do it again" Said Kakashi ready to battle Zabuza with Kurenai by his side holding a kunai seeing the Mist surrounded the whole bridge

" So you think so? HA! you both stand no choice in beating me! Haku eliminate the brats!" Said Zabuza with Haku nodding and took off to fight both Genin squads

( With Naruto)

Naruto was on his way to the Tazuna's house only to see two Samurai thugs drag A crying woman, dragging her away from her home, Only for her son to cry out to her as he squimed in the grasp of another samurai thug. Naruto could see that the boy changed after Kakashi's talk

The Samurai thugs grinned at holding Tsunami as they eyed her with lustful looks They wondered would gato let them have a little 'fun' with her before turning her over to him as One thug unsheathed his sword guiding it to Tsunami's upper clothing as she looked at the two in Horror at what they were going to do to her infront of her son.

Naruto Eyed this with a cold expression but had fury in his eyes that these lowly thugs were going to rape The boy's Mother in front of him, during in his time in Eostia he went to the dungeons watching the monsters Rape any Woman Origa had sent down to be fated as sex slaves and for breeding purposes it really didn't bother him to see such a thing, but this was different... Now he truly understood why Origa hated Humans much more than anything thinking that they are far Superior and mighty than Dark Elves. He himself is supposed to hate humans but given how they act in the leaf village and what they do has shaken that but he's neutral to them and yet don't fully trust them. Since he is a freelance mercenary he could leave the village if he wanted to and go work for another or try finding a way to return to Eostia to return to his Queen siding her at the war against Celestine.

Before the two thugs could use their swords to undress the woman they paused hearing a gagging sound, turning around they saw the third thug gag dropping Inari as the boy backed away in fear watching the thug Still gagging wrapping his hands around his neck something was choking him with one last gag his neck Snapped!

Both thugs looked horrifed Only for the 2nd one's Head to explode shocking the other thug he looked terrified as before he could say anything Naruto went pass him in a blur with his sword drawn out before sheathing the sword back in it's hilt not bothering to turn around seeing the last thug fall to pieces.

He eyed the two he saved as they were more surprised at his sudden appearance than his actions they didn't seem fearful of him.

" Thank you" Said Tsunami with her son holding on to her

" You are welcome. now that you're both safe i have to go to the bridge to protect Tazuna" Said Naruto with his nose picking up the scent of Team 7 and 8 as he followed their trail.

He widened his eyes smelling the familiar scent of Haku.

 _" So Haku... you were with Zabuza all along ..."_ He thought as he vanished in a whirl of fire.

( Incomplete Bridge at the moment)

Kakashi and Kurenai were struggling as they breathed sweating up a storm, Kakashi's Sharingan could not detect Zabuza, Kurenai couldn't track him either or find him because the Mist was so thick they were unable to detect him.

Shino, Sakura and Hinata stayed besides Tazuna to guard him while Kiba, Sasuke and Sai were fighting Haku.

" What's the matter Kakashi and Kurenai Afraid? you should be, or rather afraid for those little _genin_ of yours. Haku is the ultimate tool when it comes to to fighting her bloodline is unbeatable and will destroy those runts before their Blood runs cold!" Zabuza said through the Mist with his laugh echoed and made both jonin impossible to detect him.

" Kakashi you better have a plan because now is the time to do it ASAP!" Kurenai said looking worried for her students and herself.

" I'm thinking on it!" Kakashi said while closing his eyes using his other senses to detect Zabuza trying to detect his chakra signature Only his eyes to widen in Horror looking at the direction of where Tazuna was with the other Genin.

Zabuza was going for the client!

" Time to get paid!" Zabuza said grinning behind his mask and was behind Tazuna with his sword arched behind his back to cut Tazuna in half in one fell swoop.

Shino, Sakura and Hinata stared in shock and horror that Zabuza was behind them.

 _Clang!!_

The sound of metal from a sword clashing with another sword as Tazuna and the genin with him gasped at the sight of a tall 12 year old boy stopping Zabuza from finishing his job.

It was Naruto Uzumaki.

The Masked Boy had on his kitsune mask as he swift his fox blade diagonally at Zabuza who blocked it before jumping backwards to recover.

" Dispel" Said Naruto using his dark Magic to dispel the hidden mist Jutsu making the mist vanish.

" What the hell!? what did you do!? who are you!?" Said Zabuza shocked at how this boy made his Hidden mist jutsu vanish like that.

" My name is Naruto Uzumaki, But you may call me The Harbinger of Death that sends you to the burning pits of hell" Said Naruto as he moved forward as he and Zabuza's sword met one another.

Now this was a duel between swordsmen to determine who is much stronger.

Meanwhile Kakashi sighed in relief while Tazuna and the genin moved out of the way of the sword fighting, Looking at his right seeing a Ice Dome surrounding Sai, Kiba and Sasuke, Kurenai looked shocked as she turned to Kakashi who didn't look surprised.

" Kakashi... who is he?" Kurenai asked never seen this boy and wondered where did he come from.

" Someone you don't want as an enemy..." Kakashi answered seeing he would have to explain this later putting his head band over his Sharingan eye to conserve more chakra.

" It's gato! and he has an army of thugs!!" Exclaimed Tazuna as he saw a large army of them with the said business man there.

Both Jonin turned to the edge of the bridge seeing what Tazuna confirmed they both cursed seeing that they didn't have enough strength fight a whole army of thugs neither Did the genins they were in a world of trouble now.

The sound of flesh could be heard stabbed as it echoed into everyone's ears they looked towards the left and see Naruto impaling Zabuza right through the stomach twisting his fox blade as he pulled out and slashed the man's chest upwards leaving a Nasty gash with blood poured out everywhere the missing nin fell on his knees coughing up lots of Blood.

" You fought well Momochi Zabuza you do live up to your reputation as a swordsman of the Mist, I'm quite impressed" Said Naruto watching the man Cough Blood.

" You're not bad yourself... i don't know who trained you but i know he or she did a excellent job in teaching you how to wield a sword" Zabuza said looking at Naruto in respect feeling his life leave him slowly

" Any last requests before i pull the finishing blow?" Naruto said preparing his sword.

" Yes... i have Two requests... one: You may take my sword... as a gift for your victory against me the sword itself might like you as it's new owner and two: I want you to look after Haku for me... please take good care of her because once I'm gone she's going to need someone else in her life and since you've earned my respect i entrust you to watch over her for me..." Zabuza rasped out feeling his vision getting darker

" So you're this precious person Haku says... she'll be heartbroken if she finds out i had slain you" Naruto said watching Zabuza close his eyes.

" Yes... she was meant to be my tool but now she's free to do whatever she wants" The missing nin said

" All i ask is for you to look after her for me..." He continued

" Your request will be honored i will look after her at your final request" Naruto said as he brought his sword over and swinged it beheading Zabuza.

" ZABUZA-SAMA!" Yelled Haku as her ice mirrors shattered as her mask did the same.

Naruto stood there watching Haku rush over to see her precious person holding his head crying looking up at Naruto

" Why?..." She asked looking at him with a heart broken expression

" Because it was my job to protect team 7 and 8 from the shadows so they could complete their mission. But Zabuza requested me to look after you give you happiness so i'm honoring his dying wish" Naruto said watching Haku cry further.

" Well isn't this touching" Said Gato with a smug expression as his Army of thugs got ready to kill everyone.

Naruto turned slightly to Gato with disgust seeing the short man

" So the big bad demon of the mist defeated and his little tool is all alone. I really wasn't going to pay him since Missing nin are troublesome to manage now i could use his slut to be of some service to me! same with that jonin and those two little girls they will be trained properly to make good money maybe my boys can have a little fun with my future _toys!"_ Said Gato grinning at the thought of turning these women into submissive slaves.

Hearing that Made Naruto froze as he replayed what Volt said with what he was going to do to Origa and Chloe.

 _" Don't worry once he's gone Origa of Discordia and her little bitch of a servant will be our toys!" Echoed Volt in Naruto's memory_

Naruto's eyes Narrowed hard behind his mask as he snarled demonically that it put everyone on edge as he calmy removed his mask showing his red slit eyes glowing with power and looked to be illuminating a red aura.

 **" It's clear that you are unfit to live in this world scum, May your soul rest in Hell!" Naruto said in a demonic voice as his eyes blasted a Narrowed wave of fire like energy at Gato and the thugs as it disintergrated them into nothingless as only a Narrowed crater was shown seeing this fight was over, Naruto returned normal sheathing his sword turning away to grab Zabuza's sword hefted it over his shoulder ignoring the stunned reactions of the people behind him as he walked towards the still grieving Haku.**

" Zabuza-sama.." She mourned with a hollowed voice looking up at naruto with her eyes flowed with tears.

" Zabuza-san fought like a true swordsman, he fought with honor you would had been proud of him... as he would be with you, we will give him a proper burial" Naruto spoke stretching out his hand at haku with her looking at it she took his hand lifting her off the ground

" What will become of me now...?" She asked having no where to go

" Zabuza requested that I look after you for him, He entrusts me to watch you. i know a place where you can be safe and sound under my protection" He said seeing Haku look at him in shock as she looked to be blushing

Naruto for once in his life before coming here Smiled.

" Then i will follow Zubuza-sama's judgement and be with you Naruto-sama" Haku said as she froze Zabuza's body

( Dark Castle)

Origa's eyebrow twitched slightly and she felt a little angry for some reason and slightly _jealous_ now why was she actling like that? she didn't know why but hoping no woman was trying to steal or seduce her _Naruto_ in whatever world Celestine sent him too.

She traced her dark magic trying to locate Naruto by using a sample of his blood she felt the connection was getting stronger with Hope in her eyes they widened when she finally found Naruto where he was.

He was back in his birth World... how the Hell did Celestine Know or send him back?

She pushed that aside and was focusing on what to do now that she found him.

She thought of sending The Discordia Guard to retrieve him... or Send Chloe...

Part of her wanted to go and find him herself but she reminded herself that she has a kingdom to watch over and a war to lead She wondered what could she do?

" I think I've made up my mind... I'm coming for Naruto... guards!" Origa said as One Dark elf guard appeared.

" Yes milady" He bowed in respect

" Summon Chloe and the Discordia Guard there presence is needed" She commanded as he nodded walking away

She walked over to her throne grabbing her scepter it looked like she was going to visit Naruto's world once again and bring him back.

 _To Be Continued_

 **An: Here is the new chapter. im Happy seeing so many favorites and follows for this story in the next one imma try to write a longer chapter with 5k words if i do that i could gain more attention on this story. In the next chapter i might have Naruto reunite with Origa in the Chunin exam Arc or they see each other in the final exams. Until then see you later.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: War of Kiri and Chunin Exams. Part One

(Dark Castle Origa's throne)

Origa stood on her throne looking at Chloe and the Discordia Guard before taking a deep breath seeing she was going to do what she needed to do.

" You've summoned us Origa-sama?" Said Chloe looking at her Queen who nodded and started to speak

" Yes Chloe i have good news... i found where Naruto is" She said shocking both Chloe and the Discordia Guard.

" Turns out Celestine sent him back to his birth world where i found him... I'm going back there and look for him" Origa continued seeing Chloe gasp

" But Origa-sama why not me or the Discordia Guard to look for him?" Chloe asked with a worried look not wanting Her Queen to go alone in that world to find Naruto.

" I agree with Chloe-san why not send us to find Naruto-sama my Queen" Said a Blonde haired Fallen Celestial Angel who is named Corvus

" No... i can find him myself, i have a much better task for you and Chloe" Origa said seeing them raise a Eyebrow.

" Chloe... you are in charge of the Castle while i am gone... i don't know how long will it take to find Naruto but im certain I'll be able to find him" Origa said opening a portal

" Origa-sama... if you leave then What if Celestine-" Chloe said with Origa interrupting her.

" Celestine won't do a thing... i will find Naruto before she makes her move to Attack us.. as of right now Chloe your in charge and will defend Eostia while I am gone" Origa said turning to the Discordia Guard.

" You all know you're duty right?" She asked as they all nodded.

" We will hold it down until you return with Naruto-sama" Said Corvus as Origa nodded.

" Good... then Chloe I'm counting on you," Origa said before walking into the portal as it closed leaving both Chloe and the Discordia Guard seeing their Queen take off to find Naruto.

" What should we do Chloe-sama... " Said a deep voice as she turned around seeing a rock statue that looked like a demon who went by the name of Garth Goyle

" My first Order will be to set up defenses and double our scouts and troops... we will Gore-ram Hogg how is the prisoner down in the dungeon?" Chloe asked seeing the Tall pig demon snort out a chuckle

" She's broken the monsters had their way with her Chloe-sama..." Said Gore-ram Hogg who is a pig demon with a ball of chain seeing her smirk.

" Serves the bitch right i hope they keep shattering her mind" Chloe said with coldness and a cruel smile.

" Hoo Hoo... talk about defiling these lowly Female Humans we best prepare for battle and keep our defenses up high until Naruto-sama and Origa-sama return" Said Hootingham Gore a Owl like Mage who is a magical user for the Discordia guard

" You're right Hootingham Gore, Everyone return to your posts and do what is already suggested" Chloe said seeing the Discordia Guard nod walking off to their command posts.

(Konoha)

Sarutobi's eye twitched looking at the report Naruto gave him for Wave and the sight of the girl before him that was the late Zabuza Momochi's own apprentice. The Old Kage was glad some of his old instincts hadn't failed him just yet, and knew that without Naruto to back up both Team 7 and 8 there would be no team reporting back for another week.

" Well since you now have Zabuza Momochi's sword in your possession as proof that you did kill him i will pay you the bounty for killing him, and will pay you for completing the actual mission Naruto" The Sandaime said seeing Haku flinch a little at the thought of Zabuza's death.

" I am most appreciated Hokage-sama" Naruto said.

" Now... i am willing to let Haku become a Shinobi of the leaf, from what you written in your report Haku has a bloodline that could rival the Nidame Hokage and has medical knowledge" The Sandaime said seeing Haku nod.

" I'm quite surprised she survived the Bloodline Purge.." He remarked Seeing Haku flinch having flashbacks of that horrible day.

" Bloodline purge?" Naruto said looking confused

" Yes... The Yondaime Mizukage Went mad from what I heard and ordered a massive massacre on those who carry bloodlines.." The Sandaime Explained

Naruto on the other hand glanced at Haku seeing her horrifed expression.

" Is this purge still going on?" He asked seeing the Sandaime nod.

" Yes a Rebellion has formed in kiri and is now at war against The Mizukage and his Shinobi" He Explained looking towards Naruto

The blonde had a thoughtful look on his face seeing that Haku was from her country and that the bloodline purge was bothering her in a way.

" Hokage-sama i want Haku to live with me, since she is under my protection" Naruto said shocking Haku with her face a shade of red.

" Very well if That is all then this mission debriefing is over you may take Haku to her new home and settle her in" Sandaime said with Naruto nodding as he walked out the door with Haku following him.

Seeing that they left The Sandaime sighed heavily taking a drag from his smoke pipe

" I take it you heard everything Jiraiya..." Hiruzen said with the Said toad sage appearing out the window.

" Yes... so that is Naruto... hard to believe that this is Minato's son... the brat is 6 feet tall!? where the hell has he been!?" Jiraiya ranted

" I have no clue... he wouldn't tell me where he came from... i believe on the night of the Fox Attack Naruto was taken away by someone... i had the Inuzuka's search for Naruto but from what they told me was that it was the scent of someone truly powerful and has taken Naruto right after Minato sealed away the fox" Concluded the Hokage with Jiraiya nodding seeing that it made Little sense

" What are we going to do Sensei? how are we going to get Naruto under our leash... how are we supposed to re condition him into being our Weapon for konoha.. it could take years to mold him and make him loyal to us for the good of Konoha" Said Jiraiya with his Sensei sighing

" I am not sure Jiraiya... Naruto is strong... he is clearly Jonin level... ranking up to Sanin level... that's going to be a problem on how we could get him under our thumb" Hiruzen said mentally cursing the person who made Naruto into what he is.

" I'll see if i can make a seal capable of subduing him or weakening him for us to have A Yamanka Clan member to erase anything in his mind so that we could start him over fresh how does that sound?" Jiraiya said with his sensei pondering

" Yes... i guess it could work since you are the only seals master... we need the support of the fire Daimyo on this when exactly can we do this?" Hiruzen asked seeing Jiraiya frown a little.

" We can do it during the Chunin exams..." Jiraiya offered.

" Very well... it shall be done for the good of Konoha Naruto will become only loyal to us" Hiruzen said with Jiraiya nodding leaving out the window.

( With The Jonins)

The Jonins were all at a Dango bar chatting discussing about their mission and respective genins.

" So you and Kakashi's team manage to save Wave country" Said a bearded Jonin smoking a cigarette who went by Asuma Sarutobi leader of team 10.

" Yes... but unfortunately we received half the money for the mission while the rest was given to an interloper... who works for the Hokage" Said Kurenai frowning at Kakashi seeing he was reading his novel while the rest looked up in Interest.

" Who is this mysterious interloper?" Asked Guy frowning that the Hokage has a Mercenary working in the shadows

" His name is Naruto..." Kakashi answered

" Naruto? What is he like?" Asked Anko who was eating a Dango.

" I'm not sure... but i was tested against him in a private fight he is a young boy with unimaginable strength... that could almost rival a Sannin..., The boy's existence was supposed to be of that of a secret" Kakashi Said with a little distrust in the boy as the Sandaime spoke to him privately about who Naruto really was.

The Jonin who listened to their widened Their eyes in shock hearing that this mysterious stranger was a 12 year old boy!? and a mercenary! just what was the Hokage thinking!?

" So where do you think this Naruto could be at?" Asked Kurenai with everyone looking at one another.

" I am not sure... he doesn't really show himself much in the village often since his Existence is a secret... we may need to keep an eye on him" Kakashi suggested with everyone having a skeptical expression

" You sound like you don't trust him do you my eternal rival?" Spoke Guy watching his eternal rival with a frown.

" Of course not, i fear he could be a dangerous threat to this village..." Kakashi said with his eye narrowed.

 _" Just who are you Naruto Uzumaki?"_ Thought the rest of the Jonin having thoughts about the mysterious boy.

( With Naruto)

In his apartment with Haku as she settled herself in. Before they arrived Naruto stopped at Ichiraku's Ramen Restaurant getting a To go of Chicken Ramen as they sat at the table eating their ramen peacefully and for the first time Haku Blushed seeing Naruto unmasked seeing his blue cat like eyes, his fox ears and long elf ears. Haku started telling Naruto about her travels with Zabuza and what the man has done for her, He raised her and trained her what he learned after she finished she wanted to ask Naruto about his life and most importantly his precious people.

" So Naruto-sama Explain who were your precious people what were they like?" She asked wondering what was his story, seeing him have a serious expression

" My precious People...?" He thought as a Visage of Origa, Chloe and the Discordia Guard were above him.

" My first Precious Person was a Queen... with a great ambition and dream, as she wanted to rule over the lands" He explained seeing her raise a brow.

" A Queen? so... you're telling me that you were serving under a Queen?" Haku asked seeing him nod

" Yes.. i was her Harbinger, Her Shield to defend her kingdom and her sword to Attack her enemies i was both of those for her..." He spoke softly.

" The next Precious person was like a sister to me, while the rest where my fellow comrades... you may not believe this but i trust that you can keep a secret right?" He said looking at her seeing her nod.

" I'm not really from this world... i came from a whole different world, i was sent away by my Queen's enemies to this world. Stranded here for a year working as a freelance mercenary since i had no Queen to call upon or to give out direct commands so until further ado i will find a way back to my Queen... but the question was how... or i could just wait... until she sends someone to retrieve me..." He said with a semi sad Expression

She looked at him in awe mentally saying how Handsome he was, she had no idea that he was from another world as he passed her some money.

" Use that to buy you personal stuff or whatever you want since i Have plenty of money that i received from working in the shadows" He said getting ready to get up from the table.

" Where are you going Naruto-sama?" She asked watching him.

" I'm going to train for awhile then leave out on a mission of my own..." He said walking away.

(Forest of Death)

This was Naruto's secret Training area during his time here, building up his strength as he hefted the sword of Zabuza, The sword itself pulsed as the sword had given Naruto knowledge of using the Hidden Mist Jutsu to become the new master of the silent killing technique , even given Naruto some of the Water style like jutsu's that Zabuza used to own. Whirling the sword as he swinged it chopping a tree in half as it fell down.

" Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" He shouted as a Water Dragon appeared out the ground and this Dragon was twice the size of what Zabuza's water Dragon was as it impacted on a few trees destroying them.

Working on his Shinkage Kenjutsu Style and his Oboro Kenjutsu Style with his fox Blade as he did various sword style Kata's but he always favored Oboro Style and Shinkage Style since both Kenjutsu styles were his best. He can send Energy like slashes from a distance with his sword.

The Fox Blade was Forged by a Great Swords smith Who went by Muramasa, He forged the sword using Naruto's Fox Fang and the Kyuubi's charkra... The sword can manipulate any element it wanted and can absorb souls of it's victims that gives the sword unlimited stamina as the blade drinks the blood of it's victims to satisfy it's bloodlust. The sword also has a will of it's own, but it's loyalty lies with only Naruto no Human can touch the sword, The sword rejects whoever tries to touch it because it only wants Naruto's touch.

Meditating on the ground Shirtless showing off his muscles and battle scars he received from his training or fighting strong enemies in Eostia.

He told Haku he was going to do his own _mission_ and he thought of the Bloodline purge and the war of the Rebels against The Mizukage. He thought of going to Kiri without the Hokage knowing, He stood up putting on his clothes before grabbing his equipment he was leaving konoha to go to Kiri to end the War.

( In Kiri 3 days later)

The Day has finally come for the invasion of The Rebels. The Rebels were running around preparing for their Attack at the Mizukage Tower Leading the Rebellon was a woman with alburn Hair and wearing a blue dress, Narrowing her green eyes at the massive army Shinobi forces of Kiri seeing Yagura holding his hooked staff glaring at the rebels with hate.

The woman leading the rebellion was Mei Terumi, She stood there glaring at Yagura feeling a little nervous that this was going to be her chance to become kage level Kunoichi and to restore Kiri from it's purge.

" Today is the day men, We will kill all of the rebels and end this war!" Shouted Yagura as all of the Shinobi on his side cheered rising their Weapons in the air

" Let's go Ao and Chojuro! today we win this war and restore kiri back in peace!" Shouted Mei as she charged with her rebellion forces following her into the fray.

" Crush them!" Yagura pointed his staff at the rebels as his Shinobi charged forward as both armies clashed

" Yonton: Lava Globs!" Mei yelled as globs of lava came from her mouth this time encasing the remaining ninja that charged at her, It formed a dome and seconds later she heard screaming and then stopped. Ao and Chojuro by her side ran forward cutting down more Ninja's

Before they could advance a voice appeared.

" Hidden Mist Jutsu" Said a stoic voice as the Whole battlefield was surrounded in a very thick mist confusing both armies wanting to know who casted the hidden mist Jutsu.

" What's going on!? where did this mist come from!?" Said a Rebel

" Who casted the hidden mist Jutsu?" Demanded Mei as she saw her Shinobi shake their heads

" Ao what do you see?" She asked seeing him take off his eyepatch revealing his Byukugan.

" Let me look Mei-sama" Activated his eye looking his Expression turned to shock when he saw through the mist that a few bodies were falling.

Moments later they Could hear screaming, flesh being slashed or stabbed, blood splattered as they looked horrifed.

" Ao what do you see!?" She yelled

" I can't describe what im looking at Mei-sama but whoever that stranger is he or she has the Kyuubi's charkra! and is killing off every Shinobi on the mizukage's side!" Ao said shocking the rebellion.

" Kyuubi's charkra? impossible! konoha lost their Jinchuriki! years ago after the Kyuubi attack how is that possible?" Mei said looking shocked.

" I don't know! but this stranger seems to be on our side and he's not attacking our forces" Stated Ao with Chojuro looking shocked.

(In the Mist)

" Water Style: Water Dragon bullet technique!" yelled Two Kiri Shinobi as two water like dragons lunged at Naruto

Naruto in the mist saw this as he just got done stabbing and cutting up three kiri Anbu, He batted away the water dragons with his Fox Blade as both Ninja's were shocked.

" What are you? a monster!?" They said.

Naruto merely looked them before dashing past them in a blur cutting them in two pieces before flicking the Blood off his sword as the souls went inside the blade.

Naruto dispelled his hidden mist aa it vanished shocking Everyone that there were bodies of dead Kiri Shinobi everywhere, bodies that were cut apart, burned, and slashed in half as he stood there with no injuries but was covered in the Blood of his enemies wearing his trench coat with the hood wearing his Kitsune mask.

The rebels couldn't believe in what they saw.. They were very afraid of this masked stranger he killed over hundreds of Kiri Shinobi in the mist.

 _" Who is he?! look at all the men he killed and women that were Shinobi in Yagura's army!"_ Thought Mei who looked in complete shock.

" Who are you?" Said a voice that made Naruto turn to the source of it seeing a teenager with light-grey hair, pink eyes and what seemed to be a stitch like scar down under his right eye all the way down his cheek

" I am the Man that will end this war, you must be the Yondaime Mizukage?" Naruto said as the boy nodded

" How foolish thinking that you can stop this war, you will die here and won't leave" Said Yagura

" You want to bet? because i can't die here i have a Queen to see" Naruto shot back getting into his Shinkage kenjutsu stance

" I'm afraid you won't be returning to your queen stranger prepare to die!" Yagura said whirling his hook staff.

 **" Becareful Naruto.. this guy is a Jinchuriki just like you... i sense Isobu within him... Isobu is a three tailed turtle, he might turn into his full tailed beast form" Kyuubi spoke watching the events.**

 _" I see.. no matter because i can turn into my own tailed beast form"_ Naruto replied in thought as he dashed forward to Attack Yagura, The mizukage clashed at him with his hook staff.

( Fire country outskirts)

A Portal opened as It revealed a dark skinned woman with long black hair that reached Down her ankles wearing her Queen attire holding her scepter. her amber eyes and a tattoo down her lower abdomen.

This was Origa of Discordia as she looked around

" Hard to believe that I've returned here.. now I have to find Naruto.. here" Said Origa as she walked forward going on her way towards Konoha heading for the village

( Kiri)

Both Naruto and Yagura clashed causing shockwaves that shook the battlefield while both the Rebellion and Mist Shinobi watch the battle between two Jinchuriki

Naruto dodged the staff backing away a little as he did a roundhouse kick towards Yagura's face.

Before Naruto flipped his fox blade in the air catching it as he slashed Yagura's left shoulder deep looking in shock at how fast Naruto was.

 _" He made a hit on me? impossible!"_ Yagura thought clutching his wounded shoulder as a tail sprouted behind Yagura along with Dark cloak of chakra.

 **" You will suffer for that!"** Said Yagura with his voice going demonic as he charged at Naruto much faster than normal as he unleashed a few strikes at naruto with his hook staff.

Naruto now sprouted out a tail becoming coated in red dark chakra as his blue cat like eyes turned red.

( With Mei)

 _" Unbelievable... this stranger is keeping up with Yagura... with such ease it's so amazing just who is he!?"_ She thought in shock with her and the rebels looking dumb struck at the power of Naruto against Yagura.

( Back to Naruto)

Yagura was heavily panting to make it worse he had been cut all over and was bleeding his clothing was damaged

 _" i can't... keep up with him... looks like i have no choice but to go into full form and power!"_ Thought Yagura with anger as he channelled more chakra to begin his full transformation.

 **" Naruto! he's transforming!" Kyuubi Roared.**

 _" I know!" He replied back._

Yagura turned into the a giant turtle with three spiked tails behind him as the Giant turtle roared.

" Impressive... guess it's my turn to show my true form of being a fox **Demon!"** Roared Naruto channeling more of his dark magic and combination of the kyuubi's chakra

Everyone's eyes threatened to pop out their sockets at what they were witnessing this power they were feeling was insanity and bloodlust with a greater killer intent!

The Darkness died down in place of Naruto was The Kyuubi! Its claws looked massive and sharp to boot as it's fangs looked sharp as well

( Konoha)

The Hokage who was currently writing paperwork had a horrified expression as he and the whole village felt this familiar bloodlust and power.

 _" The Kyuubi!?" He thought with fear._

 _( Outskirts of fire country few miles to konoha)_

Origa froze in place as she senses this power years ago on the night she took naruto from this world.

 _" That power ... it's no mistakening it! it's Naruto's true form! he took the form of the Kyuubi! which means he's definitely here in this world!"_ She thought with Hope and glee as her compass to Naruto's power signature went off the charts! showing her which direction he went.

(Back at Kiri)

Yagura in his turtle beast form fired water balls at Kyuubi

Kyuubi roared blasting red chakra blasts at the water balls.

Isobu Roared and wrapped itself in a ball rolling towards Kyuubi, Kyuubi got on all fours and lunged forward at Isobu as he swift his tails at Isobu's Rolling form sending him into the ground.

Kyuubi grabbed Isobu's tail and began spinning him around around and around! with enough speed he tossed Isobu into a mountain destroying it in the process.

Isobu getting up as it opened it's Mouth to form a black ball.

Everyone widened Their eyes in fear Yagura was going to fire a tailed beast bomb!

Kyuubi growled as he opened his mouth wide charging up his tailed beast bomb

Both tailed beasts stared deathly at each other as they kept charging their tailed beast bombs.

They released their tailed beast bombs! and as both bombs clashed!

Once they clashed Isobu's was trying to push Kyuubi's out of the way but Kyuubi's was much stronger as his tailed beast bomb absorbed Isobu's Which shocked the turtle and now the attack impacted at the Turtle.

 _ **BOOOOOOM!!!**_

A huge explosion happened that it shook the whole country and village, A third half of the village was blown away while Isobu laid there unable to move as Yagura returned normal.

laying there in a huge crater unable to move looking lifeless.

Naruto appeared besides him with his sword in hand pointing it at Yagura

" Thank you..." He said with a Weak smile as Blood poured from his mouth.

" For what exactly?" Naruto asked confused.

" For releasing me from this genjutsu... some stranger used on me... Please tell me your name..." Yagura rasped out.

" Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto Answered

" Uzumaki huh? kinda rare to see another Uzumaki... no wonder i lost to you... tell Mei that she may take my place as Mizukage... She earned it... and one more thing... before i die... the person who placed a genjutsu on me was an Uchiha... who beared the Sharingan... beware of him..." Yagura's Last words before he died.

Kyuubi inside Naruto's mind growled after hearing what Yagura said a Uchiha?

Naruto sheathed his sword as he turned around seeing he was completely surrounded by The rebellion who cheered and yelled in victory as Mei Stepped forward to Naruto looking at him with a smile.

"May i have your name young Hero?" She spoke staring at him.

Naruto for his part Unmasked himself revealing his face and lowering down his hood.

" Naruto Uzumaki, you are?" He introduced

" Mei Terumi the new Mizukage... i must thank you for helping us end the war... come we have much to discuss young Uzumaki," She spoke walking away as he raised a brow before following her

 _To be continued._

 **An: About time! how does 4k words feel? i hoped you enjoyed the chapter tell me what you think i want to hear your thoughts about this chapter now? origa is in Naruto's world they will see each other in the next chapter! see you soon because im doing the chunin exams!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Revelations.

( Kiri a Day ago)

Naruto was honored at a banquet with the New Mizukage and all who are in her ranks, Those who saw him fought Yagura bowed to him in respect, The Villagers saw him as a Hero, while the council felt indifferent about Naruto considering he was a Jinchuriki and was the container of the Kyuubi and could turn on Kiri and destroy them like Kyuubi tried to do with Konoha Mei of course shut them up by threatening to melt them for disrespecting Kiri's new Hero.

" Enjoying your day here in Kiri Naruto-san?" Said Mei watching him eat smiling and blushing at his Handsome face and looking at his fox ears and Elf ears while Aoi and Chojuro were at the banquet as well.

" Why yes Mizukage-sama thank you for asking," He spoke eating his food on his plate.

" Returning to Konoha?" She asked with a small pout not wanting Kiri's blonde Hero to leave and return to The leaf village.

" I have to... Haku Momochi is there" He said shocking both Mei, Chojuro and Ao.

" What did you say? Momochi? Is Zabuza alive?" Mei asked seeing Naruto shake his head and began telling her how he and Zabuza fought and that he was now the chosen wielder of Zabuza's sword and to take care of Haku Zabuza's adoptive daughter and He also told her that Haku had a Ice affinity and water affinity like the Nidame Hokage.

" So i take it this Haku is a Yuki Clan member and last of the said clan" Mei spoke as he nodded.

" Alright I'll give you some Yuki clan scrolls to give to the girl.." Mei said with a smile seeing him nod again.

" Thank you, im sure she will like this" He said putting the Scrolls in a bag. He paused and thought of something that he remembered from his fight with Yagura.

" Mizukage-sama can i ask you a Question before i depart?" He said seeing her nod.

" Of course! ask away Naruto-kun" She spoke with a smile.

" I remember hearing Yagura say something before he died... he said it was rare to see another Uzumaki? I'd like to know are there any more Uzumaki's living in this world?" Naruto asked as he had thought about this Yesterday after he defeated Yagura did Naruto have a clan? if so where are they? while Mei looked shocked.

" You don't Know? you don't know that you are from a clan? i thought for sure Konoha would had told you" Said Mei seeing Naruto widened his eyes a little, His suspicions were confirmed he was from a clan! but Konoha knew?

" The Hokage never told me that I was from a clan, i had no idea that i was from a clan" Naruto spoke now wanting to know exactly about the truth... it seemed the Hokage was keeping this secret from him.

Mei's expression formed a scowl.

 _" So The Hokage intended on keeping his clan heritage away from Naruto i wonder for what reason?" She thought._

" Can you tell me more about my clan?" Naruto asked seeing her reply yes.

" The Uzumaki were a clan and very close alliance to konoha. The first Hokage's wife Mito was actually a Uzumaki in fact the Uzumaki's were magnificently skilled in sealing Jutsu's known as Fuinjutsu, and adding in their long lifespan and stamina made them extremely powerful from what i learned. However due to that part was their unfortunate down fall... sadly Kirigakure, Kumogakure and Iwagakure feared their power and strength more than anything... the three villages formed a alliance and Attacked Uzushiogakure during the 2nd Shinobi war" Mei Explained shocking Naruto as his eyes Narrowed... looking at her.

" So your Village is the cause of my clan's death?" He said in a deadly tone glaring daggers at her leaking a little killer intent.

" Yes... but i had no part in it... i was young when this happened" She said flinching at his glare.

Naruto calmed down hearing this.

" Why have i not Heard of this...? just why...?" He said in a dangerous tone... the Hokage knew about this and didn't tell him.

" I'm sure the konoha Shinobi academy or library have something about the Uzumaki and how they helped found Konoha" Mei stated with Naruto shaking his head

" No... The Uzumaki were never mentioned in konoha or I haven't seen any textbooks about the history of the Uzumaki... from what i heard from the academy they been teaching their children about the Senju and Uchiha that founded konoha... i looked up every clan up in konoha but has not seen any Uzumaki" He spoke with semi anger.

Now this made Mei and the others quite suspicious, The Hokage and Konoha's governing system removed all knowledge of the Uzumaki and their history for what reason and why?

" Konoha must have removed anything related to the Uzumaki clan I don't know what reason why they did it but that's for you to find out Naruto-kun" Spoke Mei looking at him seeing his Expression that was written with fury.

" It seems i may have to investigate this myself... can you give me a map to Uzushiogakure... i would like to go there And see what has my clan's home and country has become of... before I go back to konoha..." He said seeing her nod as she motioned for Chojuro to get her the map.

He couldn't believe this, he had a clan... and They were wiped out by Kiri, Iwa and Kumo... and what's worse is the Hokage kept this From him and removed history of his clan out of Konoha! this was a outrage!

An Hour later.

Naruto was at kirigakure's gates seeing the Villagers and their Mizukage wave at him telling him goodbye and that he was always welcomed to come back Kiri in open arms Should Konoha not be enough for him.

Before Naruto could leave Mei walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek making the various male Shinobi of kiri look jealous that this boy was getting a kiss on the cheek by Mei.

" What was that for?" He spoke confused

" For being this village's hero and my goodbye i hope to see you again Naruto-kun" She spoke in a husky voice winking at him.

He nodded with a small smile while leaving in a flash of fire.

" Ah... he is so Handsome... i hope no woman tries to steal his heart, because i could just kiss him all over if i want to" She said having romantic thoughts on loving Naruto.

" Tsk, Back in my day we could never get a kiss on cheek from a beautiful woman not that brat just so happens to be lucky getting a kiss from her" Spoke Ao only to sweat and pale seeing Mei's sickly sweet expression with her eyes closed.

" Ao... Shut up or i will kill you" She said in a sweet voice that meant nothing good as he did as he told and moved away not wanting to anger her

(With Origa)

Origa scowled a little, her eyebrow twitched why did she had a feeling that a alburn haired middle aged woman try to flirt with her 'Naruto' as she marched decided on going to Konoha first and wait for Naruto since it was getting dark out.. before she could sneak in the village she tapped her scepter on the ground changing her appearance so no filthy Human men wouldn't stare at her body since her current clothing revealed most of all of her skin.

She now wore a cloak and a Hood to hide her identity and was now sneaking pass the guards who were busy sleeping as she headed to the first motel or inn to rest before getting something to eat, she's close in finding Naruto.

All she needed to do was wait here.

(With Naruto a day later)

Naruto was finally at the Gates of Uzushiogakure which looked Destroyed as he calmly walked in only to gasp at what he saw as his fists clenched in rage seeing the remains of his dead kin littering all over the ground, He swore he would make Kumo and Iwa pay for this he was going to spare Kiri since the kage who took part of the invasion passed away and now has no reason for destroying it... as for Konoha his services of being the Hokage's mercenary was shaken because the Hokage kept him in the dark about his clan that he didn't know about.

As he walked further into the village looking in shock at the Destroyed village as he looked from Destroyed buildings, remains of his dead kin his eyes widened when he saw the Uzumaki whirlpool insignia that konoha has on their flak jonin vests and jackets, meaning... Konoha also stole Uzumaki's insignia... Naruto's rage was building with so much anger that he was so tempted to vent it out those ingrates Don't deserve to bear the mark of whirlpool's insignia. As he marched over to the Uzukage tower seeing it also look deserted then darted his eyes at the Uzu Daimyo Castle that looked pretty much deserted.

" So... this is my clan's home..." He spoke as he walked inside the Uzukage tower heading into the Office seeing lots of dead kin along side other dead bodies seeing their molded headbands, Which confirmed these Dead nins were Iwa, Kumo and Kiri Shinobi heading over to the desk where burned up paperwork and what not was at as He picked up a Disfigured Booklet opening it as he blew the dust off of it The Hand writing of the Sandaime Uzukage.

Shanks Uzumaki

( An: Yes Shanks from one piece deal with it)

Naruto starts reading what was said in the booklet

" Dear Fellow Surviving Uzumaki, I am Red Hair Shanks Uzumaki the Sandaime Uzukage, i am leaving you this message Should you be a survivor of our unfortunate fate, I am writing this as my last entry. The combined forces of Kirigakure, Iwagakure and Kumogakure at this time making their way across the ocean to lay siege to our village. We took a brave front and battled the combined forces of the three villages... but our forces were falling... we tried to ask Konoha for help but it seems they never reached our call for help... and has left us to death, Seeing that we were betrayed we had no choice but to make our last stand against the Enemy alongside my Shinobi and the Uzu Daimyo and his samurai we all fought to the death and accepted our fates. I leave this book to any surviving Uzumaki who managed to make it out alive the purge in hopes we would not be forgotten and that we are to be avenged by those who feared us for our power and strength that also includes betrayers who left us to die. And P.S if you ever find our vault that is in the Uzu Daimyo Castle holds lots of treasures and scrolls only a Uzumaki can open the vault. " Naruto said finished reading having a angered expression.

He tossed the book away sitting on a chair... taken in everything that he's learned..

 **" What will you do now my container? will you seek vengence on Those villages who Destroyed your clan will you Attack konoha?" Spoke Kyuubi in his Mindscape feeling the angered emotions of his jailer** **and could tell he wanted to vent out his fury.**

" I most likely will Avenge my clan's death.. before returning to My Queen... she will have to wait on this... this is a personal matter i have to carry out... Konoha are betrayers... they left my clan to die.. and they will suffer for it!" Naruto said with anger.

Naruto now knows that he is the last of his clan... and is since he read the Konoha clan restoration law guide meaning he would have to marry multiple wives to revive his clan.

He wondered who would be his wives to bear his own children...

He thought of his Queen.

Origa, She was very beautiful and of course exotic... many dark elf men would kill to be her husband and rule the Empire by her side. Sure Naruto admired Origa's stunning beauty seeing her Huge H-Cups that were fully developed, her Plump rear end that was heart shaped that her couldn't help but stare at when ever he's behind her. She was strong and very noble of her title of being the Dark Queen.

Naruto Blushed as he shook his head getting rid of such naughty thoughts that he had for his Queen.

He decided to hit the hay maybe in the morning he'll go to the Uzu Daimyo Castle and look at the vault that was mentioned in the book then after he's finished he has to return to konoha and see what happens.. he still needed to form a private investigation to see did Konoha actually betray Uzu, if So he would have to abandon Konoha and Break the contract with the Hokage before taking Haku with him and live here in his clan home and country.. but first he would have to rebuild the village and it's Castle to shape he wondered if he could get Tazuna's help to rebuild his clan's village, He wasn't sure what else he could do once he accomplished his plans he might still trt to find a way back to Eostia.

 _To be continued_

 **An: Hope you enjoyed it in the next chapter i will show the chunin exams i just thought i should do this chapter since it popped into my head, What will Naruto find in the vault? legendary Uzumaki Weapons? special seals? summoning scrolls? it could be anything!**

 **I plan on making Kushina alive in this story but won't show her cameo until i write the Final exams and invasion.**

 **And Don't worry Naruto will reunite with Origa once he sets back in konoha**

 **Remember this is a Naru/Origa Harem Origa is in charge of the Harem.**

 **I also plan on making Kimimaro a female and have her join Naruto's harem.**

 **that is all i have to say until next time, Next update will come in a few days.**

 **To be Honest i like this story i written, From me reading Vfsnake's Uzumaki Naruto Soldier of Konoha inspired me to write this by using a Naruto x Kuroinu cross.**

 **See ya later.**


	8. Chapter 8

**An: Hello Reader's here is Chapter 8** **im** **glad you love this story, i love the story too and it's my new favorite...** **Might do a slight lemon or Lime depending this chapter. that is all i have to say for** **now**

Chapter 8: Pleasant Dreams and Chunin Exams.

( With Naruto)

Naruto was sleeping in a Abandoned Uzukage Mansion in the bed room while the Warrior Fox was having a Particular dream that he was Winning the War against Celestine and her Princess Knights as he defeated them all and brought them to his Queen for their trial and to be fated as Slaves while Origa berated and abused Celestine before sending her in the dungeon to be fated as a Sex slave for the monsters. After the victory Origa would be Empress and he would support her and remain with her forever, The Dream changed and in it he saw Origa in her private bedroom laying up on her Royal bed naked.

( An: Slight Lemon or Lime You've been warned)

He Blushed seeing her view as she motioned him to come to her but he noticed in that he was naked all of a sudden, and saw his _Sword_ grew because of the sight of seeing his Queen. Now this wasn't the first time he's actually seen her naked.. When he was 4 or 5 years old there was a time he would bathe with her and Chloe and he enjoyed it. How could he ignore Origa's Amazing body and Chloe's but he loved Origa's body more.

" Come with me to bed Naruto and sheath that _sword_ down here" She said drenched with lust as she spreaded her legs showing her exposed pussy.

He obeyed walking over getting on the bed that was big enough for both A Queen and King to sleep in. Naruto knew exactly where this was going, he was going to have Sex with her, something that didn't surprise him he already knew what Sex was given how Origa taught him by showing him to the dungeon having him look at the various women that were raped and were mindlessly having sex with Monsters. He was only 5 years old when she gave him a tour around the castle in Eostia.

Seeing that he was going to satisfy his Queen's Lust he decided to go on pure instinct for this.

" You have done alot for me Naruto-kun and as reward for your efforts in helping me defeat Celestine now there is no one strong enough to oppose me or rather _us_ , Since i am Going to become the First Dark Elf Empress and rule the many lands with great power... that will shake the world and universe.. " She spoke caressing his cheek locking her Amber eyes into his blue cat like Iris eyes.

" Now that I have what I want will you Naruto... be my Husband and rule at my side as Emperor? Every Empress needs a Emperor. you and me together could rule the world.. make Humans know their place in our new empire" She spoke again caressing his cheek while she undid her Protection Seal so her virginity could be taken away by Naruto to have his seed fill her womb to bare a future Heir to her throne.

Naruto thought about everything she said seeing she was asking him but he also thought about him being an Emperor he wondered if he could ask her that he needed multiple wives to revive his clan.

" I accept Origa-chan, But i have a Question.. i know this is a dream... but since i was in that world of Elemental nations i have recently learned that im the last of my clan and from the Shinobi laws I have to marry multiple wives... in order to revive my clan" He said seeing her have a deep scowl.

" Multiple wives? is my body not enough to satisfy you? am i not enough for you!?" She hissed in anger.

" No it's not that... i love your body... Origa-chan please understand... im the last of my clan and i want to revive it... i would never replace you after all you've done in my life... you can be in charge of this harem of mine" He spoke Hoping to calm her down

She still had a look of fury on her face but started to calm down a little hearing him out seeing him explain his reasoning.

" So as long as im in charge of this little harem reviving your clan you would never neglect me for another woman?" She asked seeing him nod

" Yes i will love you and anyone else who wishes to be my wife," He said seeing her still didn't look to Happy but sighed.

" Very well so be it.. you may have concubines or wives as the term said.. I'll allow it since im in charge i will approve and see who deserves to be your wife understand?" She spoke with authority as he nodded.

" Good" She said as the two leaned in together looking at each other Naruto made the first move by giving her a kiss right on the lips, Origa was overjoyed by the kiss as she returned it, They both opened their mouths to let their tongues fight for dominance. Origa straddling on his hips with her hand still on Naruto's face as they kissed while Naruto right hand kneading her breast thumbed her exposed pink nipple while his left hand cupped her ass.

Her left hand was stroking his 6 pack muscular build chest all the way down to his erection stroking his 14 inch cock making it hard.

The two finally broke the kiss, leaving a trail of saliva that broke apart and panted for some air as they looked at each other's eyes, each seeing the darkness they both endured in this world they live in, Origa confirmed the belief that Naruto was the one for her.

She ceased the teasing warm up and looked at his huge cock she silently prayed that his cock wouldn't destroy her pussy.

 _" To think he was well developed before! i bet from him being a fox demon_ _has something to do with it! making him so big! no woman can possibly recover from a cock this big!"_ She thought looking at it as she lowered herself on the bed stroking his cock licking her lips.

She licked the huge cock all over, lubricating it before sucking on the head, She took Naruto's slight moaning as a good sign and was happy, prompting her to slowly bob her head up and down.

 _" Damn... this feels good... yet this is a dream.. but at the same time this feels real!"_ He thought stroking her long black hair brushing his hand on her ear noting that they're sensitive when she shivered at that.

Deciding not to let his Queen do all of the work, naruto ran his hand down Origa's back until he reached in between her legs. while his face was racked with pleasure as he inserted his fingers in her pussy pumping them in and out matching her pace she moaned when he did this she let go of his cock with a loud pop and stroked him.

She leaned up kissing him distracting him as she lined her pussy up with Naruto's cock and decended downward breaking the kiss and crying out as she was being filled to the brim. She already has undid her virginal barrier looking up at Naruto with a gleam in her Amber eyes as if she was not only daring him to take her but to see if he was man enough to dominate her.

Upon reading her eyes, He didn't disappoint, smirking as he grabbed her hips and thrust upwards claiming her virginity. She threw her head back and screamed out in pain and pleasure He hugged her close still thrusting upwards with Origa giving multiple orgasms from it.

She lowered her back on the bed so her soon to be husband and Emperor fuck her in a missionary.

" Ah! you're cock is so big!" as She wrapped her legs around his waist as he kept thrusting deeper, her pussy tightened around his cock she moaned loudly feeling his huge cock touch her womb as her eyes are rolloed into the back of her skull from her pussy Being plowed by this huge fox demon Cock.

" Aahn! fuck me! Fuck me Naruto-kun!!" She cried out with a semi fuckes silly face as she feels his cock against her womb while the buldge that takes the shape of a cock show.

 _" His cock is all the way inside me!"_ She yelled in thought looking at Naruto thrusting inside her while groping her H-cups before pulling on her nipples making Origa let out a scream of pleasure.

" Origa-chan I'm going to cum!" He moaned out still thrusting into her.

" PLEASE CUM INSIDE ME! GIVE ME A CHILD! GIVE ME AN HEIR TO OUR EMPIRE!" She yelled as Naruto kept rocking his hips forward into her pussy with no mercy at all, His cock jolted and shot a massive wave of cum in her pussy as her womb became overflowed with Naruto's sperm.

He pulled out of his Queen as cum flowed out of her pussy as she laid there with a look of being satisfied and was glowing... feeling her womb being impregnated.

Both lovers laid in bed with Origa laying up against her soon to be emperor.

" That felt great... i just wish this was real..." He spoke with a sigh

" Eventually you will Naruto-kun... since this is a dream..." She spoke with disappointment in her tone

" Maybe someday when you will get the chance to bed with me..." She said with a pleased smile stroking his chest while she felt his hand grab her ass giving it a firm squeeze.

" I trust that i will do that without a doubt my Empress" He said seeing her lean up kissing his lips

 **" Kit time for you to wake up" Boomed a voice.**

Naruto was interrupted because as it goes dreams always end when they get good.

( Reality)

Naruto wakes up looking around as he remembered that it was all a dream, he felt disappointed and annoyed that it was a dream but he was still disappointed in not finishing the dream that felt so damn _real!_

He looked down noticing his morning _wood_ as he blushed hearing his fox laugh.

 **" Never thought you'd be dreaming of the Dark elf Queen like that my container" Kyuubi said in a amused tone as he chuckled.**

 _" Shut up..." Naruto spoke back at his fox._

 **" Well at least my container is becoming a man, just by having such a naughty dream" Kyuubi spoke again**

Naruto grumbled as he got up from the bed and put on his clothes heading out of the Uzukage mansion going for the Uzu Daimyo Castle to look for the vault that the Sandaime Uzukage mentioned in the book.

( With Origa)

Origa had been woken up by the matron of the Motel as he knocked on her door making her get up with a annoyed expression. She had the most exotic yet _naughty_ dream of Her and Naruto having sex.. She once had dreams like that when he was away for training but this dream felt so real at the same time it was like her and him were actually seeing each other. Hearing the Matron ask from the door was something Wrong with her, She brushed him off but something caught her eye she removed the blanket as she looked mortified by what she saw, Her panties were soaking wet so was the bed she was sleeping in as she felt her nipples harden.

She quickly got up and went into the bathroom to bathe herself.

 _" Whew that was close... i best leave this motel before somebody notices it was me making all that noise... i really don't need any filthy Humans leering at me"_ She spoke in thought before coming out the tub to dry herself and change her clothes before putting on that same cloak pulling up her hood to hide her identity as she left the motel to get something good to eat.

Heading down the street looking for a place to eat as she smelled something great she turned her head to the left noticing a small restaurant with stools as she walked over noticing a old man cooking bowls of soup? and a young Teenager that was a woman as she sat on the stool looking up at the menu.

" Ah a customer! what can i get you miss?" Said Ayame the waitress.

Origa looked up from her hood looking at what was on the menu.

" May i have your uh... Miso Ramen...?" She spoke.

" Alright, Dad! we got an order of Miso Ramen coming up!" Said Ayame making Origa wince at her yell as her dark elf ears twitched.

Just in a quick second Ayame returned with the Miso Ramen as Origa nodded in a silent thank you before blowing the noodles picking them up with chopsticks.

She Slowly slurped up the ramen as her Amber eyes widened.

 _" This tastes great! if only i had a chef like this to cook a meal like this in Eostia!"_ She thought in amazement never before has she tasted something so good in her life.

While she started slurping up more ramen Haku Appeared.

" Ah Haku-chan welcome! what may i get for you" Said Ayame seeing the woman sit away from Origa's seat.

" I would like a bowl of Miso ramen Ayame-chan" Spoke Haku.

" So how are things at the hospital?" The Ramen waitress said as she been told by Naruto before he left that Haku works at a hospital.

" Great so far, i do what I can to save lives and use my skills to support Naruto-sama in his time of need Should he require them" She said with a small smile as Origa widened her amber eyes before spitting out her tea she was currently drinking as she turned her amber eyes at the girl.

 _" What did she say!?"_ Origa thought narrowing her eyes at the girl.

" Uh miss are you ok?" Said Ayame looking at Origa in confusion

" Yes i am.. excuse me, i best be off" Origa said placing her money she pickpocket from a konoha villager during her Arrival paying Ayame as she walked away.

" Awkward.." She spoke

" Yeah... may i take the ramen to go please" Haku said seeing her nod and give to her.

Haku walked away on her way back to the hospital while Origa was in the shadows watching from a distance.

 _" Who the hell is she..? and how does she know about Naruto-kun!? it's time i find out!"_ Said Origa in thought narrowing her gaze at Haku using her spell to make her invisible and to follow Haku

(With Naruto)

Currently at the Daimyo Castle in the treasure room looking at the vault he was quite amazed at how big this Castle was, much bigger than Origa's dark palace as he looked at the vault seeing he'd have to open it with his blood as he cut his wrist Letting a few drops of blood touch the seal of the vault as it opened wide walking in he saw lots of treasures the Uzumaki's had own. From Weapons, to Scrolls, to Artifacts, Statues you name it as he walked towards the scrolls seeing lots Of fuinjutsu scrolls and summoning scrolls it seemed like he was going to be here for some time now and train himself he looked up at the Kaiju Summoning Contract before taking it pocketing it as he also saw a Strange Red Oni mask with black markings on it, picking it up also looking at the scroll for the said Mask opening it up to read it.

" The Mask of Tarakudo? King of Shadowkahn?" Naruto said Looking at the mask then back at the scroll reading it's information on what does it do.

" Summon all tribes of the Shadowkahn?" He looked up reading this mask with interest as he touched it again.

 **" I sense lots of Demonic power reside within this mask... my container allow me to use a mix of the dark magic and my chakra** **to absorb the power from this mask maybe then you can summon these Shadowkahn's" Kyuubi spoke**

Naruto's right hand was molded with red chakra mixed with black magic as he absorbed all of the demonic power from the mask, Emerging from the ground behind him were human shaped creatures decked out in Black Ninja robes and Masks

Naruto looked up in awe seeing these black figures.

 _" So? what did you do?"_ Naruto asked

 **" Shadow ninja demons i usurped from an oni General that served King Tarakudo... the lord of Oni but it seems there are other types of shadowkahn that has been sealed in this mask, Meaning we have acces to more than one type of Shadowkahn" Kyuubi Explained.**

 _" Perfect they would make a perfect edition to Origa-chan's army to crush Celestine's forces"_ Naruto spoke with a grin turning to his Shinobi shadowkahn.

" You there stand on one leg!" He commanded pointing at one Shadowkahn to his right as it obeyed him he grinned.

 _" Not bad,"_ He Smirked

" Alright my Dark Shinobi... now that all of you are under my direct command and first order i will give you all is to clean up this Castle and to clean the whole village! Bury all of my Uzumaki kin in their respective grave sites so their souls can rest easy. And Try to rebuild my village for me will you? whenever i have the Time I'll ask Tazuna for his assistance in rebuilding Uzushiogakure" He spoke in authority as they all nodded to him being obedient.

" Now get to work all of you! i have to depart to konoha ill be back in three weeks i expect half of this stuff done!" He said with them vanishing off to do as commanded..

As Naruto himself vanished in a whirl of fire.

( 2 Weeks later to Konoha)

Naruto was in the Hokage office he arrived in the afternoon heading straight for the Hokage.

" The Chunin Exams?" Said Naruto reading the information the Hokage recently given him.

" Yes, this year we have quite the number of applicants attending the exams and i need you as security and being the Proctor for the Preliminary exams to make sure no threat Appears outside during the next few months" Said the Sandaime who was eyeing Naruto with a little concern

" In secret i would assume this Time Hokage-san since Little of people know of my existence it's only a matter of time before they know who i am" Naruto said narrowing his eyes at the Hokage with disdain.

" I am aware of it i will try to not reveal who you are Naruto-san" Said Hiruzen who frowned seeing the boy wasn't Calling him 'Hokage-sama' in a respectful tone.

" Very well... i will be security for these exams and become the proctor for the preliminary exams... good day Hokage-san I have to see Haku..." Said Naruto leaving out the door.

 _" Why did he look at me that way... and why has he stopped Calling me Hokage-sama... i may have to call Jiraiya and tell him Naruto has returned and see how long is Jiraiya coming up with a seal powerful enough to weaken naruto and remold him into our Weapon!"_ Thought the Sandaime with a scowl unaware that the Picture of the Yondaime scowled at him.

 _To be continued._

 **An: 3k words i hoped it satisfy you. plus the lemon dream. How do you like it? Now that Naruto returned will he see Origa in the preliminary? or the Final Exams?**

 **Yes i thought of giving Naruto the power to summon the shadowkahn he will also have the tailamans, Kaiju summoning contract**

 **In the Next chapter he encounters Orochimaru in the Forest of death in the next chapter then becomes proctor for the preliminary exams.**

 **I confirm A Female Kimimaro and she will be name Kagura.**

 **Someone else requested to put Female Itachi in this? should i? because Mikoto Uchiha is alive in my story ill show her appearance in the next chapter**

 **That is all i have to say if you got requests Pm me or ill see them in the review box until then see you later**


	9. chapter 9

Chapter 9: Forest of Death and Preliminary Exams.

(Mean while in Eostia)

" So... Origa has left her kingdom and went in search of Naruto?" Spoke a familiar voice.

" Yes Celestine-sama she has, and Chloe her Maiden is in charge of the Castle" Spoke her Shrine Maiden Kaguya who was on her knee in a bowing position.

" Perfect... with Origa not at her Castle while she's looking for her Harbinger, this could be the perfect opportunity to have her kingdom Destroyed without her there or Naruto" Spoke Celestine with a grin.

" But Celestine-sama her kingdom is protected by a magical force field and i doubt with my magical skills i could take it down... it seems we have to disable it from the inside..." Said Kaguya who frowned as Celestine frowned as well.

" Don't worry about the force field, i have someone already doing that job within her Castle.. once it's down we can Attack swiftly and finish off Her kingdom. That will be all Kaguya... tell Claudia to rally the troops and the other princess knights plus Our allies the Anti-Demon Shinobi and Ingrid" Said Celestine with her Shrine Maiden nodding and walked away as Celestine smirked.

 _" All too Easy"_

was her thoughts.

 _" It seems i will have to follow Origa to that world she's in I'm going to strip her powers that will prevent her return here"_ Said Celestine as she opened a Dimensional Gate walking into it.

( Elsewhere)

Two Figures Stood over a Dead Body.

The First figure was a woman with short red hair and red eyes as she smirked darkly at what her and her accomplice did.

The 2nd Figure was a man with black hair and wearing a white lab coat of a scientist as he pushed up his glasses smirking.

" So He's finally dead... Kirryu-kun..." Spoke a Female voice with coldness.

" Yes my Dear Oboro.. Black-sama is dead the both of us together overpowered him with him gone we can do what we want" Grinned Kiryyu who looked more happy to do more experiments.

" What shall we do now Kiryyu-kun? with Edwin Black dead Asagi and Ingrid will not be able to defeat us together" Said Oboro in a bored tone.

" I have no idea what to do... I'm supposed to be meeting up with Kyle... i received his message... a disturbing message" He said with a glare

" And what message is that?" She asked

" The Death of Volt... and that Naruto Uzumaki was Banished away" Kirryu said with no care in his voice.

" Aww Poor Volt-kun that Origa's guard dog killed him off just like that how sad" Oboro said in a fake sad tone hearing the news.

" Yes... if only i could capture Naruto and research him... that Bitch Origa never learns to share. But no matter because i heard from my informants that Celestine plans on attacking Origa's Castle... i would like to go there and capture her monsters and experiment them.. plus those Dark elves" He said with a sigh as Oboro giggled.

" So? what are we to do?" She asked rather serious.

" We stay out of this and remain hidden in the shadows... with Ingrid, Asagi and the rest of the Anti-Demon Ninjas there at Celestine's Castle they won't know what we have planned for them... So for now we should meet up with Kyle and King Dhorme..." Kirryu said as both he and Oboro vanished in a warp hole.

(Eostia a few days later)

The Dark Castle of Origa of Discordia has been breached.

" You... You damn traitors!... how could you...!?" Rasped out a voice who was weak.

" Sorry it had to come this way Corvus... but me and Gore-ram Hogg were offered with a great opportunity... if we completed this task" Spoke Nu'un who Smiled cruelly after he stepped over the remains of Garth Goyle who had been shattered to pieces. With Gore-ram Hogg smirking.

" Nu'un... you better Pray Hooting-ham Gore, and Goresby Purrvis doesn't stop you..." Spoke Corvus weakly getting up narrowing his eyes at the two former members of the Discordia Guard.. that he entrusted his life too.

" Nu'un... let's just finish him and go! we disabled the Force field the Invasion will start soon" Said Gore-ram Hogg.

" No because Celestine and her army will come to kill him" Nu'un spoke smiling before blasting a zap of lightning at Corvus's Stomach blasting the Fallen Celestial angel Into a wall.

" Goodbye Corvus give me regards to Origa and Naruto should they return!" Nu'un said as he and Gore-ram Hogg decided to leave.

" Damn those two!" Corvus cursed as he went to find Chloe and alert her.

The Invasion began Claudia, Ruu Ruu, Alicia and Prim charged forward to Attack all of Origa's Dark elf knights and monsters Hootingham Gore was on the front lines placing using destructive magic against the enemy with Goresby Purrvis Slashing any high elf Soldier with his sword in a Hacking way.

" Too many of them how could this happen! Hoo! how did Origa-sama's Force Field deactivate!" The owl mage complained.

" How should i Know? we need reinforcements! they're pushing us back!" Purrvis said using a flame slash burning 6 elfen knights.

" Ngh!"

"Take this!" Said Ruu Ruu as she Leaped and cleaved Hootingham Gore in half horizontally cutting the owl mage in half with her Axe.

" Hootingham Gore! you halfing Bitch!" Yelled Purrvis as he was kicked back by Claudia who pushed her sword against his.

" It seems i may have to withdraw!" He said running away before cutting down any Elves or humans who stood in his way.

" Let him go... we have to rescue Maia she's locked in the dungeons" Said Claudia with Ruu Ruu nodding.

( With Chloe)

She was not having a good day she scowled seeing everything was being Destroyed in the castle and the city... she rescued some Dark Elf citizens telling them to go to the Castle's secret escape route and what pissed her off more was that she heard of Gore-ram Hogg and Nu'un's betrayal from Corvus who told her.

" Those sons of bitches... they will pay dearly for this!" Chloe said scowling with Hatred.

" What must we do? we only saved Little of the civilians... " Corvus asked she was going to answer but Goresby Purrvis barged in.

" Purrvis your still alive!" Corvus asked.

" Yes... too many of them.." He spoke tiredly

" Status report?" Chloe asked looking at the leopard cat man Monster swordsman

" Hootingham Gore is dead... he was ambushed by the Halfing... in celestine's army... the enemy has increased their morale and front lines... Their field Commander was Claudia alongside her was those Anti-Demon kunoichi's Asagi Sakura and the rest... plus Ingrid..." He reported as Corvus looked shocked as did Chloe.

" Where is Garth Goyle and the other two?" The cat man asked as Corvus told him.

" Those traitors! Gore-ram Hogg that fat bastard betrayed us! and they killed Garth Goyle and attacked you!" Purrvis yelled in fury.

" We need to evacuate every citizen out of here and someone has to go with them" Spoke Corvus while Chloe looked away.

" We have to stay here and buy enough time for Origa-sama to retrieve Naruto!" Chloe retorted.

" Chloe we don't have enough time! we're being attacked just about everywhere! we Lost Garth Goyle and HootingHam Gore! Hogg and Nu'un betrayed us! we have to protect the civilians!" Reasoned Corvus.

" He's right... we have to protect the people" Said Purrvis.

Chloe didn't want to do this she wanted to prove herself and promised herself to protect her Queen's Castle.

" Very well... We will protect the people... but who's going with them?" Said Chloe.

" I will go... and protect them.." Said Purrvis looking brave

" All right then you and Corvu- " She said but was interrupted by Corvus

" No. You and Purrvis go... ill stay here and buy you all enough time to escape" He said shocking them both.

" Corvus you can't! besides Origa-sama entrusted me to look after her kingdom! and it's people!" She countered not wanting him to sacrifice himself

" Yes i can... ill take them all on... just go! take the people out of the Castle walls and hide! ill Hold them off as long as I can!" Corvus said walking out the door but stopped to say one last thing.

" Give my regards to Naruto-sama and Origa-sama... I'm doing this for the Discordia Empire! goodbye Chloe-sama and Goresby!" He spoke leaving to accept his fate by fighting all of celestine's forces.

" We have to go! let's go!" She said reaching for her Queen's spell book and ran out the door with Purrvis following.

An Hour later.

Chloe, Goresby Purrvis and groups of dark elf civilians women and children alike were following their guardians into a secret tunnel out the castle walls.

Mean While Corvus was on his knees wounded from fighting, Ruu Ruu, Alicia, Prim, Asagi and Sakura and their forces.

Breathing... with his vision going blurry he stood back up revealing the many injuries and scars he received.

" You just don't know when to give up do you!" Spat Alicia with her sword in hand

" I'm not giving up... I'm going to keep fighting until i die out!" He roared with a red aura radiated around him.

" For the Discordia Empire!" He charged at all of them turning into his Devil like form.

A powerful bolt of lightning zapped him the caster was the shrine maiden Kaguya.

" Finish him!" Said Claudia

And with that they all mercilessly attacked Corvus everywhere with their Weapons in a bloody Fashion until Ingrid delivered the Final blow on Corvus.

 _" Forgive me Origa-sama... and Naruto-sama... I've failed you..."_ He spoke as life was leaving him he collasped on the ground dead reverting back to his fallen Celestial form and disappeared in darkness.

" It's done... we rescued Maia and freed any other women Origa imprisoned in that dungeon" Said Claudia with a grin.

" So... what of the survivors? what of Chloe?" Spoke Alicia

" She was seen in battle but it looks like she's escaped with a few Dark elf civilians" Spoke Prim as she saw the woman

" Asagi, Sakura i want you two to find Chloe and those civilians capture them alive... if Chloe refuses permission to use force is granted" Claudia commanded with the two nodding and running off.

(Konoha's Shinobi academy room 301)

" Well what a drag for all of us meeting here like this" Said Shikamaru as he saw the others and his team was greeting the other rookies

" Hell yeah! can't wait to kick some ass!" Said Kiba as he got glares from others at what he said as Hinata stood behind Shino.

" Keep it down will you, your making a scene here in this room" Said a voice from a body crouch in a corner as they saw a boy with glasses.

" Who are you?" Said Sasuke as he walked over with the others and saw the boy smile pushing up his glasses.

" Me? just another leaf Shinobi like you all, my name is Kabuto" He introduced as he took out some cards.

" So your a genin like the rest of us is this your first time taking the exams?" Asked Sakura with interest and knew people could take the chunin exams more than once.

" No this is my seventh actually" He said a bit sheepish and grinned

" Then you must suck then to try so many times!" Kiba spoke with Kabuto glaring at him

" True but with each defeat comes knowledge needed for victory and here in my hands are the key to win this time" Said Kabuto showing them cards as they all looked interested

" Info Cards?" Said Hinata as she heard from the academy also used them for stats as their teachers and students.

" Exactly! with these babies I can read information on the people participating so i know how to handle each person when my team runs into them during the exams" Said Kabuto as Sasuke and Neji looked interested.

" What do you have on the suna team over there?" Neji asked looking at a red head boy who looked like he wants to kill something.

" Them? oh you didn't know? those are the Kazekage's Children they are pretty strong and have been trained since the day they were born" Said Kabuto as he produced a card for each sand sibling showing their information.

" You said you had info on everyone right? and not just anyone?" Said Sasuke as he had a curious look in his eyes

" Absolutely if you know the person's name" Said Kabuto with a raised eyebrow at what Sasuke was asking and took outva card.

" Uzumaki Naruto" Sasuke spoke as he got several gasps from others in the room a Team from Kiri looked shocked hearing that their Hero was seen by Naruto.

" Sasuke... what did the Hokage tell you about keeping quiet about Naruto" Said Shino who glared at Sasuke as the Uchiha scowled at him

" I don't care what the Hokage said, Naruto defeated Zabuza Momochi an Enemy i could not defeat and he is strong i demand that he trains me!" Sasuke said glaring at the bug boy then turned back at Kabuto.

" Well?" He asked impatiently looking at the boy in glasses

" Let's see Uzumaki Naruto Origins unknown skills are Unknown but has said to wield great power that can rival a Sannin's strength he's becoming low kage level, I'm afraid that's all the info I have... sorry!" Said Kabuto with Sasuke looking Angry with such low information when there was alot more than that.

 _" I will know of your secrets freak! I'll inform the councils about this and say Naruto is not someone we can not trust! unless i learn of his secrets and strength! so i can use it to kill my Sister!"_ Thought Sasuke as he thought of finding where Naruto is

( An: Yeah i decided that Itachi will be a girl deal with it having two uchiha females aren't bad for Naruto's massive harem)

 _" Naruto-kun is that strong?"_ Thought Hinata who was a little red faced at the thought of him as she secretly saw his face behind his kitsune mask on the mission to Wave.

It was at that moment Morino Ibiki made his appearance.

" ALL RIGHT YOU LITTLE BRATS, I WANT YOU TO SIT DOWN AND PAY ATTENTION BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T I'LL KICK YOU OUT OF HERE FASTER AS ALL GET OUT!" Yelled Ibiki as he made everyone Turn towards him and the proctors.

The Chunin Exams were starting.

( With Naruto)

Naruto was at his apartment opening the door once he walked in his eyes widened at the sudden damage to his apartment and just in time he saw Haku clashing her Senbon against a Scepter and not just any scepter his eyes widened as he looked at the cloaked stranger and he recognized that scepter as his nose picked up the scent as he remembered it.

 _" Origa-chan?"_ He thought with shock.

Both Ladies paused and slightly cocked their heads at Naruto with shock and surprise.

" N-Naruto-sama!" Said Haku seeing her master

" Nar-Naruto!?" Said Origa Widening her own amber eyes.

( 2 Hours Before Naruto Arrival)

Haku was busy cleaning up the apartment as she wiped down the kitchen table before she heard a knock at the door she pranced over to it hoping it was her Naruto-sama at the door.

Opening the Door she was going to greet Naruto only to be blasted away as she landed on the floor looking up from her position she saw the same Hooded woman she saw at ths Ichiraku's Ramen Restaurant.

" You!? what are you doing here?!" Haku said getting up pulling out her senbon.

" I want answers from you and you're going to tell me.. we can do this the easy way or we can do this the hard way!" Said Origa narrowing her eyes under her hood summoning her scepter.

" Yeah? and why should I answer to you?" Haku shot back with narrowed eyes

" You will bow before Human... now tell me how do you know about Naruto Uzumaki! and Where is he!?" Origa demanded daring the teen to Attack.

" Why does it matter to you where he is because I'm not going to tell you anything! Who are you a enemy of Naruto-sama?!" Haku asked twirling her senbon

" That is none of your concern Bitch! tell me where he is!" Origa Hissed.

" I refuse to tell Naruto-sama's Location! or his whereabouts!" Haku defended as Origa narrowed her Amber eyes into slit puplis.

" Alright... the hard way then! I'll make you tell me! even if i have to beat it out of you!" Origa said blasting a Fire bolt from her scepter with Haku dodging it as the blast hit a chair destroying it.

Haku flipped over a table tossing her senbon towards Origa's arms to disable them only for a barrier to surround the Dark Elf Queen blocking the Senbon as Origa aimed her scepter at Haku blasting Lightning from it As Haku ducked and slid under the table as she ran towards Origa and did a sweep kick knocking the Elf Queen down before Haku could toss The Senbon at her Origa stood up and slapped Haku's face pushing the girl into a nearby wall.

" Tell me where he is and how do you know of him and maybe I'll show some mercy!" Origa Spat pinning Haku against the wall.

" I refuse to say!" Haku said as she slipped out a hidden senbon and sticked Origa's left arm making her scream.

" You little bitch!" Origa yelled as she tried to punch Haku but the teen dodged sideways and flipped back in to the living room, Origa Followed with her Scepter glowing with a eerie of Darkness as Haku stood still narrowing her eyes at Origa.

" This is your last chance... either tell me or die!" Said Origa threatening tone locking her full attention on Haku.

" Never!" As she lunged forward towards Origa

" So be it!" Origa shot back charging at Haku as they both clashed.

( Present)

Both Women looked shocked seeing him as they backed off each other glancing at him as Naruto's full attention was on Origa she unhooded herself.

" Origa-sama..." Naruto spoke unable to believe that she was actually in front of him.

" Na-Naruto-kun..." She said looking at him as she sent her scepter away and ran towards him Before he could wrap her in a hug she slapped his face as he took it rubbing the hand print that was shown on his face

" Oh it is you!" She spoke happily as she hugged him

" You had me worried! Chloe told me everything what happened! i thought I lost you! but Now i know where That bitch Celestine sent you too!" She said hugging him with tears coming out of her eyes.

Haku looked lost as she watched this scene it was then she realized who this was to Naruto.

" Origa-sama... I'm glad seeing you again were you Banished too?" He asked seeing her head shake.

" No I've come looking for you and to bring you back to Eostia the war is still going on and i need you there" She spoke stroking his face

" As much as i like to there are things i have to tell you" He said before pointing at Haku.

" Origa-sama this is Haku, she is the Adoptive daughter of the late Zabuza Momochi a swordsman i battled he entrusted me to look after her as his request before i killed him" He said introducing to her.

" Nice meeting you... you must be Naruto-sama's precious person" Haku concluded looking at the Dark elf queen who sent her a stoic expression.

" Please meeting you... Haku." Origa said blankly looking at Haku with disinterest turning her attention on Naruto

" So tell me everything?" She asked looking at her Harbinger who sighed as he began telling her everything on what he has been doing here in the elemental nations and how he became a freelance mercenary and was working with the Hokage in the shadows as he also told of how he learned of his clan which surprised her.

" So it's true... you are from a clan..." She spoke in awe

" Yes... and i am on a secret mission of my own, I'm trying to find out the betrayal of clan and Konoha is in the center of it. How long before the war?" He said looking at her.

" The war Should happen in a half week... which is why I'm in a hurry to find you, I don't know for sure what Celestine has planned but after you finish this secret mission of yours we're going back" Origa said as he nodded.

" Can Haku come with us?" He asked with Origa frowning as she turned towards the Yuki Clan member

" She has a rare bloodline with ice... and high water affinity" He said reasoning with her.

 _" I guess having this Haku... won't be a problem to come with us once we do return I'll turn her into a Dark Elf should she choose to be in Naruto's harem"_ Thought Origa with a sigh

" She may come with us. but she has to accept my terms and rules regarding you" Origa said seeing the girl have a small smile and to see Naruto smiling.

It was then a knock at the door happened.

Naruto walked over to it cracking it open slightly just to see it was Neko.

" Yes?" He asked looking at her

" Nar-Naruto-sama the Hokage requests your presence" She ask Blushing behind her mask just from seeing his Handsome face

Origa's eyebrow twitched

" _Another Human looking at him like that!?"_ She thought hotly.

Haku had a frown on her face

" I will be there shortly" He said with her nodding and vanishing in a whirl of leaves.

" It appears the Hokage needs me... i will return when ever I can, Haku i trust you and Origa-sama are on good terms?" He said seeing both girls look at each other then back at him.

" Yes Naruto-sama..." She said

" Good take her shopping to get her some new clothes if she's going to be here for awhile" He said tossing her a bag of money as she caught it he left out the door going for the Hokage.

" So... just us..." She said looking at Origa

" Yes... take me to your stores... i wish to see what they have so i can get rid of this cloak" She said as they both started cleaning up the apartment they trashed before they could leave.

( Outside of the Forest of Death sometime later)

" Alright you maggots!, this large area behind me is the forest of death, and like it's name suggests it has the power to kill you if you're not careful" Said Mitarashi Anko as she came into the Shinobi academy Being her wild self and came through the closed window scaring the hell out of genin.

" Damn!" Said Kiba as he looked at the forest of death in awe and fear as both his sister and mom told him to stay away from it

" What are we going to do for this part of the exam?" Said a boy from Sound Village with bandages on his face.

" Simple you get a scroll, but one of you gets another will get differently and it's up to the team to get the different second scroll from another team That has it. Now this is the dangerous part of the exams i need you to sign these forms to State the leaf isn't responsible in a chance if you die, and understand what you're getting yourself into" Said Anko as she had a stack of papers that were release forms as Naruto appeared besides her in a whirl of fire shocking the Genin and mostly her. Wearing his trench coat and Kitsune mask to hide his face.

" Only the simple fact is that will be clear to everyone participating this exam and in the forest of death, If you are strong, you live and if you are weak you _die!"_ Said Naruto with all of the genin flinched at the last part he said

 _" It's Him!"_ Scowled Sasuke

" Scary..." Said Choji as he munched on his chips and saw Lee nod.

" Yet again not all things in life are pleasant, and only by being strong does one survive such life" Naruto spoke again as he handed his slip to Anko showing orders of the Hokage on the slip.

 _" So this is Naruto? he looks so tall!"_ Anko said in thought widening her eyes.

" You have 5 days to make it to the tower with two scrolls required to continue the next part of the exams Ready? set? Go!" He yelled with his killer intent radiated putting some fear into the genin as they wasted no time in doing so.

 _" Holy shit! I think i like him!"_ Thought Anko as she saw the genin run out of here like a bat out of hell.

Behind his mask Naruto sniffed a scent that he didn't like.

 _" One of these genins smell like that of a snake... and their power i can detect is above genin rank"_ Thought Naruto as he stood there with his eyes closed waiting

While Anko just stared at him looking at his form and figure also wishing to see his face.

" Yes Anko?" He said not turning to see her as she blushed.

" So... Uh... How is everything?" She said to try and get to know Naruto.

" Fine. and you? from what i heard your good at your job of torturing prisoners of the leaf and to receive information out of them" Said Naruto as Anko behind him Blushed at his praise and wondered why that was.

She had a feeling that Kakashi could be Wrong about Naruto.

( With Haku and Origa)

The Two were at the Kunoichi store.

As Origa was looking around at what clothing could she wear.

Haku was looking for a new mask she could wear as she picked a rabbit mask and some brand new senbon Piercer's which were deadly.

As For Origa she frowned looking at some Anbu pants as she picked a color of Black Anbu pants with purple outlining and picked a Fishnet shirt and mesh armor to cover her huge H-cups, Wearing Black Sandals before grabbing a pair of fingerless gloves.

The women in the store looked at Origa with Envy at how her body looks many wished they had a figure like her.

" Alright... i found what i want let's go Haku" She said going over to the cashier with Haku behind her paying for there stuff.

After paying for their stuff Origa looked at Haku.

" So what now?" She asked

" Lets go to the Hotsprings you'll love it there" As she took Origa's hand and walked away.

( Forest of Death sometime later)

Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Sai there pale skinned team mate were struggling against a unknown Female Grass Kunoichi it was unknown on how skilled the woman was and she was clearly beyond Genin level. She was toying with Team 7 Mostly with Sasuke as he boasted at how most skilled he was among his team mates and charges forward to Attack the Grass Kunoichi himself as his pride if being a Uchiha told him he could do this with his Sharingan activated he would be unstoppable.

" Not bad Sasuke-kun. you indeed are a Prodigy the leaf Village has made you to be.. i still imagine Itachiko your sister could do much better!" The Grass Kunoichi said smirking seeing Sasuke's Angry expression at the mention of his Sister

" I'll show you!" Sasuke growled using his Fireball Jutsu

( With Naruto)

" Anko-san Naruto-san we have a intruder! we found several bodies near the budda statue's with their faces Missing!" A Chunin said as Anko twirling her Kunai with Naruto opening his eyes

" I knew it was good to be true... Inform the Hokage about this I'll find this intruder... turns out a snake has indeed slithered in without setting off alarms" Spoke Naruto as he dashed into the forest Missing Anko's angry expression at what he said.

" _He_ is here!? after all this time the traitor comes back! Alert the Hokage now!" She said rushing forward to follow Naruto.

( Back with team 7)

Sasuke found himself slammed against the tree before falling on his knees in pain and the grass Kunoichi revealed herself to be Orochimaru while team 7 had shocked reactions and Sai knew he wasn't able to stand a chance against the snake Sannin neither did Sakura.

" You do have such potential Sasuke indeed you will be perfect for this gift i have for you to use should it not destroy your precious body" Orochimaru said making hand signs and was going to bite the boys neck.

Before he could bite Sasuke In a Quick blur he was slashed in half and the person who delivered such a Attack was Naruto as Orochimaru turned into dirt.

" That seemed too easy..." Naruto said with a frown then narrowed his eyes seeing Orochimaru jump off the tree branch as he jumped down.

" Impressive, who are you stranger?" Said Orochimaru with Interest wanting to know who Naruto was.

" I am your worst nightmare" Naruto replied pointing his Fox Blade at Orochimaru who also pulled a sword out of his mouth

" You bastard!" Screamed Anko tossing a kunai at Orochimaru who dodged.

" Ah Anko-chan! what a reunion this is!" He said grinning at her hateful expression

She snarled at him wanting nothing more than to kill him herself as she jumped up and tried to Attack him with a swarm of snakes coming out of her trench coat sleeve only for him to counter it with a greater swarm of snakes out of his mouth.

Her snakes caught Orochimaru and to squeeze him as he turned to Dirt again.

" You could never tell if you were fighting the real me or mud Clone" Said Orochimaru who appeared out the ground from behind, Behind Anko and punched her sending him into a tree trunk with a harsh crunch sound.

" I... will... Kill you" Said Anko as she tried to get up and felt pain hitting her neck where the curse seal was.

" Such foolish dreams, you are nothing more than a failure to me goodbye My old student" He said going to strike her with a Kunai but paused seeing Naruto

" Sword Art: Tempest Air Vacuum!" Said Naruto as he charged his sword with a higher wind affinity and thrust his blade towards Orochimaru as a vortex of wind hit Orochimaru so fast that he didn't have time to block or Dodge as the attack hit him dead on the midsection of his stomach and blasted him into a few trees!

 _" AAAAHHH! Damn it! whoever taught that brat swordsman ship is very impressive but he's dangerous just who is he!?"_ Thought Orochimaru as Blood seeped from his mouth an attack like that nearly pierced him.

" Now... i will finish you off enjoy the after life!" Naruto said as a black magic circle appeared below Naruto with his sword coated in dark energy as you could see sparks of Black lightning envelope around his blade as he slashed downwards towards Orochimaru a Giant slash of Dark Energy was coming!

" Summoning: Triple Rashomon!" Orochimaru shouted as three Giant demon gates appeared hoping his strongest defense protects him.

 _ **BOOOOOOOOOOOM!!**_

The Explosion of the slash made of dark energy blew up the gates to seek higher ground as everything was blown away and completely destroyed.

Orochimaru shot his neck and decided to bite Naruto, only for his fangs to break he screamed in Horror clutching his mouth like he burned it screaming curses as he looked at Naruto in shock his curse seal failed! impossible!

" I don't know what the hell you was trying to do but it looks like your out of ideas" Said Naruto as he was going to Attack Orochimaru but froze widened his eyes he dropped his sword and he began to spasm violently like he was being struck by a powerful force he felt Blood seep out his eyes, his nose and ears.

From a distance Anko watched in Horror as the sight made her flinch then wondered what did Orochimaru do!? Before she could rush over to help Naruto a Wave of Darkness erupted and it forces Anko away into a tree, The darkness grew bigger and bigger as it surrounded Naruto and at this moment the Darkness shrunk inside Naruto and BOOM!

A Giant Explosive Wave of Darkness Expanded throughout the whole Forest.

Gaara who was currently killing off a genin team from rain looked horrifed when the darkness washed over him and his tailed beast Shukaku of the sand was screaming at the power telling Gaara to stay the hell away from it!

Gaara for once agreed with his demon and his siblings were sweating so much from it as they moved along.

Team 8 frozen in fear Hinata winced feeling her eyes hurt from this power, Shino was trembling and shaking, Kiba looked to be on the ground throwing up while his dog whined and started leaking it's pee all over the ground.

Team 9 and 10 Were sweating and shaking as if they were freezing as they all trembled with too much fear and Insanity.

The sound team that was meant to ambush Team 7 all paled like Orochimaru and decided to forget their mission and go straight to the tower.

"Naruto!!" Screamed Origa as she and Haku ran directly to the forest due to Origa having knowledge and experience with Dark Magic she detected alot of it from Naruto as she had a look of worry and fear.

Haku felt very afraid for her master and hoped he was alright.

As Soon as They got there they both had looks of Horror when they saw Naruto.

His sword was a few feet from him and his mask shattered from the explosion as it's remains was everywhere.

Anko who got up from the debris looked in shock as she ran to where Haku and Origa was as she looked shocked at what Naruto looked like.

" Don't just stand there Help him! we need to get him some medical attention!" Origa yelled as she ran over helping her naruto up with Anko by her side helping while Haku grabbed his Fox Blade as the sword didn't reject her.

( Central Tower Two days later)

The Hokage heard of what happened as he rubbed his temples getting rid of the sudden headache as he looked at the report Anko had given him.

After reading the report The Sandaime felt very fearful and afraid of what power Naruto released in the forest of death. That power was greater than anything that anyone had felt before and only a few people knew it came from him.

 _" He is becoming stronger... Jiraiya i pray this seal of yours works because if it doesn't, I have no idea what are we up against... or what should we do... to subdue him"_ Thought the Sandaime fearfully .

( With Naruto)

Origa, Haku and Anko were watching over Naruto, They all felt sorrow filled their hearts, Origa took it the hardest as Naruto's clothes were being removed to be washed due to so much blood that stained them and would be returned to him soon. Now he was covered with bandages from head to toe with them being changed every few hours.

Origa Stood at his side holding his hand crying of tears.

" Naruto-kun... my Naruto-kun..." Said Origa as she let her tears fall freely from her face on his chest.

" It's okay... Origa-chan... Anko and Haku... I'm still alive..." He said through his raspy voice.

" It's good that you're alive because i need you! Don't you go off scaring me like that again!" Origa yelled stroking his arm

" Don't worry... I'll be at full strength soon.. my wounds are starting to heal and adjust from the explosion i caused" Naruto said with a smile missing the shocked reactions of the three.

" Soon? but Naruto-sama your injuries are severe! you can't be healed so fast after what happened to your body!" Haku said as she grew concerned with Naruto as if he believed he was indestructible and powerful at the same time she didn't want him to overtax himself.

" I heal quite fast in the next few hours I'll be fully recovered" He said as it was like a normal thing to him.

Origa sighed seeing most of this was true because when he was a baby and when she took him she's done some modifications to his seal and to his body she wanted to make him invincible with the power of darkness.

Anko looked lost at this not understanding how could someone like him recover like that unless he was a Jinchuriki or something like that.

Naruto decided to close his eyes and to Rest making all three girls sigh.

An Anbu walked in this was Yugao as she looked at Naruto with worry before looking towards Origa.

" You there" She said making Origa Turn to her.

" Yes?" She asked remembering who this was.

" The Hokage wants to see you and you alone" She said with Origa frowning lightly not wanting to leave Naruto's side.

" Origa-sama go... me and Anko-san will look after Naruto-sama" Said Haku as Origa sighed looking away from naruto looking at The Anbu.

" Take me to your Hokage" She said with them nodding as she followed them to go meet this Hokage who wanted to meet only her.

 _To be continued._

 **An: Alright 6k words!! whew! can't believe i pulled it off I'm giving this story a break.**

 **I won't reveal the full harem yet or any of the konoha harem yet.**

 **i revealed three different Hentai's I'm sure you guys are familiar with Asagi and Hell knight Ingrid plus Elf hime Nina, and the next Hentai i revealed was Buta-Hime-Sama.**

 **And those who are asking for some Jackie chan characters to be seen won't happen Just the Shadowkahn and maybe Shendu, it's a possibility ill show him**

 **As for the Godzilla Elder is 2014 Godzilla but the Boss will be Final Wars Godzilla i loved that version, i wanted to use heisei but thought Final wars Version would be best.**

 **i might add some other crossovers but I'll wait depending on what you guys might say or suggest.**

 **And those Monsters who are members of the Discordia guard came from Dragon Quest 9**

 **until then see you guys later the next chapter and update might be next week thank you please review or Pm me for ideas for this story**


	10. Preview

**An: Wanted to show a preview of what happens in Chapter 10 Origa and Hiruzen's conversation.**

Chapter 10 Preview

Origa stared at the Sandaime Hokage who was looking at her with his pipe in hand, as he stared at the woman before... he was just recently informed by one of his anbu that the scent of the powerful person returned from the kyuubi Attack and that this woman was the one responsible for taking away Naruto, Ruining his chance to make Naruto into a obedient loyal Weapon for the good of Konoha as he Narrowed his eyes at her.

Origa frowned seeing the Hokage, she had a feeling this was business.

" So you must be this Hokage... Naruto works for.." She spoke not liking the old Human she wasn't going to respect him.

" Correct... and who might you be?" He spoke wanting to know her Identity.

" Dark Queen Origa of Discordia..." She introduced herself.

" A Dark Elf Queen... and may i ask why did you do it" He spoke seeing her frown.

" Do what exactly?" She replied of having an idea what he was asking

" You know full well what I'm talking about... my Shinobi recognized your scent that was here 12 years ago... so I'm going to ask this once why did you take Naruto away?" He spoke seeing her narrow her eyes.

" Why i took him away? to answer your question was because i felt it was the Right thing to do... on the night of the Fox Attack i sensed potential in the boy, great potential that could help serve me well in my kingdom.. i realized that if i left him here he would be given to the wolves once the ignorant humans in this village learn of the Fox's existence inside the boy and lash out at him.. further more this village would never let him reach his own potential by making him weak and stunt his growth in power." She spoke knowing her logic was true seeing the Hokage frown at her.

" The boy was destined to stay in his home not go with you, you should had left him in our care and go back to ruling your kingdom. He could had formed bonds with his future sensei and team mates.." He said seeing her Scoff.

" You think I'm stupid? you old fool... What makes you think i was going to leave the boy with potential of becoming something much better! than being a Shinobi" She said seeing him scowl at her.

" The boy belongs in konoha, he was meant to be here and become what he was supposed to be! you had no right in stealing him from us!" He said in an Angry heated tone rising from his desk.

" You mean he belongs in shackles under this village's throat for them step down on whenever they wish to lash out on him for something that was not his fault and what he holds inside him" Countered Origa making the Sandaime frown further.

" If need be then yes for the greater good of Konoha! he had to suffer due to him being a Jinchuriki he was meant to suffer like the rest of them!" He said with her scowling

 _" So there are more beasts like that fox and inside humans?"_ She thought with wonder.

" You will give him to us" He said

" Like hell i will... Naruto is important to me he belongs in my kingdom i own his life, i am his Queen and he will do what i say without questioning" She said making him scowl

" He belongs in konoha and you won't stop us from keeping him here in his _real_ home! to defend konoha from it's enemies! i have full support of the Fire Daimyo! to agree to this!" He said before Seeing Origa being covered in darkness while the Anbu jumped out from their hiding places only to be blasted to ashes by Origa's scepter she summoned while the Sandaime was getting ready to Attack her but she used her scepter to pin him to a wall.

More Anbu appeared but froze when they saw her have the Hokage.

" Release me! Release me now you bitch!" He demanded

 **" Silence! that was just a warning if you ever cross me again insolent old fool, I will cast a curse on you to set an example for what you're trying to attempt! A curse that will surround your _death!_ on the very day of these so called Chunin exams Death itself will decend upon you and your Shinobi!" Origa said in a dark voice that was never heard before.**

 **" Naruto is _mine!_ if i wanted to i could give him the order to end the contract and Kill you!" She said placing pressure on him on the wall.**

" You wouldn't dare!" He said hearing her chuckle

 **" Oh i would! he listens to me! and he will not disobey me!" She said really meaning it as her darkness faded away releasing the Hokage as she was going to leave the door but the Anbu was there going to Attack only for the Hokage to raise a hand to stop them.**

" Let her go..." He said scowling at her as they obeyed.

" Oh one more thing.. before i leave... if you so much as try anything to kill me in anyway like let's say an 'accident' occurred i placed a seal trigger on Naruto to alert him Should I die... if that seal gets triggered Naruto will go beserk! and once he finds out who's responsible for my death he will kill everyone in _sight!_ he will turn into the very monster that this village is afraid of and will destroy it without remorse!" She said coldly seeing him have a Horrified expression at what she was meaning.

" Good day Hokage" She said leaving the office heading back to Naruto.

( Preview End)

 **An: That's all i wanted to show the real chapter comes up in 4 days** **hoped you enjoyed the preview until next time**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:Start of Preliminary Exams and Naruto's recovery

Origa stared at the Sandaime Hokage who was looking at her with his pipe in hand, as he stared at the woman before... he was just recently informed by one of his anbu that the scent of the powerful person returned from the kyuubi Attack and that this woman was the one responsible for taking away Naruto, Ruining his chance to make Naruto into a obedient loyal Weapon for the good of Konoha as he Narrowed his eyes at her.

Origa frowned seeing the Hokage, she had a feeling this was business.

" So you must be this Hokage... Naruto works for.." She spoke not liking the old Human she wasn't going to respect him.

" Correct... and who might you be?" He spoke wanting to know her Identity.

" Dark Queen Origa of Discordia..." She introduced herself.

" A Dark Elf Queen... and may i ask why did you do it" He spoke seeing her frown.

" Do what exactly?" She replied of having an idea what he was asking

" You know full well what I'm talking about... my Shinobi recognized your scent that was here 12 years ago... so I'm going to ask this once why did you take Naruto away?" He spoke seeing her narrow her eyes.

" Why i took him away? to answer your question was because i felt it was the Right thing to do... on the night of the Fox Attack i sensed potential in the boy, great potential that could help serve me well in my kingdom.. i realized that if i left him here he would be given to the wolves once the ignorant humans in this village learn of the Fox's existence inside the boy and lash out at him.. further more this village would never let him reach his own potential by making him weak and stunt his growth in power." She spoke knowing her logic was true seeing the Hokage frown at her.

" The boy was destined to stay in his home not go with you, you should had left him in our care and go back to ruling your kingdom. He could had formed bonds with his future sensei and team mates.." He said seeing her Scoff.

" You think I'm stupid? you old fool... What makes you think i was going to leave the boy with potential of becoming something much better! than being a Shinobi" She said seeing him scowl at her.

" The boy belongs in konoha, he was meant to be here and become what he was supposed to be! you had no right in stealing him from us!" He said in an Angry heated tone rising from his desk.

" You mean he belongs in shackles under this village's throat for them step down on whenever they wish to lash out on him for something that was not his fault and what he holds inside him" Countered Origa making the Sandaime frown further.

" If need be then yes for the greater good of Konoha! he had to suffer due to him being a Jinchuriki he was meant to suffer like the rest of them!" He said with her scowling

" So there are more beasts like that fox and inside humans?" She thought with wonder.

" You will give him to us" He said

" Like hell i will... Naruto is important to me he belongs in my kingdom i own his life, i am his Queen and he will do what i say without questioning" She said making him scowl

" He belongs in konoha and you won't stop us from keeping him here in his real home! to defend konoha from it's enemies! i have full support of the Fire Daimyo! to agree to this!" He said before Seeing Origa being covered in darkness while the Anbu jumped out from their hiding places only to be blasted to ashes by Origa's scepter she summoned while the Sandaime was getting ready to Attack her but she used her scepter to pin him to a wall.

More Anbu appeared but froze when they saw her have the Hokage.

" Release me! Release me now you bitch!" He demanded

 **Silence! that was just a warning if you ever cross me again insolent old fool, I will cast a curse on you to set an example for what you're trying to attempt! A curse that will surround your death! on the very day of these so called Chunin exams Death itself will decend upon you and your Shinobi!" Origa said in a dark voice that was never heard before.**

 **" Naruto is mine! if i wanted to i could give him the order to end the contract and Kill you!" She said placing pressure on him on the wall.**

" You wouldn't dare!" He said hearing her chuckle

 **" Oh i would! he listens to me! and he will not disobey me!" She said really meaning it as her darkness faded away releasing the Hokage as she was going to leave the door but the Anbu was there going to Attack only for the Hokage to raise a hand to stop them.**

" Let her go..." He said scowling at her as they obeyed.

" Oh one more thing.. before i leave... if you so much as try anything to kill me in anyway like let's say an 'accident' occurred i placed a seal trigger on Naruto to alert him Should I die... if that seal gets triggered Naruto will go beserk! and once he finds out who's responsible for my death he will kill everyone in sight! he will turn into the very monster that this village is afraid of and will destroy it without remorse!" She said coldly seeing him have a Horrified expression at what she was meaning.

" Good day Hokage" She said leaving the office heading back to Naruto leaving the shocked Anbu and Hokage alone.

" Lord Hokage what can we do?" Said Anbu with a boar mask

" Don't do nothing... return to your posts!" He said seeing them nod as he scowled

 _" I need to call Jiraiya this instant! and see what is he doing with that seal project of his for Naruto, I'm not sure how we can deal with her and Naruto at the same time and what's worse is she placed a seal on naruto that will trigger him if something happens to her! damn it all!. I can't risk Naruto going beserk if we do something to that dark elf queen!"_ He said gritting his teeth and Looking Angry at what just happened as he Left his office.

( With Naruto 3 hours later)

Naruto opened his eyes, as he felt his body fully healed and he seemed to be alone in the room. Sitting up from his bed The Dark Elf Harbinger proceeded to remove all of the Little devices and bandages from his body eyeing his clothing that was now clean. He walked over to put on his clothes before he could, Anko and Haku walked in as they were both surprised to see the nude form of a fully healed Naruto standing up as they both Blushed as the said boy turned around seeing them.

Before The two girls could say anything they looked from his torso that was muscular build 6 pack that had battle scars from his training but when they looked down south their eyes widened in disbelief as their faces heated up red as Anko's nose shooting out a waterfall of blood as it blasted her out the hospital window with Haku staring at naruto's _sword_ in shock!

" N-Naruto-sama!" She said in a rather high pitched tone she couldn't look away as perverted thoughts were in her head.

 _" N-Naruto-sama is so... bi-big!"_ She thought as the image burned her mind as her nosebleed sent her flying out the window next to the one Anko crashed out on the left.

Naruto Stood there with a raised eyebrow at the reaction of the two seeing his nude form but ignored it as he put on his clothes and grabbed his sword, he frowned knowing his mask was Destroyed in the fight against Orochimaru it seemed he would need a new one but decided to just keep his hood up to hide his identity only to see Origa come in wearing the clothing she got from the Kunoichi store as Naruto Blushed seeing her in clothes like that.

" Naruto-kun... your recovered?" She said looking at him.

" Yes my lady, I'm back at full strength so what did the Hokage want from you?" He asked seeing her scowl.

" Naruto... i don't trust him..." She said with him raising a brow already having a idea on why she didn't.

" Why?" He asked wanting to know

" Naruto he's using you, all he see you as is his tool nothing more..." She spoke with distaste in her voice.

" Let's talk at the apartment... too many eyes and ears here" He said grabbing her hand which made her cheeks light up a bit as they walked out the hospital room.

A few Minutes later.

Anko barged into the Hospital room naruto was just in, Fully naked with just wearing her trench coat.

" NARUTO-KUN LET YOUR ANKO-CHAN LOVE YOU!" She yelled ready to have a piece of Naruto only to look surprised when he wasn't in the room.

She screamed curses at Missing her chances on having a piece of that mighty _sword_ of his as she jumped out the window to find her clothes getting dressed and then hunt down Naruto and get him alone later.

Haku was currently laying in a demolished cabbage cart with a perverted face as it glowed red she was still having dirty thoughts

" MY CABBAGES!!" Screamed a Merchant getting on his knees in a desperate way in agony

( An: i was tempted to do the cabbage part!)

( With Naruto and Origa)

Both were at the apartment alone discussing about the not so good Hokage as Origa placed a sound barrier around the whole apartment room with her dark magic so no one wouldn't listen to their conversation.

" I have reason to believe that the Hokage knew of my clan's downfall... and didn't bother sending help... leaving them to die. I'm already losing trust in him... I'm so tempted to find out the truth... but eventually i will.." He said sitting on the bed with her looking at him.

" It's very unwise to trust him... why not end the contract with him and kill him?" She said with a frown as he also frowned.

" It's really too early... i plan on ending the contract on the finals of the chunin exams and take Haku with me after I do so I'll defect from konoha and go see how is uzushiogakure is doing since Konoha no longer needs my services and they will know of identity soon.." He said making her look confused.

" Uzushiogakure?" She said

" Yes, it's a island... of my clan's home... when i went on a mission, i went to my clan's fallen country to learn if i was from a clan and what i saw there confirmed it." He said

" Naruto we have a war to do, we have to go back and check on the palace along with Chloe and the others.. after the war is over you can have your revenge on those who wronged your clan" She said seeing him look away.

He was torn between in having to do his duty as a Harbinger for his Queen and to avenge his clan. He knew the kingdom comes first but he didn't want to abandon his clan that died decades ago.

Origa saw his Expression as she put a hand on his shoulder.

" Naruto-kun.. i promise... once we win the war I'll let you have your vengence" She said in a soft tone that she always spoke to him when he was younger

He knew she was right.

" We'll leave after the preliminary exams because I'm needed there... can we leave after that?" He asked seeing her nod.

" Yes.. we can leave once you're finished with the preliminary exams..." She said looking at him.

( Hokage Office)

Hiruzen was going to leave his office that was until the Elders of Konoha arrived his team mates Koharu, Homura and Danzo.

" Hiruzen, we need to talk" Said Danzo looking at his rival.

" Not now Danzo I have to attend to the Preliminary Exams" He said with a frown while both Homura and Koharu frowned at him as he was going to the door but Danzo stepped in his way blocking him.

" You have plenty of time to get there, what we need to say is to be discussed now" Danzo said with his stoic expression on the old kage.

" What do you want?" Hiruzen said looking annoyed

" You are aware of that terrible power that was released here on the day of the exams when genin were in the forest of death" Danzo spoke with Hiruzen frowning still as he nodded

" Get to the point already" Hiruzen said making Danzo frown.

" Then let me put it to you in other words, I hear you have a secret mercenary working in the shadows mind telling us about him?" Danzo said making Hiruzen narrow his eyes at him.

" And why should i tell you?" The Sandaime spoke.

" Why have you kept us and the village in the dark about this Hiruzen! that you hired a secret mercenary to work in the shadows! we deserve to know the truth!" Said Koharu with Homura nodding in agreement.

" Because of the contract he signed he doesn't want anyone to know of his existence here and it is to be kept a secret!" The Sandaime said

" Secret contract or not you still have to tell us who he is! can that mercenary of yours truly be trusted!?" Homura said scowling.

" Silence!" He yelled making them flinch.

" You all will know of him when the time comes! now get out! i have to go!" He yelled seeing them grumble as Both Homura and Koharu walked away except Danzo who narrowed his eye.

" I may not know of who he looks like, but i know this secret assassin of yours has a name... His name is Uzumaki Naruto correct?" Danzo said turning away Missing The Sandaime's glare.

" Don't worry, I won't say no more seeing this is S-ranked but keep in mind Hiruzen that if he an Uzumaki then he could be a possible jinchuriki the missing vessel of the Kyuubi if what he is, is true then you must keep him here chained to become a Weapon" Danzo said walking away as the Sandaime scowled looking at him from behind as the old kage walked out the door heading for the preliminary arena he would have to deal with Danzo later.

( Uchiha Compound)

There at the Uchiha clan compound was Uchiha Mikoto who was another sole survivor of the clan massacre. She herself and her youngest son Sasuke were the only ones left alive.

She didn't know how could her oldest daughter do this, while her son is revenge driven to kill his older sister and restore his clan since she was the current clan head.

Though Mikoto knew why her daughter did this... she always loved and cares for her daughter. She had a exact idea why the uchiha clan had to be liquidated because Mikoto once evasedropped on her husband's conversation with the Uchiha elders on a coup to take over Konoha, she didn't want any part in the coup knowing it was wrong and for that very reason was why her daughter spared her that night because Itachiko knew her mother wasn't apart of the coup like her father and the rest of the clan.

With a sigh she sipped her tea looking at a portrait of her, Kushina ,Tsume and Hitomi Hyuuga.

Missing both of her best friends Kushina and Hitomi.

She became worried for her son.. she didn't want him to push himself so hard she knew he doesn't like being in Itachiko's Shadow since Fugaku favored her over Sasuke. And she silently prayed that Sasuke would just defeat his sister and not kill her she didn't want to loose her daughter. She had faith in Kakashi to help Sasuke forget revenge and not go after his sister.

With a sigh she decided to get up and prepare dinner for her and Sasuke.

( with the genins)

" Your saying it was that Naruto guy? that caused all of that power in the forest?" said Kiba as he saw Sasuke nod his head and told them what happened with Orochimaru.

" That special jonin Anko saw everything, but it's clear the source came from Naruto and there is more to it than meets the eye then we are being told" Said Sasuke as he wanted to Know exactly how in the hell did the blonde elf fox freak got so strong and was able to be on Orochimaru's level of strength because the snake sage was a freaking Sannin!? no genin or kid shouldn't be able to fight a Sannin and live to tell the tale!

" You know the Hokage forbid us from pressing the matter on Naruto Sasuke-san if you press it further would be an act of treason and not even you or your mother could help you get out of such punishment" Said Shino with Hinata agreeing but saw Sasuke's scowl directed at him.

" Regardless, we deserve to know just who is this Naruto and why is he here? and where did he come from? Find out how powerful he became. You can't deny that all of you are curious to know about him" Sasuke said seeing them all have deep thoughts and were indeed curious about the blonde fox warrior.

" I recently heard that Naruto is out the hospital and is back on his feet" Said Shikimaru as he heard from a group of Anbu talking about Naruto.

This made the other look shocked at how fast Naruto recovered.

 _" Just who are you Uzumaki Naruto!?"_ Was the thought of every Rookie as they left to go to their preliminary exams and prove themselves that they have what it takes to be Chunin's.

( Central Tower Arena)

The Genin lined up single file in the arena floor as they saw the Hokage, each teams and their jonin sensei's, The Chunin Exams proctors and surprisingly enough Uzumaki Naruto in his new black trench coat with his hood up hiding his face all in his glory now generating lots of power off his body besides him was Haku wearing her Anbu Rabbit Mask she was on Naruto's left with Origa wearing a cowl to hide her identity since she and Haku wanted to stay at Naruto's side at all times.

Those that knew Naruto's injuries were shocked to the core about his recovery they thought he would be on death's door as jaws fell on the ground in shock it was like they've seen a ghost coming back to kill them or that Naruto was that of a Demigod.

The Hokage eyed the boy seeing how fast is recovery was it amazed him but froze when he saw Origa standing by Naruto's right under her cowl she glared at the old man as if she was telling him that 'I'm watching you' daring him to try something.

" Welcome to all genin teams that made it this far through the chunin exams, as you have proven you have the strength to survive the life taking forest of death and make it to the preliminary finals. Normally the leaf would skip straight to a one month training period for all future Chunins who wish come for the finals that come at the end of the month, but due to so many of you here we must thin the ranks further and test to see if you have what it takes to enter the Chunin exam finals. if any of you have any injuries that you received from the forest of death or do you believe your skills are not enough for you to advance further, If any of you have the feeling that They are not ready to fight another genin during the Premlinaries please raise your hand and we will announce it so that you can be taken off the list" Said Naruto as under his hood you could see his glowing cat like blue eyes and the power behind them made all genin plus Jonin sensei feel uneasy that he stared at them with those eyes.

" Proctor i would like to withdraw from the exams" Said Kabuto as he saw those eyes of Naruto Turn to him as it made Kabuto very nervous as if he saw the eyes narrow at him.

" Very well, You may go" He said eyeing Kabuto who was sweating as the boy moved to the exit Hoping to get rid of the image of naruto's eyes that were burning with untold fury.

 _" Just as i thought, he reeks of the scent of a snake just like Orochimaru... I'll see to it that he will be taken care of"_ Thought Naruto before turning to his attention on the genin.

" Anyone else wish to leave? No?" Naruto asked seeing the rest of the genin Shake their heads.

" Well then may the preliminary finals Begin! may we start with Aburame Shino and Abumi Zaku!" Naruto Exclaimed

 _To be Continued._

 **An: So tell me what you think? in the Next chapter ill have Naruto and Origa return to Eostia and see what has happened to the kingdom and find Chloe. Stay tuned! the next chapter comes soon all will be Explained in the next chapter goodbye.**


	12. Chapter 11

**An: Here is Chapter 11 enjoy it consider this a early Halloween Present. i wish i could have the time to write a Scary Story but i really want to focus on the Dark Elf Harbinger though so maybe next Halloween ill make a Scary Story anywho enjoy the chapter ill try to not disappoint you.**

Chapter 11: Preliminary Finals and Devastating Reunion

Aburame Shino Vs Abumi Zaku

 _" An Enemy i know nothing about could cause a problem"_ Thought Shino as he had problems with his bugs still and would have to resort to other means of disabling his foe Should that become a issue.

" Kill him! if you draw first Blood we will show that sound village will not be taken lightly!" Said Dosu whispering to his team mate who nodded

" Right" Said Zaku with a sinister smile as he looked ready to spill Shino's guts.

" Idiot be careful of that blonde proctor, he is the reason Orochimaru-sama is in bad condition due to that explosion" Whispered Kin who saw Dosu glare at her

" Shut the hell up don't you think I'm aware of that" Said Dosu with a glare as he watched everything from the stands making kin look away.

" Before we begin, i want all of you to know that I'm the Proctor for the Premlinaries, only i am the one to Approve of you killing your opponent should you defy me will lead to your own death right here in this arena. Ready? Fight!" Said Naruto as he meant what he said at the last part as the genins flinched even Gaara looked terrified as the red head was sweating just from staring at Naruto in slight fear.

" I'm going to splatter your guts everywhere!" Said Zaku as he waited for Shino to Attack but the Aburame didn't which made Zaku impatient with the bug boy.

" Unlikely, but if you wish to try then i won't stop you" Said Shino as he decided to bait the sound Shinobi

" Oh? I'll do more than just try! ' Decapitating air wave!" Said Zaku as he extended his hands and shot out a blast of sound from his palms.

Shino seeing Zaku's hands opening moved in time to avoid the attack, as he brought out a Kunai to his hand and threw it at the sound shinobi's right hand hitting the wrist in the process Zaku cursed at shino before pulling out the Kunai threw it away before using his left hand to fire more air waves and making the Aburame Dodge them with each pace

 _" I must keep him busy. he only has one hand to use"_ Thought Shino as he just needed to hold out a little longer than form a plan.

" Is this all the leaf Shinobi can do? Dodge my attacks while throwing a Kunai at my wrist to stop one of my hands? you should have thrown two in order to stop me entirely!" Said Zaku as he aimed his left hand at shino who surprised Everyone except Naruto when he didn't prepare his body to get away, and awaited this Attack.

" You shouldn't do that" Said Shino as he knew logically his protests would be ignored and Zaku would fire another air wave.

" That's not much in terms of begging for mercy but it will do for me ' Decapitating air wave!" Zaku shouted as he tried to fire his left hand but found it wouldn't work and tried to fire again only to Meet resistance again.

" What's the matter? you seem to be having problems" Said Shino making Zaku getting angry

" Shut up leaf Trash!" Said Zaku as he tried again but the attack didn't happen only for him to scream in pain as his left arm exploded.

" That kunai i threw was more then just a means of disabling your right hand as i needed to throw you off balance from using a deadly Attack like that so i had it covered with insects from my hive, and had them crawl off under your sleeves discreetly to your left hand so they could block the flow of air in your palm. after that i used your pride, and your anger against you in order to be your downfall" Said Shino as he saw Zaku scowl and clutched his Missing arm in pain.

" Abumi Zaku is unable to continue fighting the winner is Aburame Shino!" Said Naruto as he saw the sound Shinobi glare at him before being taken away by the nurses.

The Next Fight showed Tenten vs Temari

Before Tenten could focus on her match she looked at Naruto.

 _" I wonder what he looks like under that Hood, I hope he looks Handsome"_ Thought Tenten with a light blush turning her attention at Temari who was also looking at Naruto making the Bun haired girl glare at her.

 _" Hmmm he looks very strong... i want to see his face, it's a shame we are going through this invasion, maybe i could try asking him out"_ Thought Temari as she focused on Tenten.

Up in the stands Origa narrowed her eyes under her cowl at the two girls down there she caught them looking at Naruto as she released a dark aura aimed at them with a combined dark glare she was famous for.

" Ready? Fight!" Said Naruto brought his hand down and instantly Tenten leaped into the air, and threw several kunai at Temari with the Suna Girl quickly as Temari swung her fan to stop the Weapons.

 _" I missed? i never miss! damn suna Kunoichi"_ Thought Tenten as she narrowed her eyes at Temari who was smirking showing her Iron Fan now open revealing an orb in the fan pattern.

" You see these orbs on my fan? they're really stars and the instant I reached the third star is when victory will be mine!" Said Temari as she saw Tenten snarl at her and the smile on temari's face increased knowing she had lots of pride.

" Not if i Turn you into my newest training dummy!" Said Tenten as she leaped again in the air and unsealed her Weapons scroll in a almost intricate dance before unleashing a volley after volley of different Weapons at Temari.

" Oh I'm so scared" Said Temari in a sarcastic tone as she used her fan again to knock those Weapons away and Smiled at tenten's anger only to see the Weapons mistress smile.

" Let's see can you do that again!" Said Tenten as she used her skills with wires to pull back her Weapons and sent them back at Temari.

" All to easy" Said Temari as she did just that revealing all three stars on her fan and Smirked at Tenten who was still in the air.

 _" Oh shit!"_ Cursed Tenten in thought as she realized she was a sitting duck and was caught wide open.

" You lose, 'Wind Scythe Jutsu!" Said Temari as she unleashed her Fan's power upon a helpless Tenten, and saw the wind form a tornado that cut the Weapons mistress all over from clothes to skin as the jutsu ended.

Temari widened her eyes in disbelief at Naruto who was floating in mid air with Tenten like it was a fairytale seeing them like that which for some reason made Temari scowl at Tenten in jealousy, wait Jealousy? that was something Temari could never become.

As for Tenten her eyes widened in shock and she was Blushing as she got a good close up on Naruto's face under his hood she couldn't believe how handsome he was!

Though Tenten wasn't the only one surprised, Jonin, Genins, Had their jaws dropped at the scene and certain women in stands were Giving Tenten death glares for being close to _their_ Naruto, and these women were Origa, Anko, Haku, Hinata and surprisingly Ino.

( Mizukage Tower)

Mei Terumi scowled as she radiated a dark aura scaring Both Ao and Chojuro as they backed away from her.

 _" Why i do have a feeling that a bun haired girl is in the open arms of my Naruto-kun!"_ She thought in her mind having a mental note to melt away the girl who is in her crush's Arms.

( Back at the arena)

" Allow me to heal you" He said using his Multi Heal spell to take away the injuries she received from temari's jutsu.

" Th-Thank You Naruto-sama!" Said Tenten with a flushed face ignoring all the glares she was getting from certain women as he let her down.

" Very impressive to say at least, in favor of the match the winner is Temari!" Said Naruto while Temari was still glaring at Tenten but decided to let it go and walk away enjoying the victory she earned.

Now it was the next Match Hinata vs Neji.

 _" No! Please don't let me fight him"_ Thought Hinata who saw Neji smirk at her as it made Hinata have a look of worry.

" Hinata, if you don't want to fight i will understand and there is no shame in fighting family" Said Kurenai as she saw the look Hinata did and was tempted to smack off the smirk off Neji's face.

"She's right Hinata you know How Neji is... he's considered a Prodigy and he won't hold back" Said Kiba

"Rather then give advice on what i think you should do, i think the right thing to say is ' What do you _think_ you should do' and if you can go through it" Said Shino as he saw Hinata have a thoughtful look as he looked down seeing Neji and Naruto.

" I- I think i i need to do this to show what I'm capable of!" Said Hinata with little courage she wanted to prove her father that she wasn't weak as she went down the stairs and stood across from her cousin.

" It seems fate has decided to pit us against each other Hinata-sama. Though even i must confess that I feel some form of pity for you in the fact that fate has already declared me the winner in this fight. If i were you now Hinata-sama you should forfeit" Said Neji with coldness as he saw Hinata look uneasy as Naruto narrowed his eyes at the boy.

" I-I Don't care i will prove that i am strong!" Said Hinata as she saw Neji narrow his eyes activating his byukugan glaring at Hinata.

" But are not and it just goes to show you how weak you are, Fate will declare me the winner of this match and there is nothing you or no one can do about it" He said getting into his gentle fist stance.

She looked a little worried as she looked at Naruto's eyes and those eyes told her to stand up and fight for herself.

" I won't back down Neji-nisan i will fight you and I will _win!_ " Said Hinata she went through hand signs and Activated her byukugan to prove her point.

" Are you two Ready? Fight!" Said Naruto.

The two Hyuuga members fought it out in their genin gentle fist taijutsu with ruthless strikes and above them, Naruto overheard the Hyuuga clan were currently having a private Blood feud due to what happened years ago. Naruto locked his eyes on Neji Taking a careful eye on him.

However all of it changed when Neji revealed Hinata's sleeve to show her right arm's Chakra point centers had been hit multiple times, and her mouth leaking Blood, She was shocked just as the others that Neij's eyes were much better than hers and how he had done so much, Neji hit Hinata back hard with a uppercut to the face that sent her head first into the ground.

At this point Naruto was about to call the match if this went on any longer would make it worse for Hinata but to his surprise and everyone else's the girl got up off the ground and continued to fight Neji, her movements were slower and she didn't have enough chakra to use her byukugan it looked like she was going to change tactics using Taijutsu she learned from the academy but still Neji had the upper hand and repelled Hinata back again with ruthless strikes as it made everyone flinch at the sight of it.

" You are beaten Hinata-sama, Just accept your fate as a weak heiress and stay down" Said Neji as he told Naruto to call off the match as he frowned.

His eyes turned back to look at Hinata who was struggling to get up as it surprised him she's weak in his mind to think she has the strength to stand up and continue fighting.

" I am not weak yet Neji-nisan i will prove that i am not!" Said Hinata as Blood flow freely from her mouth.

" Then you will just have to _die!"_ Said Neji as he charged forward to strike Hinata's heart as others widened Their eyes and jonins were going to jump down and stop him only to look on Horror at what happened.

 _Thunk!_

" AAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!" Screamed Neji who held the missing stump of his right arm as he fell on his knees looking at his right arm that had been hacked off by none other than Naruto who sheathed his Fox Blade glaring at Neji with red eyes with black Slit puplis.

This action shocked everyone Everyone Genin, Jonin and Even the Hokage looked at Naruto in complete shock and Horror except Origa.

" Hyuuga Hinata is unable to fight, Neji Hyuuga will be disqualified for his attempt of murder" Said Naruto giving Neji a death glare under his hood as he kicked Neji away.

" Naruto! that was uncalled for!" Yelled the Hokage.

" Stay out of this! you! you freak! you had no right to stop me!" Said Neji gritting his teeth in pain clutching his Missing right arm.

Naruto kneeled down over Hinata and touched her as he used his cure spell to heal her completely, when the green light died down Hinata felt completely better than she was before as she hugged Naruto for saving her life and told him she was forever in his debt.

Naruto for this part hugged Hinata back and told her to go to the medics for check up as Naruto turned back to Neji who's Expression went from anger to shock.

" Why? why did you do that? why did you save her!?" Said Neji hiding his fearful expression.

" Because it was the right thing to do" Naruto said in coldness

" Heal me! I demand you heal my arm back!" He spoke only for Naruto to appear in front of him so fast picking him up by the collar of his shirt Frightening the boy.

" Heal you? no you don't deserve it, and you most definitely don't deserve right of being Chunin, i suggest you watch yourself boy or else i will _kill_ you myself like how you tried to kill Hinata" Said Naruto narrowing his red eyes at Neji who sweated heavily in fear.

" Naruto put him down!" Said the Sandaime only for Naruto to ignore him

" Hey kid put him down!" Said Asuma

He ignored their pleas to put Neji down as he looked up looking at Origa who nodded her head.

He put Neji down as the boy crawled away from Naruto standing by his Sensei who frowned looking at Neji then at Naruto but the green clad jonin froze seeing Naruto's eyes.

" Guy-san keep your genin on a tighter leash if not i will be forced to put him down" Said Naruto as Guy nodded and toom Neji to the nurses to get him patched up.

" This what happens to all who defy's me the next person who pulls a stunt like Neji did will lose their limb" He said scaring all of the Genin with the Jonins looking worried Gaara flinched hearing what Naruto said as Shukaku screamed in fear in Gaara's mind telling him to not Anger Naruto.

Anko on the other hand drooled and Blushed.

 _" Sadistic too! think I'm in love!"_ She thought with hearts in her eyes looking at Naruto.

Now everyone was trying to get over their shock on what Naruto did to Neji as the next match was Gaara vs Rock Lee as Naruto gave Gaara a glare that made the boy sweat and look away as he and Rock lee began their fight.

( Time skip)

The preliminary rounds were over those who won are heading for the Finals next month, they have a whole month to train and these winners were, Uchiha Sasuke Dosu Kinuta, Subaku no Kankuro, Subaku no Temari, Subaku no Gaara, Nara Shikamaru and Kiba Inuzuka.

( An: Got lazy in writing their fights, plus half was cannon)

Seeing that they won Naruto, Origa and Haku were leaving since he finished his job of being proctor.

( Hokage Office)

" So... this Dark Elf Queen is the reason why naruto was taken away" Said Jiraiya with a sigh as Hiruzen nodded.

" Yes... it's going to be harder to capture Naruto and subdue him we can't do any harm to her seeing she placed a seal on him" Said Hiruzen

" Maybe i could try seeing the brat and get him to sign the toad contract him.. once he signs it on the finals i could use a reverse summoning and place the seal i Created on his forehead once all of that is good and done we can have a Yamanka Clan member erase any memory of Origa or alter them to make her look like the villian and he kills her instead! i could also remove the seal she placed on him" Jiraiya suggested seeing the Sandaime smirk a little at the thought of Brainwashing Naruto to Kill Origa.

" That's a good idea but there's a problem... it seems that Haku girl might get in the way... I'll have Kakashi take care of her" Said Hiruzen with Jiraiya nodding.

" This is our only chance in getting Naruto back we can't lose it this time... We have to subdue him first then alter his mind to kill Origa" Said Jiraiya who looked at a picture of the Yondaime who scowled making Jiraiya flinch and look away.

" Yes your right ill have a secret Anbu unit to assist you when that time comes..." Hiruzen said seeing Jiraiya nod and see his student go to the window.

" Sensei... how is Kushina?" Jiraiya said not looking at the Sandaime.

" She is still in her coma i told the doctors to keep her sedated... until we figure out what to do with her" He said blowing smoke from his pipe.

" I wonder what would happen if She woke up right now and wondered what happened to her son, not to mention we lied to Tsunade about Kushina's condition after the fox attack" Jiraiya said making the Sandaime frown.

" I pray that she doesn't wake up, because if she does she will seek out for Naruto that wil cause a problem we can't allow.. if we are to control Naruto as our loyal Weapon and Kushina will be adamant to stop us from doing what we should had done" Hiruzen said.

" We have the last living Uzumaki's here... and they must be kept to keep things balanced for the good of Konoha we had to leave Uzu for their own demise and fate..." Said Hiruzen noticing the scowl formed on Harashirama Senju's picture as he looked away from it. knowing he betrayed his sensei wife's clan for the greater good of the leaf.

"Let's just hope we pull through this we have a month to prepare for taking Naruto and defeat Origa, I'll be going keep me posted sensei" Said Jiraiya leaping out the window as Hiruzen nodded.

( With Naruto and Origa)

The two were back in the forest of death opening up a dimensional gate seeing that the two were heading back to Eostia and will return back here in a month Haku stayed behind at the apartment until Naruto and Origa returned.

Before they could walk in the portal a figure emerged out the portal that shocked both Naruto and Origa.

" My my... what a reunion Origa... and Naruto-san" Said a female voice.

Origa for her part scowled in Anger as she summoned her scepter with Naruto drawing out his Fox Blade.

" It's **_you!"_** Growled Origa narrowing her Amber eyes at this stranger.

" Why am i not surprised... of all people she had to show up..." Naruto said scowling at the person.

" It's been awhile how was your stay here in this world Naruto-san? did you enjoy it?" The Woman said with a smirk seeing him snarl.

" So it was you that sent me away Celestine Lucross!" Said Naruto seeing that Celestine prepared herself for battle holding a Sword made of Light.

" It had be done, you were too dangerous to be standing in Eostia i had to do something about it" Celestine said seeing Origa

" And for that i will kill you for it Celestine!" Yelled Origa who charged forward at Celestine as the two clashed.

 _To Be Continued._

 **An: Whew i hoped you enjoyed the chapter ill write the Fight between Naruto and Origa vs Celestine then finals for the exams in a few days. Happy Halloween I'll post the next chapter in a few days**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Fight off

Once Origa and Celestine clashed their Weapons a collision of Darkness and Light erupted in the Forest of death, Origa leapt firing Dark orbs from her scepter at Celestine who blocked them with a Light barrier as she leapt forward and slashed her sword of Light against Origa as Naruto jumped in intervening with his Fox Blade drawn pushing her back as Sparks flew when their swords clashed. Origa spoke in a foreign language going to cast a spell as the Clouds in the sky began to turn dark as the angry heavens were darkening erupted with purple lighting as you could hear thunder.

With a wave of her scepter aiming it at Celestine Dark Purple bolts of lighting decended from the clouds striking Celestine as Naruto moved out the way, Celestine saw this of course and teleported in light avoiding the lightning as she pointed at Naruto firing light beams from her finger tips as he deflected them she lunged forward going to charge at him with her light sword.

" Come out!" He shouted emerging from the ground 7 Samurai Khan who wore blue, metallic samurai armor. They have greyish-blue skin, but only their hands are visible dark red belts and have one glowing, red eye as they unsheathed their swords and charged at Celestine who looked shocked at this Action and Origa who looked impressed at what he harbinger had summoned up.

All 7 Samurai Khan went forward as She blocked each of their swords as she managed to slay one Samurai Kahn while fending off the other 6 Naruto ran forward aiming his sword at Celestine to Join his personal soldiers to Attack her.

It was then Celestine pulled out her scepter made of light and gleamed a bright light in a wave that consumed the samurai kahn destroying them the light blinded Naruto and Origa, Celestine took the time to impale her sword of Light at Naruto who blocked it sinced his sight was blinded but he could still hear because of his Fox Ears, he kicked her back as she recovered and kept dodging his fox blade that he was swinging at her.

Origa landed on the ground as she started to chant a spell.

" Meteors of Heaven Unleash thy fury!" Origa chanted as a Warp hole appeared behind her as a barrage of meteorites were heading for Celestine.

Celestine was struggling a little she had to fend off both Naruto and Origa as she blasted a ray of Light at Naruto's face sending him flying to some trees as She pulled out her light bow and fired multiple shots of light arrows at each meteorite.

Origa scowled as she turned her scepter into a sword of darkness charging forward against Celestine as both swords clashed.

" You have gotten stronger Origa" Said Celestine.

" Of course I have! you're going to pay for what you've done!" Origa said putting pressure on Celestine's sword of Light.

" When will you realize that I'm winning the war in Eostia! you're kingdom has fallen already!" Said Celestine making Origa snarl

" My kingdom stands!, you will bow down to my Empire Along with your princess Knight bitches! who will be slaves to my Monsters!" Origa said kicking Celestine back as their swords clashed again causing Sparks to Fly putting pressure on one another's sword, on Origa's side Darkness erupted, on Celestine's side light erupted as the Whole Forest of Death was swirling with the clash of light and dark. Konoha Shinobi and The villages saw this with fear in there eyes they didn't know what was happening over there.

Naruto getting up revealing half of his face that was scarred that was slowly healing as he grabbed his fox blade and went back to help his Queen.

" Your kingdom has lost Origa, you see i planned this the moment you left your Palace to find your guard dog that i sent away! i gave Claudia the order to Attack your kingdom without me! they succeeded!" Celestine said seeing Origa narrowing her eyes.

" Your Wrong! my kingdom is protected with a magic force field your forces shouldn't be able to get pass or Attack my Palace and city!" Origa said growling pushing her Sword down she didn't want to believe that her kingdom was defeated worried for Chloe and her Dark elf subjects.

" Your kingdom has fallen, your kingdom had traitors and only two of them did what was right" Said Celestine shocking both Naruto and Origa they had traitors within their ranks impossible?!

" No...No! your lying! i have no traitors!" She said not wanting to believe it with Naruto clenching his fists in anger.

" Oh yes, and these two are from your little commando unit the Discordia Guard they did their job by deactivating your force field while Claudia and our allied forces attacked your kingdom!" Said Celestine who swift a kick down on Origa knocking the dark elf queen off balance.

" No!!" Said Naruto who lunged forward to save his Queen.

Origa was on the ground reaching for her sword only for Celestine to kick it away.

" This is the end for you Origa," Said Celestine who was charging up her sword of Light as lighting from the sky decended into the blade with a heavenly glow.

" Light Sword of purification! Purity Strike!" Celestine said going to run the blade right through Origa who widened her eyes in fear as she closed her eyes.

A sound of loud flesh could be heard.

Origa opened her eyes when she felt a few drops of blood fall on her face widening her Amber eyes in Horror and shock unable to believe what she was seeing.

Naruto stood there gritting his teeth in pain as he coughed Blood feeling the searing pain in his stomach right where his Kyuubi seal was located as he fell on one knee with blood leaking from his mouth.

Celestine looked shocked as well but plunged the sword deeper into him as his eyes were going red to blue as he impaled his sword into her as well making her stagger as she backed away pulling the Sword out of Naruto, Celestine coughed Blood holding on to her chest that was impaled by his fox blade.

" NARUTO!!!" Screamed Origa as she crawled to him as soon as he fell flat on the ground.

Celestine knew she was at her limit that sword of his did damage to her in the inside but she looked at Naruto in anger.

 _" That bastard... i need to leave... and recover... i may have failed in stripping Origa of her power but her Harbinger Should die since my sword can purify a demon..."_ Celestine thought opening a portal going to it before turning at Origa.

 _" This isn't the end of it, i Will kill you soon Origa..."_ Said Celestine who walked into the portal leaving.

Naruto found himself in his Mindscape with lying down weakly looking up at his fox tenant.

" Kyuubi... what's happening to me... i feel weak... and cold...?" Naruto asked with his vision going blurry.

 **" My vessel... it seems we're dying... " He said.**

" Dying? impossible! can't you heal us!" Naruto looked up on hope seeing his Tenant look silent for a minute before sighing.

 **" There is one way... to do this, it's been a good ride with you Naruto...you were much worthy of being my vessel** **" Kyuubi spoke making Naruto look confused not understanding what his fox was saying.**

" What are you saying?" Naruto said

 **" I am going to make you... the New Kyuubi** **giving you the rest of my chakra and Life-Force to live on while i pass on to the other world" Kyuubi Explained.**

" No! there has to be another way to save us both!" Naruto argued.

 **" I wish there was another way to save us both... but only one of us must live... and that has to be you... that sword Celestine wielded must have been designed to kill monsters and demons... you will be the new Kyuubi...** **you will be reborn as The New Kyuubi and Pure Fox Demon!" Kyuubi roared flaring his Yokai Chakra putting his paw over Naruto giving him all of his life and Chakra.**

" Kyuubi-" Naruto spoke but His fox cut him off.

 **" Naruto... i have one dying wish before i dissapear" Spoke Kyuubi**

" What is it...?" He said looking at his partner not wanting to show his sad expression.

 **" Continue my legacy as a Fox Demon... and new Bijuu... Be happy with Origa of Discordia... and kill the masked uchiha... who went by Madara Uchiha. This is my good bye to you... and you earned Respect to Know of my real name" Spoke Kyuubi who was starting to fade.**

 **" My name is Kurama.." Kyuubi spoke as he drew his final Breath as all of his chakra and Life force went inside Naruto as a bright light erupted.**

" Naruto! Naruto! wake up! please stay awake! don't you dare die on me!" Cried Origa screaming with tears holding on to her Harbinger using what magic she could use to heal him only to find it wasn't working.

She perked up her head hearing people coming she saw the Hokage, the clan heads and Anbu with The Village Elders.

Seeing that she was outnumbered she held Naruto protectively daring them to come and take him.

Hiruzen looked at her with a smirk he was going to signal his anbu to arrest her only for a bright light glow coming from Naruto as it blinded Everyone

" Naruto?" She spoke softly looking at him as the glow intensified.

" Get them!" Said Jiraiya who now appeared.

The Anbu stepped forward only for their necks to be hit with Senbon coming from Haku who so happened to appear besides Origa and Naruto,

" Haku!" Origa said as the Ice woman nodded.

" Stay back all of you!" Haku shouted holding more Senbon.

The Light that was glowing from Naruto consumed Both Him, Origa and Haku as they teleported out of sight shocking others.

" Where did they go!?" Shouted Homura

" Find them! look everywhere!" Commanded Hiruzen as every Anbu and Jonin nodded.

( In Uzushiogakure)

The light that held Naruto, Origa and Haku brought them here in Uzushiogakure as Origa Widened her eyes.

" Naruto-sama! Naruto-sama!" Haku yelled trying to help him up.

" Haku... Origa-chan... take me to the Uzushiogakure Palace" He spoke emotionlessly as all his shadowkahn Appeared also helping Naruto into the palace.

( Uzushiogakure Castle Bed room)

Naruto was in his bed with his Samurai Kahn guarding the doors with Haku trying to heal him as Origa looked sadly at him.

" What's happening to you Naruto-sama?" Said Haku.

" I'm... going through a new change... I'm going to be reborn... into a new Bijju.." He spoke shocking her she didn't Know that he was a Jinchuriki that Explained everything.

" The Kyuubi... what happened to it?"Origa asked

" He's... gone... he gave the rest of his chakra and life force to me, to live on..." He said closing his eyes as Origa looked shocked at this information.

" How long... will this change go through?" She asked wondering if she could speed it up with her dark magic.

" A month... so i will be going through a coma for a month in my transformation..." He spoke as red chakra and a mix of malevolent dark magic consume him in a cocoon.

 _To be Continued._

 **An: Here you go, the next chapter will be the finals of the exams, Naruto will become the New Kyuubi and Bijuu so he will have new powers and new appearance! so stay tuned!** **i might make his appearance similar to Sesshomaru from Inuyasha.**

 **Might promise a lemon in the next chapter.**

 **Oh and** **one more thing i have been talking to Golden Gundam Zero and he recommended i should try a Naruto x Hell Knight Ingrid cross over and Naruto x Taimanin Asagi Crossover.**

 **i might try pulling it off by having Naruto be raised by Asagi. and followed Golden Gundam's ideas for the future Story**

 **That's all i have to say the next update comes in a few days when I have the time.**


	14. Chapter 13

**An: Ok ok i can see some of you weren't pleased with the last chapter so in this chapter ill make up for what you didn't like** **in the last chapter.**

Chapter 13: Rebirth of the New Kyuubi,

( In the Cocoon)

For a half week Naruto had been contained inside the cocoon transforming into the new Kyuubi, as the transformation was processing faster, he was receiving all of Kyuubi's Charkra, the Fox's memories, it's powers, and transformation into the giant Fox itself as Naruto's age increased becoming 17 years old, his body and height changed as well. he was now 6 feet tall and 8 inches, as his hair grew longer with streaks of red.

Everything about Naruto was changing he even gained new abilities and bloodlines that the Kyuubi had been holding on to for quite a while.

( Outside the Cocoon)

Origa stared worriedly at the cocoon wondering what sort of change will Naruto go through he told her that he was becoming the next Kyuubi and Biju she wondered what he would be like.

She grew more worried about her kingdom, her castle and Chloe... plus her dark elf subjects... she wished she could had just taken Naruto and returned to Eostia to protect it.. she wanted to be Angry at Naruto but for some reason she couldn't bring herself too. Because she knew this was his birth world and he was learning of it.. she took him from his world for her own purposes and ambitions believing he would bring greatness to her kingdom she even saw potential in the boy when she first held him in her arms as she was having flashbacks of Young Naruto.

 _( Flash back, Eostia)_

 _Origa was in her Private bed room sitting on her Queen sized royal bed looking towards her right she saw a baby crib with young Naruto in it._

 _Standing up she walked towards the crib eyeing him with her stoic expression seeing him look back at her with his Blue eyes sucking on his fingers._

 _" You amuse me young Naruto, I sense great potential within you.. i feel that you should use that talent and potential here instead of being in your old world where those humans would most likely waste what your learning, i know all of them wants to kill them for what you hold within you." She spoke looking at him seeing him tilting his head trying to understand what she was saying._

 _Sending her scepter away she picked him up out of the crib holding him into her arms._

 _" Since i have decided your fate, you will_ _become a part of my future empire, you will serve me until the day you die... I own your life now not those pathetic Humans_. _I will make you an Elf and no longer Human. Your purpose is to bring greatness and power to my Empire and make Celestine Tremble before me, Henceforth Naruto Uzumaki you will be my future Harbinger for my Empire!" She declared seeing him giggle a little looking at her still not understanding what she meant_ _as she grinned eviliy before laughing._

 _( Next Flash Back)_

 _Origa was standing over a 5 year old Naruto watching him write notes on Dark elf history, She had hired a dark elf academy teacher to school Naruto and to teach him everything what the dark elf linage was like, he was taught basic stuff like read, count and etc._

 _" I am Finished Origa-sama" He spoke in respect looking up to his Queen as she nodded._

 _" Good work, now That you've done your homework i promised i would show you around the castle, Come we are going to the Dungeon" She said walking away with him following._

 _( In the dungeons)_

 _Origa brought Naruto down the Dark dungeons of her kingdom as he looked frightened a little causing her to frown lightly as she showed him what the Monsters were doing to the Female prisoners._

 _" Origa-sama what are those Monster's doing to the women?" he spoke rather innocently hearing them moan and notoce their expressions of pleasure._

 _" They are breeding the Female Humans and is mating with them... once you grow older you will understand, I brought you down here to see this, someday i may want you to capture any female gender of any Species and bring them to the dungeon to accept their fate" She spoke looking towards her monsters then at the mind broken women who are lost to pleasure._

 _Naruto could only look in awe as he watched the various Women from each cell being ravaged by monsters as he looked up at his Queen._

 _" What fate is that exactly?" He asked seeing her sigh stroking her scepter._

 _" To be sex slaves" She replied looking down to his reaction seeing him look a little shocked._

 _" Sex Slaves?" He replied looking back at the women._

 _" Yes... that's what they are. i believe you've seen enough, come along" She said walking away as he was going to walk away but a woman grab his leg from a nearby cell as he flinched looking at her mind broken expression_

 _" you... dear boy... do you want to play with my body~" She offered looking at him huskily_

 _" I-I have to go i can't-" He spoke but flinched feeling her touch him down south as he winced feeling a certain body part of his grow at the feel of her touch._

 _" Such a nice cock you have down there.. that dark elf bitch shouldn't have this cock all to herself~ open this cell door and fuck my pussy with your young cock~" She said with lust._

 _Naruto Blushed a little feeling her stroke him he wanted to get away from her._

 _Before the woman could keep stroking him she was blasted back into her cell wall looking horrifed to see a Pissed off Origa of Discordia holding her scepter_

 _" You filthy slut! how dare you touch him!" Origa said with fury seeing the cowering woman flinch._

 _" I-I didn't mean to! please don't hurt me!" The woman pleaded only to be blasted to ashes by Origa's scepter as Naruto flinched seeing her Angry glare._

 _" Come along Naruto! your going to take a bath for letting that filthy whore touch you" She said grabbing his hand walking away trying to calm her nerves._

 _(In Origa's private bathroom)_

 _Origa was washing Naruto in her private bath tub as she herself was in the tub with him washing him._

 _He was Blushing at the sight of her tits looking away but she caught him._

 _" Looking at my body Naruto?" She spoke with a Stern tone as he winced at being caught._

 _" Yes" He replied telling the truth._

 _" What is it do you see about my body?" She said with a frown._

 _" It's- It's beautiful... " He spoke being honest, she had a tint of pink on her face hearing him say that._

 _" Are you serious?" She said just to be sure she heard right_

 _" Yes Origa-sama i like everything about your body" He said seeing her blush more as she looked away shyly_

 _Wait a minute shy? why the hell would she be shy!? never before she has been shy!?_

 _" You think so?" She replied washing his hair seeing him nod._

 _She looked away with a slight shy Expression she felt touched by what he said and what he meant._

 _She didn't know what to say, she felt speechless, Here she was in her private bathtub with her soon to be future harbinger hearing him say such a thing._

 _She just stayed silent as she continued bathing him._

 _( In her Private Bedroom)_

 _Sleeping soundly Origa was in her bed, until she heard a knock at her door she lifted her head up saying._

 _" Enter" Spoke rather irritated on who would wake her up at the middle of the night, the door opened revealing that it was Naruto as she blinked wondering what did he want as he marched over to her bed side._

 _" Naruto? what are you doing up this late at night and why aren't you in your own bedroom?" She said with annoyance_

 _" I... i had nightmares... " Spoke the 5 year old Naruto seeing her frown._

 _" And what do you need me to do about it?" She asked looking him with her stoic expression wanting to go back to sleep_

 _" I... i... was wondering if I could sleep with you?" He spoke shyly as that caught her off guard at what he said._

 _" Sleep with me? do you need Chloe to look after you in your bedroom" She said looking at him as he shook his head_

 _" No thanks... i feel much safer with you, Origa-sama..." He spoke seeing her sigh_

 _" Fine, I'll allow you to sleep with me for one night get in and sleep on the right side of the bed" She spoke laying down on her pillow seeing him get in bed._

 _Few minutes later._

 _Origa turned around watching her soon to be molded warrior sleep so peacefully, her expression softened seeing him, she didn't know what was this feeling that she felt in her dark heart, whatever it was she didn't know how to express it or show it around anyone around her kingdom. Most of her subjects think she cares for Naruto as if he was her son, she was supposed to hate humans but due to her raising Naruto with Chloe's help was changing that view. She didn't know why and it bothered her, was her heart telling her to love this one Human boy? that she took in and was having feelings for him?._

 _A Human boy and a Dark Elf Queen? having a bond? was that even possible? unless she turned him half elf and that would change._

 _Pulling him closer to her breasts blushing lightly hugging him while he was still sleep not wanting to wake him._

 _" I don't know what is this feeling I'm having for you Naruto, but for some reason... it's telling me to be more closer to you..." She said in thought looking at his sleeping form with his head against her breasts._

 _She didn't see him as her future warrior, or some adoptive son, you could say she saw him as a perfect candidate for being her emperor to rule Eostia. She dared to think something like that, him being her emperor? she had no intentions of having a king or emperor to marry, since she wanted to rule the kingdom herself and have it all to herself, there was no one good enough to be her husband. She didn't want to think such thoughts of Loving Naruto that way... as her future husband, she didn't want to think the type of heirs they would have... or the kind of Children they would have. And the very Thought of her being a mother to his children and loving them all?_

 _" God damn it, what is wrong with me! why do i have these thoughts for him!?" She yelled mentally in thought pinching the bridge of her nose._

 _She needed to figure out why did she have such thoughts for Naruto like that and she was going to find out ASAP!_

 _( Origa's office)_

 _It was a week after Naruto left for his training he was 6 years old and was half elf, she was writing paperwork as she finished the final stack, getting up she called for her guard to bring one of her trusted Elders to her office to have a private discussion regarding Naruto._

 _An hour later._

 _An old Dark Elf woman with grey hairs as she walked in Origa's office, gripping her cane she was Morgana a Dark elf Elder and member of the Dark elf council in Origa's kingdom. She was one of Origa's trusted Elders and a elder she can rely on._

 _" Thank you for coming on such short notice Elder Morgana..." Said Origa offering the old Dark Elf elder some tea._

 _" And you are much welcome Origa-sama," Said Morgana who took a cup of tea and was drinking it._

 _( An: Don't mind the Dark elf Elder, she's a oc i made up for development in this story)_

 _" So what have you called me for your majesty?" The elder asked in a more grandmotherly tone_

 _" Morgana... i need to ask you something... and i need your guidance on it... something has been bothering me lately" Origa said making the older elf woman raise a brow looking confused._

 _" What has been bothering you?" She replied wanting to know exactly what_ _it was that was bothering her Queen._

 _" I have been having impure thoughts about someone_ _lately and I can't seem to stop thinking about the said person.. can you keep a secret about who it is i have these thoughts for...?" Said Origa looking closely at Morgana who raised a brow._

 _" Yes, do tell me child" Spoke Morgana._

 _" The person... i keep having These thoughts for is... Naruto Uzumaki..." Confessed Origa looking away with her cheeks bright pink as Morgana looked at her in shock with her mouth agape_

 _" Naruto Uzumaki..._ _you are a boy favored by fate and the very gods that exists. It seems that Origa of Discordia has fallen for you, perhaps you are the one for her since so many substitutes who has asked her hand in marriage has failed and that she declined them, but her having eyes and thoughts for you i never seen that coming" Thought Morgana with a shell shocked expression_ as she was going to speak.

 _" My queen... i believe that you are in love with him" Morgana said with Origa looking shocked with her face going pink._

 _" Lo- Love!? I'm in love with him!? is that why i have these feelings for him!?" Spoke Origa not wanting to believe this._

 _" Yes... dear child_ _you_ _love him" Spoke Morgana who Smiled seeing the shocked look Origa was having._

 _She was speechless... sure many male dark elves_ _had always asked for her hand in marriage and she turned them down plus other dark elf nobles and prince's from other kingdom's or country's did the same and she turned them down when she had no need for a king or future heir to continue her legacy for her empire and era. But Naruto was a different story.. did she love him that much?_

 _" But..." She spoke but Morgana cut her off_

 _" You love the boy, Don't deny it, i know you're trying to mold him into the perfect warrior and killing perfection for your monster army, but on the inside your heart lusts for him." Morgana spoke calmy seeing Origa blink at her words._

 _" I knew you had a thing for him the moment you spent time with him more than your royal duties, your more attached to him than you are with Chloe. the Question is Origa of Discordia, is: Is Naruto Uzumaki more important to you than your dreams and ambitions? only your heart can determine that answer.." Spoke Morgana getting ready to leave as she saw Origa still speechless._

 _" I think i should go now and let you think of what i discussed, but keep in mind someday he might just have feelings for you and he hasn't shown or Express them around you.." Said Morgana who walked away leaving Origa alone._

 _" Is it... true...?.. do i really love him that much?" Was all Origa's thoughts were._

 _( Flashback End)_

Was all Origa thought back in the past of her time with Naruto, she didn't have the need to vent out her anger directed at him, What mattered to her was that she hopes Chloe and whoever else survived from the kingdom's downfall and that she and Naruto will go there asap and bring them here to this rebuilt country of Naruto's clan... she also wondered could Naruto teach her the ability to summon those Shadowkahns they looked impressive and outstanding she wondered what other treasures did the Uzumaki's had.

Getting Ready to get up leaving the room but stopped when her long ears twitched hearing movement from the glowing dark red cocoon Naruto was in, as she turned around widening her amber eyes.

A Hand popped out the cocoon as she could had sworn she saw 9 fox tails erupt out the cocoon as the hand and tails broke apart the cocoon revealing a nude new improved Naruto Uzumaki with glowing red eyes.

Origa Blushed hard seeing his new body.. he grew older, much handsome, as her eyes dared down to look south as her eyes were threatening to pop out her sockets seeing the size of his cock, her nipples erected.

" Nar-Naruto?!" She spoke still shocked.

" Yes... Origa-chan... The new and improved Naruto Uzumaki The New Kyuubi and Lord of Foxes... i have been reborn!" Spoke Naruto looking at her with his new eyes looking huskily over her body as he could smell lust coming from her.

" Like what you see my Queen?" He smirked seeing her look away and blush as he stepped forward making her twitch.

" I.. i..." She spoke not knowing what to do as she could feel her undergarments get wet as he got closer to her.

" You know... you would make a great wife and become my Fox Elf Queen~" As he caressed her chin seeing her shiver.

" What are you talking about?" She spoke not giving him eye contact.

" Since i am the new Kyuubi... i will make you become my eternal mate and Queen of Foxes" He said making her look up at him as she shivered more blushing as she could feel her body heat up.

" Mate?" She spoke understanding what he was saying as he placed his hand over her abdomen where the tattoo was located near her womb.

" What are you doing?" She asked seeing him undo her virginity seal as she looked at him in shock realizing what was about to happen.

" What does it look like I'm doing, We're going to mate by turning you just like me!" as he leaned his face in and kissed her lips as her eyes widened before accepting his kiss as he placed one hand on her ass, as the other was on her waist. while her hand was on his huge appendage that was swelling with pride as he picked her up and brought her on the Royal Uzu Daimyo bed as he stripped her of her clothing and joined her in bed to claim his Mate and mark her as his for eternity.

 _To be continued_

 **An: I hope you liked this! sorry i know i promised a lemon and it will happen in the next chapter, i decided not to do the finals yet, reasons was to put development and try to have Naruto and Origa interact plus show Origa's past with Naruto. I will have him sign the Kaiju Contract and to reveal his new abilities and powers i might suggest some of the things you guys are requesting. plus I'll have Origa and Naruto retrieve Everyone from Eostia to his world and uzushiogakure. And since you guys keep saying i should have Naruto claim Celestine and the princess knights i might do that as payback for naruto i hope you guys are pleased with this chapter because the next one will be even better with the lemon I'll do.**

 **Naruto x Origa x Haku, For now until next time, next chapter comes up in a few days**


	15. Chapter 14

**An: Here you go, here is the lemon i hope you enjoy it :)** **I'll** **Try to not disappoint you all enjoy.**

Chapter 14: Mating Ritual.

The Two began kissing, roaming their hands over the other, feeling, touching, groping, and teasing one another. As Naruto's hands were now playing with Origa's breasts.

" Make Love to me! make love to me Naruto!" Said Origa as she couldn't take it anymore.

" Gladly my queen" Said Naruto as he kissed on her breasts teasin g her nipples as she moaned loudly.

Moving further down Naruto was licking Origa's exposed wet pussy like there was no tommorow as her body spasm in pleasure as she bit her lip gripping his head forcing her face deeper in between her thighs.

Squirting in his face she blushed and moaned releasing her cum.

Licking her cum off his face he smirked seeing that lust in her Amber eyes.

" Eager are we my Queen?" He said while laying flat on his back before moaning as she leaned up putting her mouth over his 14 inch cock and was sucking it for the cum she knew was locked away just waiting to be freed and that she wanted a taste of it.

" Just be quiet and enjoy, let your queen take care of this big cock of yours" Said Origa as she bobbed her head on his cock sucking the whole head, running her hands parts of the shaft her mouth couldn't take as she carasses his swollen balls that were full of sperm.

Licking his cock up and down savoring the taste as her face reddened.

 _" He's so massive and thick! it's making me wet just by licking and sucking it!"_ Was her thoughts as she continued licking his cock before kissing the head lovingly before twirling her tongue around it to lick some of the precum. Bobbing her head faster thinking how much she loved his hard thick cock that could put any man to shame, let alone make any man jealous of having a cock this big to satisfy lots of women.

For a good 20 minutes of sucking Naruto's cock she could hear him Grunt and moan as he grabbed her head and forced the rest of his cock into her mouth as it went to the back of her throat as it surprised her as a bulge could be shown at her neck.

She started deepthroating his cock but it didn't last long until he fired his first load of cum that went down her throat as she started drinking it as her stomach started to swell a little just from drinking and swallowing his cum.

He takes his cock out her mouth as some cum seeped out of her mouth and even coughed some of it.

" So much cum" She spoke catching her breath looking up just to see his cock still rock hard she widened her eyes in Surprise.

" Shall we move to the main event my queen?" He spoke with lust in his eyes as she got on all fours on the bed facing her ass against him.

" Do it Naruto... make me yours. claim me as your First Wife! mount me become my Dream Emperor!" She said with a slight smile this was exactly what she wanted.

" As you wish my queen. Once i claim you as mine, you will be turned into a Demonic Female Fox so That we may be together for eternity and rule the many lands and the worlds with our heirs and great empire!" He said as he slowly guided his cock into her pussy.

Origa felt her eyes roll to the back of her head when she felt him thrust into her pussy as it tightened around his cock.

" You're really tight Origa-chan!" He grunted while thrusting faster into her pussy as well harder as Origa let out a loud scream of pleasure with her breasts bouncing with each thrust Naruto makes.

He thrusted harder into her pussy as she moaned loudly with love juice flowing from her pussy that was being dominated by Naruto's cock as she could feel the tip of his cock hit her womb.

" FUCK ME NARUTO-KUN! FUCK ME HARDER!" She yelled having a Fuck silly face like the ones she sees from her prisoners who get raped by Monsters, She was losing her mind his cock was breaking her. As she flinched from feeling a hard slap to her ass that jiggled, as Naruto kept smacking her ass leaving a hand print on her right cheek.

" M-My Ass~" Cried Origa as she felt her ass being abused like this she loved it as she felt Naruto pull out of her pussy as he put his cock against her asshole making her greatly nervous.

" Wa-Wait Naruto! not there! I've never been fucked there!" She whimpered looking at him seeing him smirk.

" I know you haven't but fucked there, think of it this way that we can lose our virginity's together" Said Naruto causing Origa to blush as he pushed his cock in her asshole as she groaned lowly she felt her asshole stretching from his massive dick.

" Damn it's so tight!" He grunted forcing it in making her scream she unknowingly was shaking her ass at him as he gave her a slap to her left cheek since the right one was red. He thrusted deeper as she screamed loudly she was getting use to Anal sex, as Naruto grabbed both Origa's arms pulling them behind her while she still had her fuck silly face, her mind was breaking faster from this.

Several minutes later after intense ass fucking

" I'm going to cum Origa-chan!" He said while thrusting wildly and harder Origa felt her own orgasm explode.

" Cum! Cum! CUM INSIDE MY ASS!" She moaned out she was losing it she was lost in pleasure.

Hearing that made Naruto thrust harder as he fired a big load of cum into her asshole that made her twitch with her tongue out with a pleasured expression.

Pulling out of her ass, you could see globs of cum seep out of her ass, as he turned her over on her back now aiming his still rock hard cock in her pussy to finish the mating ritual.

" Make me yours... please... Naruto-kun... turn me into your mate! i want to be a demon fox! and give birth to a army of your children!" She begged as he smirked.

" Consider it done" As he slammed his cock all the way up her pussy as she screamed the loudest, Feeling Naruto's cock hit her womb.

She held onto him digging her nails into his back and shoulders as she called out his name and begged him to ravage her good, Her orgasmic bliss drowned out Origa Calling out to Naruto as Naruto himself bit on her neck beginning the procedure to change her now transpiring with the final Cum Shot that filled up her womb impregnating her as her stomach bloated from so much cum as it made her pass out.

Naruto laid down by his Queen as a mark appeared by her neck on the left side showing a Fox in a whirlpool as it glowed.

Both lovers laid down to rest from their Sexual romp.

Two Hours later.

Origa Wakes up as she felt her body feel much stronger but also plump?

Standing up from her bed she over looked at her whole Figure, She felt a little taller, her hips were curvy, her slender legs were long and muscular, Her ass was thick yet firm and soft, her breasts were G-Cups since they are now fuller and bigger, Her eyes were still colored Amber but her puplis were slit like that of a cat. She noticed she had canine teeth that were longer and sharp, Her New Fox ears twitched hearing things, looking at her hands seeing they became sharp claws with soothing slender fingers. Her eyes widened when she felt something else about her, touched her ass now noticing she sprouted out a Fox tail that was colored black.

She couldn't believe, she's officially a Fox Demon... she felt much stronger than before and much more beautiful! she could feel the demon Blood running through her veins making her much stronger.

She then touched her neck feeling her mark glow red meaning she belonged to Naruto for the rest of her Life and forever. She's never felt so happy before in her life reaching her hands down onto her womb where her tattoo was located at she could still feel Naruto's Sperm swell into her, She had an idea knowing no doubt she'll be pregnant due to that much sperm that was so thick and potent.

Looking around she noticed Naruto wasn't in the bedroom.

She Grinned, this was going to take some getting use too, to master these new powers and her transformation of becoming a Fox Demon. On the right corner of her eye she noticed cloaked figured emerged from the floor and wall as she saw them wearing Shinobi attire as One of them stood before Origa bowing on one knee with it's arms reached out holding a royal Uzumaki Kimono that was perfect for her size.

She Widened her eyes now realizing that she can summon the Shadowkahn too. She gladly accepted the Kimono before having them go away.

 _" Things have gotten much interesting... now let me find my King"_ She thought with a new smirk happy about her new powers walking away to find her Fox Demon Emperor.

( In the Uzu Daimyo Throne room)

Naruto Uzumaki was sitting on his new throne that had been cleared off by his shadowkahn now that he's successfully turned Origa into what he is, he has much better plans now, Before he came to his throne room he went to the Uzumaki Treasure Room and found a Amulet that can teleport the user to a whole another world and dimension meaning he could use it to return to Eostia and retrieve Chloe and the others bringing them here to his country.

He just needed to wait for his new Wife.

And Speak of the devil, His fox ears twitched when he heard her come in the throne room he grinned seeing her as she Grinned back at him.

He smiled seeing his Queen that he turned into a Sexy Vixen to rule by his side.

" Naruto-kun"

" Origa-chan" He said as she walked towards him kissing him full on the lips as he returned it to her holding her as they broke the kiss leaving a trail of saliva.

" Thank you so much for this! now what can we do my Fox Emperor?~" She said Seductively

" Oh my Sexy Vixen for a Elf, we have lots of work to do... we are going to raise Hell, The first thing we do is head back to our former home Eostia and retrieve Chloe and our dark elf Subjects, bringing them here, then after that we will raise an Army to bring glory to our new Empire once we accomplish anything, Celestine and those Princess Knights will be our Bitches to enslave. With our new found power there will be nobody to _**oppose** _us!" He declared before laughing eviliy as she laughed eviliy with him.

 _To be continued_

 **An: Yeah i know i promised i would put Haku in the lemon but changed my mind and just let it be Origa and Naruto, in the next lemon i do she will be involved in it and become Naruto's The Kaiju contract will be signed in the next chapter i promise, And i might consider letting some of the Kaiju im choosing to be Female and will be at Naruto's side as well, Oh yeah and Naruto's height i changed it he's 6 feet tall and 8 inches.**

 **And i might consider Naruto's new Armor and Attire The Shredder Helmet and the face plate will be Tarakudo's Mask to an addition of the Shredder's armor.**

 **And yeah i decided to change Naruto's rebirth instead of just a month, i want him to get stronger first and get himself a new army besides just using the Shadowkahn and the Kaiju's that will be his allies.**

 **And one more thing. Since my birthday is in a few months i have a special treat for you all for following me and enjoying my stories, I'm making Two special new stories, One will be that Naruto x Taimanin Asagi Or Hell Knight Ingrid.**

 **The other will be a new Emperor of the West Naruto using Kuroinu style. He gets Banished I'm not going to show the details knowing some of you have seen Emperor of the West Naruto fics. but What I have planned is that He is Banished and went west into the world of Kuroinu and became the Dark Fox Elf Emperor of the West. With Origa as his wife and Empress. alongside him many wives to revive his clan. I promise you that Story will be the Bomb once it's created. i hope you enjoyed the chapter until next time the next chapter comes in a few days.**


	16. Chapter 15

**An: Happy Thanksgiving my fellow reader's here is a new chapter i wanted to give out do enjoy hope i don't disappoint you.**

Chapter: 15 Retrievial

( Uzu Throne room)

There Stood both Naruto and Origa with Haku behind them who looked a little jealous looking at Origa after Naruto Explained what he and Origa had done. Haku herself found Naruto much more handsome and wished he took her in bed like he did with Origa but he promised her that her time will come since he appreciated her Loyalty to him and was now going to be his bodyguard for the start of their new empire.

" We are going to Eostia Haku, me and Origa-chan are, you are to remain here and guard the castle with the Shadow kahns I have patrolling around the village and castle itself... is that Understood?" He said making her nod.

" Understood Naruto-sama" She said looking up at her Master.

" We won't be long... ok?" Origa spoke as Naruto used the amulet to create a portal for them as Both he and Origa walked in after it closed leaving Haku and a handful of Shadowkahns guard the castle for her future Emperor and Empress.

( Konoha at the moment)

At a Dango stand were Anko Mitarashi along with her was Yugao and Hana Inuzuka as the three talked about a certain blonde boy they have met.

Anko sighed sadly at the fact Naruto vanished and was now Marked as a criminal... Ever since the day when the collision of Light and Darkness erupted in Konoha forest of Death The Hokage issued that Naruto is to be put in the bingo book and must be captured alive if he is ever seen.

Anko didn't know what to do... she barely knew Naruto yet at the same time she wanted to get to know him more and that dark elf woman.

Yugao was pretty much in the same boat except she knew Naruto since The Hokage always paired her and her squad ANBU squad with him on several secret missions, She had a thing for him... he was much better in swordsmanship even better than Hayate... her ex boyfriend. She didn't know what to do by the time her and Naruto encounter each other.. she admired his skills with the sword and on private occasions Naruto would train her the art of Shinkage Kenjutsu Style she was still learning how to master the Shinkage Style. Part of her didn't want to fight Naruto should their blades meet but the Hokage declared that Naruto is a criminal and must be caught for his crime she was having a tough choice either keep her duty as Anbu Captain for Konoha or Go rogue and leave konoha to find her Swords master Naruto Uzumaki.

The Reason Hana Inuzuka was here because she owed her life to Naruto and saw him as a Potential Alpha. One Time she was on her mission and she was caught captive by A rogue gang of Missing Kumo nins who planned on raping her after she was caught captive she sent one of her dogs to request help from the Hokage. A day later before The gang could have their way with her, her Hero came and saved her by brutally killing all of the rogues, Naruto had saved her and she became indebted to him she even developed a crush on him when he showed her his face.

All three of these women had 'feelings' for a certain blonde and should they face him they did not want to fight him they didn't know what to do they silently prayed that the Hokage wouldn't make them go against Naruto some day.

With a sigh they decided to leave the dango area and went off about their business unaware to them that in the shadows of the alley way that they were being watched by a Shadow kahn as it vanished.

( Hokage Office)

Hiruzen was not having a good day and he was very upset that he failed his chance in getting Naruto He had to explain the whole Council about Naruto and reveal what he was. Seeing that the cat was out of the bag Hiruzen marked Naruto as a criminal and was to be captured alive so that Once he's caught Hiruzen can have Inoichi dive into Naruto's mind and alter his memory then the boy could be loyal to Hiruzen and control Naruto as he sees Fit. Jiraiya is already out having his informants look everywhere to where Naruto was.

He needed that boy and he needed him now! but that dark elf bitch was the one controlling Naruto's life and stole Hiruzen's right in molding the boy into what he was supposed to be.

( In Eostia)

Chloe and Goresby Purrvis and every Dark elf Civilian who was able to evacuate their city that was invaded by Celestine's forces they were currently hiding out in the wastelands they hid there for Three weeks with little food and water Hoping to avoid Celestine's forces from tracking them.

Chloe was sitting on a boulder looking disappointed while Goresby went to scout for any of Celestine's Soldiers.

She was truly disappointed and sad that she failed her Queen, she failed her mother figure protecting the kingdom she never actually saw Nu'un's and Hogg's betrayal and she wished she could had done something about it. She grew worried of her Queen and wondered where was she? and what was taking her so long to find Naruto.

She scowled a little at the mention of Naruto, She may have helped her Queen raise the boy but for some reason Chloe just couldn't help but feel _jealous_ about how much affection Origa was giving to Naruto. She felt like the boy didn't deserve such affection he would have to earn that right. And it bothered her seeing how close they both were, yeah Naruto was supposed to be a means for her Queen's ambition and Dream but she did not expect her Queen and the boy to have some sort of 'special bond'.

She didn't want to question her Queen regarding Naruto.. she just wish Her Queen could give her a chance to make her proud and happy by defeating Celestine for her but Origa felt like Naruto should be the one to fufil his destiny.

It was always Naruto this, Naruto That and it angered Chloe she didn't like being in his Shadow.

With a sigh she had to let her jealousy go... since Naruto Had Saved her from Volt and his black dogs.

" Chloe-sama" Spoke Purrvis gaining her attention.

" Yes?" She spoke in a monotone.

" I think we should get moving..." He said seriously

" Why is that?" She asked

" I smell two familiar scents... Asagi and Sakura are coming for us" He said seeing her stand up narrowing her eyes.

" Damn it Claudia just had to send them to get us! Get the civilians moving quickly we can't afford to waste time!" She said only to jump off the boulder and see a portal open Both Chloe and Purrvis drawn their Weapons.

"Stay your Weapons" Spoke a firm familiar voice that made Chloe widen her eyes.

" Ori-Origa-sama?!" She spoke dropping her daggers with her mouth agape at what her Queen looked like.

Her Queen looked different then she turned to the man standing next to her who looked like a Older Naruto Uzumaki.

" Nar-Naruto-sama!" Bowed Goresby Purrvis in respect of his Commander.

" Rise Purrvis, I'm glad you are still in one piece" Naruto said with a smile.

Chloe was still shell looking at both Origa and Naruto.

" If you are wondering why i look like this Chloe all will be explained once we get to our new home..." Said Origa with Naruto nodding.

" Purrvis where are the Others?" asked Naruto as the leopard swordsman looked grim

" They are all dead sir... Nu'un and Gore-ram Hogg betrayed us... Corvus stayed behind to buy Me, Chloe and the civilians more time to escape... and he is presumably dead, Forgive me for being weak Sir" Spoke Purrvis in shame.

" It's not your fault... Purrvis You did all you could and i don't blame you, When I find those two traitors i will see to it they will not go unpunished for their betrayal" Naruto said making Purrvis smile as Naruto Smiled back but his smile faded when his eyes narrowed.

" It seems we are not alone Are we?" He said looking up seeing Asagi and Sakura holding their Weapons.

" Impossible! it's Naruto! i thought Celestine said she's gotten rid of him!" Spoke Sakura looking shocked

" Let me correct you two, Celestine did no such thing!" He corrected with them scowling

" Sakura we have to fall back.. from what I heard Naruto is strong" Asagi said holding her sword.

" But what about Chloe and the civilians! im sure we can take away Chloe or Origa" Sakura agrued

" Forget it! we have to report to Claudia and tell her Naruto and Origa has returned!" Asagi shouted as both her and Sakura were going to make a run for it only for some adamantine chains to wrap around their limbs and body holding them in place as their eyes went to Origa who was smirking using her Adamantine chsins to restrain The two Kunoichi's.

" And just where do you two think your going?" Spoke Origa who was smirking using her chains to drain out all of their stamina and mana Making them weak.

" My power is fading! what's going on!?" Spoke Sakura.

" I'm afraid we can't let you two go off revealing our return. we want to keep it a secret... now why don't you two do us a favor and sleep!" Spoke Origa using her magic to put them both to sleep.

" Let's go... Chloe tell the civilians to come on, Purrvis you take both the Anti-demon kunoichi's we're taking them with us" Naruto commanded as his Leopard Swordsman did as he told.

It seemed there was going to be alot of explaining to do once they get back, they were now entering the portal heading to their new home.

 _To be Continued._

 **An: Alright! i hope you guys enjoyed it i might post the next chapter tommorow or on a Saturday i hope you like it and maybe in the next chapter i might do a lemon involving Haku and Chloe with Naruto then he'll do it to Asagi and Sakura until next time.**


	17. Chapter 16

**An: Enjoy the chapter i hope you like it,**

Chapter 16: The Plans.

( Uzushiogakure)

It has been a hour since Naruto and Origa has returned retrieving Chloe, Purrvis and the many Dark Elf Civilians who looked overjoyed when Naruto Announced That he and Origa their Queen was now married. Dark Elf civilians cheered as Dark Elf Elder Morgana Smiled seeing that this actually Happened the only one who didn't take this well was Chloe she had a look of fury looking at Naruto.

For a half hour Naruto Explained a few things to his subjects about a new change and order that a New Empire was going to rise and that he is their emperor with Origa at his side being her Empress.

( Uzu Throne room)

There sat Naruto on his throne with Origa sitting next to him as Haku, Chloe and Purrvis were in front of their Empress and Emperor.

" Now that I retrieved you all, it's time we start our Exodus... our plan in rising our Empire" Spoke Naruto.

" With the loss of the Discordia Guard... You Goresby Purrvis will be my Lieutenant since your the only loyal member of our former squad" Naruto said with his leopard swordsman bowing in respect.

" I appreciate it, my lord" Spoke Purrvis.

" Haku is my bodyguard, and medic nin, but she can be of help to anyone once we start a medical program for our Empire" Naruto said with Haku speaking.

" My Lord i have a suggestion why not recruit the best Medic Kunoichi in the elemental nations she could be of help to us" Said Haku with Naruto looking at her in Surprise at who she was talking about.

" Ah! splendid idea! We could recruit Tsunade Senju and have her join our empire! we can't allow Konoha to have her back! but we will get her after the Chunin exams finals. And speaking of the Chunin exams we will invade Konoha... and kill The Sandaime Hokage.. it's time i end the contract with him" He said smiling.

" What of gaining a army? since i lost all of my monsters how are we going to gain some new allies make our Empire strong?" Origa spoke with her husband smirking.

" You leave that option to me, i will find us some allies with the use of this amulet to travel to other worlds... " Naruto replied.

" We have a half month to gain a army and Attack konoha.. we will do things my way Me and Origa will sign the Kaiju summoning contract to be our new allies then i will travel to some worlds to find allies" He said seeing everyone agree at his words.

" Purrvis how are the prisoners?" Questioned Origa.

" Both Asagi and Sakura are still out they are locked in their cells as we speak using chakra suppressing seals and chains to drain their stamina" He replied.

" Good... once they wake up we will gain information out of them and force the two to Join us" Naruto said seeing Origa frown a bit.

" And just how are you going to gain information out of them? they are Anti-Demon Kunoichi" Questioned Chloe

" Who said I was going to gain information out of them, i know someone who will" Naruto said with a grin knowing the right person to be able to get information out of someone.

" Meeting dismissed we have work to do" He said with everyone leaving, just him and Origa were alone.

An Hour later.

It was getting late and Naruto used shadowclone Jutsu sending each Clone to certain places, He created 3 Clones, one is going to Wave and seek out Tazuna. two was going to Kiri to seek Mei Terumi the Mizukage, and Three was going to Konoha. As for Naruto himself he and Origa had a date and meeting with the Kaiju's they were going to sign the summoning contract.

( Konoha Night time)

Anko, Yugao and Hana Inuzuka snuck out the village after receiving a message from a stranger to meet them at the border.

" Just who is this stranger and what does he want with us?" Spoke Hana as she didn't bring her dogs seeing the message told her to come alone and not tell anyone.

" That's what I'd like to know..." Spoke Yugao who had her sword just in case.

" Well, You three came at last" Spoke a voice as they looked up in the tree seeing him hooded and cloaked.

" Who are you!? show yourself!" Said Anko holding her kunai.

" Now is that anyway to treat your friend Anko-chan?" Spoke the stranger who leaped off the tree shocking Yugao as she remembered this voice.

" Naruto-sama?" was all she said shocking both Anko and Hana.

He unhooded himself showing his face making them blush.

" I'm glad you remember me Yugao-chan" He said making her face flush.

" Now that we are all here i just want to say something to you all." He said seeing them look at him.

" What is it do you have to say to us?" Questioned Anko making him chuckle.

" I am offering you three a choice to join me in my future empire" He said shocking them.

" Us join you?" Spoke Hana who looked a little worried

" Why yes, On the day of the Chunin exams finals i plan on Attacking Konoha and cut the contract i had formed with the Hokage and Kill him" He said making the three women looked shocked at what he said, Before he could finish snakes wrapped around him as they looked at Anko who had snakes out of her trench coat sleeve as Naruto looked at her with a calm expression.

" I'm sorry Naruto but i can't let you do that.." Anko spoke seeing Yugao draw her sword pointing it at Anko as Hana looked shocked and didn't know what to do.

" Anko release him!" Yugao said close to drawing her sword.

" Why the hell i can't Yugao!?" Anko yelled back.

" Let him explain his reasoning!" Spoke Yugao

" Thanks Yugao, now Anko... would you please release me?" He asked seeing her tense a bit.

"I can't... i can't let you Attack Konoha and kill the Sandaime" She spoke defiantly seeing him frown.

" I have my reasons to Attack konoha... and to kill the Sandaime... He has done some things that pushed me over the edge... you see i am from a clan... The Uzumaki Clan.." He said making Both Hana and Yugao look at him in shock.

" Your so called honorable Hokage had left my clan to die... and he must pay for his treasonous crime for betraying the very clan that helped formed konoha" He spoke with malice.

" Not only he left my clan to die, but he wants to use me as his tool for his own purposes trying to keep me on a leash like I'm his dog" Naruto continued making them flinch.

" I am going to end the contract with him.. on the day of the Chunin exams finals and kill him for his treachery, However i am offering you three to join me and do something for me while i am in exile for the attack" He said hoping to convince these three.

" What's in it for us?" Asked Anko with him smiling.

" In exchange for you three doing your part of my plan for the attack. Hana Inuzuka in return i will spare your clan from my attack and give you the Inugami Summons contract i have in my clan. Yugao in return i will give you a sword... and give you a rank in my empire" He spoke seeing them look at him.

" What about my Squad... or Hayate-san...?" She spoke looking at her Partner.

"Im sorry but your Squad or that man has no place in my Empire we both know who their loyalties lie to" He spoke staring at her seeing her tense and look away.

Yugao knew he was right her Squad were just too loyal to the Hokage, And her Ex Hayate she knew she wasn't going to get him to side with Naruto knowing he was Loyal to the Sandaime and on top of that was that Hayate was always jealous of Naruto. Hayate knew about her private sword lessons with Naruto and it angered him making the sick jonin become hateful and jealous of Naruto One day when her and Naruto returned from a mission The Sick Jonin challenged Naruto into a sword fight, Naruto declined stating that it would be foolish to challenge him but the Sick jonin just pushed the issue on wanting to fight him to prove he was a better swordsman and swords teacher to Yugao. Yugao saw this and tried to defuse the situation before it could get out of hand by standing in front of Naruto trying to reason with Hayate to not do this. Fueled with jealousy and anger Hayate slapped Yugao before he could berate her Naruto stood in his path and drew his sword putting it against Hayate's throat threatening the jonin that if he ever put his hands on his partner like that again Naruto will give the sick jonin a fight of his life. So Yugao knew she couldn't convince her squad or Hayate... to Join sides so she's finally made her decision.. she was joining Naruto and remain loyal to him and to learn more sword secret arts, there was no turning back, right now she belonged to Naruto.

" I accept Naruto-sama... i will do everything that you asked..." Yugao said seeing him smile as both Hana and Anko stared at her as if she grew a 2nd head.

" Hana what about you?" He asked

" I will join and help you Naruto-kun.. under one condition... Spare my Brother and my Mother..." She spoke seeing him nod.

" As promised i will spare them" He said looking towards Anko

" I know you're little secret Mitarashi-san" He said making her narrow her eyes.

" What are you talking about?" She spoke looking at him smirking.

" I can grant you freedom from Orochimaru's curse seal" He said making her widen her eyes in hope.

" Yo-You can do that?" She spoke seeing him nod.

" Of course I can. Since I'm a Uzumaki and my clan is famous for fuinjutsu i can remove the curse seal off of you" He said seeing her look at him as if he was Kami.

She knew he wasn't lying and as much as she wanted to be free from Orochimaru's influence this was her chance in doing it and to be free.

She released the snakes off him as she walked up to him and got on her knees desperately begging and pleading.

" Please, Free me from that bastard's curse! please! I'll do anything! I'll even be your sex slave!" Spoke Anko Making both Hana and Yugao give Anko death glares.

" Now Anko-chan I won't make you a slave but we're work something out" He grinned.

" What is it do you want us to do Naruto-sama" Spoke Yugao.

" I want you Yugao to go through the Hokage's Office and steal the forbbiden scroll for me... kill whoever gets in your way. This was to be done on the day of the exams." He said seeing her nod.

" Anko you will help too, this will be a test of your loyalty to me.. once you complete it i will remove the curse seal off of you as promised." He said seeing her nod to but tense at the same time.

" What about me Naruto-sama?" Spoke Hana.

" Hmmm i have no plans for you Yet Hana-chan but i want you to raid the Konoha bank... and take all of the Uzumaki fundings and money from the bank, Anko will assist you when she's done helping Yugao" He said seeing her nod a little.

" Now that it's settled i will see you three on the month of the exam finals, Yugao-chan?" He spoke seeing her look at him.

" Yes Naruto-sama?" She said looking at her future leader and Master.

" I want you to keep a eye on the Hokage for me... i want to Know of his movements can you do that for me?" He said seeing her nod.

" Yes Naruto-sama" She said.

" Good, Now you three get home... before anyone notices you three are in my plot" He said leaving in a puff of smoke seeing that he was a shadow Clone.

( Origa and Naruto)

The two were alone in the Uzumaki Gardens.

As Naruto held up the large summoning Contract of Kaiju's It seemed that both of them needed to sign the contract with Their own Blood.

As they did it they felt god like chakra wash over them as it enveloped around them and pulled both of them in a whole another world.

( The Summoning World- Infant Island)

Both Naruto and Origa were on a large island looking around in wonder as they noticed a flying Moth the size of a Hawk flying towards them on top of the small moth was Two small Girls who were the size of Dolls.

 **" Another Uzumaki? here?" Spoke the Two Girls in unison.**

" Yes i am Naruto Uzumaki i come in peace. This woman standing before me is Origa Discordia Uzumaki my Wife and Empress." He introduced looking at the two tiny girls on the moth.

 **" Well Uzumaki-sama We are the Shobijin guardians of Infant Island and to the Kaiju's, You and Origa has signed our summoning contract.. it's been years since we last seen another Uzumaki as the Kaiju summoner how are they?" The Shobijin spoke together.**

" Unfortunately, i am the last of the Uzumaki's... i recently learned that they have all been killed and were betrayed" Naruto spoke as he stood there explaining the two everything about the death of the Uzumaki clan.

 **" We are sorry to hear... So it seems you are the last one... and worthy one of signing our contract... Come Follow us we will lead you to the Boss Summons and the Elder" They both said as they flew on their moth with Naruto and Origa following the two.**

When Naruto and Origa climbed up the mountain following the Shobijin their eyes widened seeing massive monsters on this island.

"So who is the Elder?" Asked Origa.

 **" The Elder is the wise and legendary Kaiju... in the era of the sage of the six paths he was formerly a Boss Summon but has given his title and Rank to his Grand daughter Jura." They both said.**

" Who is Jura?" Said Origa frowning a little

 **" Jura is the grand daughter of Godzilla... She is a Godzilla too and is very strong she took up her title as Queen of Kaiju, She once served under the Nidame Uzukage" Explained the Shobijin with Naruto and Origa looking quite interested in meeting Jura.**

" Where is Jura now?" Asked Naruto.

 **" Battling her Rival... with her sisters" Shobijin Explained as they watched Angruius chatting with Baragon. Rodan is just flying around as Motha challenged Kiryu and Gigan.**

" So how do i get Jura to accept me as her summoner?" Naruto asked seeing the two fairies look at one another before smiling.

 **" It's quite simple... you have to fight her" They said with both Origa and Naruto looking at the two as if they grown two heads.**

( Mean While in Eostia)

In Another country in a distant kingdom that was dark and gloomy In the throne room sat a Middle aged Dark Elf who looked Handsome, with great black hair he had green eyes ( An: Think like Scar's eyes from Lion King) wearing a Victorian royal clothing that was colored Dark Purple with his sword at his hip.

Now who was this Dark Elf Man? and what was his role?

The Royal doors opened revealing a Butler who looked like he was in his 30's he was a Dark Elf too as he bowed to the dark elf man on the throne.

" My Lord i bring you terrible news" Said the Butler

" You may proceed to speak... Simmons..." Said the King who spoke with no emotion.

" We just received word from our spies in northern Eostia that the Kingdom of Origa of Discordia has been demolished by Celestine's Forces" Said Simmons as his master turned to him with narrowed eyes and was snarling.

" Is that so? Tell me more Simmons..." Spoke his Master.

" As you wish lord Lucius" Simmons began explaining everything to his lord and Master.

" I see... So Origa-chan has disappeared... yes?" Lucius said with his servant nodding

" Yes my lord but from what we received that she has gone in search of her Harbinger" Simmons spoke as he flinched at his Master's scowl and the Killer intent that was leaking.

"Just what does she see in that brat!" he shouted angrily.

" My lord...?" He said gaining his master's attention.

" Simmons... tell our spies that i want them to pay close attention to Origa's destroyed kingdom! i want to be informed of Origa's return and i want our spies to infiltrate into Celestine's kingdom and gain information on what she's up too" Lucius commanded seeing his butler nod.

" Understood my lord" He spoke now leaving his master's throne.

Lucius walked over to his desk looking at a picture of Origa of Discordia then turned his attention to the wanted poster of Naruto Uzumaki as his expression formed into a hateful scowl at the boy. As he turned back to the picture of Origa.

 _" Soon my beloved... once you return i will claim you as my wife and make you forget all about that damn brat!"_ Growled Lucius

 _To be continued._

 **An: Welp there it is.**

 **now time for me to explain a few things.**

 **Those of you who think Volt is alive, your wrong i killed him off in chapter two. The Villians that has a role in this story is Celestine, Oboro, Kiryuu, Kyle and king Dhrome.**

 **Lucius** **is** **just a Dark elf Oc i made up for development in this story he isn't real just so you know and im next chapter I'll show his backstory.** **He's a splitting image of Lucius Malfoy from Harry Potter**

 **Asagi and Sakura are from a Hentai called taimanin Asagi.**

 **And how Origa has the chakra chains? i know she isn't Uzumaki but in her fox demon form she was gifted that power.**

 **As for Naruto's powers that will be a surprise.**

 **Now golden Gundam suggested I should have Naruto Cross over to the Star wars Dimension and meet up with a Female Anakin Skywalker plus be apart of the galactic senate and stop palpatine's plans plus have control of the Clone army and Droids i might make that into arc after he Attacks Konoha.**

 **And Don't worry i haven't forgotten about the lemon with Chloe and Haku.**

 **Jura is Final wars Godzilla.**

 **The Elder is Godzilla 2014.**

 **I might Add Kong to the kaiju world and i mean the Kong Skull island Version.**

 **Haku will be Like Mizore.**

 **And as for the Fox demon transformation i might as well let it go on.**

 **until then i have nothing else to say**

 **see you later. The next chapter and update comes in a few days.**


	18. chapter 17

**An: Here is the new chapter .** **sorry** **for holding this story back, now im back to updating it. Happy New Year's do enjoy the Chapter.**

Chapter 17: Naruto vs Jura Part One

( Infant Island)

Both Naruto and Origa were looking at the two Fairies in shock Naruto would have to challenge Jura, The Boss summon in order to gain her respect and be her summoner.

" Could you show us to her?" Asked Naruto with curiosity as The two nodded.

 **" Please Follow us we'll both show you" They said in unison as they flew on their moth, as Naruto and Origa followed them.**

For 15 minutes they reached on top of another mountain and Widened their eyes in shock and amazement at seeing Jura in her Kaiju form beating down Queen Ghidorah and Destroyah with her sisters Space Godzilla and Biollante at her side.

Jura grabbed Queen Ghidorah by the tail and tossed her Arch Rival right into Destroyah who screeched in anger..

Destroyah flapped her devil wings in air going to take to the sky only for Biollante's vines to catch her legs bringing her back down Space Godzilla fired her crona beam at Destroyah who screeched in pain. Queen Ghidorah growled struggling to stand as Jura flared up again and breathed her atomic breath at her Arch Rival in the chest sending her flying into a nearby mountain as she kept firing her atomic breath all over Queen Ghidorah who moaned in pain.

 **"Now who's the Queen of Kaiju?" Said Jura scowling at her arch rival and Destroyah**

 **"You are..." Muttered Queen Ghidorah as Destroyah behind her nodded making both Space Godzilla and Biollante smirk seeing their big sister put these two in their place.**

 **"And Don't neither of you forget it" Jura said with a stern glare as she turned away walking to her territory not noticing Origa, Naruto and the Shobijin watching the said fight** **before she could keep walking away she stopped and released her victory roar.**

 **"SKREEEOOOOOONGK!"**

That roar made both Naruto and Origa cringe holding their ears down from the loud roar.

 **"Impressive isn't she?" Said a Voice that made both Naruto and Origa Turn around seeing a Elderly Old Man wearing a black yukata with amber eyes, long black hair with grey hairs in them gripping his cane watching his grand daughter with pride.**

 **"Gojira-sama!?" Said both the Shobijin bowing in respect towards the Legendary Elder Godzilla.**

( An: Gojira is 2014 Godzilla he is the elder Kaiju and summons)

Both Naruto and Origa could only look in shock as they stared at the Elder.

 **"No need to bow, Shobijin, i just came here to watch my grand daughter fight her rivals" Said Gojira who turned his attention at the other two before him.**

 **"Who are you two supposed to be?" He asked staring at them with his Amber eyes.**

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, Gorjira-san and this woman right here is Origa Uzumaki Discordia" Introduced Naruto with a slight bow as Origa nodded her Head making the legendary kaiju widened his eyes at this.

 **"Uzumaki!? i don't believe it! it's been many years since I last seen a Uzumaki! what brings you here to our summons realm?" The Elder Kaiju asked having a grand fatherly smile.**

"We came here to sign the contract, we would like for you and the kaiju's to return to serve and protect Uzushiogakure our new home and Kingdom" Spoke Naruto smiling at the Elder Kaiju.

 **"Hmmm Well... I'm pretty sure the Shobijin told you how you can sign our summons contract have they?" He asked seeing both of them nod.**

 **"Yes you have to fight my grand daughter in order to get her to accept you as her boss summons" Spoke Gojira as he walked forward going somewhere.**

"Where are you going Gojira-san?" Asked Origa

 **"Come! come to our Family home and meet a few other Godzilla's, me, Jura, Biollante and Space Godzilla aren't the only ones, plus Jura's son.." The Elder Kaiju said walking away as they both looked at one another and decided to follow the wise Kaiju.**

(Back in Uzushiogakure)

In the New Uzu Castle with maids and servants doing their services until their Queen and King returns, Haku was at the medical area tending the wounded Dark elf guards and Civilians who were hurt and sick as the Ice Woman decided to take a break heading to her Lord's bedroom and could just inhale the smell of sex that was in this room when he and Origa mated, Haku frowned and looked jealous seeing how lucky Origa got to polish her master's _sword_ but her master promised her that her time will come and she couldn't help but blush at the thought of her and him going at it like rabbits in heat.

Behind her was Chloe who held a scowl at Haku, Haku turned around noticing the Blonde Dark Elf who looked a little angry.

"I take it your Naruto's Servant" Spoke Chloe with a frown.

"And you must be Naruto's friend and Origa-sama's Maiden" Replied Haku seeing her nod.

"So he told you about us has he?" Chloe said Raising a eyebrow.

"Well yes, he told me everything," She said noticing Chloe's scowl.

"Typical... of course he would tell you about us and our Queen" She said noticing Haku's frown

"Is there something Wrong Chloe-san?" Asked Haku noticing the Dark elf woman shake a little in anger.

"I just don't understand... i don't understand why i didn't see this coming? They actually did it her and him!? they had _sex_... and Now my Queen is a Fox Demon just like him!" Said Chloe gritting her teeth.

"Are you jealous Chloe-san?" Said Haku who ignored Chloe's death stare.

"Me? Jealous!? why would I be!?" She asked in Anger.

"Chloe-san it's written all over your face the moment Naruto-sama brought you here all you did was stare at him with so much anger and jealousy... shouldn't you be Happy for your Queen who finally has someone precious to her?" Said Haku with Chloe going to speak but paused unable to say anything as she looked away.

 _"I was her precious person... before he came along..."_ She said in thought not wanting to say that out loud in front of Haku.

Before Naruto had came to Eostia She just thought it was just her and Origa against the whole world and Celestine... But those days changed when Naruto was in Origa's arms as a baby, She understood that Naruto was supposed to be a means for her queen's ambitions but she didn't expect her Queen to develope 'feelings' for the boy and for her to form a 'bond' with him. She couldn't question her Queen about her feelings for Naruto not wanting to anger Origa, It just wasn't fair to her, she always hear her Queen Speak highly of Naruto or Praise about him and she couldn't help but feel jealous about it, it was always Naruto 'this' and Naruto 'That' she couldn't stand it, her Queen never given her a chance. Now she wanted to feel happy for her Queen in finding a potential Emperor but just couldn't find it in her heart to do it.

Chloe just turned away and left not wanting to say anymore, leaving Haku alone to her own devices.

( Back In Infant Island)

Naruto and Origa had Followed the Elder Kaiju to his home that looked like a Clan Compound.

 **"This is Our family home! Jura lives here too" Said Gojira who entered inside his clan home with The two behind him Follow.**

 **Inside the Clan Compound sat Every Godzilla in their respected Human form as they stopped what they were doing and stared at their Elder.**

 **"Gojira-san? your back?" Said a Black haired Man with streaks of purple in his hair, and bare chested with a abnormal scar on his chest.** (An: That's the Godzilla from Tokyo S.O.S)

 **" Yes i am" Replied the elder.**

 **"And who are they?" Asked another Man with Black raven hair with his body glowing red with slight steam emitting from him. ( An: Burning Godzilla)**

 **"These two are Friends... they are Uzumaki's" Introduced Gojira as Every Godzilla stopped and turned to him in shock,**

 **"How can you be sure Gojira?" Spoke a Man with White hair with yellow eyes and red tattoo like markings going down his cheeks wearing metal like armor with advanced Weapons. (An: That's Kiryu Mecha Godzilla)**

 **"I can smell his scent he carries the Blood of an Uzumaki within him... along with something _else_ where is Jura?" He Replied looking for his Grand daughter.**

 **"Mother is taking a bath Ji-san" Spoke Minya aka Godzilla Jr her Son. ( An: Using the Final wars version! not using the other one from the Showa series)**

 **" Very well then, until she comes out lets welcome our guests! and feast!" He said gaining Nods from the others from his family as Origa and Naruto just stood there shocked staring at this Godzilla family as they sat at the table waiting for dinner and to meet Jura.**

 _To be continued._

 **An: About Time i get back to this fic, i might update it again this week since you guys waited so long.**

 **I've been thinking about some of your suggestions. like that female Jason idea. I might go with it.**

 **I'm still thinking over with some of your suggestions i should put in this story.**

 **Oh and just to give you guys a heads up. I'm still debating on doing Naruto x Kuroinu Emperor of the West Style... not going to publish it yet But I'll let you know.**

 **I've been playing Skyrim lately and named my Wood Elf Origa Discordia, Only reason i made her a wood elf was because of the skin tone of the actual Origa. I've been thinking of trying a Kuroinu Skyrim crossover Like have Origa and Chloe get sent to the world of Skyrim and she's a dragon born with Vampire Lord Abilities. so i wonder how do you guys feel about that when I write it,**

 **until next time i promise I'll update again.**


	19. chapter 18

**An: Here is the new chapter Hope you enjoy** **it**

Chapter 18: Naruto vs Jura Part 2.

(Kumo Border night.)

At the kumo border at nightfall a Blonde Woman who was or rather former Kumo Kunoichi, This Blonde woman was Yugito Nii, the Nibi Jinchuriki. Who was running no longer wearing her Kumo Headband as a result she became a missing nin now why was Yugito running away from her Village?

She was tired of being the Raikage's pet, always sending her out on dangerous missions not caring if she dies in the process, She lived a terrible life as a Jinchuriki she didn't want nothing to do with Kumo no more it was at this moment she decided to plan out her freedom by waiting at night and make her escape before anyone could try and stop her attempt of escape. She ran and ran and ran like no tommorow she had a feeling that The Raikage suspected her escape and has sent Anbu after her.

Hiding behind a mound of a bolder she looked back seeing that she lost them but she would have to hurry no telling when will they track her trail and follow her, She decided to sit on the ground letting out a Heavy sigh.

 _"At least I've lost them for now... but i need to move before they track my trail... which will make it harder for me to escape"_ Were Yugito's thoughts she needed to breathe a little then make her move... she needed to figure out where was she going? where could she go to feel safe and protected from the Raikage.

Taki? No due to it being a minor Village with the 7 tails Jinchuriki.

Suna? No.

Kiri? No, due to them recovering from their civil war.

Iwa? That is definitely a Big No for her. knowing There are two other Jinchuriki's like herself and much stronger than her.

Konoha? She wasn't so sure about going there so She crossed that out. She needed to find a safe place now before Kumo tries to catch her!.

 _"Nibi do you have any ideas on where we are going?"_ Asked Yugito in thought hoping her Tenant might shed some light on the situation.

 **"Hmmm there is one place we could go to..** **tell me kitten remember that power and chakra we felt days ago?" Asked Nibi within Yugito's Mindscape.**

Yugito frowned at that, She and Nibi felt that source of Chakra, and had a feeling Bee felt it too.

"Yes i remember it but what does that have to do with where we are going?" Asked Yugito wondering what was her tenant getting at.

 **"That chakra we felt those days ago was a chakra that i haven't sensed in many years after Kyuubi's Attack... and i have a feeling that it was _his_ chakra we felt! it's different and has changed... now... from what it used to be" Said Nibi within her cage**.

"So?" Was Yugito's response.

 **"With the help of my Cat like senses I have gifted you, we can track kyuubi's Chakra and go to where he is! i believe he can protect us from Kumo" Nibi said with Yugito not convinced.**

"And what makes you think we can trust him?" Yugito spoke

 **"Oh Kitten.. i know kuruma all too well, he wouldn't do us like that, Let's go to where he is right now he is our only chance.. of protection" Said Nibi**

"I hope your right, Nibi" Yugito said with a sigh as she got up and prepared to leave.

(Infant Island)

Naruto and Origa were sitting at the dinner table eating dinner with every Godzilla that is there with the exception of Jura, Biollante and Space Godzilla.

 **"So tell us Young Uzumaki? what brought you to our summons realm?" Spoke Kiryu who was fixing his scouter he have been working on at the table since he is the only Mecha Godzilla that can make technology in the family.**

 **"Yes do tell us, it has been a long time since we last seen an Uzumaki, Mother once fought with the Nidame Uzukage and Ji-san fought with the Shodaime Uzukage" Spoke Minya with excitement in all his young years he wanted to see the Uzumaki's again.**

"Well... I'm the only Uzumaki left," Naruto spoke seeing every Godzilla stop looking dead at him

 **"What do you mean you are the only Uzumaki left Naruto-san?" Asked Kiryu widening his yellow eyes.**

"I've recently learned that the Uzumaki's were killed... in the 2nd Shinobi war and were purged out they were also betrayed..." He spoke seeing every Godzilla scowl even the Elder Gojira scowled gripping his cane.

 **"Betrayed by who?" Spoke a new voice** **making everyone turn to the source of it.**

 **Standing at the doorway was a Tall woman who was 7 feet tall, her eyes were Amber colored, with fire lit in them blazing with such embers as You could see she had patches of scales on her face and well endowed curved body wearing a Kimono that hugged her Double F Cups swaying her long tail that had dorsal spikes from her spine down to her tail. Her hair reached to the middle of her back colored Navy Blue.**

 **Standing on her right was another woman with small tusks on her cheeks and two large crystals mounted on her shoulders glowing with power, she had red eyes and Light Blue hair, her dorsal spikes were crystalized from her spine to her tail wearing a Red and Blue Morning dress that hugged her Hips and Double D Cups.**

 **On her left was another woman with Emerald green hair with a red rose attachment Wearing a bodysuit of green leaves and vines that hugged her curvy hips and Triple D Cups while her abdomen kept glowing a golden Color, her eyes were dark green.**

 **(An: i was so close to making her look like Poison Ivy or Zyra from league of legends)**

 **"Mother!" Exclaimed Minya** **while his mother narrowed her eyes at Naruto.**

"So your Jura?" Naruto said looking impressed by her stunning beauty with Origa frowning a little but couldn't help but admit that Jura did look exotic.

 **"Yes I am, and who are you stranger?" Said Jura keeping her scowling Expression at Naruto.**

"Naruto Uzumaki" He introduced seeing her frown.

 **"Another Uzumaki? it's been years... and what's this i hear about them being betrayed?" She spoke with a hint of Anger.**

"I am the Only Uzumaki left... and ive learned of what happened to my clan... they were purged out by Iwa and Kumo, and were betrayed by Konoha Leaving them to die and not assist them in their time of need" Spoke Naruto leaving Kiri out since he planned on sparing them.

 **Jura narrowed her Amber eyes that turned into slit puplis**

 **"And you have come to me? to become my Summoner?" She said seeing him nod.**

 **"I see... you do know the tradition of me accepting a chosen successor" Jura asked wanting to know.**

"Of course, I have to fight you... in order to be your summoner" Naruto said seeing her Nod.

 **" _His scent... it's familiar... he smells like a certain fox i fought before"_ She inhaled his scent.**

 **"Very well, Uzumaki-san tommorow we fight... i expect you to be strong, should you lose to me then you are not worthy of the Kaiju summons contract" Said Jura seeing her family look at her as if she was crazy.**

"And if he wins?" Scowled Origa not liking how Jura spoke to her husband.

 **"If he does, then i will accept him and every kaiju in our realm will be at his every command" She replied back with a scowl towards Origa.**

"Challenge Accepted" Naruto spoke with determination with a confident smirk.

 **"Very well, Don't think i will hold back when we fight I'll show you why I am called the Queen of Kaiju for a reason" She said looking forward to this fight.**

"Oh don't worry because I'll show you that I won't hold back either..." Said Naruto with confidence that he will win against her.

 **"Tommorow in the afternoon we fight. you better be prepared" She said now coming to the table as** **her sisters Crystal and Rose Followed her. (An: Those are her Sisters names)**

 **Later on at night after dinner.**

( With Naruto and Origa)

The two lovers were in their own shared bedroom that Gojira had given them to sleep in until tommorow after Naruto fights Jura, with Origa in bed with her husband laying against him with his arm wrapped around her.

"Naruto-kun are you sure you can defeat Jura?" She asked opening one eye at him.

"Don't worry Origa-chan, I'm sure i can handle her, all i need to do is just fight and win, then after we succeed the Kaiju's will be our allies for the war. then we can head back home and plan away" He said smiling with her having a small smile she had to have faith in her Emperor.

Besides he was so sure he could beat Jura oh yeah he was going to show off his new powers and transformation in his Bijuu form since Jura can turn into her kaiju form.

 _To be Continued._

 **An: Ok ok in the next chapter I'll show the fight for real, so It's Bijju vs Kaiju! who do you think would win? Naruto? or Jura?**


	20. chapter 19

**An: Sorry for keeping you guys waiting i know how much you guys love and wanted this story updated again so I'm reviving my master piece story seeing how many favorites and followers there are who love this story. Tell me what's so good about this story that you guys like so much?**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 19: Naruto vs Jura part 3.

( Infant Island, battle field)

It was afternoon, All the Kaiju that heard of an Uzumaki was in there summoning realm had come here to witness the fight against Naruto and Jura, including Jura's enemies They even came to watch the fight.

Origa was sitting by the whole Godzilla family observing the fight, she had faith in her husband that he would win and not lose to the Queen of Kaiju.

Naruto stood there holding his fox blade that was fueled with his Chakra and ready to be used by its owner, He was ready and prepared... and Should she turn into her Kaiju form he would turn into his kyuubi form. He remembered fighting his first Monster and rival when he was on his training trip from Eostia... remembing when he fought Smaug, The King under the mountain, in the lonely Mountain.

( _Flashback_ _in the lonely mountain)_

 _Naruto at the age of 10 traveled to the lonely mountain after hearing rumors of a great dragon that ruled that mountain Alone which turns out to be a fallen kingdom of dwaves._

 _Holding up his newly weapon, The Fox Blade that was a Nodaichi sword smithed from Naruto's Fox Fang with a combination of Dark Magic and Kyuubi's Chakra to forge the perfect sword to slay any enemy for his Queen._

 _With one slash Naruto cut open the giant door of the fallen dwaven kingdom and made his way inside to see and possibly fight his first Monster, a Dragon._

 _In the treasure room, a giant dragon opened it's eye glowing bright yellow and sniffed it's nose._

 ** _"An intruder? here? or has the coward Okenshield returned!?" Said the Dragon that rose from the gold and treasure that it was covered under_**

 _Naruto's fox ears twitched as he looked all around him in the great Dwaven kingdom seeing lots of treasure and plenty of gold.. he always saw_ _a few mechanical like beings that seemed to be turned off and they were stiff as a statue._

 _(An: Yes I'm using the Dwaven lore from Skyrim and their Robots.. plus Smaug from The Hobbit as using Benedict Cumberbatch)_

 _Once Naruto reached to the great treasure hall, he saw a very giant dragon glaring at him with irritation._

 ** _"A mere boy break into my territory?_** ** _such foolishness! who are you and where do you come from boy!?" Snapped the Dragon._**

 _"I am Naruto Uzumaki, I have come from the land of Eostia and is living within the Discordia Kingdom." Naruto introduced not terrified of the giant dragon before him_ _who's nostrils flared with smoke._

 ** _" Land of Eostia? country of the dark elves and Origa of Discordia... still lives?" Said the Dragon who looked slightly surprised as Naruto nodded._**

 _"Yes and I've come to challenge you into a fight... Dragon!" Naruto said with the dragon now chucking darkly._

 ** _"A challenge? you!? your just a mere fox boy with a sword! do you have any idea who i am Little runt! I am SMAUG! I am Smaug the tyrannical!" Roared Smaug glaring down at Naruto._**

 _"I'm much more than just a fox boy Smaug..." Replied Naruto who's eyes shifted red with black slits._

 ** _"Hmph! you're puny sword can't penetrate my armor! my Armor is like tenfold shields!, my teeth are swords!, my claws are spears!, the shock of my tail a thunderbolt!_** ** _and my wings is a hurricane!" Boasted Smaug who's body was glowing red._**

 ** _"I am fire!... i am... DEATH!" He finished as he opened his mouth released a burning wave of fire directed at Naruto who jumped into the air and lunged forward at Smaug with his Fox Blade._**

 _( Flashback end)_

Naruto remembered his first encounter with Smaug and he had a feeling his fight with jura will be similar to that.

He looked up seeing Jura who was wearing her battle gear.

She unsheathed her own katana sword walking towards her opponent glaring at him.

 **"This is your last chance, boy.. you won't be able to beat me" Stated Jura who narrowed her amber eyes at Naruto who narrowed his red eyes at her.**

"No, i refuse.. you will become my summoner... Jura-san" Naruto said as he unsheathed his fox blade.

 **"Very well... i won't hold back and won't be very nice in this fight" Jura said breathing her blue atomic breath on her sword as the whole blade was coated with her Atomic Breath.**

In between the two combatants was Gojira the elder as he looked at one another and stepped back before saying.

 **"Let the challenge begin!" He roared as he moved back letting the two clash as both swords were locked and their eyes were glaring at each other determined to see who will be the victor of this fight.**

Origa within the sidelines watching with the Godzilla family she had a look of faith and confidence that Naruto will win she smiled knowing her husband will put the kaiju queen in her place.

 _To be continued._

 **An: I'll write the next chapter later on or in the next two days**

 **I hope you guys are happy and Don't worry I haven't fully forgotten about this story... i have re read all of your reviews and suggestions on what happens in the story... i will make some changes in the story though..**

 **in the later chapter once** **Naruto defeats Jura i plan on sending Naruto back to Eostia to have a reunion with Smaug... and a surprise. until next time stay tuned cause this story is coming back on track.**


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Naruto vs Jura Finale

Swords were locked and their eyes were glaring at each other determined to see who will be the victor of this fight as sparks flew off their blades delivering sword slashes another. Jura unleashed a Atomic slash from her sword at Naruto who back flipped and Dodged it, he sent a gust of hot wind from his blade in a Arc slash.

Jura Blocked the arc slash as her dorsal spikes illuminated into a blue color, opening her mouth wide she breathed her Atomic Breath at Naruto who was avoiding it seeing how powerful her Atomic Breath was.

 **"What's the matter boy? can't handle a Little atomic Breath?" Taunted Jura who charged up her dorsal spikes again ready to fire another Atomic Breath at him.**

"It's not that I'm afraid Jura-san I know how dangerous your breath is" He replied with a semi smirk and dashed forward delivering three arc slashes of red energy from his sword as Jura saw this by breathing her Atomic Breath at the arc slashes before she could focus on Naruto he appeared above her bringing his sword down upon her. She blocked the sword with her own as she moved her tail to struck his midsection sending him back 3 feet from her as he looked at her growing out 9 fox tails as he sent 8 of them to attack her.

 ** _"His scent again!? why does it seem so familiar?!"_ She thought before avoiding each of his tail strikes side stepping before sending a arc slash of atomic energy from her sword towards him.**

Naruto countered the arc slash as he saw her dash up towards him and punch his jaw sending him 7 feet away.

Getting up rubbing his jaw he smirked as he opened his mouth firing a chakra blast at her.

Jura countered it with her Atomic Breath as both attacks clashed causing a crater to show.

( Sidelines)

 **"Wow look at him go! he and Mother are evenly matched!" Exclaimed Minya.**

 **"The boy is strong... he is actually on par with Jura..." Gojira stroking his beard** **watching with his elderly amber eyes.**

 **"His power is immense and going off the charts! from what my scouter is reading! this is incredible!" Said Kiryu who looked amazed**

Origa herself sitting there with a smirk on her face she was enjoying the fight, she expected no less from her husband that he was indeed strong.

( back on the battlefield)

Swords were dancing in style as Naruto and Jura swing their blades of death at each other as both blocked each of their slashes, Both stared at each other for a hot minute before clashing and battling with all of their might as sweat ran down their faces.

 **"I am impressed Uzumaki... you sure know how to wield a sword" Commented Jura who was surprisingly impressed with his swordsmanship.**

"Thanks for the compliment... i could say the same for yours but it will need some improvement..." Said Naruto holding his sword in a defensive stance.

 **"Let's finish this.. I'm eager to see what more you have up your sleeve, since during my time serving the Uzumaki's they were known to be tricky and full of surprises" Said Jura who opened her mouth to Breath a point blank atomic Breath at him.**

Naruto side stepped as he dashed forward preparing another slash with his sword only for Jura to swing her tail under his feet knocking him off balance with a following to a Atomic slash from her sword to his chest as he fell on the ground grunting in pain.

Grinning as she opened her mouth up wide and breathed her Atomic Breath down on Naruto, Before her Breath could hit Naruto he knocked her by her feet using one of his tails.

Naruto got back up healing instantly from her attack as he looked at her with a frown.

She glared at him seeing how he was able to recover from her Atomic slash and Breath...

 ** _"There's no mistaking it. he's a Bijuu! his regeneration reminds me of that damn fox i fought years ago!"_ She growled mentally in thought**

"Falcon Slash!" Naruto yelled delivering a double slash from his fox blade as it impacted Jura who roared in pain feeling the deep cuts from that double slash.

 **Jura growled barring her fangs bleeding a Little from that slash.**

 ** _"It seems i will have to use my sprial breath to finish this... or transform into my Kaiju form..."_ She said in thought narrowing her eyes at him.**

 **"Atomic Wave!" Jura yelled unleashing a devastating explosive wave as the attack shook the whole battlefield and Destroyed everything within it's path towards Naruto who was sent back and blasted by her power**.

(Sidelines)

 **"Looks like Jura isn't playing around now... she's serious" Said Crystal looking at her older sister with the other Godzilla family nodding.**

Origa folded her arms under her huge breasts looking at Naruto with worry as she glared at Jura.

( Back on the battlefield)

Naruto was under some rubble From the explosion that hit him as he laid there healing from Jura's attack.

 **Jura narrowed her eyes as she glared at the pile of rubble and debris he was covered in, she knew he was healing it was time she finished this duel, Her dorsal spikes heated up and charged up oh yes she was going to use her ultimate atomic breath, The Spiral Breath.**

 ** _"Let's see will you heal from this brat!"_ She said in thought still charging more atomic energy from her spikes as she opened her mouth wide.**

(Sidelines)

Every Godzilla family member widened their eyes at this.

 **"Mother's gonna use _that_ Breath!" Said Minya looking surprised**

 **"Wouldn't that Breath kill him! is she out of her mind!?" Said Zilla looking surprised**

Origa looked confused and worried Wondering what breath was this that Jura was going to unleash.

"What breath are they talking about? and why is it considered powerful?" Asked Origa turning towards Kiryu who sighed.

 **"This breath that Jura is going to unleash is the Spiral Breath... it is the most strongest and yet powerful atomic breath technique that has been within our family for generations.. Only two members of our family learned it... Jura is the 2nd one who's learned it and is a master of using it at will..." Explained Kiryu with his scouter Making a beeping sound.**

"And who's the first one to use it before her?" Origa asked seeing Kiryu point to burning Godzilla who was watching the fight with a frown.

" _Naruto-kun.."_ She thought with worry watching Jura's dorsal spikes turn Sun orange and looked closed to ready.

( Battlefield)

Jura's Mouth and Dorsal spikes were emitting a sun orange color as threw her head back and forward releasing her Spiral Atomic Breath towards Naruto who was still under the rubble and once the breath made contact the rubble and debris was Destroyed turned to nothing but ashes.

The smoke died down revealing the spot where Naruto was, it seemed he was blasted to ashes.

Everyone looked shocked at what Jura did with Origa Having a look of horror on her face.

 **"So he didn't survive it... damn... i think i went a Little too far" She said with a sigh turning away not noticing 9 tails popping up out the ground and restraint her.**

 **"WHAT!?"** **She yelled caught off guard that nine fox tails had her restrained as they wrapped around her legs, arms, neck and tail.**

 **Coming up out the ground was Naruto himself landing one critical slash on Jura's Torso with his sword.**

 **Jura roared in pain coughing up Blood as she fell flat on the ground with Naruto pinning his sword at her throat.**

" Yield, Jura" He demanded pressing the blade further at her neck drawing a Little Blood.

 ** _"Impossible! how could i have lost!?"_ She thought not wanting to believe how she lost to him**

 **"I... I... Yield.." She said with the shock of every Kaiju as they looked in disbelief.**

 **"Winner Naruto Uzumaki! Kaiju of infant island all hail our new summoner!" Declared Gojira with the Kaiju cheering while Naruto moved away from Jura as he held out his hand to help her up she accepted it and let him help her up .**

 **"Well... Uzumaki... it seems you are deemed worthy of being my summoner... Me and every kaiju is under your commanded" Jura said since this was how the tradition was.**

"I look forward for you working alongside our empire Jura-chan" He said making her blush a Little while Origa ran up to him and awarded Naruto with a kiss making Jura scowl and have a small look of jealousy.

Now that Naruto had won and that the Kaiju's were now his allies his plan was coming perfectly all he needed to do was the next step of his plan.

"Now that the Kaiju's are our allies what's next my beloved?" Asked Origa stroking her husband's face.

"We go back to Eostia... and head for the lonely Mountain..." He said making her frown..

"Why go back there?" She had a idea on why he was going there.

"To meet a old rival of mine... and recruit him to Join us.." Said Naruto smirking

"And what makes you think Smaug... will want to join us? Origa said frowning as she has heard of how Naruto told her he faced Smaug the Tyrannical.

"Oh you know me Origa-chan i can be very _persuasive_ towards him... I know just what to promise him in order to Join our ranks.. and he has two artifacts... that i want within his treasure kingdom..." Said Naruto he knew just how to get smaug on his side..

"And what ancient tools are those?" She wondered

"The Arkenstone.. a jewel of incredible power and last but not least the Ring of Power.. _Sauron's_ Ring..." He said simply grinning at the type of power he would have with those two ancient powerful artifacts.

 _To be Continued._

 **An: I hope you enjoyed the chapter... i see you guys are eager to know what happens more... Don't worry I'll surprise you guys with what Type of army Naruto will receive... in the next chapter he gets a reunion with Smaug .. stay tuned might update again soon**


	22. chapter 22

Chapter 22: New Allies.

(Uzushiogakure)

Naruto and Origa had finally returned from the realm of the kaiju's, now that Jura and the kaiju's are officially Naruto's allies it was Time Naruto goes out to find more allies.

Haku, Chloe and Purrvis bowed to their Emperor and Empress when they made it to the throne room.

"We have successfully gained new allies after signing the Kaiju Summoning contract... now we move to the next phase of our plan... " Naruto stated sitting on his throne with Origa sitting besides him.

"And that is?" Asked Haku looking at her master.

"We get more allies if we are too invade Konoha and kill the Sandaime..". Naruto said.

"Building a army are we Sir?" Said Goresby Purrvis who saw his emperor nod.

"Exactly... the Shadowkahn maybe the only army we have now but we need more..." Naruto replied.

"I will leave to find some friends... Origa-chan will be here in charge" Naruto said with her frowning a Little as he rose up from his throne dismissing his them with Origa there.

"So when will you be back my Beloved?" Asked Origa with Naruto coming closer to her caressing her cheek.

"I'll be back enough to spend some time with you my love... just wait here at the palace for me" He said before kissing her on the lips as she returned the kiss as well.

"Don't keep me waiting Beloved~" She said in a sultry tone.

"I promise you I won't" He said activating the amulet opening a portal as he walked inside it Leaving his queen.

(With Orochimaru)

In sound village The Snake sannin is covered in bandages currently healing from that explosion Naruto caused as the snake sannin could only wither in pain.. he couldn't understand how his curse seal didn't effect Naruto when he bit him.

It was just impossible!? no one could resist the curse seal but the boy so happened to resist it!

He was forced to move to a different body since the one he fought against Naruto had died... he needed to recover fast so he could do his plans for the invasion of Konoha with the alliance of Suna.

And his goal of going after Sasuke to gain the Sharingan at least Orochimaru bit him... but still... Naruto had so much power and destruction not to mention swordsmanship skills oh Orochimaru wanted Naruto so bad but nervous that should they meet again it will only be the snake sannin's down fall which was something he did not want.

Someday once he has Sasuke as his vessel he will make a attempt to take Naruto's Body as well all he needed to do was wait for the right moment to take the blonde boy by surprise.

( At the entrance of the lonely mountain)

Naruto had returned to Eostia and went to the kingdom of Erebor and to the lonely mountain were Smaug was. As he stared at the entrance staring at it as he walked slowly inside the mountain and into the the quiet hallways.

And once Naruto made his way into the Treasure area he saw Smaug sleeping under the treasure of gold, diamonds and etc, as the dragon's single Golden eye opened narrowing it's gaze at Naruto. The Dragon slowly rose it's head out the gold that he was sleeping under having his full attention on Naruto.

 **"So... you've returned at last Fox Boy... here for another fight?" Asked Smaug flaring smoke out his nostrils.**

"No, I have not come to fight you again Smaug.. I've come to recruit you" Said Naruto surprising the dragon.

 **"Recruit me? to join the Discordia Empire?" Smaug said looking at Naruto who nodded.**

"Yes, please join my kingdom Smaug, I would love for you to join us" Naruto asked.

 **"Hmph and what makes you think I would join you and your dark elf queen?" He asked snarling a Little**

"I've discovered that I'm wealthy and that i myself have treasure... and i was thinking of sharing that treasure with you... like you can be the guard of both your treasure and mine..." Stated Naruto surprising the dragon.

 **"You have treasure? so it seems we are both rich.. " Commented Smaug..**

"Plus I need you to side with me in war.. i need your strength within my empire" Naruto asked seeing Smaug close his eyes thinking everything over.

 **"Why should I help you in war Naruto? Give me one reason why I shouldn't burn you to ashes!" Snapped Smaug with his body glowing a Little red.**

"Maybe... i could heal and restore your mark I've given you..." Naruto said seeing Smaug giving him a more deadly glare.

You see when Naruto first battled Smaug, Naruto was able to pierce through the dragons impenetrable scaled armor in his Kyuubi form impaled Smag with a simple Claw on his right side of his breastplate chest giving him a new mark just like the one on his left side of the breastplate.

 **"You would restore both my marks on my armored body? what is your deal Naruto?" He asked wondering what the fox boy was playing at.**

"I would like something from your treasure once i restore your marks..." He asked

 **"And what is it that you want?" Smaug asked keeping his gaze locked on Naruto.**

"The Arkenstone.. i wish to have it along with the _Ring_ " Said Naruto seeing Smaug snarl a Little.

 **"Deal... you restore my armor... and I will serve under your kingdom and give you both ancient items" Said Smaug as he learned back to show both marks on his chest.**

 **Naruto leaped up and put his hand on the left mark molding his Bijuu chakra healing the mark as the patch closed up as he moved to the right, where he Marked Smaug healing it also and restored the patch.**

"There, I've restored both marks.." Naruto said with Smaug smirking he looked good as new now nothing won't penetrate his armor.

 **"Thank you... now that I'm fully armored i won't worry about no one bringing me down" Said Smaug smilsmil I for the first time as he moved away from the Arkenstone and Ring.**

Naruto summoned up his Shadowkahn shinobi as two of them went to go get the Arkenstone and Ring of power for their Master handing it to him.

Naruto smiled holding the powerful jewel and he put the ring of power on his right hand on the first finger as the markings on the ring glowed and out of no where 9 Shadowed figures with hoods and swords appeared as they screeched.

These nine were the Ringwraths... the Nazguls... who once served under Sauron the dark lord.

Now these nine were loyal to Naruto.

"Let us go... it's time we return" Naruto said as He opened up a large Portal big enough for Smaug to fit through as the 9 ringwraiths got on their dark horses and followed their new master into the portal as it closed.

Unbeknownst to Naruto and the others after they left, a Imp was in the shadows watching everything as it flew off.

(Elsewhere in a dark Fortress)

In a dark room with blue fire lighting the dimmed dark room revealing 4 figures sitting at a round table.

"So it seems Naruto has returned... and that Celestine failed to finish him like we thought?" Said a young male.

"Not that... but it seems Naru-kun has gotten powerful... how should we approach this Kiryyu-kun?" Spoke Oboro who was sipping her wine.

The scientist Kirryu having a thoughtful look on his face.

"Indeed he has gotten quite powerful which is troubling... he makes such a great specimen... if only i have gotten a hold of his blood i can create a new Monster strong enough to fight him but nonetheless i have Black-sama's Blood creating a new Hybrid with it..." Said Kirryu looking at his laptop.

 **"Why not kill the damn brat already... Volt should have waited until we took the boy by surprise and we together could have conquered Eostia and make Origa submit to us then we can take Celestine Lucross and her princess knights for the taking!" Said a Demonic Pig Man wearing a crown.**

"Volt's death may have been unfortunate... King Dhorme but each of us must tread carefully... because if not Naruto could kill us all off with a flick of his wrist" Spoke Kirryu pushing up his glasses.

"So what are you planning to do Kirryu?" Asked a Young man.

"I'm creating a new hybrid a Monster strong enough to subdue Naruto by giving it Edwin Black's Blood... lucky for me I have sent Monsters to Origa's demolished kingdom to retrieve a few Blood samples of her Monsters which we are cloning now.. in my laboratory" Said Kirryu looking at the young man to his left who goes by Kyle.

"And what Of Asagi and Ingrid? it won't be long until they suspect we killed Edwin Black and will hunt us down" Spoke Oboro in a serious tone as the scientist frowned.

"I am not worried about them... i have something just for them should they wish to track us down... Oboro-chan.." Spoke Kirryu.

"For now we should go back to our recent activities... Pretty soon we will prepare for Naruto should he ever return..." Said Kirryu dismissing Kyle, Oboro and King Dhorme as he stared at the 5th Missing seat that once belonged to Volt.

 _"Such a pity that your not here with us Volt we could have used your help for this... but unfortunately Naruto was your own downfall. You fool.. had you not sided with Celestine to banish Naruto and gotten yourself killed we wouldn't be in this mess.. you could have taken Eostia with our help by going after Origa Discordia... then the others... but oh well.. I'm sure we could do this without you"_ Thought Kiryyu as he left heading for his laboratory to check on his project.

(In another world)

"Hehehehe, your not afraid of Superman, your afraid you corrupter him.." Spoke a voice as the figure was looking down at a black haired woman.

"Brave Hero.. your worst fear is becoming the villian of the story!" Said the man wearing a mask

"To Hades with your mind games!" Hissed the Woman unsheathing her sword.

"Classic anger displacement, we should continue your therapy" Said the Masked man spraying green gas at her as the man turned into something what looked like a Scarecrow holding a Scythe and chain.

Scene Change.

The masked man was on his knees defeated by the Woman.

"This therapy session is over" Said the Woman glaring at the masked man as he rose up and tried to spray the woman again but he was denied that when she cut off his arm making him scream in pain before she could step forward putting her sword at his throat a Portal opened she looked up in alert and saw Naruto appearing.

"So... this is where this leads me" He said glancing from the masked man and woman who was holding a sword.

"Identify yourself! are you one of brainiac's minions!" The woman demanded.

"No, i am Naruto who are you?" He asked.

"I am Wonder Woman... and this degenerate right here is Scarecrow..." She introduced pointing her sword at him as the man still whether in pain

"You really wouldn't kill the man now would you?" Said Naruto raising a brow as she scowled at him.

"He needs to be killed for the greater good of the Regime... so i shouldnt answer to you!" As She lunged at him with her sword drawn only for him to disappear and reappear behind her delivering a simple hand chop to the neck knocking her out as he caught her.

Scarecrow could only look in shock at who this fox boy was as Two Shinobi Shadowkahn's appeared and grabbed the wounded man.

"We're taking him with us... he needs medical attention" He commanded as he opened up his portal taking wonder woman and Scarecrow with him to his world.

 _To be continued._

 **An: Well? what did you think huh? like the fact i added Injustice 2 to this story? someone suggested i add Scarecrow which was why i did this because i love Scarecrow he is my main in the game and to a extent Naruto bags Wonder woman in his harem.. and make her forget about Superman.**

 **I might update again in the next three days.**

 **And I'm going to work on making one of these chapters long so you guys can read more with excitement.**


	23. Chapter 23

**An: Chapter 23 here, and for those asking for anymore DC characters to Join Naruto no I'm not doing that... Wonder Woman and Scarecrow are the only exceptions I'll add to the story because someone suggested i put scarecrow in Naruto's army and thought about it and considered it which is why Wonder Woman is with Naruto and she'll join his harem she's the only Amazon joining, So yes Injustice 2 Scarecrow and Wonder Woman sides with Naruto.**

Chapter 23: Unexpected Guest.

( Uzushiogakure Castle)

Currently in bed with his dark queen who would be periodically kiss his body and wrapped her arms around his upper torso while snuggling up to him pressing her bosom against his bare chest. He also had his one arm around her as the two where just resting off since Naruto returned from another world bringing in two new future allies with him, The one named Scarecrow is currently under Haku's care since she is the only healer of the kingdom healing his hand that Wonder Woman cut off, As for Wonder Woman she is still knocked out and is in the dungeons with Asagi and Sakura who are still in a coma under Origa's sleep spell. Naruto took precautions should Wonder Woman wake up and try to break free, he had Origa put a sleep spell on wonder woman as well to keep her relaxed until he figures out what to do with her.

In the morning he was going to see Scarecrow and have a word with the mask wearing man and convince him to join up in his future ranks, His army was just growing slowly he needed more.. in about three more weeks until now the war would begin he already has Yugao as his spy to keep tabs on the Sandaime Hokage and the movements of the chunin exams. The Fox lord also had a hunch that Orochimaru is still Alive... from their last encounter and had a feeling him and the snake sannin would meet again this time for sure Naruto was going to make sure the snake dies for good.

For now the army he has now is his Shadowkhan tribe forces, Gorseby Purrvis his liutenant with rements of Origa's Dark Elf Knights, Smaug the Tyrannical, The Nazguls, plus the Kaiju's are his allies, And pretty soon Kiri will form a alliance with Naruto who are still recovering from their war.

You see Before Naruto and Origa left to the Kaiju realm, Naruto sent a shadow clone to kiri to form a alliance with Kiri and a certain Red Haired Mizukage was happy to see him as Naruto grinned at the memory his shadow clone received when the said clone was in Kiri.

( _Flash Back Kiri_ _Mizukage Tower)_

 _Mei Terumi the newly appointed 5th Mizukage was inwardly drooling at the sight of the now 'grown up' Naruto with wide eyes unable believe that this boy has become much more handsomer than she's ever dreamed of. She could feel herself get wet in between her legs just by wanting to kiss him and ravage him in bed herself._

 _"Nar-Naruto-Kun!?" Stammered a surprised Mei looking at Naruto who smirked seeing him approach her desk as it made her heart bear rapidly._

 _"The One and Only Mei-chan but i am actually a shadow clone the real me is on a important mission." He said with a slight smile that made her feel weak to her knees._

 _"What brings you here back to Kiri? has Konoha rejected your services?" She asked seeing him shake his head and begin telling her why he defected from Konoha and that he has reunited with his Queen Origa Discordia and is now his wife which made her extremely angry and jealous_ _as her nostrils flared smoke._

 _Naruto noticed her expression and smirked as he folded his arms._

 _"Jealous Mei-chan?" He asked as she looked away with a scowl._

 _"Jealous? Me? jealous of what!?" She spat as she turned right back to his direction glaring at him._

 _"You know... i am the last of my clan right and is undergoing through the CRA, meaning I have rights to marry more than one woman to restore my fallen clan" He said Hoping that would calm her down which did in the process, taking a deep breath she sighed in relief and thanked kami that the clan restoration act was invented._

 _The said Deity sneezed up in the Afterlife._

 _"But, Origa-chan is in charge of my harem.. you will have to see her that is if you are some what interested in me?" He said with a grin._

 _"Yes! i wish to be your wife!" She said in thought but still she would have to see this 'Origa of Discordia' and see what so special about her and seeing she would have to come to terms of the CRA she could use this to strengthen bonds with Kiri and Naruto's reborn Uzushiogakure Empire this meaning a alliance is formed_ _thus a marriage contact which made her giggle she could not wait_ _for that moment._

 _"Ara Naru-kun, i am most definitely interested in you and I will see this Origa, when am i supposed to see her to earn her blessing_ _?" Asked Mei as she pictured herself in a wedding dress in Naruto's arms._

 _"How about you and her can see each other after the invasion of Konoha" He offered as she nodded_ _finding that okay._

 _"I am looking forward to this alliance and marriage contract, I'm sure Origa-chan would approve you" He said before kissing her hand making her melt from his kiss as he vanished with a smirk._

 _If he had stayed a Little longer he would have heard her say "My life is complete!"_ _before fainting._

 _(Flashback end)_

He Chuckled softly at that memory as he looked down seeing Origa drifted to sleep on his bare chest as he stroked her head and fox ears as he himself had to go to sleep seeing in the morning he has work to do, lots of work to do since he and his wife together were on a conquest to expand their Empire and dominate all who stood in their way.

( In Konoha Nightfall)

Yugao was indeed out on her patrol was writing a report for her future master Naruto, writing everything that the Sandaime had was planning and plotting.

Tonight was her shift to be in the Hokage's office to guard, while she was in the office she could look for the Sandaime's notes or his journal that could prove something useful for Naruto, as she was heading for the Tower.

Unbeknownst to her that she was being followed by her Ex who glared at her.

Hayate was watching her from a distance and was following her, during Naruto's absence from Konoha and that he was declared a criminal the sick Jonin had tried to gain Yugao back but he knew she still had a thing for that _boy_ who claims to be her swords master. And it angered the Sick Jonin that she has feelings for that Monster as he several days later he recalled being called by the Hokage.

( _Flashback Hokage Office)_

 _"You've called Hokage-sama?" Said Hayate who coughed looking at the aged leader._

 _"Yes Hayate-san I have called you for something important and it is S-RANK only to you" The Hokage said writing his paperwork._

 _"What sort of S-RANK mission is this Sir?" The Sick jonin asked._

 _"I want you to keep an eye out for Yugao.." The Old kage said making the jonin's eyes wide with shock._

 _"What for sir?" He asked covering his mouth as he sneezed._

 _"I suspect Yugao isn't exactly loyal to me..." He said blowing smoke from his pipe making the sick jonin narrow his eyes._

 _"Your not implying on what I think your implying Hokage-sama? Yugao would never betray us for that... that boy!" He said not wanting to believe she would even do such a thing._

 _"I have a feeling she will... i entrust you with this mission, spy on her" He commanded with Hayate looking conflicted._

 _"What am i supposed to do if she is betraying Konoha for that Naruto kid!?" Hayate asked hoping it wouldn't come to this._

 _Hiruzen looked up and saw what he was asking of Hayate._

 _"For the good of Konoha, Hayate... she will have to die.. and you must be the one to kill her it seems it's my fault in the first place for having her be with Naruto on secret missions and she has grown quite attached to him something i can't tolerate." The old kage said with a sigh._

 _"But... but..." He said conflicted on what he was being asked to do... he couldn't bring himself to kill his Ex._

 _"You must do it Hayate.. for the good of Konoha it has to be done..." Hiruzen said with Hayate looking down balling up his fists._

 _"Understood... Hokage-sama" He said looking away_

 _"I'm sorry but it's for the greater good... someday you will understand..." Hiruzen said dismissing the sick jonin._

 _( Flashback end)_

Hayate knew what he had to do part of himself is going to regret killing her while another part of him will have to accept having to kill her.

If he couldn't have Yugao then no one can not even Naruto.

As the Jonin went to follow her.

( With Naruto)

Still in bed with his wife sleeping as he stirred a Little in his sleep as he twitched like something was bothering him he felt something or rather _someone_ was calling to him as he stirred more in his sleep

 _"Help me... Please Help me Sochi"_

 _He stirred more twisting and turning sweating slightly he was getting hazy images in his mind, hearing the cries of a woman as her image in his mind was blurry and hazy as she cried more and reached out to him._

 _"Sochi!"_

Naruto snapped opening his eyes looking alert as Origa slightly woken up and saw her husband seeing something was bothering him.

"What's wrong Beloved?" She asked seeing him sigh and lay back down.

"I don't know... i had a dream... or some kind of vision..." He asked looking up at the ceiling.

"What happened?" She asked feeling concerned for him.

" i don't have the slightest idea... in this Vision a voice of a woman called out to me... and she called me her _Son..."_ He said making Origa have a look of disbelief.

"Son? could it be that your having a vision of your Mother?" Origa wondered now before she took Naruto away from Konoha she has never seen or met his mother.. she had only seen his father.

"I don't know... i barely have any memory of my mother..." He said in truth that he has never seen his real Mother since practically Origa and Chloe both raised him and they were like his surrogate family.

"Let's go back to sleep I'm sure we'll talk about this in the morning.." She said laying up against him snuggling.

"Yeah.." He said not so sure laying there relaxed maybe it was just a dream.. but to him it felt real and that it was a distress call maybe when he gets up after his talk with Scarecrow he would have to meditate on that Vision he saw.

( With Yugito)

Having to arrive on the land of Uzu by morning Hours ago which was rough getting here, The Former kumo kunoichi had reached her destination as she crept into the bushes staring at what looked like The walls of Uzushiogakure which is being rebult and saw guard patrols of dark mysterious beings frowning she saw the entrance guarded by the same creatures she saw.

She wondered how was she going to get through without alerting to many guards. she really didn't want any trouble so it seemed like she would have to enter by Letting these guards take her to the Kyuubi container she preyed these shadow like beings wouldn't attack her.

Walking down towards the entrance of the Wall's gate 12 Samurai Kahns unsheathed their swords with the intent to attack her that was until she risen her hands up on defense.

"My name is Yugito Nii... i come in peace.. i wish not to fight you. i want to see your leader" She said hoping they could understand.

As for the Samurai Kahns they looked at one another before glancing back at her as they sheathed their swords and surrounded Yugito to escort her to the Uzu Daimyo Castle.

( With Naruto)

It was morning our fox lord was going to head down to the medical ward where Scarecrow was being held at while at the same time still thinking about that dream he had which stilp bothered him. Origa was taking her morning bath while he goes to see Scarecrow not until his Liutenant came up behind him

"My lord," Said Purrvis

"Yes Goresby?" Naruto said turning towards his officer.

"We have a intruder... the Samurai Kahns caught someone" He reported making Naruto narrow him eyes.

"Who is the intruder? did you get a name?" Naruto asked.

"She calls herself Yugito Nii sir... and she requests your presence" Stated Gorseby Purrvis with Naruto raising a brow that this intruder was a woman.

"Very well... where is she?" Naruto asked

"We have her guarded at the throne room awaiting for your presence sir" He replied back.

"I'm coming to see her at once" He said as he made a shadow clone sending it to the medical ward to talk to Scarecrow.

He wondered what did this woman want with him and how did she know of his new home.

 _To be continued_

 **An: Well what you think? in the next chapter Naruto and Yugito talk for a bit same with Scarecrow... and who this this woman did Naruto have a dream of? all will be explained in chapter 24 until next time**


	24. Chapter 24

**An: Chapter 24**

Chapter 24: Unexpected Guest part 2

( Uzu Throne room)

Yugito Nii, The former Nibi Jinchuriki now in the throne room guarded by The Samurai Kahn with Chloe casting the woman a glare.

Yugito glared back at Chloe.

 _"What's her problem?"_ Thought Yugito looking irate.

 **"Beats me kitten, but it seems she has quite the temper" Commented Nibi within Yugito's mindscape**.

Looking away from Chloe's expression she looked at the dark elf maids and servants alike doing their job doing all the cleaning while Naruto made his appearance from the throne room entrance as Yugito now had her attention on him, her cheeks heated at the sight of him as the Nibi in her mindscape purred and was drooling.

 **"HE'S SEXY!" Exclaimed Nibi who was looking at Naruto in excitement.**

 **"He is the new Kyuubi!? i can smell it and sense Kurama's chakra within him!" Said Nibi blushing hard and wished she took the form of a human and ravaged him in bed she prayed he wasn't the dominant type that made her shiver.**

" _He is the new Kyuubi!?"_ Yugito thought with her blush lightened hearing the Nibi within her scream 'Yes'.

Naruto walked up on his throne and sat down looking at Yugito with his blue ocean eyes, looking at her form and figure seeing Yugito was blonde haired with a long Ponytail and was wearing short-sleeved black and purple blouse and purple pants with the design of clouds, purple fingerless gloves and a chain of beads around her left hand.

Chloe caught this and scowled seeing him stare at another woman was he cheating on Origa-sama?

"Speak, Yugito Nii. state your business here." Said Naruto gripping the arm rests of his throne.

She looked a Little surprised that he knew her name as she answered.

"I am Yugito Nii.. Lord Kyuubi-" She spoke but he interrupted.

"The name is Naruto Uzumaki, yes i am indeed the new Kyuubi but my name is Naruto" He corrected seeing her nod a Little waiting for her to finish.

"The Nibi.. has told me to come here, you see Naruto-san I have went rogue from my village Kumo.. the Raikage is an asshole" She said explaining her hard life in kumo and that the Nibi led her here to his location.

"Please let me seek asylum here in Uzushiogakure... i need protection from the Raikage.. my Biju told me that if i came to you i would be safe" She said with Naruto raising a brow sitting on his throne rubbing his chin in a thoughtful way and was close to considering it. Given how she is like him who holds a Biju.

"Very well Yugito-san, i will allow you to live here in asylum in my castle and protection is granted. i will inform my subjects on who you are" He said seeing her smile.

"Morning Beloved" Said Origa who now appeared in the throne room walking up to her king and sat on the throne with him while looking Yugito.

 _"Did this Bitch just called him 'beloved'!? and she's a Fox demon just like him!?"_ thought Yugito feeling some form of jealousy and anger.

 **"Calm down kitten... let's see who this woman is like?" Said Nibi calming down her vessel.**

"Yugito-san Allow me to introduce Origa Discordia Uzumaki, my Wife and Queen of my empire" He introduced as Origa stared at Yugito with a stern look.

"Pleased to meet you Origa-sama" Said Yugito with a forced smile masking her anger and jealousy that just increased and wished she could incinerate the Dark elf.

 **"Oh? what's this Having a crush on Naruto-kun? jealous that he's married to this dark elf?" Said Nibi with Yugito blushing.**

 _"Just shut up Nibi!"_ Yugito said within her mindscape.

"Yugito, pleasure meeting you, i take it you are new here to our kingdom?" Origa said seeing her nod.

"Well since Naruto-kun has granted you asylum here in Uzu.. welcome home, Chloe would you be a dear and show this woman to her quarters" Said Origa with her faithful servant nodding and motioned for Yugito to follow her as the fomer kumo kunoichi gave Naruto one last glance before leaving with Chloe

( Uzu Medical Ward)

In the Medical ward which is the on the east wing of the Uzu castle, Haku is the only Medic there yet she is also training dark elf females to be medics as well.

Haku is currently reading Uzu medical scrolls so that she could use them for her own medical program for the empire, with Tsunade at Their side Haku could learn from her.

Right now the girl is looking at her patient's results.

while Naruto's clone was in Scarecrow's room talking to him alone.

"I am Jonathan Crane.. Dr. Crane.. but everybody knows me as Scarecrow" The Masked Man introduced to Naruto's clone who looked interested.

"So, Dr. Crane... tell me about yourself and tell me what are your skills and your old world" Naruto said sitting there looking at the man who explained who he was and that he was man of 'Fear' he is Batman's enemy while at the same time he explained who Batman was then explained the following events of the Superman's madness and his creation of the Regime.

"So tell me Mr. Uzumaki... why bring me here to this world with Wonder Woman?" Scarecrow asked.

"I couldn't just leave you behind, you were seriously wounded and if hadn't come sooner she would have killed you." Naruto said explaining his reasoning.

"I am truly appreciated for what you have done.. it seems i could never return to my world?" He asked seeing Naruto shake his head.

"Well how unfortunate... since Brainiac is going to collect my former world..." Scarecrow said frowning under his mask while at the same time mentally saying goodbye to Gotham and all his fellow criminals he used to work with.

"You say your have the power to control a person's fear..." Said Naruto and if Scarecrow didn't have his mask on he would be smiling evilly.

"Yes i specialize in 'Fear' everybody has something to fear" He said with a grin behind his mask.

"I require you to join our ranks Scarecrow, i believe your fear toxin could prove useful" Naruto said.

"Well Mr. Uzumaki... i will need a lab and the right resources in order for me to produce more Fear Toxin if i am to serve under you" Stated Scarecrow.

"That will be taken care of, i will grant you a lab for you to continue your work and study on 'Fear' and to create Fear Toxin" Said Naruto with a smile.

"Then Consider my services under your command" Said Scarecrow who was smiling behind his mask.

"I must be going, we will talk more later..." He said going to vanish away Leaving the surprised masked man Alone in his room.

( Uzu Gardens)

Naruto was sitting in the peaceful gardens and was sitting on a rock meditating on his dream he had a night ago. As he looked deeper into his dreamscape he had and was trying to look at his mother's image that was still blurry.

 _"Sochi!"_

 _"Sochi!!"_

 _"Help me!"_

He could hear her cries for his help as the signal strengthened the image was getting less blurry as he saw a image of a woman with red hair naked and was trapped in a tall cylinder of red liquid as he heard her cries of pain.

The mental connection the two had was getting stronger he could actually see where was his mother being held at.

It looked like a Hospital room with Doctors with emotionless expressions it was then Naruto looked closely and saw Konoha Anbu in the room.

Naruto's blood boiled and his killer intent grew tenfold as it washed all over Uzushiogakure. Not only Konoha betrayed his clan and tried to use him as their weapon like they attempted but they held his _Mother_ imprisoned at a hospital and against at her own will!?

All this time... he was in Konoha... and he didn't know! and the Sandaime must have known as well!

 **"RRRAAAAHHH!!" He roared swaying his nine tails angrily as he summoned up his Fox Blade and turned into his Kyuubi form.**

Origa, Chloe, Haku, Yugito and Gorseby appeared at the scene widened their eyes in fear.

"Naruto-kun!" Shouted Origa who saw him run off and left Uzu.

"Where is he going!? what Happened!?" Asked Chloe who was shaking in fear.

Origa stood there widening her eyes in realization knowing exactly what set him off and made him go bat shit crazy.

"His mother... i know where he's going he's heading to Konoha to rescue his mother!" She yelled putting two and two together.

"What can we do then!?" Asked Yugito wanting to help her new leader.

"You all stay here... I'm going after him!" Origa said unknowingly turning into her own Biju sized Fox form having nine Black fox tails with purple tips and chased after her Beloved Leaving the shocked group who witnessed her transformation.

( With Naruto)

He was full of rage and anger, he has had enough with Konoha!.

He couldn't think straight, he was too enraged to think! he needed to save his mother right now!

 **"I'm coming Mother!"**

He roared still running on all fours very fast going to his destination to Konoha.

Unbeknownst to him, Origa his wife in her own biju fox form was following him having a look of worry on her face hoping after they saved his mother she would soothe his rage and anger..

Throughout the whole Elemental nation's everybody felt chills running down their spines when they felt this massive amount of killer intent and rage.

A certain Criminal organization who were in Ame trembled in fear when they felt this.

Orochimaru who is making preparations for his invasion shivered in fear.

Konoha and the village itself all were very terrified they felt this rage and bloodlust direct towards them it was just like the kyuubi attack but to a more deadly _extent_ of wrath!.

The Sandaime who trembled and was sweating heavily it was at this moment he knew what was going to happen.

 _"He's coming!"_ He said with fear while running out his office to go alert all shinobi of what they were about to face.

 _To be continued._

 **An: Will Naruto save his mother? should he destroy Konoha in blind rage? will Origa soothe Naruto's insane bloodlust and Anger?**


	25. Chapter 25

**An: Get ready to rumble!! Chapter 25! Naruto goes Beserk on Konoha to rescue his mother!**

Chapter 25: Naruto goes Beserk!

( With Naruto)

Running on all fours still burning with rage heading towards the village as he took a pause and glared right at the village that will soon know his rage.

Glaring at it with intense anger all these years he had been in Konoha Working as a secret assassin in the shadows the Hokage kept alot of things from him and lied to him and even attempted to make him into a weapon and mold him loyal for Konoha when his loyalty lies with Origa. Now he learns he has family... he has a mother alive, a mother he always wanted to know, Origa may have been his surrogate mother up until now but he's married to her now. As he remembered asking Origa who was his parents since he knew he wasn't exactly related to Origa or Chloe during his young age in Eostia.

 _( Flashback Eostia, Naruto age 5)_

 _Within the dark castle of Eostia Naruto was walking down the hallways heading to his Queen's private chamber knowing she would be there instead of sitting on the throne._ _Staring at the door of her chambers he knocked on it hoping she'd let him in._

 _"Enter" She spoke stoically in her Chambers_

 _Opening the door walking in, having a good look at her private chambers seeing this place looked like a laboratory or some sorts she had lots of books on dark magic, lots of scrolls, various ingredients for remedies for potions and spells along with any other incantation, then looking_ _around at everything she had at her disposal._

 _( An: Picture her chamber like the Arch Mage chamber in winterhold from skyrim it's like that almost)_

 _"Ah, Naruto what can I do for you, what brings you to my private chamber?"_ _Asked Origa as he turned around seeing her back turned, she was stirring something into a small bowl not even looking at him._

 _The young boy looked at his surrogate mother with a slight serious expression then spoke._

 _"Origa-sama... where did i come from? do you know who are my parents?" He asked while she froze at what she was doing and turned to him with a stoic expression, she didn't expect him to ask where he came from so soon, with a sigh she would have to tell him the truth._

 _"You came from another world Naruto, i found you by your dead father when you were just a baby after he placed a burden on you" She said explaining how exactly she found him and told him her reasoning for bringing him here._

 _"Did i have a mother?" He asked with small tears in his eyes._

 _"I am not sure.. I have not met your mother before i only saw your father, yet i don't know his name_ _" She answered which was true she did not actually knew his father's name or his mother's status_

 _Looking away from her with a sad look, she walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder._

 _"Don't worry... you have me, Chloe and the people of Eostia as your family" She said in a calm tone_ _as_ _he looked up at her in silence as he accepted what was said._

 _"Come, it's time for dinner then I'll put you to bed because you have school in the morning" She said grabbing his hand leading him out her chambers._

 _( Flashback end)_

That was all he remembered back then now his mother was _Alive!_ he charged and dashed forward going to crash right into the gates of Konoha in his Biju sized form.

( Konoha Hospital Dark corridor)

Inside a dark secured room that consisted of 4 Doctors with cold blank expressions while a squad of Anbu were in the dark room hiding in the shadows should kushina try to escape they would subdue her in her weakened state.

Speaking of the red haired Uzumaki, she had been trapped inside this cylinder for years during her coma. What awakened the former Uzumaki Princess was the day she felt that power of Darkness and Light that erupted in Konoha as she had recently tried making attempts of escaping out of this contraption the Sandaime put her in, she scowled at the mention of him. During her awakening she had felt a presence long lost to her by that of her family, and knew someone of her own blood was alive.

She tried to reach out to that family member of hers but it was kinda difficult when the machine she was trapped in was slowly extracting her own bloodline and stamina at the same time it was slowly Killing her. She used what willpower and stamina to use a mental signal crying out to the person to save her, after she gained the signal kushina was surprised it was her _son_ of all people she was quite shocked and amazed of what had become of her son.

Finally happy to learn that her son was alive, all this time she was told by the Sandaime that her son died before he put her back into a coma.

She hoped he would come here and save her, she did not want to die here, she wants to be reunited with her son and be there for him like she was supposed to.

Widening her eyes she detected lots of Biju Chakra and the source was kyuubi's chakra! and she felt it close here in Konoha!

( Konoha)

The Gates were Destroyed, Buildings were crushed by 9 massive tails, as Naruto opened his mouth wide firing chakra blasts destroying building and to land, Konoha villagers were screaming and fleeing in terror that the kyuubi had returned to finish them off while at the same time they had been crushed under Naruto's paws before swiping his tails to wreck more destruction upon Konoha as he roared in anger.

 **"SARUTOBI!! WHERE ARE YOU!?"** **He roared while ignoring the Konoha shinobi and Anbu were launching fire jutsu's at him along with throwing kunai's Shirikens and attacking him with many other weapons.**

 **Turning to the group of Shinobi that was attacking them he responded by firing a chakra blast at them as they died on the spot.**

 **He opened his mouth wide charging up a Biju-dama going to aim it in point blank range as he released it destroying a 2nd half of Konoha.**

 **"COME OUT, YOU COWARD! SO YOU CAN DIE IN HELL!" He roared smashing his tails against everything that was behind him killing villager and shinobi alike.**

( Konoha Motel)

The Sand Siblings and their sensei baki were terrified at what they were seeing, while Gaara even looked afraid, Shukaku the sand demon within Gaara was absolutely scared and told Gaara to get the hell out of here now!.

"What's wrong gaara?" Asked Temari noticing the pale face her brother was making.

"Mother... says we should get out of here.. we must go now!" He said agreeing with his biju at some point he wanted to go out there and prove his existence but this massive killer intent compared to him made him think twice and felt chills after looking all of the Destruction that the kyuubi was causing.

"He's right let's go back to suna!" Said Baki as he and the siblings decided to leave forget forming the invasion on Konoha.

One whole Hour later.

Konoha was on fire, Naruto was breathing waves of fire in the streets of Konoha incinerating Civilians, and Shinobi before they could escape.

Looking around to see where was hiruzen at but his single red eye caught his gaze on someone as he reached out his paw to grab.

In about 3 minutes Sarutobi Hiruzen arrived with his army of ANBU and The clan heads joined in to defend their village from the beast as He wore his battle gear, flanked by Asuma and the rest of the jonins.

"So we meet again Kyuubi" He said grimly as the massive fox heard him turning it's head towards him narrowing it's eye.

 **"Where is she Sarutobi... did you honestly think that you could hide her from me!?" The Angered fox asked making the old kage frown.**

"I don't know what you're talking about, kyuubi-" The old kage spoke but widened his eyes in horror as the color drained from his face seeing who was in the Fox's paw.

"Grandpa!" Yelled Sarutobi Konaharamu squirming in the Fox's paw.

"Konoharamu!!" Asuma yelled in fear while others were shocked and on edge fearing for the young boy's life.

"Kyuubi... please.. put him down and let's discuss this in a civilized way..." The old kage said fearing for his grandson's life.

 **"No. I'm not putting him down until you tell me where is my mother" Said Kyuubi with his form changing shocking many who saw his new appearance Hiruzen looked surprised the most.**

"Nar-Naruto!" Said the Shocked Kage as the Fox lord Grinned evilly.

 **"Did you miss me Sandaime Hokage?" He asked holding the boy by the scruff of his shirt.**

"Naruto Please! Don't hurt him! he's just a boy!" Pleaded Hiruzen Hoping to reason with him.

The Fox lord narrowed his crimson eyes while tightening his grip on the Sandaime's grandson's shirt.

 **"I'm not letting him go until you've confessed what you've done to my clan.. and tell me where is my mother... and if you don't i will kill him" He said coldly as the young boy shivered in fear looking at his grandpa.**

Hiruzen was sweating in fear as he closed his eyes it seemed he has no choice.. but to tell the truth or else his grandson will surely die for his own mistakes and ambitions.

"It was for the good of Konoha... the Uzumaki's were too powerful which is why we left them to die.. i originally planned on using your mother kushina as our loyal weapon for Konoha since she held the kyuubi within her" The Sandaime Answered shocking the clan heads behind him.

"Wait a minute! Kushina-chan is alive!?" Spoke Mikoto Uchiha with shock on her face while Tsume Inuzuka had the same look.

 **"So it seems you even kept your own council in the dark about my mother? judging from their reaction" Stated Naruto glaring dangerously at the Sandaime who looked away from his gaze.**

"Naruto.. i-i..." He said but was interrupted.

 **" No need to tell me anymore lies! i demand my mother now! or else i kill your grandson and destroy this entire village! to get my point straight!" Naruto Commanded.**

"She's in West side corridor of the hospital" He answered.

 **"Beloved!" Said Origa in her biju form shocking many except Naruto.**

 **"Origa-chan what are you doing here?" He asked surprised she followed him all the way here and that she could turn into a biju sized fox like him.**

 **"I've come to help you," She said Changing into her regular form appearing besides her husband.**

( Hokage Tower)

While everyone was out dealing with Kyuubi, Yugao has heard that it was _Naruto_ that was the Kyuubi as she carried out her mission, before she could steal the forbidden scroll she had killed a squad of ANBU who were guarding the Hokage's office.

After obtaining the scroll she was greeted at the sight of Hayate her ex and her own ANBU squad.

"So this is how it is huh Yugao? doing it for the brat? Cough, how could you? how could you betray your village for him most importantly me!" Spat Hayate coughing and was glaring at her while her squad behind him drawn their Weapons at her.

"I'm sorry that it has to be this way Hayate-san but my loyalty lies with Naruto-sama" She said drawing her sword seeing she would have to kill her own squad and Former Boyfriend and kenjutsu master as the man scowled at her deeply.

"Traitorous Bitch! I tried to reason with the Sandaime not to kill you but it seems that's not possible, He is really to blame for even pairing you with that Monster! If i can't have you then neither will he! kill her!" Hayate said drawing his sword charging at her with her squadron following him.

And in a flash She vanished past hayate and her squad with her sword shined as her Anbu were sliced to pieces as for Hayate he turned around in horror with blood leaking from his mouth looking at his ex lover.

"Yo-You Bitch..." Were his last words as he was split in half with blood spraying everywhere.

Looking away from her ex and former Squad she grabbed the forbbiden scroll and left.

( With Naruto)

He teleported Konoharamu away.

"Konoharamu! what did you do to him!!" Yelled Sarutobi in fear.

 **"Don't worry old fool, your grandson isn't dead i believe he will be taken care of and will be my future apprentice!" He said heading towards the hospital with Origa following him.**

"Stop him!! get to the hospital and kill Kushina! before he takes her!" He commanded with many Anbu and shinobi heading towards the hospital.

( Konoha Hospital)

Naruto and Origa were in the west wing and found Kushina's room, as Naruto sliced the door opened and walking in surprising the doctors who looked at him in terror as They were slaughtered by Naruto, same with the Anbu who were stationed there. He looked up at the cylinder his mother was contained in as he walked closer to it putting his hand on the glass as she opened her eyes with a smile putting her hand with his.

Origa got a good look at Naruto's mother, she looked beautiful... meaning Kushina was her Mother in law.

Naruto gentally punched the glass freeing his mother from the liquid and her cylinder prison as he held her in bridal style.

"She looks pale and weak... we have to get her out" Origa said looking at Kushina's pale skin while Naruto growled.

"Naruto-sama?"

Both Origa and Naruto turned around seeing it was Yugao holding the forbidden scroll.

"Yugao..." He said with her looking wide eyed at who was in his arms.

"Kushina-sama!?" Spoke Yugao.

"Yes this is my mother let's get her out of here" He said opening a portal that shows Uzu while motioning Origa and Yugao to get inside.

Before he could walk inside he noticed the Sandaime appearing.

"Naruto!" He growled seeing the Fox lord holding Kushina.

"This isn't over Hiruzen.. i will have my **_revenge_** for my clan and for what you've done to my mother!" Naruto spoke coldly walking into the portal that closed after he walked in.

( Uzu Medical Ward)

Naruto wasted no time in rushing his mother to the medical ward while Haku came prepared to heal her master's mother.

He was greatly worried as he paced back and forth waiting, while Origa came towards him hugging him.

Haku walked out as Naruto looked to her for attention.

"How is she Haku?" He asked.

"She's completely Healthy Naruto-sama... but she can't barely move, she's going to have to be bedridden for awhile and ive tried everything to heal her I've done Little of what I could however i may have a solution" She reported seeing him look saddened then look back.

"And what solution is that?" He asked with his attention on her.

"The only person who is capable of healing someone with a condition like this is-" She said as he interrupted her.

"Tsunade Senju..." He spoke seeing her nod.

"Yes.. we need her..." Haku replied back.

"What is my mother doing now?" He asked

"She's resting.. to regain her strength and stamina" Haku said seeing him sigh looking stressed.

"Well i suppose that's good.. stay at her side Haku" He said turning away going to walk away.

"Beloved where are you going?" Asked Origa Discordia worried for her husband.

"I'm going to find Tsunade Senju... i promise I'll be back" He said but felt Origa grab his arm.

"Please stay... i know this is stressing you out, you need to relax.. why not send someone after this Tsunade Senju?" She said seeing him have a thoughtful look.

"Very well... besides.. I need to speak to my mother, Yugao!" He said seeing the woman come to him wearing her Uzu Anbu armor and mask plus having a new sword that Naruto gifted her for her loyalty and success in her mission.

"Yes Naruto-sama?" She asked her new lord.

"I have a new task for you, Find Tsunade Senju bring her to me." He commanded seeing her nod.

"What should I do should she refuse?" She asked seeing him narrowing his eyes that made her flinch.

"Use Force if necessary to bring her here.. you will be escorted by the ring wraiths my Nazguls and Yugito Nii." He said seeing her nod.

"Consider it done my lord," She bowed leaving to go on her mission.

With a sigh he turned to Origa who wrapped her arm around his.

"Everything will be okay my Beloved, let's go to bed and relieve some of this pent up stress you have" She said taking him out the Medical ward leaving Haku with a pink face and looking jealous.

( Meanwhile in Konoha)

"What's the status Kakashi..." Asked Hiruzen.

"From what we've gathered Hokage-sama the damage to Konoha is 86%" He said seeing the kage wince at that much destruction.

"Losses?" Hiruzen Asked

"We've lost 300 Shinobi... 150 Anbu, 80 Chunins, 200 Jonins... with a addtion to 500 civilians who barely made it alive in the rampage..." Reported Kakashi.

"Anything else?" The kage asked again feeling a headache coming.

"The forbbiden scroll is lost.. Hayate and Yugao's Squad were killed" He answered seeing his leader look at him in shock and horror.

"Where is-" He said looking more shocked seeing kakashi hold up Yugao's Konoha headband with a scar acrossed on it showing that she abandoned Konoha.

"She's gone Hokage-sama, she took the forbidden scroll," He said seeing the old man have a scowl

"Damn it all!" Hiruzen cursed slamming his fist on a the desk angry at Yugao's sudden betrayal he swore that she will be placed in the bingo book.

"Anything else Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked

"No.. you are dismissed" He said as the silver haired Jonin left.

He needs to contact Jiraiya asap to inform him of what happened, and to make matters worse he would have no choice but to bring Tsunade back in this village while a part of him felt frightened that Naruto would seek out Tsunade to heal his mother which was something he could not have and he prayed Jiraiya knew where she was.

He would have to prepare for Naruto's return and if he wasn't then he would die..it seems he needs to speak to a Certain student of his that went rogue.

 _To be continued_

 **An: Well there it is! He saved Kushina and went on a rampage! in the next chapter Tsunade Senju is involved! who will get to her first? Jiraiya? Or Naruto's retrieval team?**

 **plan on doing another lemon with Naruto and Origa.**

 **For now this story is on hold until i write up to 4k since this chapter at 3k**

 **until next time!**


	26. Chapter 26

**An: Warning There will be a lemon scene if you don't like it don't read it.**

Chapter 26: Calm Storm.

( In the Uzu Daimyo Master Bedroom)

Passions boiled over and the two lovers kissed. Origa Pressed Naruto down onto his back as she disrobed her Royal uzu kimono showing Naruto her beautiful dark skinned body while he was already naked leaning up she crawled on the bed as he pulled Origa into a kiss that made her body feel lustful as she pressed her huge breasts against his chest as she ran her hand through his blonde hair with red streaks. She shivered when his fingers cupped her round admirable ass her body feeling more sensitive than usual.

Looking down south of her lover she saw Naruto's cock stand at attention and fully hardened length.

"Eager are we?" She asked smiling

He smiled back at his Dark Elf Queen having the same lustful look she has as he tilted his head back when Origa opened her mouth and licked the underside of Naruto's cock tasting him as she looked up taking her mouth off his cock now cupping her huge bosom she put them between his cock giving him a rubbing her huge breasts up and down on his cock as Naruto grunted in pleasure feeling her warm soft breasts.

Sticking her tongue out, Origa licked the head of his manhood tasting the thick pre-cum that dribbled from the tip. Her pussy began to get wet as she bob her head back and forth sucking him off swirling her tongue around his cock from the inside.

"Mmmmph!" Origa moaned loving the taste of her husband in her mouth sucking hungrily on his cock as her jaw stretched by his thick girth but it made her want him much more. She felt the tip hit the back of her throat but kept going suppressing her gag reflex so she could taste the pleasure of giving the boy a deep throat.

His hand on her head while scratching behind her own fox ears Naruto moaned feeling her warm throat swallow him alive until her chin touched his balls as she felt his cock inside her mouth twitch.

"Origa-chan! I'm going to release it!" He moaned with the pleasure too much to bear, as Origa gagged with her mouth flooded with his essence, feeling his seed shoot down her throat as she swallowed every last drop of it not wanting to lose not one drop of his delicious sperm.

Slowly taking his cock out her mouth as she saw him breath heavily and she panted giving him a small smile while seeing his cock still aroused and standing smirking a Little she got on all fours pointing her big ass shaking it slightly for him to take her from behind.

Tantalized by Origa's phat ass Naruto palmed her juicy ass cheeks wedging his cock in between her cheek while inserting his cock into her wet pussy as the lovers moaned becoming one as they continued their sexual mating.

Now impaled by his cock her pussy stretching around the boy as he reached around her grabbing her breast. The bed rocked when Naruto moved his hips pushing deep into her depths.

"Ohhh!" He moaned while thrusting harder into her as origa gripped the sheets and moaned she yelped when Naruto smacked her ass hitting her left ass cheek, She bucked into his thrusts with her body craving for Naruto's cock as she pleaded in a lewd response.

"So Good! Fuck me! Fuck me Naruto! Deeper! please! ravage your Queen!"

The bed's shaking increased as Naruto fucked Origa with all of his heart's content, he lifted her leg a Little higher, Letting him go deep inside his lover. Origa's moans grew as Naruto knocked the door of her womb, their bodies caked with sweat as they fucked like animals without a care in the world, Naruto wrapped his arms around her thrusting much faster and faster. Origa's vision began to blur as she had a fucked silly expression with her tongue out as Naruto gripped her breasts roughly as He slammed into her pussy one last time before letting out a roar, his cock bursting his load within her flooding her pussy and womb as Origa let out a soundless moan when she reached her own climax as the bed beneath her became soaked with her pussy gushed around Naruto's cock.

Her cunt was stuffed with Naruto's sperm as the two lovers collapsed on the bed sweating and panting as Naruto pulled out of her with a Little sperm seeping from her pussy as he wrapped his arms around her as the two kissed each other deeply before passing out to rest from their love making.

Little did Origa knew for some Reason she felt something within her womb, her dark energy mingle with Naruto's Bijuu Chakra mixed with his own Dark energy create a new Entity... a New life within her.

An hour later.

Origa wakes up from her nap from love making with her husband she gets up to go shower for a good 15 minutes.

After finishing her said Shower She heard a knock at the door, walking over to open the door she saw Haku standing there.

"Yes Haku?" Origa asked looking at her lovers personal Maiden

"Is Naruto-kun alright?" She asked seeing Origa nod.

"Good his mother was worried.. " Haku stated seeing Origa nod in understanding.

"He is fine... he's just resting..." Origa said turning away but paused when Haku spoke.

"Lady Origa, Kushina-sama requested to see you privately" Haku spoke causing Origa to widen her amber eyes a Little in shock.

"She wishes to see me?" Origa replied with Haku nodding as Origa could only sigh guess it wouldn't hurt her to see and meet her Mother-in-law...

 _To be continued_

 **An: I know I was supposed to write up to 4k words but wasn't able to due to some complications in real life which is why i haven't been updating like i normally would.. I've been dealing with my sick dog a bull mastiff who has cancer. I've been very busy in real life please understand that I don't plan on putting any of my stories on hiatus due to doing real life stuff.**

 **I wouldn't put this story on hiatus since everybody loves it and wants to see it updated so bad that I try to not disappoint any of you.**

 **In the next chapter Origa and Kushina have their first meeting and Naruto's retrieval team sets out to find Tsunade Senju to heal Kushina and maybe Naruto will see his mother.**

 **And when I'm not actually busy I'll focus on Naruto's harem.**

 **One question though.**

 **Should Kushina be in Naruto's harem or not? i know some of you like Uzumaki-Cest..**

 **Tell me your whole thoughts about this story of mine and why do you like it so much? it's much more popular than Uzumaki Hachishaku.. and Elf Kitsune**

 **Until next time.**


	27. Chapter 27

**An: Ok here is the New chapter, Origa and Kushina gets to have their first meeting. And the debate about Kushina Being in Naruto's harem... hmm that's undecided for the time being until i see your opinions on it because some of you don't want Uzumaki-cest while some of you do but the debate will remain undecided until i figure if it's best for Kushina to be in the harem and if she's not then don't worry because she'll be a Early grandma pretty soon.**

 **Onward** **to the chapter pm me your questions or place them in the review commentary.**

Chapter 27: Calm Storm Part two.

( Uzu West Ward)

There Stood Origa Discordia staring at her Mother-in-law's door to her room in the medical ward while putting on her stoic expression hiding her semi nervous expression with sweat rolling down her face. She's never been nervous before of meeting her husband's actual living mother, with courage she knocked on kushina's door waiting for her response.

"Come in.." Said the tired and weak voice of Kushina Uzumaki.

With that Origa had slowly opened the door and walked inside to see the bed ridden red haired woman.

"You've requested my presence Lady Uzumaki?" Addressed Origa walking up to kushina's bed seeing the woman looking at her with her violet colored eyes.

"Yes, i have... please... Origa-san... tell me about my Sochi.. i can tell from the look on your face and in your eyes that You've taken care of my Sochi for me.." Asked Kushina giving the dark elf Queen a look.

"I've raised your son for as long as I can remember... I've brought him to my world to live differently" Said Origa as she recalled on how she revealed Naruto in her kingdom and Council when he was a infant.

 _( Flashback Dark Council room)_

 _There in the Dark Council room showing the governed system of Origa's kingdom showing the political figures including the elders and Noble members of the council._

 _She lifted up the sleeping infant Naruto in the air showing her council of her chosen harbinger._

 _"This Young human boy will be a exception to our kingdom, i own and claim his life now since i witnessed the death of his father.. the mother i am not sure of her status but none the less.. this boy is destined for great things for my kingdom" Spoke Origa Discordia with authority as every dark elf councillor and elder stared at the baby Naruto with disdain except Morgana._

 _"So what are you going to do with the Human your majesty?" Asked a Dark Elf merchant_

 _"Yeah? are you going to place him somewhere in the kingdom?" Asked Another councillor_

 _"Precisely, he stays within my castle walls living in my Castle... Me and my Faithful maiden Chloe will be raising him and molding him into the perfect killing perfection since I've told all of you that he has a demonic nine tailed fox sealed within him. I've chosen him to be my future Harbinger to rule at my side and help me gain dominance over every kingdom and land that opposes my rule... including Celestine." Explained Origa with the Council looking at her with shocked looks_ _as they whispered glancing at one another than glared at the sleeping baby boy._

 _"I don't like the idea of this your majesty... if what you told us about the demonic fox sealed into him and has the power to destroy a village imagine on what it could do to our country and your kingdom!" Said A Dark Elf Aristocrat._

 _"I agree, he could be a absolute danger to us all and your dark powers might not be enough to restrain him!" Said another Councillor._

 _"We don't need that boy as a future Harbinger... or great defender of our kingdom he should be placed in our slave market or left abandoned in a dungeon" Said Another Dark Elf Merchant as he withered at Origa's dark scowl._

 _"No, This boy will be set on a path that i set in motion for him, he is mine.. and mine Alone... he will answer only to me, i trust that he will bring great things to my kingdom turning it into a empire in our favor. The boy won't destroy us I've already modified his seal with my dark magic to Change the fox should it attempts to take control of the boy and have him kill us" Stated Origa with her eyes showing slight irritation at what her council was saying_

 _"Be that as it may your majesty but i still think this boy will be a danger I think he should be killed of-" Said one Dark Elf Councillor but didn't get to finish the sentence as he was turned to Ashes, all eyes turned to Origa who held out her outstretched arm from blasting her dark magic as she narrowed her eyes at the now sweating council._

 _"Let's get one thing straight. This boy will not be killed! he serves under me until the day he dies! he will be seen as my future Harbinger like i planned! this is the perfect opportunity for our kingdom to rise to greater **POWER** with the help of this boy! i can picture myself of being Empress already with this boy and make Celestine Lucross bow to me. Council dismissed..." She said scowling as they sweated in fear._

 _"One more thing... speak of what was discussed in this meeting I'll see to it that you will be executed" She said with a drip of venom in her voice with the council nodding in fear and walked away._

 _( Flashback End)_

Kushina could only look in surprise at the plans and things she put her baby boy in motion during his growth.

"So your responsible for making my sochi what he is now.. you've made him a weapon only loyal to you.. " Said Kushina looking at the dark elf who looked at her with a stoic expression.

"Yes... I'm responsible for molding him into being my future harbinger. I've raised him with the help of my faithful servant Chloe, he was well fed and cared for by the both of us and made him look like a hero to my country.. my entire subjects even see him as a dark hero" Said Origa with Kushina frowning a Little as a small smile appeared on her face she appreciated Origa for looking after her son but wasn't happy at the fact she's made Naruto into a killing perfection.

"Did you turn him into a Fox?" Kushina asked with Origa shaking her head.

"No, infact it was the Fox itself that made Naruto into a Fox Demon.. after I did some modifications to his seal when he was a baby" Origa answered folding her arms

"One Question: What were you ever going to do to Naruto once you achieved your ambition...? where you going to toss him aside like he was nothing? or-" Kushina spoke but Origa interrupted her.

"Once i became Empress, I didn't know what to do with Naruto at the time since i own his life and make the choice on what to do with him... why would i toss him away after all the trouble I've did to make him what he was? he has done a great service in my kingdom so.. i thought of well..." Spoke Origa with a light blush on her face as Kushina saw that blush and cracked a grin.

"Oh... i get it... you fell for my sochi? eh?" Said Kushina smiling warmly at Origa who looked away with her blush on her cheeks.

"Yes.. i saw him to have the potential to be my future husband... and emperor at my side... i did have those kind of feelings for him... but wasn't sure if he were to show his feelings to me" Origa answered as the blush never Left her face.

"My sochi truly cares for you.. Origa-san... I'm just glad that you didn't leave him alone here in Konoha... i was afraid of what the village would do to him once They found out he was the new Kyuubi Jinchuriki... Minato's trust in the village wasn't a good idea to begin with i told him that Konoha would never understand or accept Naruto for what he is" Said Kushina with a sigh of relief really glad that Origa did the right thing in taking away Naruto while part of her wished she could of raised Naruto like she dreamed of doing but was denied that by Sarutobi who put her in a coma after the fox attack if she wasn't so weak during her childbirth she would have killed Hiruzen before he could do that to her. She may have missed her chance in raising Naruto but there was still some time for her to connect with her son and bond with him, there was no way in hell she was going to be denied another chance at seeing her flesh and blood.

Origa smiled at that looking at her mother in law.

"So you two are married?" She asked seeing Origa nod as the dark elf woman also explained how Naruro needed more women to revive his clan.. Kushina of course didn't mind besides the Uzumaki clan needed to be revived anyhow and her son is going to have more than one woman in his life.

"Did you two do _it_ yet" Asked Kushina with a grin noticing Origa's blush increase.

"Yes" Replied Origa looking away.

"Good! I'm expecting grandchildren!" Said Kushina as Origa looked at her in Surprise

" I just can't wait! to see the kind of kids you would both have!" Said Kushina with a smile while Origa nodded a Little and smile while placing her hand over her womb as she could feel power swell into her and could feel life being created inside her as her eyes widened.

She's pregnant... but her signs of pregnancy hasn't shown up yet and wondered how was she going to tell Naruto this.. maybe she could keep this as a surprise to surprise him and his mother.

She just Wondered what kind of Baby.. did her and Naruto create... it seemed she would have to find out because she could feel immense power inside of her womb.

She would have to keep this a surprise.

"It's good meeting you Origa-chan..." Spoke Kushina staring at her daughter in law who smiled and nodded.

( In Tanazuka City)

At a Motel where Tsunade Senju and her faithful student Shizune who is holding a pampered pig looking at Yugao and Yugito while the Nazguls were not with them but hid in the shadows waiting.

"So let me get this straight... Are you saying Kushina Uzumaki is _Alive_ and _well?_ or has the sake screwed my mind about this" Asked the legendary Senju looking at the former Anbu Captain and Former Kumo Kunoichi.

"We're being serious Tsunade-sama... if you don't believe us then read this document" Said Yugao handing the Blonde Senju a documented profile with S-RANK secrets regarding Kushina as Tsunade opened the profile looking from page to page as she gripped the profile hard ready to tear it apart... Her former sensei did this to Kushina and her former Team mate Jiraiya had a hand in it too..

"Lord Naruto-sama also requests that you heal his mother and join him.." Spoke Yugao seeing Tsunade look up before tossing the document away.

"Lord Naruto? kushina's son? who is supposed to be my godson?" Asked Tsunade now remembering when Kushina made her Naruto's godmother.

Which also means her Sensei lied to her about her godson... oh she really wished she'd give both her former Sensei and Team Mate a beating of their life.

"Where am i needed?" Asked Tsunade seeing Yugito going to answer

"At Uzu" Replied Yugito with Tsunade and Shizune looked surprised.

"Hmm give me some time to pack... and we'll be ready" Said Tsunade with the Two nodding as they left.

"Tsunade-sama?" Shizune spoke softly

"Pack your things... it's time we see my surrogate Daughter and Godson." The Senju woman said.

 _To be continued_

 **An: Ok i hope this chapter is okay.. I won't update again until I reach 3k words. right now I'll update Uzumaki Hachishaku since readers are demanding to see it updated..**

 **i think this story and Uzumaki Hachishaku are my new favorites .. i like how much both stories are getting alot of attention.**

 **Until next time.**


	28. Chapter 28

**An: Okay here is the new chapter! let me put some work and effort into this chapter!**

 **Question should I ever show Naruto and Origa Discordia of a 'What If?' that she never came to his world and took him and instead show her fate that was meant to be? along with every other Kuroinu female? i want to see how they'd react.**

 **Also** **planning on doing a New Kuroinu fic with Naruto... might do one involving a arranged marriage... like let's say both Minato and Kushina signed marriage proposals before Naruto was born meaning he would have to marry both Origa Discordia and Celestine Lucross.** **then** **i got to get back to Uzumaki Discordia.**

Chapter 28: Calm Storm part 3.

(In Eostia Celestine's light Kingdom)

Celestine currently in a council room with all of her allies only two that's missing is Asagi and Sakura.

They are planning on what to do now with Origa's kingdom Destroyed.

"Origa is still at large since Lady Celestine failed to kill her but managed to kill her harbinger... We're currently still tracking Chloe and the remaining dark elves... but they are no where to be found?" Said Claudia who is Celestine's bodyguard looking from Ingrid and Murusaki a blue haired Anti-Demon Kunoichi.

"Which brings us to something.. where are Asagi and Sakura? they should have been back by now and we've sent them to track and look for Chloe yet we haven't heard from them in a week... you think something happened to them?" Asked Kaguya the magical holy priestess

"No... Besides Asagi is too powerful to be brought down... neither Should Sakura... i have a sudden vibe that something could be wrong" Answered Ingrid who frowned rubbing her chin in thought.

"Lady Celestine what do you make of this?" Spoke Claudia looking at her leader while the other princess knights including Maia who has been restored and healed looking at her savoir.

The Blonde Elf Goddess stood there thinking in thought closing her eyes, she detected something went wrong. Could Origa Discordia returned and rescued Chloe and her subjects and somehow has Asagi and Sakura Held Captive?.

She really didn't want to think if Origa's harbinger still survived which was impossible because her sword of light purifies demons and Monsters alike.. so it should have killed him.

"I have reason to believe that Origa somehow returned after mourning the loss of her Harbinger and rescued Chloe along with her subjects... i also think Asagi and Sakura engaged Origa and lost to her being taken captive..." Spoke Celestine in her soft voice as the princess knights gasped at this Ingrid didn't look so surprised neither did Murasaki.

"Where do you think Origa is now? She Could be looking for a new fortress to start anew which would take awhile since we killed all of her monsters and with her harbinger killed she only has Chloe left..." Said Alicia with a light frown on her face.

"Origa is powerful.. even without her Harbinger she's strong with the power of darkness... it would take all of our combined strength and power to defeat her" Spoke Kaguya with others agreeing with her logic.

"And to where she is?" Asked Prim looking at her older sister then towards Celestine.

"I don't know... where ever she is i can't say... we will just have to wait... right now we have to restore the balance of our neighboring countries and help other kingdoms from another evil much worse than Origa.." Said Celestine with others looking at one another they sure hoped Celestine is right.

"What about Asagi and Sakura? shouldnt we go out and save them? who knows what Origa is doing to them!?" Argued Murasaki not wanting to abandon her fellow Anti-demon Kunoichi comrades.

"They are out of our hands now... we don't know where is Origa hiding... " Said Celestine seeing Murasaki glare at her.

"Fine, if you're going to be like that I'll find them and rescue them myself!" Scowled Murasaki she was not going to sit on her ass and do nothing and just forsake her comrades she was going to save them.

"Wait Murasaki... be reasonable Let Celestine-sama try and discover Origa's location once she does we will all form a rescue mission and save your friends." Said Ingrid looking at her blue haired friend in concern who sighed folding her arms under her breasts with a slight scowl.

" I understand, i don't like this anymore than you do, have faith that Asagi and Sakura are strong to take any punishment Origa is going to do" Said Ingrid putting a hand on her friend's shoulder in comfort.

With a sigh and huff Murasaki nodded.

"This meeting is dismissed... we'll figure out how to save Asagi and Sakura... then defeat Origa" Said Celestine seeing everybody nod and leave the council room.

Celestine frowned she felt a disturbance that Naruto is alive... she was certain she killed him... how was it possible? It seemed she didn't kill him enough.

Her bracelet glowed showing she was being called and summoned into the realm of the almighty, the Realm of the Gods were calling her. she wondered why do they require her presence? she won't know until she reaches to the Realm of the Almighty and see what Kami has in store for her along with the rest of the gods.

( In Kiryuu's Laboratory)

The Evil Scientist was running some tests for his new genetic Monster Hybrid, creating a monster with Edwin Black's blood, a monster strong enough to subdue Naruto once they encounter each other.

Though this monster was a prototype and he was going to field test it.

Instead of killing Naruto, Kirryu wanted the boy himself to experiment on thinking of what to do with Fox Demon blood using it to create Fox Demon warriors loyal to him as he grinned at the thought of that idea and pushed up his glasses looking at the cage that held his new creation.

"Soon my pet, you will hunt down Naruto Uzumaki and bring him to me alive... or capture that Dark elf Bitch... Origa" He said with a smile that meant nothing good as the creature within the cage opened it's eye staring at it's creator.

"Kiryyu-sama!" Said a Demon Imp that approached to the scientist.

"Yes?" He said looking at the imp with a stoic expression.

"We have found a sighting of Naruto Uzumaki he was last seen in the lonely mountain having a audience with Smaug the tyrannical" Reported the Imp seeing Kiryuu raise a eyebrow at that.

"Are you certain that you saw him?" Said Kiryyu as the imp nodded explaining the rest of his report.

"Hmm Hmm, Good work... it seems we have much more work to do..." Said Kiryuu rubbing his chin in a calculating way.

"Kiryuu-sama?" Asked the Imp looking at his master.

"Bring me Oboro-chan i need to talk to her..." He said seeing the Imp nod and walk away.

 _"So... Naruto you've gotten stronger..? hmph but let's see are you strong enough to face my prototype after i field test it and see if it's ready to do it's job in defeating you"_ Thought Kiryyu with a evil smile

"You've called Kirryu-kun?" Said the Alluring voice of Oboro who walks wearing a black cloak.

"Ah yes i have my dear perfect timing" He said turning to her with a grin on his face while she in turn smiled at him.

"I've been meaning to ask you how is your project coming along? is she ready?" Asked Kiryyu staring at his ally who giggled.

"Of course she is aren't you? Saya-chan?" Asked Oboro stepping away revealing a teenage girl with pink hair and slit colored yellow eyes wearing a Anti-demon Kunoichi attire.

"Yes i am ready Oboro-onee-sama!" Said Saya with a enthusiastic smile.

"Perfect... she's wonderful... i trust using my scientific resources was helpful in genetically creating her right?" Asked Kirryu with a smirk as Oboro smiled looking at him then to Saya who was just grinning as she nodded.

"Of course, i thank you Kirryu-kun. Asagi and Sakura are in for a surprise once i send Saya-chan" Said Oboro with Saya looking even more happier.

"Yay! i get to go after Asagi-nee-san and Sakura-nee-san!" Exclaimed Saya who was excited.

"Kiryyu-sama! Oboro-sama!" Said a Winged Demon as the two turned towards it.

"Hm?" Asked Kirryu with Oboro frowning

"I have a report from our spies... Asagi and Sakura are missing! They were last seen in pursuing Chloe the dark elf! They are gone and no where to be found we have rumors that Origa and Naruto have taken them! "Stated the Winged Demon as Oboro narrowed her eyes while Kirryu looked surprised.

"Awww! No fair!" Pouted Saya unhappy that her future prey was stolen from her.

"Damn him and Origa! how dare they interfere on my vengeance on Asagi!" Cursed Oboro with anger that she was being denied her revenge.

Kirryu stood there thinking how and where did Origa and Naruto take them He figured teleportation which would make sense. Then a idea formed into his head, a evil idea as he glanced at Saya with a smirk.

"Calm down Oboro-chan... i believe i have a idea" He said with a smug smirk seeing her turn to him.

( With Origa)

After having a long talk with her mother in law the dark elf Queen placed her hand over her womb while she was alone in her private shared bathroom that she shares with Naruto sitting on the edge of the bathtub.

She could feel life within her womb, she and Naruto are having a baby...

She must tread carefully if she wants to keep this a surprise, but she can't keep the secret too long knowing her stomach will soon swell showing her signs of pregnancy. She was going to tell Naruto, Chloe and her subjects that she was finally having a heir to her throne to continue the Discordia line.

Was she having a Boy? or a Girl?

Was she going to be a good mother?

What were her and Naruto going to name their child?

So many questions ran through her Head wondering about her child.

Before she took Naruto from his world Origa never thought of having a heir or had no intention of marrying a noble or a prince, she wanted to be Queen rule the kingdom herself.

There was no man that was good enough to be her king since during her rule she turned down every Noble, prince and king from other Kingdoms or countries not wanting to marry anyone.

But when she brought Naruto in her world... she had grew quite attached to him it was as If fate wanted her to be close to Naruto and keep him close to her at all times. All her time she focused solely in him aside from her royal duties, she even feared that If Celestine knew about this she would do everything in her power to turn Naruto against her which was something she was not going to let happen... which is why she made a law to her council to not speak of Naruto until he was at a proper age fearing that if word got out Celestine might send one of her princess knights to take Naruto away from her and mold the boy how she sees fit and even force Naruto to fight her someday But she was glad that none of that happened.

She couldn't believe she was going to become a mother.

Her child is a combination of Discordia Blood and Namikaze and Uzumaki Blood with a mixture of Bijuu Chakra ,Dark Magic and Fox Demon Blood.

Now how did she knew about the Namikaze Blood? Kushina told Origa about Naruto's biological father Minato Namikaze.

Meaning her child is definitely Royal born and very powerful.

She's carrying a strong child.

A smile grew on Origa's face, happy that she was with child and she couldn't wait to tell Naruto, Chloe and Her subjects including her mother in law.

She just have to keep this a surprise until the time was right to show it.

( With Naruto)

Our Fox Lord is currently in the Uzu medical ward visiting his mother as he just stared at her in silence.

" Sochi..." She smiled looking at her handsome grown up baby boy.

"Mother..." He said softly looking at her, he couldn't actually believe he had family.. and that he has a mother and he was standing right here talking to her.

"Oh... Sochi... you look so handsome... so much like your father" She said seeing him look surprised.

"So many things I want tell you and even ask of you... but your health is important... like Haku-chan said.. your in a serious bad Condition and I'm hoping Yugao and her team retrieve Tsunade quickly" He said seeing her eyes widen slightly that she waa going to see Tsunade her Mother figure

"Tsunade is coming?" His mother asked

"Yes, hopefully Yugao wouldn't have to use force because i would have went myself to go find Tsunade to heal you" Spoken Naruto

"So Sochi tell me your life so far especially with Origa-chan" She asked as he perked up at the mention of his wife.

"You've spoke to Origa-chan?" He asked seeing her nod.

"Yes, she's quite beautiful and I'm very thankful and grateful for her looking after you" She said with a sigh of relief.

He smiled at that as he sat on her bed and began telling her everything he's done in his entire life.

( With Tsunade) .

The Slug Sannin and her apprentice was leaving their motel packed with their belongings as Shizune held tonton, The three were heading towards the towns gates to meet and leave with Yugao and Yugito.

"Wise decision, Tsunade-sama Naruto-sama Will be very pleased" Yugao said seeing Tsunade nod in agreement.

"Well I'm going to see the family I've longed to see and nothing won't stop me" Tsunade replied

"Hold it right there Tsunade!" Said a new voice as Tsunade, Shizune, Yugito and Yugao saw who it was.

It was Jiraiya with a platoon of Konoha Anbu and Asuma Sarutobi.

"Jiraiya..." Scowled Tsunade balling up her fist.

"Your coming back to Konoha Tsunade Don't go for Naruto!" He said seeing her scowl deepen.

"The answer is no I'm not coming back to that shit stain of a village that harmed Kushina! all these years of grief thinking I've lost her and her son! you and Sensei lied to me!" She said coldly at him.

"For what you've done to kushina and for what you've tried to do with my godson I'll never forgive both you and Sensei for it!" She said with anger glaring at her former team mate.

"It had to be done Tsunade! for the good of Konoha!" He retorted back at her.

"The good of Konoha my ass! What you and sensei did was wrong! how do you think Minato would feel if he'd known what you did to his wife!" Said Tsunade seeing Jiraiya looking pissed.

"Leave him out of this!" Jiraiya threatened.

" Or what? what you've gonna do? kill me? ha!" She taunted.

He narrowed his eyes he couldn't kill her because his sensei wanted her alive..

"I'm not going to kill you Tsunade I'm bringing you back to Konoha whether you like it or not! sensei's commands are absolute! your outnumbered i have a whole platoon of Anbu along with the Fire Daimyo's samurai!" Jiraiya said seeing Yugito pulse herself with the Nibi's chakra and growing out long claws as Yugao drawn out her new sword Senbonzakura with Shizune getting her senbon launcher.

The 9 Nazguls who were in the dark parts of the alley ways made their appearance with their swords drawn ready to attack the Anbu.

"Only way you'll ever get me back to Konoha is to defeat me.. which will never _happen_ I'll break every bone in your body and send you back to Sensei!" Yelled Tsunade who cracked her knuckles ready to beat the hell out of jiraiya.

 _To be continued..._

 **An: Huh? Huh? like what you seen? I'll update again this week but with a much longer chapter tell me what you like so far?**

 **And if you want to know who Asagi and Sakura are just so you don't get confused look up Taimainin Asagi until next time because the next chapter will get red hot!**


	29. Chapter 29

**An: Here Is the next chapter! hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 29: Decisive fight Tsunade vs Jiraiya!

( Tanazuki Dai Gates)

A Stand off, between Tsunade and Jiraiya as they glared at one another, Tsunade was not going to have Jiraiya take her back to Konoha against her will, she was definitely going to beat him to a bloody pulp by literally breaking every bone in his body for the things her and her sensei has done.

"Tsunade Stop this, it doesn't have to be this way... I'm giving you one last chance to see reason and come back to Konoha" Commanded Jiraiya but the blonde senju woman gave him a dirty scowl and wasn't listening as she charged chakra into her right fist as she punched the ground causing a tremor as the ground shook from the force of Tsunade's Monster strength she was known for as the tremor was directing towards jiraiya who leaped out the way from his team mate as she chased after him ready to send him into a world of hurt.

Shizune was attacking some Konoha Anbu using her senbon launcher.

Yugao was busy cutting and slashing both Konoha Anbu and Samurai with her sword Senbonzakura as Asuma clashed at her with his trench knives coated in chakra.

"How could you side with him!? how could you kill Hayate and your squad Yugao!? you traitorous bitch! my father trusted in you and you turned your back on us just to be with that damn brat who kidnapped my nephew!" He growled staring at her with angry eyes as she stared at him not even flinching from his angry glare.

"I have no reason to tell you why Asuma-san.. i am no longer loyal to the Hokage he is truly scum for he did to my sensei Kushina-sensei! my loyalty will remain with Naruto-sama!" She yelled putting pressure on his trench knives with her sword as the two broke apart and clashed again causing sparks to fly.

"Then I'll kill you for Hayate's sake bitch!" He said livid as he lunged forward at her with his trench knives drawn.

While this was going on, The Nazguls and Yugito fought off the remaining forces of Anbu and Samurai.

Back to Tsunade and Jiraiya, The Senju woman tossed a large piece of the ground beneath her straight at Jiraiya who barely dodged it as he shot balls of wind from his mouth at her which she Dodged before punching the ground once again with all of her true strength causing the ground to tremor and shake making it difficult for him to stand as he stumbled, He was struck in the face by her fist that sent him crashing as he Rolled over struggling to stand looking up he saw Tsunade leap above him bringing her foot down to smash him into the ground before she could bring her foot in contact jiraiya quickly rolled over and and leap from her.

He noticed blood was on his lip as he wiped it staring at her.

"We need you Tsunade! Konoha needs you! Sensei needs you! listen to reason on why we did what had to be done! it was for the greatest good of the village!" Jiraiya said hoping his words would get through to her only for that hope to die seeing her narrowed eyes.

"Do you really want think i am stupid jiraiya? that I'll just walk by to the village with Shizune beside me not expecting some sort of surprise move to keep me subdued!" Said Tsunade with Jiraiya looking away.

"I don't care about what happens to my great grandpa's village! the village lost its will of fire! i certainly don't care about Sensei anymore! that senile bastard! I'll never forgive him for what he did to kushina! and what he tried to do with my godson!. You can go back and tell Sensei that he can forget trying to get my loyalty he's lucky i don't go there myself and tear him a new asshole! fuck him and fuck you Jiraiya! My loyalty is with my family! family that i believed that were dead! All i care about now is reuniting with my surrogate daughter Kushina and her Son!" Ranted Tsunade with her blood boiling with anger at her former team mate as Jiraiya scowled.

"So this is the path your choosing? your sannin traveling rights will be revoked Tsunade. You will be marked as a missing nin just like Orochimaru!" He said seeing the fire blaze in her angry eyes.

"You think i don't Know that!? I'm already aware of the risks! tell Hiruzen to send out every hunter nin and I'll send their broken bodies back to Konoha!" As She leaped across and slugged his face once again with enough Force that it broken a few teeth that flew out his mouth and the side of his left face felt shattered meaning she broken half of his face.

As she unleashed her anger upon him and started beating the brutal hell out of him!.

Grabbing him by the scuff of his shirt she tossed him into a wall and followed after him by grabbing him by his leg and tossed him into a window as she leapt in and started punching his face over

And over

Over

Over

And Over again.

His face was totally bruised and messed up as his face was bloody, teeth missing as well bloody swollen lip and broken nose.

He was breathing heavily he struggled to get up his body was too injured to try getting up before he could do anything he was greeted with another punch to the face that sent him flying as he crashed into a nearby garbage can unconscious.

Finally venting out her anger she walked away from her beat up former team mate leaving him there, She wasn't going to kill him, it was Time for her to go the next time she sees Jiraiya she will most definitely _kill_ him and that was a promise she made to herself.

"Tsunade-sama!" Said Shizune who appeared by her sensei's side making sure she was okay.

"I'm fine, Where are Yugao and Yugito?" Tsunade asked seeing the two now appearing.

"We're fine.. the enemy is defeated we need to leave More Samurai are on their way" Said Yugito looking at Yugao who nodded as the violet haired woman Whistled.

Smaug made his appearance as he flew out of the clouds and was flying right towards The retrieval squad.

The moment onlookers saw smaug they screamed and ran in panic as did the reinforcement Samurai Garrison that made them think twice.

He landed and stared at retrieval team with Shizune, Tonton and Tsunade having a shiver down their spine at the massive dragon before them who can Rival the size of a biju.

 **" Finished with your mission?" Asked Smaug shocking Tsunade and Shizune that the dragon can talk.**

"Yes Smaug-san we're ready for you to take us back to Naruto-sama" Spoke Yugito this Time as he nodded.

 **"Very well climb on my back and we'll take off!" He said with them doing just that as the nazguls summoned up their fell beasts to follow smaug.**

 **"I suggest you hang on, because my wings are a hurricane!" He said as his wings flapped causing great winds and hurricanes already blowing away everything as he took off into the sky with the nazguls riding their fell beasts and followed.**

Asuma who is on the ground with a stabbed leg and slashed chest he looked up seeing them get away as he growled it seemed the mission is a failure and his father was going to be less than pleased.

( Meanwhile in Uzu)

Naruto was currently in the throne room with Origa at his side holding his hand.

Chloe was on the left side of the throne where her Queen was sitting at while Goresby Purrvis The lieutenant of Naruto's growing army was on the right side of the throne standing near Naruto.

The throne room doors opened revealing Yugao, Yugito with Tsunade and Shizune along with their pet pig.

Naruto smiled seeing that the mission became a success.

"Presenting the royal King of Uzu Naruto Uzumaki and his Wife and Queen Origa Discordia" Said Yugao introducing Tsunade and Shizune to them to their credit Shizune blushed a shade of red seeing how handsome Naruto was, Tsunade was the same way.

 _"This is Kushina's son!? my kami he looks! hot! if only i was a few years younger!"_ Thought Tsunade mentally she couldn't believe how stunning he looked.

 _"He looks charming!"_ Thought Shizune with a cherry red face.

"Greetings, Tsunade Senju and Shizune, Welcome to New Uzushirogakure.. I am Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki.. this beautiful vixen aside me is Origa Discordia my wife" He said smiling at them as they shook hands.

"Pleased meeting you Naruto-kun where is your mother? Yugao told me what happened to her.. I'll do everything I can to restore your mother back to full health" Said Tsunade with Shizune at her side nodding.

"Follow me I'll lead you to her" He said getting off his throne with Origa following him as they went to the Uzu medical ward.

( Uzu medical ward)

"Tsunade-san this is Haku Momochi my body guard and healer she is my personal maiden" Naruto introduced as Haku smiled.

"Tsunade-sama it's a pleasure meeting you I've admired your healing skills that i wish to learn from you" Spoke Haku making Tsunade grin.

"It's great meeting you too Haku-chan.. tell me what room kushina is in so i can get started" Tsunade said as Haku lead Shizune and Tsunade to Kushina's room leaving Origa and Naruto alone.

"We will form a meeting soon... now that we have Tsunade will form a medical program... and think of our invasion on Konoha i still want them to suffer... the shinobi nations will know of us and our power" Naruto said with Origa grinning at that.

"And what our old world? Eostia?" She asked looking at her beloved

"We will reclaim it... after we cripple Konoha.. then we return to take on the princess knights and maybe Celestine" He said with a dark grin.

Everything will go as planned and nobody will stop him..

( Meanwhile)

In a Dark Fortress

There sat Kiryyu, Oboro, Kyle and King Dhrome along with another shadowed stranger.

" We have work to do my friends... it's seems Naruto has gotten stronger and it's time for us to act now" Said Kirryu with his allies nodding.

"So what's your brilliant plan this time Kirryu?" Asked Kyle looking at the mad scientist.

"We're sending Oboro's anti-demon Kunoichi Saya-chan into the world where Naruto is... as a spy" He said seeing his allies look in one another.

"He returned here and has Asagi and Sakura held captive.. so we're sending our dear to gain his trust... so that i can send my Creation after him" Stated Kirryu.

"It's time we combine our forces and be prepared should Naruto make his return here" Said Kiryyu with everyone nodding.

The 5th stranger that was sitting in a chair that belongs to Volt grinned.

"In that case I'll reform Kuroinu... and finish what i started..." Said the stranger as Kyle and King Dhrome frowned at him as did Oboro but smiled lightly.

Kirryu scoffed a Little rolling his eyes at the stranger.

"Very well.. but do try not to have yourself killed again **_Volt_** " Said Kirryu as the 5th stranger grinned ear to ear and revealed himself to be _Volt._

"I won't make the same mistake again.. like my original self may have died and underestimated the Uzumaki brat but this time will be different!" Said Volt still smiling.

 _To be Continued_

 **An: Cliff hanger Jutsu!!**

 **I'm so evil! I've brought back Volt! it's time i make the story more Spicer since it's getting more attention!**

 **Can you guys recommend another Hentai series i could use?**

 **I'm already using Kuroinu, Elf hime Nina, Taimanin Series, Hell Knight Ingrid and Buta no hime to this story? which other hentai element i should use to add to my story?**

 **And starting in the next chapter that I'll do again this week I'll show Konoha and everybody's reactions okay? plus I'll focus on Naruto's harem... i just wanted to focus on just him and Origa's relationship.**

 **Is it wrong that I ship Naruto and Origa now?**

 **Until next time! the next chapter will come on the weekend Maybe!**


	30. chapter 30

**An: Well i can see you guys are excited for what's going to come down in this story. I've read some of your reviews and PM's about which supernatural hentai I should add to the story to make it even more fun let me remind you all the Hentai's that's already added to the story.** I **added:**

 **Elf Hime Nina**

 **Taimanin Asagi Series**

 **Hell knight Ingrid**

 **Buta no hime.**

 **The** **recommended hentai of your choices i will consider and will have to rewatch them.. I believe I'm familiar with Buta no Gotoki... with that woman named Helga and that princess knight and her younger brother. I'll definitely add them to Naruto's harem**

 **I'll have to rewatch Princess knight Catue again before considering it now Bible Black? I'll have to rewatch that too and it's kinda rare for me to be the first in doing a Naruto and Bible black..** **Matter of fact I'll watch all of the hentai's you guys mentioned again how does that sound?**

 **I kinda Half expected some of you to react how i brought back Volt, which will be explained in this chapter.**

 **Well** **let's begin i hope you guys enjoy this.. will probably update this story again this Tuesday or Thursday.**

Chapter 30: A plan of action.

( The Realm of the Almighty)

The Realm of the Almighty, The realm and World of Gods, the afterlife...

A peaceful heavenly world Ruled by the Almighty Kami the Goddess of this world and Queen of the Gods.

To her Court room.

There Kami-sama was sitting on her palanquin that was colored a shade of blue as her herald stood near her palanquin with her hair covering her eyes.

Kami-sama is wearing her blue cloak and hood not wanting to show her identity or appearance those who have seen her without the hood say Kami-sama was a very beautiful woman and that no one could rival her majestic beauty, and she was giant bigger than the gods and goddess's alike.

Though Kami wasn't exactly Alone in her court, There are other gods too, there was the God of Age and nothingness Barragan Louisenbairn king of Hueco mundo and king of Hollow's. There is the Shinigami the death God who has the appearance of a old man holding on to his cane and a long white beard.

The Thunder Goddess Raijin and her husband Fujin the god of the winds were in the court as well, Shirohebi the Snake Goddess there were lots of gods present except for Yami who is busy in Hell. As they were all glaring at one individual in the middle of the court room.

And that individual was: Celestine Lucross.

She was sweating and looking very nervous as she looked at each god and goddess alike glaring down at her with disdain and sneers on their face that they were not happy with her.

 **"Do you know why you are summoned Celestine?" Asked Kami-sama in a ice cold tone staring at the high elf goddess.**

Celestine could only gulp staring up at her superior she was afraid to speak and didn't understand why Kami-sama was upset.

"N-No Kami-sama... do explain to me why i am summoned?" Celestine asked who yelped when she was forced on her knees by a Invisible spiritual pressure and it was coming from Kami.

 **"I'll tell you why you are summoned here, you are summoned to answer for the actions you have caused" Said Kami** **with her voice still ice cold**

"Act-Actions?! what ever do you mean kami-sama!?" She questioned while still forced on the ground on her knees.

 **"These actions" Kami said coldly raising a hand waving it slightly to show a large blue mirror showing Celestine and the gods of her 'actions' against Naruto Uzumaki and Origa Discordia even showed where she conspired with Volt to banish Naruto away from the world of Eostia, as scenes changed from her fighting both Naruto and Origa and finally showing the scene where she stabbed Naruto.**

 **Celestine could only look in horror as every god and goddess around her were officially furious.**

 **"Care to explain why you did these horrible actions Celestine...?" Demanded Kami glaring at the high elf goddess who felt a chill run down her spine who looked under the hood of her superior seeing Kami's angry expression and that her superior's eyes were colored Blue with Diamond like pupils.**

Celestine was trembling and shaking not wanting to invoke the wraith of her goddess she decided to speak.

"I did it for the greater good... please understand why i did it Kami-sama.. Naruto was just too dangerous in my world he and Origa were going to be a major threat! i foresaw a future with Origa taking in a boy from his world and molded him into a ruthless fox demon! i had to do something! i couldn't just let Origa win the war me and her have been having for thousand of years! " Said Celestine explaining her reasoning hoping her goddess would understand.

How wrong she thought.

 **"Such foolishness! do you have any idea what you could have done!? when you almost killed Naruto!" Spoke Kami with a fierce voice as Celestine perked up at the 'Almost killed Naruto' line.**

"Naruto is alive!? that's impossible?!" Celestine yelled in complete shock she was so sure she killed him!

 **" SILENCE!" Kami yelled with her spiritual pressure weighing down Celestine face down on the floor.**

"Arrrgh!!" Screamed Celestine who was face down from her Goddess's intense spiritual pressure that weighed her down.

 **"You were foolish in killing him! You should be grateful he saved your world and land from a much worse threat than Origa, Volt!." Yelled Kami with Celestine looking confused with slight shock.**

"What do you mean? i don't understand Kami-sama!?" Spoke Celestine looking at her superiorglared at her with venom.

 **"Volt was going to betray you in the future after you had your small alliance with him! after Naruto was banished he would make his move on Origa Discordia and Chloe by raping them breaking their will making them his slaves! then he will go after you and your shield maidens! raping you all to submission against your will. Had Naruto not killed volt before you banished him he would have succeeded!" Kami stated very upset with Celestine who still had a horrified expression that volt was going to betray her.**

 **"Naruto saved not only you and your shield maidens but saved the lives of every woman in your world from Volt! Eostia would have been a future sex empire under Volt's rule and every woman and female alike regardless of their age and race would be nothing but sex slaves against their will and would have to pleasure men and monsters!" Said Kami with disgust at volt's sick future, she is eternally grateful for what Naruto has done.**

 **All the gods around her were truly disgusted with Volt.**

Celestine could only freeze at what her superior had told her as she could only look away with guilt.

 _"What have i done...?"_ Thought Celestine trying to overcome her shock.

 **"You conspired with him.. give me one good reason why i shouldn't strip you of your godhood and banish you from the realm of the Almighty! for your actions!" Kami asked from her palanquin staring at the quivering form of Celestine.**

"I... i... i ..." Celestine tried to speak but couldn't find it in her heart to reply.

"Please Kami-sama! don't! I'll do anything to fix my mistakes! anything!" Pleaded Celestine she did not want to lose her status.

 **Kami however stared at Celestine from under her hood from her cloak and was thinking of a proper punishment.**

 **"Anything?" Kami asked seeing the high elf goddess nod frantically.**

 **"Good, starting off you will drop your rivalry with Origa Discordia it has gone on long enough! it's time you and her make peace! as punishment you will surrender yourself to both Origa and Naruto! and that you will be his wife to restore his clan!" Commanded Kami with Celestine gasping in shock.**

 **"Failure to comply my demands i will permanently strip you of your godhood and banish you from my realm! is that understood!?" Yelled Kami with Celestine nodding desperately.**

 **"Good, get out of my sight!" She spat as Celestine did as she said.**

 **"Now what are we going to do?" Asked Raijin looking at her fellow gods and Goddess's.**

 **"She's being replaced, this is going to be her punishment she'll lose her godhood once she surrenders herself question is who will we replace her with?" Asked Kami with the gods whispering and looking at each other.**

 **"I believe i know someone who can..." Grinned Zero Arashi Uchiha the god of Monster Girls.**

 **"Who do you suggest should take her place Zero-kun?" Asked Kami looking at him.**

 **"You see me and Yami have been talking about this for awhile since Naruto is in Origa's care.. the person i know who will take her place is... " Trailed off Zero with a grin**

( Uzu Daimyo Castle)

Origa sneezed.

"You alright Origa-chan?" Asked Naruto as she nodded.

"I'm fine Beloved... just had the strangest feeling that someone is talking about me" She said with a frown drinking her cup of tea as Haku entered the room looking directly at Both Origa and Naruto.

"Something you have to report Haku-chan? how is my mother?" Naruto asks looking at his faithful maiden/bodyguard

"Her Condition is slowly changing Naruto-sama, Tsunade-sama states that her recovery will be completed in a full month, until then she is bed ridden for a whole month until she is fully recovered from her fatal condition" Said Haku looking at Naruto who looked away sighing before nodding relieved that within a month his mother would be at full health and strength then the two could connect as Mother and Son.

"Thanks for the report Haku-chan... tell Tsunade that i wish to talk to her later" He said seeing Haku leave while Origa put a hand on his shoulder in comfort seeing that he was worried about his mother and she was too.

"Naruto-sama, I have a message from Hana-chan" Spoke Yugao who now entered handing Naruto a scroll contained with Hana Inuzuka's message

He opened the scroll and began reading the message she's written.

"Hmmm" He said still reading it making Origa frown with Yugao looking at her master.

"So... they cancelled the chunin exams due to the village in half ruins from my rage, and it seems the clan heads at some point no longer wish to follow their Hokage after i forced him to confess his betrayal..." He said closing the scroll.

"You think The clan heads will want to leave their village and join you after learning of what the Hokage has done?" Said Yugao looking at her master who bore a small smile.

"I find that excellent, i want you to contact Anko and tell her i have new orders she's going to try and convince the clan heads in leaving Konoha..." He said with her looking surprised then nodded

"Consider it done Naruto-sama" Said Yugao as she left going to write out a message and send it to Anko and Hana.

( Konoha 2 days later Hokage Tower)

Hiruzen could only feel a massive headache erupt in his old head things have gotten much worse and he was not happy.

He sent Jiraiya and his son along with a platoon of his Anbu loyal to him hoping that he retrieves Tsunade before Naruto does.. turns out that mission had became a failure Jiraiya and his son are currently recovering in the hospital after they returned to tell him that the mission had became a failure. Now he had no choice but to mark down Tsunade as a missing nin just like he did with Orochimaru, Now another Student of his turned traitor which was a big loss to him and Konoha itself meaning Jiraiya and the Toads of course are still loyal to him and Konoha.

Why was everything so against him..

He failed in capturing Naruto and molding the boy only loyal to him as his weapon and it was all because of that damn Dark Elf Queen who had better control over Naruto.

The boy was supposed to be here in Konoha now defending it from its enemies forming bonds with his future team mates and be beaten into submission for the greater good of Konoha. But instead that dark elf Queen came here and ruined everything he had planned for Naruto by taking him away and raising him and even molded him as her personal weapon loyal to her.

What's much worse is that half of the village and it's clan heads are against him for his confession about Kushina and his betrayal over the Uzumaki clan.

His grandson konoharamu is now taken away by Naruto as well and preyed that his grandson won't turn against him.

Yugao who was codenamed Neko betrayed the village stealing the forbidden scroll and is a traitor for siding with Naruto.

Everything was getting out of hand fast, as he remembered the last meeting he had with the clan heads.

 _( Flashback Council chamber two days after Naruto's rage)_

 _"How could you lie to us Hokage-sama! kushina-chan was alive all this time and you kept her locked in that hospital!?" Demanded Mikoto Uchiha with her Sharingan activated to show she was pissed._

 _She wasn't the only one upset with the Hokage those who knew of kushina was told that she died on the night of the kyuubi attack_ _and to think she was still Alive was something they did not expect._

 _"And that boy Naruto! is he really kushina's son!?" Accused Tsume Inuzuka angrily that she was lied too as well, Her, Mikoto, Hitomi ( Hinata's mother) and Kushina were all friends_.

 _"It is indeed! Hokage-sama, why on Earth would you lie to us all!" Spoke Hiashi Hyuga angrily as he and many other clan heads were outraged that something like this was kept from them._

 _Hiruzen sarutobi could only at the questioning glares and expressions from all of clan heads, he sighed heavily and lowered his shoulders, as he knew he had no choice but to tell the truth knowing the clan heads will not let this go._

 _"Please understand i did what was best for Konoha_ _... i needed to keep kushina since she is the last Uzumaki until her son returned out of nowhere, with Naruto back i saw the boy as a key to konoha's security and future.." He said_ _with many of the Clan heads glaring at him._

 _"We would not be in this dark situation had you been straight with us from the start Hiruzen" Said Inoichi Yamanaka as the sandaime winced._

 _"Hold your tongue Yamanaka! you have no right to speak disrespectfully to the sandaime, He was right in his decision don't let speak out of line!" Spoke Koharu the village Elder hoping to get the clan heads to see what Sarutobi did was right for everyone._

 _"And why should i respect him? why should any of the clan heads be respectful towards him? The sandaime lied to us, he lied about kushina and kept her locked in the hospital against her own will not to mention that boy Naruto Uzumaki is her son... her SON! who somehow found out of his mother's existence and came here to save her going on a rampage on Konoha itself!" Said Inoichi Yamanaka seeing the Hokage look away._

 _"What a drag this seems to make me question your abilities as hokage Hiruzen-san, If you killed his mother he would have killed us all off since Naruto-san is the Kyuubi" Spoke Shikaku Nara with a sigh as The sandaime stayed silent_

 _"Though he isn't the only kyuubi... there's two... that dark skinned woman with the pointy ears she's a kyuubi too..." Pondered Hiashi Hyuga_

 _"Don't let any of your emotions cloud your feelings, Sarutobi did what was for the good of Konoha accept it" Spoke Danzo with the clan heads glaring at him now._

 _"For the good of Konoha? FOR THE GOOD OF KONOHA!? YOU CALL IMPRISONING MY FRIEND IN THE HOSPITAL 'FOR THE GOOD OF KONOHA' What kind of good is that! You nearly costed lots of lives who died at the hands of my friend's son all because you refused to let her go! I've lost respect for Sarutobi! i can no longer follow you as hokage your nothing but a hypocrite!" Spat Mikoto Uchiha who left the council chambers.._

 _Many of the other clan heads casted one last glare at their leader and left the council chamber._

( Flash back end)

He rubbed his forehead temples he was getting too old for this..

Things was falling apart fast and were going out of control it seemed he would have to do something drastic.

He was not going to throw in the towel yet he was going to make Naruto his or capture that dark elf bitch who is the second kyuubi.

He was going to make Konoha the greatest.

( Anko's Motel)

She received a message from Yugao as she opened up the scroll and started reading it.

 _"Dear Anko-chan this is Naruto,_

 _I have new orders for you and Hana, ive sent her a separate message as well i hear that the clan heads no longer wish to serve and follow their hokage. I want you to convince the clan heads and their clans to leave Konoha in three days.. I'll send a escort to bring you all to Uzushiogakure... lead the clans to Wave Country and my escorts will be there to safety take you to Uzu. Make sure you bring the ramen chef family Ayame-chan and her father as well, see you all in three days don't let the hokage catch wind of this"_

Anko finished the message before burning it she has three days to try and convince the clan heads to leave, she hoped Naruto was knowing what he was doing and prayed that this could work.

( Kirryu's laboratory)

On his computer typing while looking at some results and planning for his schemes now that he sent Saya-chan to where ever Naruto is on her mission, he played his cards right knowing Naruto is a fox demon and has the traits and instincts of a fox... so Kirryu took some precautions should Naruto detect Saya's Anti Demon smell.. he couldn't risk her cover blown so he given Saya a liquid he mixed up to supress her Scent so Naruto wouldn't detect her so easily.

"Ara there you are Kirryu-kun" Spoke Oboro as kirryu turned behind his chair from his desktop looking at her with a calm expression.

"What is it do you want Oboro-chan?" He asked turning away from her looking at his computer screen.

"So how long where you going to tell us that you _revived_ Volt?" She asked with a smug grin as he stopped typing on his computer and turned his head to look at her pushing his glasses up in a smart way.

"I didn't actually revive him.. _i cloned_ him using a sample of his blood.." He answered looking at her stoically

"And how did you obtain his blood?" Oboro asked with a frown on her face

"I obtained it after i learned of his demise i sent some demons to retrieve what was left of volt... so far his arm was all what was left of him while the rest of him was burned in ashes... his arm barely had blood left yet i was able to take a few samples and used it to clone him." Kirryu explained

"So? what more did you do to him?" She asked seeing his smirk.

"Despite him being human i made some modifications in his growth and development... i rearranged his Dna with Black Sama's blood and Orc Blood.." He replied seeing her have a look of surprise..

"Do not worry, i implanted a explosive chip in his brain should he step out of line he will be reminded that I'm in charge of our Little league.." Kirryu spoke with a slight scowl holding the trigger to the explosive

"So making him your Bitch are you?" She chuckled looking at him as he chuckled back.

"Of course, he is now our property and will know his place, yes he will claim Eostia and all of its beautiful women the shield maidens and Celestine but he will share that with us not just have it all to himself he should be grateful that i cloned him and gifted him some modifications should he wish to have his Vengeance on Naruto" Stated Kirryu looking away.

"Hmm, well i see, I'll be going to find a new ally to help us..." Said Oboro as she vanished leaving kirryu alone in his lab.

The scientist turned back to his computer seeing a alert signal within his base of operations looking at the computer screen pulling up his security system seeing who was breaking and entering.

On the Screen he See's a Blue Haired Anti Demon Kunoichi wielding a large Ax hacking and cutting apart his demon minions as he grinned.

"So Murasaki.. You've decided to make your appearance by coming to my base? well let's see how you do against my new prototype that i saved just Naruto.. this will be the perfect field test to see if it's ready to face Naruto someday" He said pressing a red button.

 _To be continued._

 **An: Well there it is, won't update until i see all of the hentai's you guys mentioned and decide whether if i should add them.**

 **While I'm doing that I'll update Uzumaki Hachishaku and Uzumaki Discordia Okay until next time i promise I'll update this as soon as possible since this Story and Uzumaki Hachishaku are both popular and everybody likes them.**

 **Until next time see you later.**


	31. Chapter 31

**An: about time I get this story back up and running! Let's see where I left off at.**

Chapter 31: Departure to Uzu Part one.

( Meanwhile in Eostia Celestine's castle)

Still horrified about what Blue Kami is asking of her to do she could not believe it... she has to surrender herself to Naruto and Origa!? There was no other options and she can't defy her Blue Kami again knowing she'll be banished from the realm of almighty and lose her godhood.

This wasn't all fair, she's meant to be a slave to Naruto and Origa, what about her knights of chivalry? What happens to them should she be enslaved by Origa and Naruto? Do they join with her?.

And that baffles her that Naruto is still alive! And that he survived her sword which is meant to purify demons... it's just not possible!?

Her thoughts were interrupted by Claudia

"Celestine-sama! Murasaki has gone rogue! She left!" Spoken her commander with Celestine's green eyes widening

"Where too!?" Asked Celestine

"We thought she went to go chase after Origa but she's after Kirryu! Ingrid has gone off to bring muraski back" Claudia Said with Celestine looking more shocked things were getting out of hand fast.

First Asagi and Sakura turn up captured by Origa.

Second, her Blue Kami orders her to surrender herself to Origa and Naruto

Third, Muraski has gone and went after kirryu? Then Ingrid goes after her!? Things just couldn't get any worse can it?

Celestine stayed silent after processing everything she heard.

"My lady is something wrong? You look troubled?" Claudia asked noticing Celestine stayed silent and hasn't said a word

"It's nothing Claudia... it's nothing..." Celestine reassured she wasn't sure how was she going to break this towards her shield maidens and the fate that awaits them.

( Sound Village)

Orochimaru is beyond furious that his plan for destroying konoha stopped! The Kyuubi No Kitsune returned?! It's just not possible? The Fox was gone for years!? Now all of a sudden it returns and destroys 88% of konoha! What shocked him more was that the Fox itself was the Fox warrior he fought in the forest of death!. And that's not all there are _two!_ Kyuubi's from what his spies in konoha told him, the second kyuubi was a woman a dark skinned woman with pointy ears? He needs to research this matter and maybe he could try capturing the Fox warrior or his mate. But Orochimaru wasn't stupid he knew it would bring upon death in his village and himself if he tried that.

"Hm?" He Said turning towards a messager hawk that dropped a scroll for him. Opening the scroll he saw that it was his sensei's handwriting and that he wishes to have a private meeting with Orochimaru.

Grinning he scrolled up the message.

"So the old monkey wants my help? How generous" He Said with a chuckle.

( Ame)

The Akatsuki members were all gathered as they all stared at each other as they looked towards their leader with the Rinnegan.

"So it seems the kyuubi has returned? But where is the jinchuriki?" Asked Pain as the other members could only murmur

"We have no idea where is he, he was last seen in konoha on a rampage" Said White Zetsu looking at the others as his black counterpart spoke

 **"So much rage and anger it gives me chills..." Said Black Zetsu With half the members agreeing when they felt that power and rage it made them all nervous and tremble**

"Now that we know the kyuubi has returned what are we to do about it?" Said Sasori of the red sands.

"We will not focus on the kyuubi just yet... for now we work on the other Jinchruki along with the Sanbi that has disappeared" Said Pain with each member nodding

He didn't know why he feel so afraid of tempting to go after the kyuubi jinchuriki. He was god, and a god should not be afraid.

( Uzu Daimyo Castle)

In the throne room Naruto along with Origa, Chloe and Haku along with Yugito and Yugao there was a meeting placed, Tsunade and Shizune are currently in the Uzu Medical ward to heal and look after Kushina.

"Yugao-Chan I have another task for you, I want you and the 9 nazguls to be stationed at Wave and wait for Anko-Chan to convince the clans of konoha to leave their village and to join us I've given her three days to convince them until they reach wave you and the nazguls were escort them to my kingdom." Naruto Said with Origa leaning against her beloved.

"Consider it done Naruto-sama." She Said looking at her king.

"Should I accompany them Naruto-sama?" Offered Yugito.

"You may if you wish, because I know for a fact that Sarutobi will send his anbu after them Smaug will accompany you as well along with another ally" Naruto Said biting his thumb and pressed it on the ground Summoning a Kaiju.

It was Kiryu-san The mechgodzilla only in his human form with his advanced cybernetics.

 **"You've called for me Uzumaki-San?" Asked Kiryu as the others except Naruto and Origa were amazed by his appearance, having yellow eyes, white hair and technology that's way advanced.**

"Yes Kiryu-San, I need you to go with Yugao she'll fill you in on the mission she's doing" Said Naruto with kiryu nodding

 **"Affirmative" was Kiryu's response.**

"Good, now all of you are dismissed. Let's hope Anko-Chan fulfills her test and mission" Naruto Said as he rose up walking away from the throne as Origa followed him.

"What are you going to do now my dearest?" Origa Asked softy

"Going to have a word with Hiruzen's grandson we've brought here, I wasn't kidding when I said I was going to make the boy become my apprentice.." Naruto Said now heading down deep to the Uzu Dungeons meet the boy and mold him into being his apprentice.

(Konoha at the moment)

Anko has managed to talk with Teuchi and his daughter into leaving Konoha as the ramen chefs had began packing everything they needed to go and abandon their restaurant to build a new one in naruto's kingdom.

Now the girl just has to convince her boss Ibiki to join, then try to convince her friend Kurenai to join as well but she could see that wasn't possible because kurenai is now at the hospital staying by Asuma's side. She knew that she wouldn't be able to convince her best friend knowing she's loyal to the sandaime.

She just got to be careful if the sandaime catches this then the mission will become a failure. She just got to convince the Hyuga Clan, Yamanaka Clan,Nara Clan, Amakchi Clan, ( An: Sorry if I misspelled choji's clan name) and maybe the Uchiha clan... since Mikoto would leave the village.

Now the Inuzuka clan that was being handled by Hana.

She hoped she could accomplish this and not disappoint Naruto.

( With Konoharamu)

Now in the dungeons of Uzu he is chained to the wall waking up from, he realized he wasn't in the village, the last thing he remembered was seeing the Kyuubi destroying his village and that the kyuubi was none other than Naruto! Of all people too shocked now he didn't know what was going to happen to him as he noticed his cell door open revealing Naruto.

"How you'd sleep?" Naruto Asked causally

"Na-Naruto!" Asked Konoharamu very frightened of what the Fox man was going to do to him.

"Do not sorry, I am not going to kill you," Naruto Said with the boy now widening his eyes in relief

"If-If you're not going to kill me... what are you going to do to me?" The boy Asked Seeing Naruto smile

"I'm going to make you my apprentice" Said Naruto with the boy looking shocked

"Me? Your apprentice? Never!" Spat The boy glaring st Naruto putting up a brave face

"Oh? Pray tell me why refuse such a noble offer my boy?" Asked Naruto with Konoharamu glaring at him

"You are the kyuubi! The same monster that killed my father years ago! Now you've destroyed half the village and killed lots of innocent lives!" Konoharamu Said causing Naruto to frown lightly

"Me the Monster? That was my predecessor that killed your father. However I had my reasons for lashing out at your village, your grandpa has done a evil deed that I will never forgive him for, He tried to make me into his own weapon and be loyal to him when I'm already loyal to my soul mate, then he and the village left my clan to die at the hands of Kumo and Iwa. And last but not least he imprisoned my own biological mother in a hospital against her will and kept me in the dark about her existence, and you call me a monster? Your grandpa is more of a monster than me" Naruto countered with Konoharamu looking away not wanting to believe his grandpa did that.

"No, your lying! My grandpa would..." The boy paused as he remembered when Naruto caught him in the scruff of his shirt that day and made his grandpa confess his crimes.

"Still think you're grandpa is a good man? Because he's not. He is nothing but a liar and cheat, he wronged me and he has to pay and I will not stop until justice is done for myself and for my mother" Naruto Said Seeing Konoharamu now realizing that fact.

The boy wanted to defend his grandpa but he just couldn't right now everything Naruto was telling him was starting to get to him.

"Now Konoharamu I will ask again. Will you be my apprentice? I could train you and make you into something better that not even your uncle or grandpa can't do, I can help you unlock your true potential."Naruto Asked still staring at the boy waiting for his answer.

The boy in question was just silent he at some point did admire Naruto and wanted to be like him someday, he lost faith and respect for his grandpa for the horrible things he's done and wronged Naruto. What kind of old man would do that? Especially hold their own mother prisoner in a hospital. The boy now finally looked up at a Naruto with determination

"I accept, Naruto-sensei" Konoharamu Said With Naruto smiling now.

"Wise decision my boy, I will teach you the ways of being my very own Harbinger" Naruto Said as he released the restraints off of Konoharamu.

 _To be continued_

 **An: Well there we go! I hope I did the best I could got a lot to catch on with this story I'm officially bringing it back from the dead since one reviewer has gotten me into writing this again from what he mentioned.**

 **Until next time!**


	32. Chapter 32

**An: Okay Updating this fic again.**

Chapter 32: Departure to uzu part 2

( Outskirts Of Konoha)

Anko has managed to convince all of the clan heads and her boss to leave Konoha since staying there was no longer safe and that they were better off by moving to Naruto's kingdom. They had until midnight to pack what was worth taking and go as they all left the village that night and was on there way to Wave they had a feeling the Sandaime was going to send Anbu after them.

Hana Had managed to convince her mother and clan to leave Konoha too as they all left to join with anko and the rest.

(Konoha Tower)

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE CLAN HEADS ARE GONE!?" Yelled Hiruzen glaring at Kakashi.

"They've all left... I believe they found no point of staying here Hokage-sama.." Said Kakashi Who winced at the sandaime's glare.

"They dare leave Konoha and join that Demon!" Raged Homura

"How foolish they let their emotions consume them with fear that they decided to leave... we cannot let them reach Uzu" Spoken Danzo who tightened a grip on his cane.

"Kakashi get a full platoon of Anbu and go after them!" Hiruzen said.

"What's the command?" Kakashi Questioned

"Tell then to return back to the village and face treason for abandoning the village." He Said with a glare

"And if they refuse?" Kakashi Said looking at the 3rd Hokage's dangerous glare.

"Then for the good of Konoha you have my permission to liquidate them all. They toss away their loyalty to the leaf village of they can't see things my way then they must die we can't let them get to Uzu" Hiruzen Said with Kakashi now nodding and left the office to grab as many Anbu as he can and summon his dog to pick up their scent.

If they couldn't see things his way for all that he has done for the benefit of the leaf village then they will have to die.

He could feel the picture portraits of his predecessors and successor scowl at him as if they burning holes through hiruzen to his surprise a picture portrait of his wife even scowled at him as he turned away ignored their glares.

He believed he was doing what was right. He hopes Orochimaru accepts his one time alliance.

He needed a plan to capture Naruto or that Dark Elf Bitch that's a Black Kyuubi. He knows Orochimaru is good at experiments if they manage to capture her they can breed her to make them their own Kyuubi.

( Uzu at the moment)

Now visiting his mother with his wife to the side.

His mother smiled at them seeing the two hold hands.

"How are you feeling mother?" Asked Naruto Seeing her turn towards him

"I'm fine Sochi, I'm feeling a bit better Tsunade is doing what she can to restore me." Answered Kushina, she couldn't wait to be no longer bed ridden she wants to hug her son and give him all the love and affection she's missed out during her imprisonment at the hospital

"That's good the clan heads are leaving Konoha I've already sent a escort to protect them from The Sandaime's Anbu knowing he'll attack them out of spite because they wish to not stay in Konoha" He said with her smiling at that, glad that she could see her friends again.

"We'll see you later Mother, just thought I should stop by and see you me and Origa-Chan are heading to the throne room" He said stroking the side of her face with Haku and Tsunade now coming in the room.

As the King and Queen Of Uzu left the Uzu medical ward going back to the throne room.

(Wave a day later)

Anko and Hana continued to lead the clan heads and villagers as they crossed the great Naruto Bridge. Anko looked up Seeing Yugao and another woman she's never seen before and a white haired man that's part machine.

"Welcome to wave Anko-Chan and Hana-Chan. Naruto-sama sent us as escorts since we're expecting company" Said Yugao as Anko nodded

"Yeah we're here so how do we get to Uzu?" Hana Asked

"There's a Ship at the docks, get everyone on there now" Said Yugito as Kiryu's eyes gleamed

 **"Enemies approaching" Kiryu Said activating his Maser wrist blasters and mounted rocket launchers on his shoulders having them armed.**

"We need to leave now everyone to the ship!" Anko Yelled our as everyone quickly started running to the ship, as it was only Yugao and Kiryu.

 **"Go, Yugao-San I'll hold them off" He Said Turing on his scouter and scanning how many enemies were counted it was a platoon of 51 men.**

Without saying anything Yugao turned and ran with the rest of the group to get on the ship and take off to Uzu.

"Hold it right there! Step aside!" Kakashi Said drawing out a kunai.

 **"I will not let neither of you pass, prepare to be eliminated" Kiryu Said with his yellow eyes now glowing red aiming his wrists at Kakashi and the whole platoon.**

Kakashi widened his one eye before he could yell out retreat he was too late as Kiryu unloaded all of his weapons upon Kakashi and the Anbu Platoon.

Kakashi dodged a few rockets and maser blasts as he ducked and covered however the Anbu weren't lucky.

Kiryu kept firing his maser lasers at every Anbu blasting holes through Thier stomachs headshots, amputationing them, Some of them where blown to bits by Kiryu's rockets killed in deadly explosions.

Kakashi looked on in horror at how many Anbu that were slaughtered by this robot.

He decided to flee and report back to the Hokage that the mission was a failure.

Kiryu however stopped his barrage and said.

 **"Konoha Shinobi"**

He saw Kakashi fled which was a good thing and very smart of him to run but let's see can he outrun Two heat seeking rockets, as he fired two of them as they followed Kakashi.

Kakashi turned his head widening his eye Seeing two Rockets gaining up on him.

"Fuck!" Kakashi cursed as he quickly made a shadow clone Jutsu to take the attack for him which was successful but the rockets explosion hit him which sent him flying towards a tree burned from the explosion rendering him unconscious.

Seeing that he made a direct hit kiryu poofed in smoke seeing his job is done.

Now the former Konoha clan heads and Their clans will soon head to Uzu they've successfully made it and escaped.

 _To be continued_

 **An: Thought I should update this again so tell me what you think?**


	33. Chapter 33

**An: Thought I'd be nice enough to update again hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 33.

( Uzu, one day later)

Anko Mitarashi along with Hana Inuzuka along with the whole clans of Konoha has reached Uzu, as they looked impressed at the sight of Uzu rebuilt in its prime.

As Yugao and Yugito lead them to the Uzu Daimyo Castle.

Now inside the castle they head for the throne room as Naruto, Origa, Haku, Chloe and Konoharamu were present in the throne room they they looked shocked that the sandaime's grandson wasn't harmed.

"Presenting your Royal Highnesses. Emperor Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki And Empress Origa Discordia Namikaze Uzumaki. " Announced Yugao.

"Greetings fellow clans and refugees of Konoha, I'm sure you all know of me, this beautiful vixen besides me is my Empress and Wife. It's a honor of having you all here join my kingdom and no longer wants to stay under the rule of a corrupt Kage." Said Naruto with a calm expression eyeing every villager in here and clan member.

 _"My Kami he looks attractive!"_ Thought Mikoto Uchiha with a blush on her face.

"Naruto-sama is Kushina still okay? I'm a good friend of hers Mikoto Uchiha" Asked the Uchiha clanhead.

"Tsunade Senju is now healing my mother bringing her back up in full health, you see your so called 'good' Third Hokage decided to hold my mother prisoner in a hospital against her will, I've made him confess to all of you about his Evil deeds, he and Konoha whole betrayed me and my mother's clan by leaving them to die at the hands of Kumo and Iwa" Explained Naruto with Shikamaru's father now speaking.

"Naruto-sama wasn't Kiri a part of the alliance to destroy Uzu and purge the Uzumaki's?" The Nara clanhead Asked

"They were, but I'm sparing them since a new Mizukage is managing things in Kiri and will offer them a alliance to side with my empire" Naruto Answered as he thought about Mei and reminded himself to see her again maybe invite her Over to Uzu.

(Kiri at the moment)

A certain mizukage was day dreaming about a certain blonde man that she wants to Marry and have many babies with him.

She blushed at the thought of Naruto making love to her in bed and bare his children. However she realizes he is under the clan restoration act and has to marry more than one woman in his life to revive his clan, she did feel jealous that Origa is in charge of the harem she couldn't wait to possibly meet this Origa Discordia herself so she could earn her blessing to be Naruto's second wife!.

Smiling she decided to go to Uzu and meet up with her future husband!

"Aoi! chujoro!" She called out as they came in her office

"Yes Mizukage-sama?" Asked Aoi.

"Prepare a Ship! We are going to Uzu!" She commanded with a smile and light blush.

( Back to Uzu)

Naruto sneezed.

 _"Why do I have a sudden feeling that Mei was just thinking about me and is coming over to Uzu? Oh well."_ He thought with a shrug As he turned his attention on everybody

"Now back to topic, this city and Village is your new home, This country is your new home, This empire is your new home. For the clan heads and Their respective clans can live in each Uzu clan compound they want in the village, I take it you've drained all of your clan funds from Konoha place your money in the Uzu national bank. Now that I've offered you homes to go to, do enjoy life here in Uzu you are dismissed." Naruto Said with the clanhead snow bowing their heads to Naruto in respect and left the throne room leaving just Anko and Hana.

"I'm very pleased with two for fulfilling your mission. You both did wonder, Anko as promised I will remove Orochimaru's Seal, step forward" He Said with a light smile as Anko stepped forward on the throne turning around as he stared at her curse mark what a nasty seal as Naruto put his hand on the mark channeling his bijuu chakra into his hand and with another force he ripped the seal off of Anko as a small snake came out of the seal as well as he stomped on the small snake killing it.

Anko touched the back of her neck as she could no longer feel the curse mark branded on her, happy tears swelled in her eyes as she hugged Naruto tightly.

"Thank you! Thank you so much! I'll do anything for you! I'm yours!" Anko Said hugging Naruto all happily With Hana twitching her eyebrow in jealousy and irritation.

Origa's eyebrow twitched, so did Haku's , Chloe only glared.

"I appreciate your loyalty Anko, you and your boss work in the Uzu prison and kingdom dungeon as his Vice warden with Ibiki being the Warden. Along with a new member of your torture interrogation, Scarecrow." Stated Naruto

"Awesome!" Anko Said

"Anko could you help me with a favor in the dungeon?" He Asked kindly

"Sure Naruto-sama! Who is it you want me to interrogate for you.?" She asked

"Two anti-Demon kunoichi's I want information from the two of them" He ordered

(Konoha a half week later)

Kakashi has returned badly injured from that rocket explosion that nearly killed him as he was put in the hospital along with Jiraiya and Asuma.

Hiruzen was not happy not happy at all.

The clan heads have successfully escaped to Uzu along with his grandson's friends who went with them.

Ibiki his torture interrogator left with Anko becoming traitors.

Iruka has went with them.

The rookies went with their parents and clans to Uzu.

To make matters worse The last two surviving Uchiha's left Konoha meaning they lost the Sharingan to be able to tame and control a Bijuu how they see fit.

Mikoto left Which wasn't surprising since she renounced her loyalty to him.

But to see Sasuke Uchiha leaving was a big loss to him, Sasuke was originally supposed to be Naruto's future handler once they had Naruto restrained and memories erased plus seal up His current abilities to start him from scratch. Erase all of his memories and loyalty to the dark elf queen and manipulate him to kill her probably or use her as a baby making factory to create powerful bloodline in Konoha to strengthen their forces. But now that plan is thrown out the window the only person with the Sharingan now was Kakashi, but the jonin is badly injured from going after the clan heads.

From what Kakashi told him, the silver haired jonin and the platoon of Anbu with him were single handily massacred by a machine Kakashi couldn't describe that the machine had advanced technology that beaten them.

Konoha is officially no longer considered the strongest village anymore no clans left, just the Sarutobi clan. No jinchuriki, no Future Uchiha's, nothing.

They are effectively weak and if word gets to Kumo or Iwa or even Suna that Konoha is at a weakened crippled state those three villages will have no problem in allying together and wipe Konoha off the face of the elemental nations.

Just why? just why was everything falling out of place? Why was everything so against him!? None of this should have ever happened if that dark elf queen hadn't come from another world and take Naruto for her own ambitions and gains! It just wasn't fair! Naruto was supposed to be Konoha's weapon! He was supposed to be the sword that strikes other villages! He was supposed to be the shield that defends the village from its enemies! He was supposed to be beaten into submission for the good of the village so that he Sarutobi Hiruzen can manipulate Naruto how he sees fit and make the boy only loyal to him!.

Now those plans were utterly ruined by that damn dark elf bitch! She had no right in taking Naruto from here! She had no right in molding him loyal to her! This was not how it was supposed to be!.

He was not going to lose this fight! He will get Naruto as his loyal weapon! And if he can't get Naruto then he could get the dark elf bitch and make her their weapon and breeding stock to birth strong Bijuu children loyal to Konoha!.

Damn the consequences he wants Origa Discordia to pay for ruining and taking away everything he planned for Naruto! He was going to die trying to get back at her!

He decided to leave his office it was time he meets his old student Orochimaru to plan something big.

( At Uzu)

Council room

Now sitting at the council table with his wife along the rest of his court which Consisted:

Yugao

Chloe

Goresby Purrvis

Yugito

Scarecrow

Haku

Tsunade with Shizune in tow.

Anko And Ibiki.

And Surprisingly Jura the Kaiju Queen And Mei Terumi the Mizukage Of Kiri has also came.

"Thank you all for coming to this meeting, Kiri has now officially made a alliance with our empire, pretty soon the time will come when our empire will conquer the elemental nations, the first village we will conquer is Suna, next will be Iwa and Kumo, those two villages are responsible for the purge killing all of my kin." Naruto Said with conviction

"And what about Konoha?" Asked Tsunade who no longer cares what happens to her great grandfather's village it's corrupt and evil and must be destroyed not after what they did to kushina and tried to do with Naruto.

"They will be saved for last, we crippled Konoha enough on their breaking point they have no clans to back them up, they no longer have no power, and they most definitely don't have an alliance to help them in their time of need they are _helpless!"_ Said Naruto with malicious intent in his voice

"Orochimaru? What about him he's still a threat" Anko offered she wants her former sensei to suffer

"I will finish what I started on that disgusting snake, this time he won't escape me" Naruto declared

"Beloved we need to strengthen our army if we were to conquer the elemental nations" Origa insisted Making him now turn to her now considering her point.

"Ah yes, you are right we need a stronger army, the Shadowkhan won't be enough we will need a much better army.. and I think I know just one that will be like a evil flood that washes away that stands in its path." Grinned Naruto with a gleam in his slit eyes which caught everyone's attention.

"I'm going to create a Army... called the Army Of Kyuubi." Naruto Said with a fanged smile with Origa now liking the idea.

"But how can you create the army?" She wondered more interested in this plan.

"I happen to look at the historical texts of Uzu, 5,000 years ago There was a Scorpion King and he was an Uzumaki in Egypt he was one of the great legendary Uzumaki Conquerors next to Lu Bu Uzumaki, he once commanded the army of Anubis" Naruto recited from what he researched in the Uzu Historical Museum in this castle.

"So your saying we could control the army of Anubis how?" Questioned Tsunade now curious about her great grand mother's legendary ancestors from eons ago.

"The Scorpion King controlled the Army with a bracelet, In order to get ahold of the ancient bracelet we must modify with my Bijuu chakra since I'm the Kyuubi I can put a Kyuubi seal on the bracelet then once the seal fuses my chakra will transfer to the Army Of Anubis and instead of them being dogs, they will become 9 foot vicious immortal Kitsunes!" Naruto declared

"And where is the Scorpion King's bracelet?" Asked Jura with many now wondering the same thing.

"It's deep within the catacombs of Uzu, the catacombs of the Ancient Uzu burial ground where all legendary Uzumaki ancestors are buried at. Deep under this castle that we're in." Answered Naruto.

"Any questions?" Naruto Asked with everyone now silent

"Good, then this meeting is over, dismissed. Anko I want you to check on our prisoners we need to get them to talk" Naruto Said with a smile.

( Uzu dungeons)

Asagi and Sakura were waking up from Origa's sleep spell their vision was blurry for a bit as they tried to register what happened to them and where are they?

"Sakura? You have any idea where we are?" Asagi Spoke as she noticed she was in a cell by herself in restraints that are draining her power and keeping her tight and locked.

"I.. I don't know... the last thing I remembered was when Naruto and Origa suddenly returned and defeated us..." Answered Sakura

In another cell far away Wonder Woman wakes up as she realizes she was locked in a cell as well her arms and body are restrained to a wall and these chains are draining her power and strength surpressing her to remained restrained.

She growled knowing that Fox man was responsible for this, when she breaks out of here she'll kill him then find her way back to Superman.

 _To be continued_

 **An: Well here you go... I'll try something else spicy in the next chapter do enjoy this. Until next time looking forward to your reviews**


	34. Chapter 34

**An: and here's another chapter of DEQH .**

 **If you wondering why Wonder Woman is in this story go back to chapter 22 to where Naruto rescued Scarecrow, She's the Injustice Wonderwoman from Injustice 2 .**

 **Enjoy**

Chapter 34: Interrogation part 1

(Royal Bedroom)

Origa would be brushing her long black hair as her fox ears twitched when she heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" She Asked

"My lady it's me Chloe.."

"Come in" Origa Said with her maiden now opening the door as Origa turned kept brushing her hair.

"My lady can I have a moment of your time" She Asked now Seeing Origa stop brushing her hair and turned around Seeing Chloe

"Yes you can Chloe please tell me what is the matter?" Origa Asked waiting

"My lady... are you happy with Naruto?" Chloe finally Said with Origa now raising a eyebrow at that question

"Why yes I am Chloe.. why are you asking me such a silly question?" Demanded Origa now staring sternly at her maiden

Chloe winced at the stern stare her queen was giving her.

"Am I not as special as Naruto My lady?" She Said with a sad look.

"What the hell are you talking about Chloe? You are special." Origa retorted and looking confused

"Then why is Naruto always your center of attention? Why is he always your favorite? Please tell me..." Chloe Questioned with Origa now frowning

"Chloe... you're not jealous of Naruto are you?" Origa now Spoken keeping her amber eyes on Chloe.

Chloe winced that her queen caught her, she didn't want to admit that she was indeed jealous of Naruto and always has been since the day she brought him in Eostia. But she couldn't hold this onto her chest anymore and decided to tell the truth and admit it.

"Yes... My lady I am jealous of him" she finally admitted as Origa widened her eyes.

"Pray tell me why are you jealous of my beloved?" Origa Asked sternly

"Because you always look at him. He was always your favorite you have so much faith in him that he would bring greatness to your empire, you always give him your attention more than your royal duties to your throne. Mainly me, you praise him and speak so highly of him that it makes me feel not so special to you anymore" Chloe Answered feeling tears start to fall from her eyes as Origa could only feel ashamed of herself she always did show such more affection to Naruto then Chloe as the Fox Dark Elf Queen came over to her faithful maiden and friend hugging her.

"Chloe Listen to me... your still my faithful servant the moment I saved you from your hard life, don't be jealous of him... Why not put your jealousy aside and be close to him like I am with him, I know you still despise humans for what they've done to you but Naruto isn't like those humans he's a Fox Demon and he made me into a Fox Demon." Origa Said still hugging her

"Your not upset with me that I'm jealous?" Asked Chloe Seeing Origa shake her head.

"Of course not" Origa Said with her black fox tail swaying.

"But Chloe I want you to be happy for me... and try to befriend with Naruto. I won't force you to be is next wife, I'm letting that be up to you if you are willing to become much closer to my beloved" Origa stated as she sees Chloe nodding in understanding and decided to leave the royal bedroom accepting what was said as Origa could only sigh before she could finish doing what she's doing she heard another voice.

"So you must be this Origa Discordia, Naruto-kun talked about" Spoken Mei Terumi Making Origa turn towards her.

( Mei's POV)

Mei looked on in shock that this dark skinned woman was Origa Discordia who looked much more beautiful than she was. No wonder Naruto is married to her, and it seems she lost this battle of being more sexier Origa and on top of that she's a Fox Demon like Naruto.

"Yes I am Origa Discordia You must be Mei Terumi 5th Mizukage Of Kiri I presume" Origa Replied Seeing the woman nod.

"What brings you here to me and my husband's bedroom?" Origa Questioned already having an idea on what Mei wants to ask her.

"I've come to ask for your blessing in being his 2nd Wife" Said Mei now with Origa having a stern look.

"Hmm... be his second wife you say? I may allow it, since he has told me a bit about you. And since you're village has allied with our empire I allow your hand in marriage to my husband to strengthen bonds between our alliance" Origa Said causally with Mei now smiling feeling very happy on the inside.

 _"YES!!!"_ Thought Mei happily with hearts in her eyes and face blushing like a certain hyuuga heiress.

"Thank you very much Origa-sama I'm looking forward to us being sisters in bedding with Naruto-kun" Mei Said with a sultry smile as she left Origa and Naruto's bedroom.

Origa smiles at this maybe sharing her husband wasn't a bad thing. She knows a few other women in her husband's court wants to be his wife or concubine..

She knows his personal maiden and bodyguard Haku wants to be his wife, then there's Yugao, possibly Yugito as well and to a extent that Anko Woman And Hana.

She knows lots of women and girls wants to be her beloved's husband. Which she won't mind but when the return and invasion to Eostia she'll have her husband make Celestine and all her allies concubines and slaves.

Putting her hands over her womb she just wondered when could it be a perfect time to tell him she's pregnant.. her stomach hasn't swelled yet but at some point in a few weeks or month it will swell and show signs of pregnancy and it wouldn't be a surprise. She still wondered was she having a Boy? Or a girl? Maybe twins? Maybe she should see Tsunade privately about this. But she hopes it's a girl, she always wanted a daughter to spoil to become the next Discordia Uzumaki Namikaze Princess on the throne and future Queen that would rule with an iron fist like both her and her father.

Smiling she couldn't wait to tell him the surprise she always wondered how he will react.

( Konoha at the moment)

"You're letting Root be active again Hiruzen?" Questioned Danzo

"Root is activated for now since we are low on shinobi forces and we need them to strengthen our alliance with Orochimaru, he already sent his apprentice Kabuto here in our village to heal up my son, Jiraiya and Kakashi back up in full strength so that we could retaliate against Naruto and that dark elf bitch." Hiruzen Said with a sneer.

"You were a fool Sarutobi, he was once in your grasp the moment you hired him as a assasin in the shadows you could have been molded him as our weapon then. But you gone soft and lost him once again! Now he is against us and will not show any form of mercy to us!" Scolded Danzo With Sarutobi glaring at him

"Don't remind me! You think I didn't know that!? I know I nearly had him! But I couldn't afford to let him know of my true intentions of what I had planned for him at the time! And did you forget I locked his mother away in the hospital if he found out her existence which he already have he would have killed us all. It's a shame.. we should have used her for breeding stock the moment Naruto vanished with that dark elf bitch! But Minato placed some kind of special seal on her preventing anyone from getting her pregnant by no one else other than him. Not even Jiraiya could remove the seal because it only requires Namikaze Blood to unseal the seal" Hiruzen Said with a grunt.

"And since we allied with Your former pupil what's the plan?" Questioned Danzo with Hiruzen frowning

"Once Jiraiya is back up in strength we will need him and the toads along with Orochimaru along with his village we must figure a way to capture Naruto and do as I planned with him" Hiruzen Said causally

"And if you fail at capturing the demon?" Danzo Asked Seeing Hiruzen have a dark smile.

"We could always capture that dark elf bitch Origa and control her as our weapon and breeding stock to birth strong Kitsune demons at our beck and call to make our village powerful!" Hiruzen declared as he thought of having Origa in chains and being a Bijuu baby making factory to birth powerful Bijuu children strong and loyal to him, then he will break her will and deny her love and control over Naruto and turn her against him that in his mind was perfect vengeance.

Danzo liked the sound of that plan but he always wanted Fox Bijuu Warriors loyal to him and not Hiruzen so that he could rise to the top and become Hokage.

"And what if the two were to have a child together?" Questioned Danzo with Hiruzen smiling evilly.

"We could have someone sneak into Uzu and kidnap their child and I could raise it making it loyal to me and turn the child against its parents!" He declared

"Then we must strengthen our forces before doing that. We hope we can trust your former student in attempting to ally with Iwa and Suna and Kumo. We are without a weapon, we need a jinchuriki to be our weapon" Danzo Said gripping his cane.

"I know the perfect jinchuriki we could get and the 7 tails jinchuriki lives in Taki Village we could nab her and have her be our weapon" The sandaime suggested.

"Good idea, maybe when Jiraiya is healed we can send him to taki and get the 7 tails. It's not like Taki will be needing her" Danzo agreed.

( Uzu Dungeons)

Anko and Naruto were now heading down to Asagi's cell.

Opening up her cell door, the Anti-Demon kunoichi looked up and saw Naruto.

"Y-You!" Asagi Said in shock Seeing Naruto.

"Hello Asagi Iwaga.. pleasure meeting you" Naruto greeted with Anko by his side.

"What do you want want with me? You'll get nothing out of me!" She spat at him.

"Oh? I'll get something out of you, Anko be a dear and check on Sakura keep her company while I will deal with Asagi" Naruto Said with Anko nodding and going to the next cell to handle Sakura and get information from her.

"Whatever you say or do to me I will not fall to you! You can forget it! And my sister will not be broken easily!"She snapped at him as he chuckled.

"If you say so Asagi. Let's see can you withstand my Kitsune Charm." Naruto Said flaring a pink aura in the cell.

Asagi who felt the wave of pink aura hit her, her heart suddenly started to beat rapidly as she twitched feeling her body become hot.

 _"What's happening to me? I don't feel well! My heart is beating fast and my body is getting hotter!"_ Thought Asagi trying to resist his charm.

"Let me explain something to you, this Aura I gave off is my charm, all male Kitsunes have the ability to use their alluring charms on female human beings... my charm makes women hyper aroused and feeling submissive under my charm. You will tell me everything what Celestine is planning and doing, don't even try resisting the more you do, the more my charm will affect you and make you into a horny bitch" Naruto explained with a grin.

"Li-Like Hell I'll be submissive to you Bastard! I'll never lose to you!" She Yelled trying to fight off his charm.

"Very well, if you insist, because sooner or later you will be putty in my hands and will be the first concubine in my empire" Naruto grinned as he put his charm on full blast upon her.

 _To be continued_

 **An: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Are we expecting a lemon in the next chapter?**

 **Will Asagi submit to Naruto?**

 **Will Chloe try befriending with Naruto?**

 **Will Hiruzen's schemes will go as planned or fail?**

 **What do you think will happen? Until next time! I feel good about continuing this story again! This along with Uzumaki Hachisaku are both my prized Stories that will be finished.**

 **Uzumaki Origashaku-sama will be updated soon.**

 **See you guys later!**


	35. Chapter35

Chapter 35: Interrogation and visiting the catacombs.

( Uzu Dungeons)

Asagi now blasted by Naruto's charm her body and everything was hot she even felt her lower regions feel wet as she mentally cursed herself that her body was betraying her a heavy blush on her face as she scowled up at the smug face of Naruto.

"You'll never make me talk! NEVER!" She declared

"Oh we'll see about that. I'll leave this charm on you for 24 hours let's see how long you last because my charm can still be super effective. I'll be taking my leave I got more important things to do so ta-ta _Asagi-chan._ " He said with a smile and left her cell.

 _"Damn that bastard! I have to remain strong! I can't let his charm win! I must resist it as long as I can!"_ She thought hoping to resist this charm for 24 hours.

 _"Damn it! My pussy is wet! My nipples are hard... I must not give in!"_ She shouted mentally

( Uzu catacombs)

Now walking into the ancient underground catacombs of his ancient Uzumaki ancestors he was on a mission to find the Scorpion king's bracelet so that he could control the army and create the army of Kyuubi.

Walking down the dark halls with statues of famous and ancient Uzumaki's that are royalty, conquerors, warlords, Heros, Kings, Queens, warriors, many other titles they are. As their tombs even had treasures of their own along with ancient artifacts, historical data, long lost weapons and such, as Naruto stopped at the tomb of the conqueror Lu Bu Uzumaki from the Great Dynasty.

Walking up to the statue of Lu Bu who is riding his famous horse Red Hare and holding his destructive Halberd looking fearless and intimidating.

"So your one of the great Uzumaki Conquerors" Naruto mused staring up at the statue as its eyes glowed Which caused Naruto to slightly widen his eyes.

A red light brightened around the statue as a red glowing form manifested itself out of the statue taking the form of Lu Bu Uzumaki.

Naruto looked taken back by this as the spirit of Lu Bu had risen.

 **"Who are you insect? How dare you walk into my tomb." Lu Bu demanded with a look of fury on his face.**

"I am Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki. Great Conqueror Lu Bu, I come in peace." Naruto said hoping the warlord would listen.

 **"So you speak the truth... I can see it in your eyes and body that you are indeed an Uzumaki, and you're a Fox Demon." Lu Bu said with a grunt.**

 **"Tell me... My distant cousin how are things going with our clan and family from generation after generation" He asked looking down at Naruto.**

"The Uzumaki clan is nearly extinct... Me and my recently discovered mother are all that remains" He answered seeing Lu Bu's stern look turn into a look of rage.

 **"Extinct!? What has happened!?" The Warlord Questioned As Naruto began telling him everything of the fall and purge of the Uzumaki clan and those who are responsible for their fall and betrayal.**

 **If Lu Bu could somehow come back from the dead he would have led a whole legion of his mass army upon the elemental nations and lay waste to them all for purging out his clan.**

 **"Those bastards! They will all pay! Especially this village known as the leaf village! They will pay dearly for their betrayal and dare hold your mother prisoner!" Lu Bu said enraged as he was leaking a great amount of KI.**

"I'm already planning to avenge our clan and restore it back to its greatness and glory." Naruto said as Lu Bu calmed down a bit at that and seemed pleased with the idea.

 **"I sense potential in you Naruto, you have the makings of a warlord, a conqueror like myself in comparison even as ruthless as I am. I have faith in you, me and the rest of the great Uzumaki ancestors all have faith in you to restore and revive our clan.." Lu Bu said making Naruto have a look of determination**

"As promised I will avenge and revive our clan which is my sole purpose to come down here to find the scorpion king's bracelet to control his army of Anubis." Naruto said with Lu bu looking surprised

 **" You're visiting the tomb of Mathayus Uzumaki?" He asked seeing the fox Emperor nod.**

 **"Well in that case since you will visit him. I will give you some parting gifts." Lu Bu said as he cast a red light around Naruto giving him some of his power and two more gifts. His legendary weapon Sky Piercer the Halberd and a red Orb that contains a Horse inside.**

 **"That is my trusty steed Red Hare, he will most likely be your steed. That is my gift from you to help you in your quest to avenge our clan." He said feeling his spirit began to fade away.**

"It seems you must rest again. I promise I will avenge our clan and be the greatest warlord in history." Naruto said walking away as Lu Bu said one more thing before his spirit could be put back to rest.

 **"Now go forth Naruto! Go forth in the name of Uzu!" Lu Bu declared as his form vanished back in his statue.**

( The Tomb of Mathayus Uzumaki)

Naruto reached his destination as he looked at the tomb of Mathayus Uzumaki staring at the gold doors that held the ancient Uzumaki.

As they slowly opened and you could hear a growl from the inside.

 **"Who dares disturb my hibernation?" growled Mathayus as he walked out of his doors revealing his form, his lower half body took the form of a scorpion as his arms are pincers of a scorpion.**

Naruto stares at the half man half scorpion as he started walking towards him.

 **"State your name!" Mathayus demanded.**

"I am Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, you must be Mathayus Uzumaki the scorpion king, and servant of Anubis." Naruto introduced as the former king stared at him sternly Clipping his pincers.

 **"So you have heard of me, and you are an Uzumaki.. I can smell it in your blood what brings you to my tomb?" He asked looking at the fox Emperor**

"I have come for the bracelet to control the army of Anubis." He answered seeing the Scorpion King glare slightly at him.

 **"You want control of the army of Anubis? You will have to defeat me in order to gain control of the army and earn the bracelet" Mathayus said clipping his pincers**

"I accept your challenge then." Naruto said as he held his Halberd pointing it at Mathayus as the scorpion king growled and lunges forward at the fox emperor attacking him with his pincers and claws.

The fight shook the tomb and catacombs as both Naruto and Mathayus continued to clash.

Mathayus growled as he attempted to sting Naruto with his poisonous stinger. Which the fox Emperor dodged and avoided as he jabbed Mathayus with his halberd pushing him back as the half-man half scorpion sent his left claw at Naruto who weaved and slashed off the claw with his Halberd making the scorpion king roar in pain as he growled narrowing his eyes he swung his tail against Naruto sending the fox man to a wall who quickly recovering seeing Mathayus shoot foaming acidic venom from his stinger and moved out of the way just in time before it could touch him.

Mathayus continued to spray his venom at Naruto who keeps evading it.

Growling He lunged forward at Naruto and was going to cut him in two with his piercers. But Naruto blocked with his Halberd and saw Mathayus attempt to sting him at close range he sidestepped before the stinger could hit him and cut off one of Mathayus legs, making the scorpion monster roar in pain losing two of his legs. As he tried yet again to cut Naruto down with his piercers as the fox man jumped back before it could touch him, looking up he saw Mathayus getting ready to spray his venom again. Thinking fast Naruto aimed his Halberd at the stinger and tossed it like a javelin and successfully impaled the stinger.

 **"AAAAH!" Screamed Mathayus seeing his stinger is destroyed and before he could try anything he was unprepared when Naruto lunged forward at him with his fox blade and impaled the scorpion king with it.**

Naruto had impaled the scorpion king with his fox blade as he pulled it out of him watching the scorpion king collapse on the ground defeated.

 **"You have defeated me... Impressive" He said laying down feeling Naruto remove the Halberd from his stinger.**

"That was a good fight Mathayus" Naruto commented.

 **"Indeed it was, now you have earned the bracelet control the army well, for the greatness of Uzu." He said as he crawled back into his lair and give Naruto the bracelet which attached to the fox emperor's right arm.**

 **Mathayus returned to hibernation as he was slowly healing his wounds from his fight with Naruto.**

Naruto stared at the bracelet and smiled as he channeled his Kyuubi Chakra into the bracelet transforming it and molding it with his biju chakra.

"Now let's go back up and awaken my new army of Kyuubi." He said grinning at his new bracelet.

 _To be continued._

 **An: Hope you liked the update I'll update again soon thinking of what to write for the next chapter maybe I should do lemons? I'll come up with something for the next chapter until next time and I'll see about Saving Fu from Sarutobi and Danzo**

 **Until next time my readers**

.


	36. Chapter36

**An: Chapter 36 thought I would be nice enough to update again! I'm so surprised that VFSNAKE has commented on my story!? What an honor! Just for his comment I'm updating it again! Shoutout to the greatest Naruto Fanfic Author VFSNAKE! Now! On with the new chapter!**

Chapter 36: Rise of the Army Of Kyuubi.

( Throne Room in Uzu)

Now with the modified scorpion king's bracelet now attached to his right arm as the bracelet instead of a scorpion on it was replaced with the Kyuubi. As he stares at the bracelet with glee at having such a powerful army that is like an evil flood that washes away all that stands before them.

He is a Conqueror with vast power. He and his wife now control this army.

Origa along with his court now arrived to witness the rise of the new grand army of Uzu.

Instead of a sea of black sand was a sea of red chakra manifested as the red chakra was forming into many bodies as these bodies took the form of a thousand humanoid kyuubi's and even look like the legendary fox. Orange fur, red demonic eyes, jaws of fangs, claws, they stood 9 feet tall Many wore a headdress similar to that worn by ancient Egyptian pharaohs as well as golden armor and jewelry, some wearing piercings armed with double-bladed-edged axes and spears, Curved swords, Dual Axes, clubs, Staffs Weapons, (An: Stargate Staff Weapons) and surprisingly some of them have Naruto's signature weapon the nodachi Fox Blade.

Naruto could only smile at his grand new army as did Origa as the mass legion bowed to their Emperor and Empress.

"Rise my army." Naruto said as they all stood up in command.

"You in the front, state yourself." Naruto asked the lead Kyuubi Warrior who spoken.

 **"I am Scar, commander of the Army of Kyuubi, loyal to the Emperor and Empress of Uzu." said Scar who resembles Kurama just like all of his soldiers except he has a battle scar over his left eye.**

Naruto smiled at his commander.

 **"What is your bidding my liege..? Shall me and my brothers slaughter your enemies?" Scar asked seeing his Emperor shake his head.**

"Not yet, in time there will be war and our first invasion will be Suna, but before we start war... I need to find out what our enemies are planning." Naruto said stroking his chin in thought.

( Later on Uzukage Tower)

Naruto called on an announcement to the former villagers and clans of Konoha even people from Wave came to hear of this announcement from their Fox Emperor.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice, As Emperor I would like you all to meet my grand Army, the Army of Kyuubi!" Naruto called out as the said army marched with their weapons in hand standing proudly for their Emperor.

"They are my military, they are security and order here in Uzu, treat them with respect they will do no harm to you unless you resist." said Naruto as many of the clan heads were speaking murmurs about this massive army before them this army were like thousands instead of hundreds.

"The Military Police are the Fox Guards." He introduced as they marched holding Staff Weapons and wearing armor and wearing Fox helmets.

(An: their armor is like the Jaffa serpent guards from Stargate Sg1.)

"Their leader of this faction will be Yugao Uzuki." He said as the former Anbu woman is now wearing her own version of the Fox guards armor, instead of her helmet being a fox helmet is a Cat Helmet with her sword Naruto given her, senbonsakura.

Now with a Mass army at his beck and Call, he could send out his massive legion of Kyuubi upon the elemental nations but that would be too easy. Suna will be the first to be conquered and will fall prey to him then Iwa and Kumo will share the same fate, Konoha and fire country will be burned to the ground it will be a smoking crater.

He will kill Hiruzen, he will kill Orochimaru, he will kill Jiraiya, and kill this Akatsuki that Yugito warned him about.

He will know who is all in the Akatsuki and destroy them with his army they could pose a threat to him and that Yugito told him they are after jinchuriki. It seems he would have to save his kind, from what Yugito told him there are two in Iwa, one in Taki, another one in Kumo like her, then there's one in Suna, and in Kiri is the 6th Jinchuriki. He knows Yagura is dead, so the three tails have been hiding after its vessels death, he's willing to let the three tails live free.

So much he has to do then he will head back to Eostia once he learns information from both Asagi and Sakura he will turn them into his concubine's along with the Amazon Princess Wonder Woman he has as prisoner Scarecrow told him everything about her and her affections for this 'Superman' affections he is going to break out of her.

His Queen Origa came towards him holding her scepter.

"What are your thoughts my dearest?" She asked.

"A lot is on my thoughts, About pretty much everything" He answered staring down at his subjects and army.

"When shall we attack and invade?" She questioned

"I am not sure, but however I will give them a fighting chance and time to prepare for now we will set our sights on Eostia but before that we must save my jinchuriki kind.. I can't allow the Akatsuki or the Villages use them, the Villages and kages would use them against me, the Akatsuki I am not sure what are their intentions for the jinchuriki but I know it's not good." He said narrowing his eyes at the thought of the Akatsuki using the jinchuriki for their tailed beast for something big.

"I'm giving Yugito and Yugao the tasks to bring my kind here." He said looking at her.

"And how goes the interrogation of Asagi and her sister?" Origa asked

"Anko is dealing with Sakura, I'm dealing with Asagi, once they tell us everything we will return to Eostia with our army and conquer the Princess knights." He said with a stern look.

"And how do you plan to make them talk?" She asked looking into his eyes.

"That's easy I'll corrupt them as my concubines They will fall to me." He said with a grin.

(Uzu Dungeons a day later)

Asagi was losing it, her face blushing her nipples were very hard and her lower regions very wet her body was still hot she tried and tried to remain strong and not let his Charm win but she is slowly losing the will to fight it, she can't take this anymore. She must try to fight it and not give in, she is a proud Anti-Demon Kunoichi she will not be weak in the knees to a Fox Demon she is better than this she will not show weakness and lose!.

Her cell door opened as she looked up to see it was Naruto with his smirk on his face.

"I must say I am very impressed with how long you've lasted against my charm, I would have thought you would have been seduced by the power of my charm. Let's see can you handle a little more?" He said with a small smile as his Charm flared tenfold upon her.

Feeling the charm hit her once again she finally lost it.

"Please stop! I can't take it anymore! I want it to stop! My body is so hot! I'm so wet! Please this is torture!" She pleaded she couldn't take it as she stared at him with a look of slight lust.

"And just why should I stop Asagi-Chan?" He asked looking down at her smirking seeing that she is starting to break.

"I'll reveal to you all of Celestine's plans! I'll reveal to you her allies! I'll do anything you ask!" She said desperately

"Anything?" His smirk never left his face as she nodded.

"If so, then you and your sister must accept being my concubines, renounce your loyalty to Celestine and join my empire." He said smiling keeping his charm up on her.

"I...I... I accept Naruto-Sama..." She said

He smiled as he walked close to her and stared into her eyes channeling his charm in his eyes as they glowed once she stared into his eyes... Her mind went blank as she was now hypnotized by his gaze and she now feels very loyal to him.

With the deed done he released her from her restraints and cuffs, as she looked up at her master.

"Please Master.. My body is very hot... I lust for you, please touch me..." She said in a husky voice with a hint of passion and lust the charm still has an effect on her.

"Then by all means Asagi-chan. Undress yourself and satisfy your master. After this your sister is next then that Amazon all three of you will be my concubines." He said with a smirk as she started to undress herself becoming naked

 _To be continued!_

 **An: Expect a lemon in the next chapter then we get to the more interesting fun stuff such as seeing the Army of Kyuubi in action and rescue of the Jinchuriki.**

 **Then the return to Eostia.**

 **Just so you guys know the Army of Kyuubi is like the Army of Anubis from the Mummy 2. Some of them are like the Jaffa from Stargate Sg1 which is why I gave them staff weapons and armor like the Jaffa.**

 **Again Shout out to VFSNAKE!**

 **I won't disappoint you with this story I am a fan of your Naruto stories, Soldier of Konoha is my favorite of all time which inspired me to write this except with a kuroinu version.**

 **Until next time I have to update Uzumaki Hachishaku, and Stare of the Basilisk lots of readers are asking me to update that which I will work on.**

 **I have to say. This story next to Uzumaki Hachishaku, Uzumaki Origashaku-Sama and Stare of the basilisk king are my top masterpieces. Uzumaki Hachishaku will be the first actual story I've ever completed its nearly done just need a few more chapters maybe 5 or 6 more chapters and that story is finished.**

 **Well until next time**


	37. Chapter37

Chapter 37: Rescue the Jinchuriki part 1

 **An: Lemon!**

( Uzu Dungeon cell)

Naruto is plowing into Asagi's pussy making the Anti-demon kunoichi moan loudly within her prison making a lewd face she has submitted to Naruto as her lord and master as he continues to thrust forward into her pussy.

"Ah~" She moaned out with a lustful expression laid on her back feeling Naruto's cock thrust deeper into her.

"Enjoy this feeling Asagi-chan?" He asked still plowing into her tight pussy as she moaned in pleasure

"Ah~ Yess Naruto-sama~!" Asagi moaned with each thrust he put into her tits bounced with rhythm.

He plunges his huge cock inside her. As he moves back and forth, and he is buried deep in her pussy, Stretching the walls of her pussy. Naruto did not let up as he continued to

"Good, Good because you're going to be my concubine, your sister will join you, your allies and celestine will be our bitches when I'm through conquering Eostia!." He declared as he kept pounding into her pussy harder as her expression turned into a fuck silly expression clouded by lust and pleasure that she was being claimed by this Fox Lord.

He keeps going in and out of her, He keeps going faster and he then exits her pussy repositioning her into doggy style on her bed. Naruto speared her pussy, Asagi kept moaning like a slut in heat she has completely for Naruto's cock, Her pussy walls are tightening on his cock. her breast is shaking from the intense doggy style as he smacked her ass which made her scream and moan at the same time from having her ass smacked.

"Oh yess! fuck me~ fuck me Naruto-sama~!" She moaned with lust completely lost in pleasure.

"That's right Asagi-chan. Moan for your master! Beg me to fuck you silly! Tell me how much you want it! Who do you belong too!?" Naruto Said as he thrust harder and harder as the Anti-demon kunoichi's eyes rolling back into her head in pleasure.

"I belong to you my master! I am your concubine for you to please your sexual desires!. I want only you my master! ." Asagi Screamed out in her lustful state her loyalty now lies with Naruto.

"Master I'm cumming!" She Yelled as she came hard while Naruto did the same and flooded her womb with his cum.

Pulling out of her, he stared at her fucked silly expression with her cunt stuffed with his cum laying on the bed a Uzumaki swirl tattoo appeared on her womb.

"You may rest now Asagi-Chan later on you will tell me Celestine's plans." He Said now leaving her cell he still will get Her sister Sakura to fall in line with her then that Amazon will be his as well.

(Uzu Council Room)

Naruto has called upon a meeting to those who are in his court, his Wife Origa, Mei, Haku, Chloe, Tsunade , Jura Anko, Ibiki and Scarecrow.

Among those in his military Court was his First Primes:

Goresby Purrvis

Yugao Uzuki

Scar

Yugito.

"Thank you all for answering my summons to this council meeting. I've called you all here for a urgent meeting." Naruto Said

"What seems to be urgent my lord?" Asked Goresby the Leopard swordsman.

"I have decided on when we will invade the elemental nations" He Spoke gaining everyone's attention

"When is the time to do so?" Mei Asked now interested.

"We won't invade them right now or at this time, I am going to give them a fighting chance." He Said with many looking in surprise at his words.

"Beloved May I ask why?" Origa this time Asked she had a idea on why though.

"I am willing to let them have a fighting chance when I come at their doorstep and take each of their lands, I can't allow them to use my fellow jinchuriki against me we must plan a operation." He Said looking at his wife and his First primes.

"I am giving them three years to prepare to defend their villages. Now why three years? Because I am going back to my foster home Eostia and reclaim it by conquering the continent. Asagi will tell me of Celestine's plans." He Said turning to his first primes.

"As for you four, I am giving you each a mission to go and retrieve my fellow jinchuriki from the Villages known as Suna, Iwa, Kumo and Taki. I want them alive, I can't afford to have the kages use them for war against me once three years are up, we need them on our side." Naruto commanded.

"Lord Naruto if I may?" Asked Yugito as he nodded letting her speak.

"My lord it won't be easy to retrieve Kiriabi... he is the 4th Raikage's brother it's best I should go to Kumo and try talking Kirabi into joining us without fighting him. If I'm not able to talk him into leaving Kumo then I'll do what I must to get retrieve him but I may need assistance seeing that he's the 8 tails and stronger than me." She requested seeing him consider this idea

"Very well then Yugito-chan I'll lend you assistance." He Answered turning towards Jura.

 **"I believe I know who can assist you, my Sister Biollante will help you" Jura Said Seeing Yugito nod.**

"Then it's settled Each of you will be given a squadron of Jaffa Fox Guards, Yugito will retrieve the 8 tails, Yugao will retrieve the 7 tails, Scar will retrieve the 1 tails, Goresby will retrieve both 4th and 5th tails with the help of Jura." Naruto declared

"Without their jinchuriki they are powerless, as for Taki's Jinchuriki I cannot let the akatsuki make any moves or Konoha will make the attempt to move. With their jinchuriki taken this will force them into a Kage Summit, I myself will head there with Mei-chan and have words with them." Naruto Said causally putting his hands together. While Mei smiled.

"I will have my Escorts with me at the summit, my first Prime Yugao and Haku will accompany me." He Said with Haku now smiling pleased that she gets to come to protect her precious Naruto-sama.

"Naruto what must be done about the Konoha clan heads and refugee villagers? Are they going to continue their service?" Tsunade pipped in.

"Of course they are, I will need a temporary Uzukage to run things in the village I am willing to let my mother take that position but unfortunately she is still bedridden, Tsunade I am giving you the honor to be temporary Uzukage." He Said Surprising her.

"My lord what of this akatsuki you speak of?" Asked Goresby

"Don't worry about them just yet. They will be dealt with because I'm sending them a personal message. In three years they will fall too, just like the elemental nations will once we begin our invasion. We will strike Suna first, then conquer other lands that may become of interest." Naruto Said with a smile

"When shall we start our mission my lord?" Yugao Asked looking at him.

"You all may depart if you wish and do as commanded." He Said Seeing her nod along with the rest of the first Primes.

Jura summoned her Sister Biollante.

 **"I've called you here to help assist my future Husband's allies." Jura Said with Tsunade and company looking shocked that he's marrying her?! Mei was glaring at the queen of Kaiju's. Though she wasn't the only one, Haku, Yugito, Anko and surprisingly Yugao did too.**

 **Biollante nodded As she looked towards his allies.**

"Alright, meeting adjourned, first primes carry out your orders, the rest of you are free to go I have to visit my mother and train my new apprentice Konoharamu." Naruto Said Getting up leaving the council room with everyone else leaving as it was just Origa, Tsunade and Shizune the two medical kunoichi's were going to leave but the dark elf queen stopped them.

"What's wrong Origa-San?" Asked Tsunade looking at the dark elf queen.

"I require a private appointment Senju-San." Said Origa looking at the busty Senju woman.

"Private appointment?" Shizune Asked with a raised eyebrow as the dark queen nodded

( Uzu medical Ward half hour)

"Well your majesty congratulations, you are indeed pregnant. We've checked diagnostics within a few weeks the signs of pregnancy will kick in. Be sure to visit us if you wish to know the baby's gender." Tsunade Said with a smile on her face with Origa smiling as well

"Thank You Tsunade-San And Shizune-San, promise to keep this a secret I don't want to spoil the surprise for Naruto-kun.." She Said heading towards the door.

"Our lips are sealed Origa-San" Shizune Said with a light smile.

( Meanwhile With Naruto)

Now heading down to the Uzu Dungeons to meet Asagi's sister Sakura.

The Orange haired Kunoichi looked up seeing the Fox lord before her.

"And you must be the sister. Allow me to introduce myself" Naruto Said

"Cut the bullshit Naruto." Spat Sakura glaring at the Fox man who smiled

"Direct just like your sister Asagi." He Said Seeing her narrowing her eyes.

"What did you do to my sister! Did you rape her!? I heard her moan! You son of a bitch!" Sakura Yelled

"Oh I did no such thing. I conquered her heart and body, pretty soon you will fall like she did." He Said with a smirk.

"Like hell I will!" She Spat

"Oh you will." He Said walking closer to her she flinched Seeing him up close as he stared into her eyes channeling his charm in his eyes as They glowed and just like Asagi, Sakura's mind went blank as she was now hypnotized by his gaze as she finally began to see things his way and is becoming loyal to him now.

Smiling he looked glad that she has fell to him now, he can use his Charm to bend women to his will and have control over them. He already claimed Asagi, later on he will claim Sakura but before that he wants to claim that Amazon since Scarecrow told him everything about her and how strong she is, he definitely going to claim Wonderwoman.

( Meanwhile at Suna the next day)

Gaara was busy training in the Suna training ground with his siblings the destruction at Konoha still scared them, to this point they didn't even want to fight the Kyuubi, vicious and terrifying he was so much destruction and death.

Gaara was still scared, so was his 'mother'. His mother has been awfully quiet and shaken up at the same time, a part of him wanted to fight the Kyuubi to prove his existence but judging from seeing so much destruction and death on that day made him think twice to not challenge the Kyuubi.

He has never felt fear before.

A red ring appeared as it startled Gaara coming out the red ring was Scar, and his squad of Jaffa Fox Guards marching in holding their staff weapons. 9 Fox Guards

Kankuro and Temari looked on in alarm that there were 9 foot Fox warriors who resembled Kyuubi.

Baki made his appearance and looked horrified as well as he called some Suna Anbu for assistance.

"Identify yourself!" Baki Demanded glaring at Scar who was focused on Gaara.

 **Scar turned his attention from Gaara staring at Baki, Who now has 7 Suna Anbu behind him**

 **"Jaffa! Secure the One tails!" Scar commanded as 2 Fox Guards stepped forward scaring Gaara.**

"Stay Away!" Gaara shouted and attempted to use his sand to protect him but before he could a Fox Guard shot Gaara with a Zat gun stunning the red headed boy and knocking him unconscious.

"Gaara!" Screamed Temari worried for her brother

"You let him go!" Roared Baki preparing to attack

 **The Fox Guards however started blasting their staffs at Baki and his squad of Anbu.**

"Gah!" Screamed Baki who got shot in the shoulder by a Staff weapon from one of the Fox Guards as for the 7 Anbu they were quickly blasted before they could do anything.

"Put him down now!" Roared Kankuro unleashing his Puppet to attack Scar, only for Scar to pull out his own Staff weapon and blast the puppet to pieces which shocked Kankuro and his sister.

 **"It's time we leave," Scar Said as he and his Fox Guards along with Gaara vanished in red chakra.**

"Gaara!" Screamed Temari In shock that her baby brother was kidnapped

"Rrrgh! We must inform the kazekage!" Grunted Baki holding his left shoulder in pain looking at the seven dead Anbu who were blasted.

 _To be continued_

 **An: Well that's a rap, was bored so thought of updating this. In the next chapter Killer Bee is next, along with Roshi and Han, Fu is last then another lemon. With Naruto and Wonder Woman.**

 **Remember using the Injustice 2 version of Wonder Woman**


	38. Chapter38

Chapter 38: Rescue the jinchuriki part 2

(Kumo training ground)

Kiriabi is training by himself distant from his students and brother. He didn't understand why Yugito went rogue and wished he knew but he had a feeling he did but couldn't place it, he's been talking with his inner beast Gyuki about Yugito abandoning Kumo, the Octo Bull wasn't sure why she left maybe Matabi talked Yugito into leaving Kumo.

For the past few weeks and days, The 4th Raikage has sent scouts and his Anbu throughout the elemental nations in search for Yugito yet they couldn't find a trace of her so he placed Yugito in the bingo book and placed a bounty on her so high that many hunter nin will kill for but he didn't want her killed her wanted her alive and to be severely punished for abandoning Kumo.

Bee tried talking to his brother to not punish her harshly but Ay turned down that and demand Yugito to come back here now and serve as a weapon to Kumo.

Though on the real, Bee and Gyuki sensed the Kyuubi's chakra and how powerful it felt it nearly rivaled a god's power or even a Sage.

Killer Bee perked up he seemed alarmed.

 _"Yo Gyuki you sense that?"_ He asked in thought

 **"I sense it too, could it be?" Gyuki replied.**

 _"It has got to be Yugito!"_ he replied in thought

"Come on out Yugito I know you're there!" Bee called out.

It was indeed Yugito who came behind a Boulder staring at her old friend.

"So you have detected me..." She said looking at him as he frowned behind his shades.

"Where you been? Big bro is not happy that you left." He asked staring at her.

"i could careless about how he feels, Kirabi I've come to ask you to join lord Naruto." She said causally meanwhile this was going on hidden in camouflage 8 Jaffa Fox Guards were on Standby until Yugito gives them the signal, Biollante is also amoung the Squadron of Fox Jaffa.

He frowned again and spoke

"Join lord Naruto? So you really have defected from Kumo and joined someone else! Why should I join?" He questioned looking at his old friend

"Because it's not better for you to stay and be loyal to that asshole you call big brother." She hissed expressing her hate for the 4th Raikage.

"Hey Hey Hey! Watch what you say about Big Bro Yugi-" He said but she cut him off

"He only wants to use you because you have Gyuki inside you! Can't you see that we are nothing but weapons to him? He may have treated you differently but he treats me the opposite! To him i'm nothing but a weapon and future breeding stock! You know how I've been treated! He'll use us to get what he needs and rise to power in the elemental nations. So Bee i'm going to ask you this once, will you come with me to Uzu and serve with Lord Naruto he will grant you protection and will treat you better unlike our former kage." She said hoping he'd see reason if not she'll raise the signal to her Squadron and biollante should kumo Anbu notice her presence she would have to make a quick escape while having bee captured.

Bee thought about her words and he really didn't want to abandon his brother and throw away Kumo sure he didn't like how Yugito was treated here but would his brother really have him abuse his Biju power to raise upon the elemental nations using him as nothing more than a weapon like Yugito stated?

He looked back at his friend Yugi and thought should he defect too? Meaning he'll abandon his own students too.

"Look Yugito, as much as I want to leave Kumo and join with Ya and this lord Naruto, I can't do that big bro will be very pissed if he knew I defected." Bee admitted as he saw her frown.

"Well if I can't talk you into coming with me, I'll make you come." She said glaring at him As he frowned

"Is that a challenge? You and I both know I'm way stronger than you, don't be stupid Yugito, leave this lord Naruto and come back to Kumo." He said getting ready for a fight, he really didn't want to but he can't let her get away and leave kumo.

"I'm not coming back to kumo." She spat putting her hand behind her back using a hand gesture for the signal.

Before Bee could try anything vines came out of the ground and subdued him in shock he looked around he saw Biollante and a Squadron of 8 Fox Jaffa guards made their appearance.

Bee tried to break his way out the vines but he was unable too as Biollante tightened the grip of her vines on him keeping him restrained.

"Hold it right there!" said A blonde jonin with a squad of Anbu.

Yugito stared at the blonde man his name was Cee.

She ignored him as she pressed a button on her bracelet summoning a red rift gate.

"Take him away" She said as Biollante did as told and dragged Bee in the gate.

Kumo Anbu attempted to stop her only for the Fox Jaffa guards to aim their staffs and began attacking,

Cee charged at Yugito pulling out a Kunai.

"Traitorous Bitch!" He spat trying to attack her with the kunai as she Dodged and sidestepped she lengthed her claws out and impaled her claws through Cee's chest making his eyes widen as she pulled out of him watching him drop dead.

Kumo Anbu were being blasted to death by The Fox Jaffa Guards. And just in time killer bee's students arrived and looked on in horror that Yugito is here yet no sign of their sensei.

"Yugito! What did you do to our sensei you traitor!" Growled Kurai unsheathing her sword while her, Samui and Omoi got ready for battle against their former friend

The Fox Jaffa all lined up and aimed their staff weapons at the three daring them to make any moves on their first prime.

"I have taken him away, where you and the Raikage will never see him again. Jaffa its time to leave." She said now turning away heading towards the gate as her Jaffa followed her.

"No we can't let her get away!" Kurai yelled charging at yugito

"Kurai wait!" called out Omoi but was too late

One Jaffa fox guard turned around and was going to hit her with its staff but she blocked the blow with her sword and counters that as she swiped her sword at the Neck of the guard beheading him which destroyed it fading into red chakra.

Yugito and the other guards narrowed their eyes at this.

Another guard aimed his staff weapon at her and shot a orange chakra blast she Dodged it in time and beheaded that guard too making it vanish in red chakra.

Six Jaffa Guards all aimed their staff weapons at her and wasted no time blasting a barrage at her.

She wasn't able to evade all of them as she got hit by the blasts.

"Urgh!" Grunted Kurai as she was blasted multiple times by the Fox Jaffa guards.

"KURAI!!" Screamed both Omoi and Samui witnessing their teammate being blasted

Kurai drop her sword having been blasted 5 times by the staff weapons she laid Dead with her eyes wide open in horror.

Yugito huffed seeing her former friend killed by her Jaffa as she turned away along with her Jaffa now going inside the red gate as it vanished.

The Raikage and a whole platoon of Kumo Anbu arrived too late as Ay widened his eyes at what happened.

Dead Anbu laying around. Cee one of his Jonin and Kurai all killed, yet no sign of Bee.

"What the hell happened!?" Demanded Ay turning towards Samui and Omoi since they were the only two who witnessed it.

"Yugito came here and took sensei-Bee! She wasn't alone she had help, Fox warriors with staff weapons killed everyone here!" Answered Omoi as he flinched from the look of rage on the Raikage's face.

The Raikage roared into the sky with anger that he lost his Ultimate weapon!.

"I DEMAND A KAGE SUMMIT!" He roared in rage.

( Iwa)

Both Han and Roshi stared at Goresby and Jura behind them were a squad of Jaffa Fox Guards.

"So you want us to come with you and be with this Lord Naruto you speak of?"Questioned Roshi looking at Goresby.

"Yes, my lord will offer you freedom and protection from Iwa." The leopard swordsman said

"What do you think Han?" asked roshi looking up at his giant friend

"I say we go, I no longer want to be tied to Onoki." Han said with a grunt.

"We will go with you then." Roshi spoke seeing the two nod.

"Wise decision" said Goresby as he opened the red gate as he and his company went inside, Roshi and Han followed.

(Iwa Tower)

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY ARE GONE!?" Roared Onoki

"Lord Onoki we've searched everywhere in the village, both Roshi and Han have defected my lord..." said a Iwa Anbu captain.

"Search the borders! Search everywhere! They couldn't have gone that far!." He commanded

Seeing his Anbu run off to send search parties for Han and Roshi.

(Konoha at the moment)

"Are you certain Jiraiya? Jinchuriki are being taken away this sounds like" said Hiruzen staring at his recovered student

"Naruto, my spies have told me that he sent those in his ranks to go retrieve jinchuriki from their respective villages, Suna lost their jinchuriki, same with Kumo and Iwa, I feel as if Naruto is recruiting the Jinchuriki to join his kingdom..." Finished Jiraiya with the Sandaime not liking this not one bit.

"What of Taki?" Asked The Sandaime hoping the seven tails wasn't taken already.

"The seven tails is secured there." Jiraiya replied.

"We must act now! I can't allow Naruto to take the seven tails!. I need you, Kakashi and a handful of Danzo's root Anbu to go there and nab their jinchuriki before it is too late!" Hiruzen said

"On it Sensei!" Jiraiya said leaving to just go do just that.

The old age could only mentally curse.

 _"Damn it Naruto! How could he have saw through this!? He's taking away every kage's jinchuriki! Jiraiya must get the 7 tails before Naruto does!"_ He mentally thought

( Taki two days later )

"Who goes there!?" said Fu who stared at the bushes revealing a woman in Jaffa armor wearing a Cat helmet flanked by her own squadron of Jaffa Fox Guards.

"Easy there, we mean you no harm." said Yugao behind her helmet.

"Identify yourself." Fu demanded

Yugao's helmet opened revealing her face.

"I am Yugao Uzuki, First Prime to Lord Naruto and Lady Origa." introduced Yugao.

"Yugao? You're from Konoha and you're a missing nin in the bingo book! I heard how you defected from Konoha!" Fu recalled staring at the woman who nodded.

"Why are you here?" Fu asked

"We've come for you Fu, we know you hold the 7 tails. We are here to retrieve you from Taki." Yugao said making Fu frown a bit.

"You want me to leave Taki? Where are you taking me?" She asked watching Yugao while the Fox Guards stood silent.

"Lord Naruto wants you to join us and leave your village, in his kingdom, you will find sanctuary and freedom." said Yugao making Fu now think it over.

She was beginning to consider the idea of leaving her village knowing she's not liked here, she looks at Yugao for a minute before she could say anything a windmill shuriken flew pass hitting a tree those who saw it turned to the source it was Kakashi Hatake, Jiraiya and a squad of Root Anbu.

"Well if it isn't Yugao the traitorous bitch." said Kakashi whipping out a kunai, Fox guards aimed their staff weapons at the enemy group.

Yugao unsheathed Senbonsakura

Root Anbu drew out their weapons

"Hand over the seven tails jinchuriki Yugao or die!" Jiraiya said ready to take her down

"Never. Lord Naruto will not let you use her for your own schemes, " Hissed Yugao.

"Fine, then you die! Get the 7 tails!" Jiraiya said as 20 Root Anbu charged at them.

"Jaffa Attack!" Yugao yelled as they fired their staff weapons at the Root Anbu as some of them fought with their staffs.

Yugao clashes with Kakashi

Her Fox Guards deal with the root Anbu

Fu just watching the Battle unfold while Jiraiya stares at the Fox Guards in amazement and a hint of fear.

 _"Those armored Fox warriors they serve under Naruto."_ He thought watching them attack the root anbu.

While this was going on he was going to make his move on Fu.

Fu turned to his direction he was coming towards her, she bounced back avoiding him from grabbing her she grew wings and started to fly in the air.

 _"Of course she can fly.."_ He said dryly watching her.

Yugao and Kakashi continued to clash sword clashes with Kunai as they both glared at each other sparks flying from their weapons clashing.

"It's a pity to see you on the wrong side Yugao! You should be with us! You should be helping us and not siding with that _THING_ over us!" Kakashi said with his Sharingan activated putting pressure on her sword as more sparks we're flying

"The same could be said about you Kakashi! How could you follow a corrupt kage!? You clearly betrayed your Sensei! You betrayed his wife now you're betraying his son! I have a good reason to side with Naruto-sama!" She replied putting pressure on his kunai with her sword

"Don't you dare say that! I refuse to acknowledge that _Thing as_ sensei's son! I should have been the son he wanted! But that red-headed whore gave him a real _son_ a son made by his blood!" Growled Kakashi With Yugao glaring at him

Kakashi has always been jealous of Kushina, ever since his father committed suicide he saw Minato Namikaze as his father and thought that he and Minato would have a great Father and Son relationship but things didn't go well seeing Minato got involved with Kushina. To Kakashi Kushina took his father figure away from him and created a relationship between them and created their _own_ child a child by Minato's blood. It have angered Kakashi that His sensei and that Uzumaki whore Kushina made a child together which in Kakashi's mind he has been replaced out of Minato's life and on the day of the Kyuubi attack Kakashi was devastated to hear how his sensei died while apart of him was glad that his sensei's son was gone though he wasn't too thrilled on how Kushina survived if it was up to him he would have killed her on that day the Sandaime had stopped him from making that attempt, because the Sandaime needed Kushina alive after they assumed Naruto was dead or either gone.

"If Yondaime-sama was here to hear you say that he'd kill you, " Yugao said kicking him as she lunged at him with her sword and attempted to stab him with it.

He blocked it with a kunai as they backed off glaring at each other.

She brought her sword up.

 _"It's time to finish this."_ She said in thought staring at him.

"Scatter Senbonsakura." She said as the blade glowed pink and separated into thousands of pink tiny slender blades. Which fly away from the hilt, leaving only the sword's handle in Yugao's hand.

Kakashi stared in alarm the blade to her sword disappeared all he could see was small pink flower petals. With one swing from the hilt of her sword, the blade fragments shredded Kakashi up causing him to scream in pain.

Jiraiya who saw this looked shocked as the same blade fragments shred his chest leaving him a gash across his chest he grunted In pain As he looked up at Yugao In horror.

Fu could only look in amazement.

The Fox Guards aimed their staffs at the fallen forms of Kakashi and Jiraiya since they bested Danzo's root Anbu.

"Leave them!" Yugao commanded her Jaffa as they held up their staff.

"Be grateful that I haven't killed you Kakashi and Jiraiya-san, Lord Naruto would want that pleasure to kill you both himself." She said coldly turning on a red gate telling her Jaffa to go through it taking Fu who followed them Jiraiya yelled out.

"This isn't over Yugao! One day soon you will pay for this!" He shouted struggling to stand While helping Kakashi up.

"Hmph." Was all Yugao said as she went through the gate after it vanished leaving a wounded Jiraiya and Kakashi.

( Meanwhile in Uzu Throne room)

"You all have done well. Each of you will be rewarded for your success on your missions." said Naruto looking at all four of his first primes.

"You four are dismissed" He said seeing them leave as he sat on his throne with Origa.

"Now that we have your jinchuriki kind what's next beloved?" Origa asked looking at her husband

"We wait until they settle for a kage summit, i'm going with Mei since she's going there, taking my first prime Yugao and my maiden Haku, along with a good portion of Jaffa Fox Guards." He said while she raised a brow.

"And what about me?" She asked

"I need you to stay here-" He said until she cut him off.

"No, i'm going with you, you forget i'm involved in this too. So i'm going with you together to show that I can intimidate the elemental nations." Origa protested

"Fine, I guess it won't hurt having you there. After the kage summit is over we are heading back to Eostia with a grand army of the army of Kyuubi and our elite soldiers the Fox Jaffa Guards, even some of the shadowkhans. We are going to take back our northern part of the country and invade the south with a legion of our forces. Asagi and Sakura gave me all the information I needed, they will come with us. Even that Amazon." He said looking at her.

"Who are all coming with us on this invasion to our former home?" She asked

"Haku, Shizune, Scarecrow, Anko, Jura, Chloe, Konoharumu, Asagi, Sakura, Wonderwoman, and our first primes Yugito, Goresby and Scar. Yugao will remain here should something happen while we're away, Tsunade is already temporary Uzukage, she will need my first prime here and to keep my mother safe." He said in a calm tone.

"Soon the elemental nations will bow to our empire in three years, I am giving them a fighting chance and opportunity to prepare themselves for war without their jinchuriki, and as for the Akatsuki I will be seeing them personally myself and give them my warning that I will have them killed as well or could offer them a chance to join my empire." He said in conviction seeing himself on the throne with his wife Origa, and all the conquered lands under the Uzumaki banner.

His empire is growing.

His Empress.

His Wives: Mei and Jura, he'll get more wives to revive the Uzumaki clan.

Legions of Kyuubi soldiers and Fox Jaffa's.

The Shadowkhans.

His maiden Haku.

His apprentice Konoharumu

His First Primes. Yugao, Goresby, Yugito and Scar.

His territories: Wave is the only one but in three years he'll gain more.

His concubines: Asagi and Sakura, with Wonder Woman falling behind along with many other women he'll bed with since he's under the CRA.

Alliances: Wave and Kiri but he'll gain more in the future.

Now as for his Enemies.

Suna, Kumo, Iwa, Konoha, Sound village and the Akatsuki. Those were his enemies in this world he has a feeling that he'll run into more enemies in Eostia.

His main Enemies are: Sarutobi Hiruzen, Jiraiya of the Sannin, Orochimaru, Akatsuki and the fellow kages who are responsible for nearly putting his clan to extinction.

They will all tremble in fear.

Rising from his throne it was time he meets with the jinchuriki and talk with them.

( Ame, Akatsuki HQ)

"This is unacceptable... The Kyuubi jinchuriki has all the jinchuriki safe with him in his kingdom." said Pain with an emotionless stare shocking the other members of the group.

"What? How is that possible how did he retrieve them in a half week?.." Questioned Kakuzu

"I Believe he has help... He sent those in his kingdom to bring them to him." Answered Pain with the other members murmuring

"What must me done Leader-sama?" Spoken a Monotone female voice, black raven hair, and black eyes, her face resembles a weasel this is Izumi Uchiha the Uchiha Heiress and murderer of her clan, She spared both her mother and brother that night.

"We will do nothing of course... In three years we will go after the three tails, once that happens we will all find the kyuubi jinchuriki and the other tailed beasts and capture them all.. so for now we must train and be prepared for three years, because this Kyuubi Jinchuriki is stronger than we expected and its best we not go after him now he could easily destroy us even with our combined strength." Pain said in his usual monotone.

"You are all dismissed, we will have another meeting in a few weeks," He said seeing them now depart

In the shadows, a figure was wearing an orange swirl mask as the figure's single eye gleamed blood red which looked like a Sharingan.

This Masked Uchiha is Madara Uchiha and boy the man was not happy having to hear reports from Zetsu about how things kept getting out of hand. The Kyuubi Jinchuriki is becoming a real pain in the ass to his plans, how will he and his cronies be able to enact the Eye of the moon plan once they gather all tailed beasts.

It seems within three years he himself must be prepared and no Warlord Jinchuriki is going to foil his plans.

One way or the other he will succeed in fulfilling his mission and plan.

( Eostia at the moment)

Celestine could only look at the horizon as her commander and bodyguard came in.

"Is something wrong Lady Celestine?" Asked Claudia

The high elf goddess nearly stiffened she honestly didn't want to tell her shield maidens that they would have to surrender themselves to Naruto and Origa by order of Blue Kami her superior.

She is very worried because of her actions they are in this situation.

"Nothing is wrong Claudia... Any return of Ingrid and Murasaki?" She asked Seeing her shield maiden shake her head.

"No word from her my lady... But I have some disturbing news to tell you." Claudia said making celestine turn to her in attention.

"What is it?" She asked hoping it wasn't more bad news.

"Our scouts seen sightings of the Kuroinu Black Dogs being reborn..." Claudia said causing Celestine's eyes to widen in horror.

"What?" hoping she heard right? How is that possible? She saw the whole kuroinu gang liquidated by Naruto before she banished him! She even saw Volt die right before her eyes!.

"How? Who is leading the reborn Kuroinu?" Celestine asked hoping her worst fears weren't coming true and prayed that _He_ is not back.

"A muscular Orc who resembles the old leader of Kuroinu, he looks like Volt himself." Claudia said with Celestine now going pale.

 _"No... no... This can't be happening!? He should be dead! I saw him get killed by Naruto! How is Volt back!?"_ She thought mentally it just wasn't possible!

 _"Oh blue kami I hope you hear my prayer and help us.."_ She pleaded mentally hoping her superior would hear her prayer.

 _To be continued_

 **An: I know I promised a lemon with Wonder Woman but that's in the next chapter along with the kage summit.**

 **To answer your question Onishin.**

 **Wonder Woman and Scarecrow came from Injustice 2. If you don't know how I bought them in this story go back to chapter 22 it's explained there.**

 **Wow 4k I never thought I'd length the chapter this long I hope you enjoyed it**

 **Until next time I won't disappoint you in the next chapter**


	39. Chapter39

Chapter 39: Kage Summit.

(Uzu A day later)

Successfully retrieving the Jinchuriki Naruto has convinced them that their lives here will change for the better and live in peace from their kages. He even fixed Gaara's seal and put Shukaku in his place about screwing with Gaara.

Now for the next phase of his plan he waits for the kage summit.

Mei had gone back to Kiri to prepare herself for the kage summit.

He already told Yugao that she and his maiden Haku are his escorts, Origa will accompany there with him at the kage Summit knowing he'll bring a platoon of Fox Jaffa guards.

Once the Summit is over he will seek out the Akatsuki and have a personal meeting with them.

Once that is over he will command Scar to ready the Army of Kyuubi and Legion of Fox Jaffa's within Two days for the preparation of return to Eostia.

He will talk to his mother before his departure there and tell her that he will return.

All he must do is wait until Mei sends him the message of where the summit will take place.

(Konoha council chamber)

"This is not looking good at all! The demon has all of the jinchuriki at his kingdom! Something must be done!" said Homura

"Now what are we going to do? Without a weapon to fight him how will we defeat him!?" Spoken Koharu looking at Hiruzen With Jiraiya flanking by him.

"We are thinking of a plan now, I have received word that a kage summit is drawing near." said Hiruzen with others looking interested at this.

"We are having a Kage Summit within two days at Iron Country, every Kage will be there including Orochimaru who is our ally he managed to gain alliances with Suna, Iwa and Kumo." Hiruzen Said

"Who will you take with you?" Asked Koharu

"I am Taking Jiraiya and my Son with me as my escorts. We will discuss on what must be done about Naruto." He Said now frowning

This was it. They were going to the Kage Summit and create a shinobi alliance against Naruto's kingdom. The alliance consisted of Kumo, Iwa, Suna and Sound, Kiri isn't on the list for some reason but hoping to persuade the Mizukage to join their one time alliance to put an end to Naruto's growing empire if not then Kiri is an enemy to their alliance.

( Uzu Dungeons)

Naruto has now returned to the Dungeons to meet the Amazon it was time to claim her, As he made it towards her own isolated cell, where Two Jaffa Fox Guards we're standing guard when they saw their king they stepped aside and stood in attention.

"Leave us." He commanded as they both nodded and left, he entered in her cell as she glared at him chained to the wall.

"It's you!" Diana hissed angry at him as he smiled a bit

"Good seeing you again Amazon" He Said with a grin that never left his face

"What do you want? Plan on gaining information out of me? Torturing me?!" She Said with gritted teeth in anger at the Fox man.

"I have not come to do any of those, i came here to claim you." He Said making her narrowing her blue eyes understanding what he meant.

"As if I will be yours! My heart and body only belong to one person!" She Spat trying to pierce her glare at him only for it to not faze him.

"Ah yes... Scarecrow told me about your so called affections for this 'Superman'. The Superman you corrupted and turned him into a monster." Said Naruto with Diana slightly flinching at that but will not deny it that she made Superman into what he is now after Lois Lane's death and the creation of the Regime.

"To Hades with you! When I break free I will kill you and Scarecrow! Then I will find my way back to Clark!"She declared only to hear Naruto chuckle at that.

"From What Scarecrow told me I believe it's impossible for you to return.. this alien named brainiac no doubt took your world meaning that both you and Scarecrow are the only two survivors." He Said with her looking livid and tried to thrash out her chains only for it to not work.

"You lie! I refuse to believe that Clark is gone! He can't lose to brainiac!" She Yelled Seeing him walk up to her.

"It's the truth. Your world and everyone you know is gone. You will have to stay here in my kingdom as my concubine." He Said with his eyes now glowing

"No! I will not let you touch me!" She hissed staring at him.

"Too late, cause right now I _own_ you." He empathized as he channeled his charm into his eyes which glowed Diana didn't have time to look away or close her eyes as she looked in direct eye contact with his. She felt her own mind going blank as she tries to fight it off.

(An: Lemon!)

 _"No! I refuse to let him have me! I must fight it! I must be strong!"_ She thought trying to fight off his charm.

 _"She's fighting it, no matter She will fall easily."_ Naruto Thought as he channeled more chakra into his charm making 2 times more effective on her.

Diana is looking dazed, as she is using all of her willpower to not fall for his charm and become controlled by it she felt her lower regions get wet and her nipples erected.

 _"No! This body is for Clark! Not to some Fox Lord!" Please Hera! Zeus! Help me!"_ She cried in Thought she is beginning to lose her willpower to fight off his charm.

 _"She's got spirit!"_ He Said in Thought as he flared his charm tenfold upon her to make her submit to him now.

She couldn't take it anymore, as her mind and everything was going blank she's losing it. A image of Superman in her mind was beginning to fade away and was being replaced with Naruto.

 _"Clark... Forgive me.."_ Was her last thoughts of the man she loved and helped turned him into a Ruthless dictator and manipulated him. As her loyalty to Superman has been thrown away now loyal to _Naruto._

Naruto is groping Diana's tits making her moan in pleasure.

 _"She's finally fallen."_ He Thought with a grin seeing her hypnotic expression staring at him with lust.

"So Now that I own you I can take you as my concubine now?" Asked Naruto who then licks her neck.

"Yes take me make me your concubine master PLEASE TAKE ME IT HAS BEEN TOO LONG!" said Diana as she moans loving the feeling of her breasts being groped by her new master.

"I have to ask you Diana Who do you pledge your loyalty too?" Asked Naruto while moving his left hand to her pussy.

"My loyalty is with you Master." She Answered with a blush on her face as he grinned it seems she has effectively fallen for him.

"I see, now let's enjoy ourselves" said Naruto as he starts twisting her nipples which makes her moans even louder than before.

Why don't you show your new master some love and suck my cock." Said Naruto as he released her from her shackles Diana gets on her knees and starts pulling out his hard cock as she starts licking on the sides of it while blushing madly. She keeps licking the sides of Naruto's cock more and more, and Naruto is enjoying it, he puts his hand on her head.

Diana licking Naruto's cock, then she takes his cock into her mouth.

Then she starts sucking it only to found out it's too for her take all of it in her mouth, bobbing her head faster and faster while licking the sides of Naruto's cock while it's in her mouth, Naruto is moaning looking at his new concubine.

Naruto unleashes his first load of cum into Diana's mouth, "Oh I love the feel of your mouth but now I want to feel your tits on my cock." said Naruto.

"B-But I want your cock in me! There's a burning need that only your cock could satisfy it!" as she has the look of begging which makes her look both hot and sexy as well, upon this, Naruto's cock gets even more harder than before.

"Oh who am I to deny one of my Women show me that sexy ass of yours." Said Naruto as he sees Diana gets up and bends over as she has her hands on the wall as she has her thick sexy ass toward as she shaking it as her pussy is leaking out a lot of its juice.

The next thing she hears is 'SMACK' as she felt Naruto's hand on her ass cheek as Naruto says

"Now then, I want you to beg more Diana, Beg me to fuck you" with a smirk on his face as he has his cock under her pussy as he silding it lightly against her pussy.

"P-Please fuck me destroy my pussy. Shape it to your cock!" begged Diana as Naruto smirks even bigger as he thrust his cock into her pussy with Diana screams stop of her lungs. Naruto is groping her breasts while still fucking her from behind.

"Enjoying this Diana? How does it feel to be my loyal concubine?" He Asked Seeing her have a look of bliss on her face.

"IT FEELS GREAT I AM HONORED TO BE YOUR CONCUBINE! I WILL GIVE YOU A GOOD CHILD!" Diana screams louder as she feels Naruto's cock going in deeper into her pussy thrusting faster and harder into her.

"Good, good! Just for that you will sire me a child, you, Asagi and Sakura and any other woman I claim to be my concubine will give me a Army Of children to restore the Uzumaki Clan!" He declared as he shot his load deep into her as she moaned in pleasure

5 minutes later he laid her on her bed now satisfied that he has her in his grasp and made her forget all about Superman. She's now loyal to him just like he made Asagi and Sakura.

He is definitely taking her on his invasion to Eostia as he walked away to see his wife and mother.

( Uzu medical Ward)

A knock on the door to Kushina's room.

"Come in." Said the Red Headed Uzumaki woman

Opening her door it was Naruto, Origa and Haku along with Chloe.

"Sochi... Origa-Chan.." Said Kushina as she stared at her son and daughter in law along with the maidens Haku and Chloe.

"Hey mother, how are you feeling?" Naruto Asked walking to her side of the bed.

"I am doing great, in a few weeks Tsunade Said I should be fully recovered." Kushina Replied Seeing her son smile at that pleased that she is getting better.

"How are things going well with you my son?" She Asked looking at him with affection.

"Things are going great as well. I am just waiting for Mei to let me know when is the Kage Summit since I will go there and inform the Kages of what I will do to them when three years are up, I am giving them a fighting chance to defend their villages. Knowing if I sent a massive legion of my army now they'd be dead within a half week, that would be too easy." He Said holding her hand

Kushina gripped his hand holding it tenderly.

"That's good then." She Said still looking at him proud that he is avenging their clan and her it's about time that Iwa, Kumo and Konoha get bitch slapped by Karma.

Her son is going to end them all and make them suffer.

"I have something I will tell you Mother, After the Kage Summit is over i am going to search for the Akatsuki and inform them the same message I will give to the kages but might offer them a chance to join me if they don't wish to face death from me. And after that in two days I will be taking my leave to Eostia my foster home and invade it with my forces." He said Seeing her frown lightly

"Leaving to that world you told me about? When will you return?" She Asked looking up at him

"That I am unsure but hopefully in two weeks or a week I might return" He Said very sure about coming back once he invaded all of Eostia and claim the princess knights.

"Promise me that you will come back." She Said Seeing him nod.

"Mother I swear it to you that I will come back before you are no longer bed ridden, while I am away I will have my first prime Yugao to be head of security here in my kingdom with Tsunade now acting as Uzukage." He Said with promise in his voice as she was going to respond only for Scar to walk in on them.

"What is it Scar?" Naruto Asked his First Prime.

 **"Forgive me for interrupting my lord, but I have received a message from Kiri it is from Lady Mei." Scar Said handing his lord the scroll with the message.**

Naruto accepted it and opened it reading it.

"What does it say Beloved?" Asked Origa Discordia looking at her husband.

"The Kage Summit is within two days, it's time we prepare for our departure to iron country. Haku," He Said with her looking at him.

"Yes Naruto-sama." She Asked looking at her master.

"Get packed for departure, tell Yugao to be ready as well. And tell Yugao to bring a platoon of Jaffa Fox Guards." He commanded with Haku now leaving to do just that as Naruto turns towards his mother and kissed her forehead.

"I will return mother." He Said Getting ready to leave.

"I love you Sochi." She Said

"I love you too mother." He Said walking away.

( Iron Country two days later)

The Kage Summit was a rarity. Only a handful of times did they happen and only during or following a major historical event. The first Kage Summit was convened when the five Shinobi villages first formed and each Kage came together to meet regarding their rival. This was done so each Kage could see the face of their future enemy, gauge their strength compared to the others, and determine who among them was to be taken seriously the most. Each Kage with the exception of Hashirama himself, were looking at the other with distrust, and a sense loathing at having another Kage in their midst. To them, it was like being a King surrounded by other Kings, who wanted what everyone else wanted, and had no problem taking it by force.

It was also at the very first Kage Summit that Senju Hashirama divided up the nine Biju among the five Shinobi villages to promote peace. How no one would have more strength over the other and create peace via a power deadlock between the five villages so no one would fight anyone for more power.

The man had been a naive fool in believing that. It had been a mistake of epic proportions in the belief such power would make each Kage content and not seek out more of it. It was like having a rare wine or food that tasted great beyond compare. When someone had acquired a taste for power, you didn't stop at what was tasted. You kept taking and taking and taking some more until there was nothing left or you were so bloated it caused your own demise. Maybe that was one of the key reasons Hashirama spread the Biju out to the other Shinobi villages. So he wouldn't be drowning in power or his successor becoming some power hungry asshole like Madara or someone else who shared his views regarding the Biju being mindless beasts for slaves to obey on command once tamed.

Each of the Shinobi village got two powerful Biju out of the deal with the only exception being Suna, who got one because the one Biju in question was Shukaku. The one tailed Biju could easily use all the sand within the land of Wind as its weapon and so could the Jinchuriki who wielded its power. And considering how Wind Country was practically all sand, it would be unfair to the other villages if it got another Biju.

The Second Kage Summit happened after the end of the first Shinobi War and determine what the reparations would be to the victors. The same thing happened once again for the Third Kage Summit with both Kumo and Iwa paying out a heavy financial sum in order to help prevent any further loss of life on all sides.

This time however, the Fourth Kage Summit was not about stopping the fighting, but the gathering of allies to combat the threat from a foe too great to ignore.

Uzu and Naruto.

All kages were present there, as the Samurai General Mifune announced.

"This is the convening of the Fourth Kage Summit. All Six Kages here, please remove your hats from your heads, and place them on the table to show they are who they say they are in representing themselves as the leader of their village," said samurai general Mifune while seeing each Kage do what was asked of them.

"I am Orochimaru, i am the Shodaime Of Sound Village." Introduced Orochimaru with Kabuto at his side along with a White haired woman named Kagura Kaguya.

"I am Ay, I am the Yondaime of Kumo." Greeted Ay with his Escort Durai.

"I am Onoki. And I am the Sandaime Tsuchikage of Iwa," said Onoki while making sure not to strain himself too much in order to keep his back from giving out.

"I am Subaku no Rasa, Yondaime of Suna." Said Rasa.

"I am Hiruzen Sarutobi, I am the Sandaime Of Konoha." Hiruzen said.

"I am Mei Terumi, Godaime Mizukage Of Kiri." Said Mei with a smile.

"Why did you call this meeting Hiruzen and Orochimaru." Said Ay with a gruff angry voice

"We called this meeting to form a alliance a shinobi alliance against one foe who is a dangerous threat to us all, and his name is Naruto Uzumaki." Said Hiruzen with everyone except Mei looked shocked.

"Uzumaki? I thought they were extinct?" Questioned Ay with Onoki now thinking the exact same thing the Uzumaki's are supposed to be purged? Not still standing and alive.

"There are two Uzumaki's alive... one Kushina Uzumaki And Naruto is her Son." Explained Hiruzen.

Before anyone could say anything a Samurai came in now running towards Mifune whispering into the Samurai General's ear.

"What? Let him in!" Said Mifune.

"What's going on Mifune-sama?" Asked Orochimaru looking at the man.

"Presenting the Emperor and Empress Of Uzu. Welcome lord Naruto and Origa!" Said Mifune Making the kages except Mei to look shocked as Mei only smiled.

Walking in the Entrance was Naruto in his new royal garbs with Origa wearing a purple Uzu royal garbs.

(An: Picture him wearing Apophis outfit in stargate sg1 season 4 through 5)

Behind the two were Yugao wearing her own Fox Jaffa armor wearing a Cat Helmet with glowing yellow eyes, with Haku now wearing her Rabbit mask and wearing maiden garbs, behind them were a Squad Of Jaffa Fox Guards which consisted 16 of them while the rest of the platoon were out standing guard.

"Greetings Kage Summit. I am here to give you all a message." He Said looking at each of them while his wife had a stoic expression at them too.

"Naruto!" Roared Hiruzen glaring at the Fox lord who smirked

"Ah, Good Seeing you again, Hiruzen." He Said looking at every Kage in the room as his eyes fell on Orochimaru who couldn't help but flinch.

"Now let me introduce myself. My name is Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki! And this lovely dark skinned vixen right here is my Queen Origa Discordia Uzumaki. My First Prime Yugao Uzuki and my maiden Haku Momichi" He introduced staring at the shocked kages.

" _Namikaze!?"_ Thought both Ay/Onoki in unison who are equally shocked that This Fox lord is the son of Minato!

"This message I will give you will involve what happens to you in the future three years later. I will have my revenge for my clan, to its murderers and it's betrayers, you see it was I that stripped you of your jinchuriki knowing you would use them against me in the future." He Said Making Rasa, Onoki and Ay looking pissed.

"You dare take our jinchuriki!" Roared Onoki glaring at Naruto.

"Yes I dare, I saved my fellow brothers and sisters from being controlled by power hungry kages like yourself, saved them from the akatsuki as well. You should thank me for that," He Said with Hiruzen now speaking

"You have no right of doing that Naruto! You have ruined the balance of things involving jinchuriki!" Called out Hiruzen Seeing Naruto Scoff.

"I twisted the balance into something better! You kages would sooner enslave your jinchuriki... keeping them on a leash loyal to you and abuse their powers for your own gains!" Naruto shot back.

"Now without your jinchuriki! You all will fight without them by using your own strength!. I am giving you all a fighting chance to be prepared in three years, Yes I declare war on the elemental nations within three years! I will avenge my clan and for what Konoha has done to my mother and betray my clan! I will conquer your lands and villages while the rest of you die at my hands. A part of me is merciful though... and might give you a chance to live from my wrath. You can either Submit to me and my empire and look at me as your emperor." Naruto Said with Ay now speaking

"And if we refuse?" He dares Seeing Naruto's eyes glow red.

"Then all of you can be destroyed by my wrath." Naruto Answered Seeing them sweat a little but put up brave faces.

"I refuse to see you as a emperor! Iwa will not fall to the Uzumaki clan!" Shouted Onoki

"I definitely will not kneel to a demon!" Orochimaru says glaring at Naruto who grinned

"I will fight you head on! Kumo will not submit!" Ay Said

"Suna will not bow to no one..." Spoken Rasa.

"And Konoha will not either!" Hiruzen said defiantly

"Hmph! Fools." Commented Origa With the kages glaring at her.

"I see you as my emperor Naruto-kun, You have my full support I will gladly stay by your empire and our _alliance!"_ Mei Said shocking every Kage in the room that her village has already allied itself to his kingdom.

"You bitch! You dare betray us like this! Your siding with that monster over us!" Spat Rasa while killer intent flowed and it was coming from Naruto.

"Silence! Unlike you all Mei was very kind to join my empire and that she had come clean about what happened to my clan she told me her village had a hand in destroying it yet she wasn't apart of it, so because of that I spared her Village from my wrath, but the rest of you are to be destroyed!." Naruto Said with Mei now smiling

"If anyone of you even think of attacking Kiri means you're attacking me! Do that and I will send a massive legion of my army upon your village doorsteps and purge you all from existence into smoking craters!. Once three years are up there will be no surrender, there will be no mercy there will only be Justice and Death! And I mean it! I will conquer your lands once I bury you six feet under! You have three years to prepare your armies to defend your villages!." Naruto declared making the kages go silent and feel a slight shiver down their spines.

"That is all I have to say, Mei and her village is under my protection same with Wave country! Attack any of those allies of mine and there will be a war you won't believe." He Said with he and his entourage getting ready to leave.

"See you all in three years." Naruto Said as he ,Origa ,Haku, Yugao And their Jaffa Fox Guards left the Summit room leaving the shocked yer terrified kages who couldn't help but feel fear.

Mei happily got up and was leaving waving goodbye to the other kages who are doomed to die in three years.

"What are we going to do now?" Questioned Ay..

"We form a shinobi alliance... combine our forces and defeat him with or without jinchuriki!" Answered Orochimaru with the other kages now slowly agreeing as the now Shinobi alliance is born.

( With Naruto)

He and his entourage were going to a resting place they will head back to their kingdom in a day. Now alone Naruto Spoke.

"I know you are there, come out." He Said as Zetsu looked shocked that he was detected by Naruto.

"You are from the Akatsuki yes?" Naruto Asked Seeing the plant like man nod frantically

"You are to lead my clone to your home base of the Akatsuki I wish to give them a personal message." Said Naruto with Zetsu looking afraid while at the same time nodded at his request.

Naruto creates a Shadowclone, as the clone goes off to follow Zetsu.

Naruto walks off to the motel to be with his wife, Haku and Yugao.

 _To be continued._

 **An: Well there you have it! Another chapter! Another lemon coming up!**

 **Naruto x Origa, Haku and Yugao in the next chapter!**

 **Meeting with the Akatsuki and departure to Eostia here we come for the next chapter!**

 **Until next time**


End file.
